Bill's Goddess Adventure
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: A young rookie Adventure, Bill, begins his journey to greatness. As the only child of the Hera Familia, he shall cut his way into history or die trying! OCXHarem
1. Chapter 1

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 1**

"Okay are you SURE this is the exit? Last time we found a door we ended up in Beast Wars." Ghost spoke

"I agree. This way is weird. It has a golden door." Grey frowned "And it was glowing."

"This is the way I came in?" Catherine shrugged

"Well, let's see if we're lucky." Ghost sighed as he opened the door.

And they found... Another theatre

"Oh God damn it!" Ghost groaned "I'm gonna check the supplies, Grey can you check which universe we're in now please?"

"Sure." Grey nodded, sitting in a concept looking seat and picking up a peace of paper "Wow... This place is like 10X better than the other places we've been in. Okay, the Universe. It's a... Er... I can't pronounce or spell the Japanese name. It's in the same form of universe as 'Is It Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon." Grey read

"That's a long name." Catherine scoffed, sitting down with one leg crossed over the other

"What's this story about?" Luna asked, sitting next to Grey

"Let's see." Grey hummed before he read "Bill is an new Adventurer. And after becoming the only member of the Familia of the Greek Goddess of Marriage, Hera, he begins his journey to greatness."

"So...it's like an RPG sort of thing?" Ghost asked

"A...Bow-Ken-Gah?" Ghost tried to split it so he could try and understand

"... Japanese for Adventurer. As well as the name of the 30th Super Sentai, just spelt differently as Boukenger. I'm a Toku fan." Grey chuckled after a small pause

"You're adorable Grey." Luna teased happily

"Thanks." Grey blushed, laughed

"And a geek." Catherine smirked, making Grey face-fault

"Don't be mean to him." Luna pouted, cheeks puffed out

"Got anything useful?" Grey asked Ghost, sitting back up

"Well...useful may not be completely true...but I DID find these." Ghost pulled up the Infinity Gauntlet and the six infinity gems.

"... WHAT?!" The three others yelled

"Yeah...Look here: Infinity Gauntlet and Infinity Gems. If found please return to Thanos. Fuck that." Ghost answered

"We can get out!" Grey cheered

"Oh yeah...But that means no more adventures." Ghost answered a little sadly

"So? We can go home!" Grey said, grabbing the gauntlet and putting the gems into the gauntlet

"Well we lost Grey to the crazy. It was good seeing you again Luna." Ghost sighed

"Same." She smiled

As Grey prepared to activate the Gauntlet... It turned to stone

"Err...is it SUPPOSED to do that?" Catherine asked

"Pretty sure it's NOT supposed to do that." Ghost answered "What happened?"

"I... It broke..." Grey muttered in defeat

"What is this Aladdin?" Ghost deadpanned

"So...does that mean more adventures?" Catherine asked

"I think so." Grey sighed, siting back down

"Okay so...we've got a RPG like anime adventurer...who works for the Greek Goddess of family and childbirth...should be a good watch." Ghost answered as he dusted away the gauntlet; after he pocketed some souvenirs.

"As well as Norse Guards and other pantheons." Grey added "Mission Start!" He called, clicking

*to the story*

In a seemingly endless shadow filled rocky cave, a young man ran around

He was battling what looked like giant ants

"Ants...had to be ants..." The young man panted, in his hand was a rusted sword in his right hand; he was wearing a thin leather jerkin over a white cloth tunic and wore brown cloth trousers and leather shoes.

There were only about five of them, but the man was clearly exhausted already

'Only one health potion left...' He thought as he went on guard to defend himself.

He span his sword, widening his stance and frowning. This... Was not good.

*flash back*

The same man entered a massive town wearing a white shirt, loose pants, slippers and a large brown trench-coat with a backpack

The town was a plethora of various people: humans, elves, dwarves, half-human animal hybrids.

"Finally." He smiled "After all these years... I can start my Adventure."

He walked over to a building where he patted a horse on its head as he went inside. This was a boarding house; he just needed a place to rest while his feet stopped throbbing.

After buying a room for the night he took a piece of paper. It had a list of several places with a name next to it

This man, barley 19, was Bill. An orphan from a small village miles way.

No fancy name. No great back story. He... He was just a random guy.

And he wanted to be a Hero. He wanted to be a great Adventurer, just like the Heroes be ready about as a child. He wanted to be the hope that would help people keep going. And he was hoping... To find a family. Friends, who he would grow so close to they would consider him a brother.

And this was the first part of said adventure.

*time skip*

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T JOIN?!" Bill yelled at a muscular man in anger and defeat

"Listen kid. Get stronger and MAYBE we will accept you in the Hermis Familia. Till then, get lost." The man snapped, slamming the door closed

"Fuck you to." Bill muttered in defeat, walking away with his head low. That was the sixteen in a row. He had to join a Familia!

You see, years ago, the Gods defended from the Heavens. Greek, Japanese, Norse, Egyptian and more. However, they lost their godly powers on the mortal plane. What they did have, was Farna, a source of magic that they themselves could not use. But by making a pack with a human they gave the human access to Farna. This allowed them to learn magic, and have the God/Goddess the ability to see the abilities of the human. Their Status.

After years of study the growth and meaning of the numbers, letters and levels were understood. And the magic users worked to destroy monsters in the Dungeon's over the world. They were dubbed, Adventurers.

When a Monster was destroyed it became dust and all that would be left was a crystal. These crystals where amazing for making potions, equipment and other such items. Even giving them several 'futuristic' capabilities such as contact lenses and glasses. Because of this the crystals Adventures gained where exchanged for money and, to protect people, an organisation called the 'Guild' was created to help and to monitor the Adventurers.

And as such, the Guild did not let anyone BUT those in a Familia enter a Dungeon. A Familia being the name given to those in a pact with a God or Goddess

So in order to obtain his dream, Bill needed a Familia. And none wanted him.

Feeling heartbroken after the latest denial, and having walked for nearly three hours before giving up and walking a further twenty minutes after that, he curled into a ball at the side of a building in an alley.

He was defeated.

He couldn't... He wasn't good enough to even try!

He choked back tears. He hadn't cried in years but having your dream stolen from you would make anyone cry

"Are you okay?" A soft female voice asked, making Bill stop crying and look up in shock

Bill sniffed wiping his eyes with his sleeve "No...I...I've just been rejected by ANOTHER Familia. I can't join...ANYTHING." Bill began to tear up again.

"Oh... Come here." The voice said, Bill being pulled into a hug that filled him with warmth he hadn't felt since his mother died

Bill sniffed lightly as he felt this unknown woman's arms wrap around him. He looked up and beheld a beautiful woman. She had beautiful black hair and eyes that shone like starlight.

"W... Who are you?" He asked

"My name is Hera." The woman spoke kindly.

"Hera? The Goddess of Marriage and family?!" Bill gasped, shocking Hera. Someone knew who she was! Most people just saw her as 'Zeus' bitter wife'

"You... Know who I am?" She asked in shock

"Of course!" Bill reassured her "I've heard the stories of a great and powerful Goddess who holds family in such high regard! But I'd never thought I'd actually MEET you!"

Hera actually blushed a bit and looked away "Thank you." She smiled slightly

"I saw that you wanted to join a Familia; and all of them rejected you." Hera commented sadly

"Yeah...None of these Familias will have me." Bill sighed heavily.

"I will." She smiled

"Y-You will?" Bill double-took in joy

"Yes." Hera nodded

"Really?" He asked happily

"Am I speaking Greek here?" Hera joked as she reassured him

But then she gasped as she was nearly knocked over, Bill all but jumping at her

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" He yelled

*Mini Time Skip*

Bill was walking with Hera to an old looking house-church; it looked like it was built to be part of a grand castle

"What is this place?" He asked in amazement

"My home. I own it for a very low price rent because of its condition." She explained, opening a secret door

"It's a palace..." Bill thought in amazement and awe. His old home was quite literally one room with everything in there.

"It's a rundown wreck I use to hide from... Him." She sighed

"Zeus? I'm sorry." Bill apologised as he guessed the right answer.

"It is not your problem. Now... Take off your shirt." She ordered

"Y-Yes Ma'am." Bill did as he was told and removed his shirt.

Although he was confused and nervous.

"Now lay on your stomach." She ordered, trying not to look at his subtly muscular body

"O-Okay...this isn't going to hurt is it?" Bill asked

"I do not believe so. I have never done this before." She said, sitting on his legs and placing her cold hands onto his back.

He hissed as he felt his body warm up and her cold hands nearly burn him. It was like he just came out of a sauna and someone who had been in a snow storm had touched his bare back. It was the vastly different temperatures that made him feel weird.

Hera's hands glowed, writing slowly appearing in his back like a tattoo

"It...It's warm." Bill commented as the tattoo settled.

"Good." She nodded

"Is...Is it almost done?" Bill asked

"Yes." She nodded, grasping a piece of paper and placing it against her back

"What's that for?" Bill asked as she traced a circle on it.

"So we can see your Status." She nodded

"Oh...So what does it say?" Bill asked

"Average." Hera noted "All in the low hundreds."

"So...not too bad, but not that great?" Bill asked

"Exactly. You are very good for someone your age and build." She nodded, smiling softly

"I've been training most of my life." Bill smiled "So...what do I do now?" he asked getting up.

"Now... We need to register with the Guild." She sighed

"I'm guessing it's easier said than done." Bill asked in worry.

"Of course." She nodded

"Well...No time like the present." Bill smiled putting his shirt on.

Hera nodded, getting her bag

*time skip*

They headed to the Guild Hall and they were being sorted by the master.

It was a massive building, the two waiting for the one who would be Bill's advisor with the needed paper work

"Nervous?" Hera asked feeling nervous herself

"A little...You?" he smiled lightly

"A tiny bit." She nodded

"Bill and Hera?" a woman's voice spoke kindly.

"Oh, that's-that's us." Bill called out nervously

The two stood up and followed the woman, who was dressed in a fancy female suit and had pointed ears

"An elf?" Bill whispered to Hera

"Yes." Hera answered

"And one with exceptionally sharp hearing." the woman spoke

"GAH! SORRY!" Bill yelled nervously, jumping back

"It is fine." The elf nodded, leading then to a booth and sitting down "First, as Hera-Sama does not have a Familia already and has never had one before; I require her to fill in this paper work. And you, Bill, need to fill in this paper work to register with the Guild." She said, giving them both a form

"Thank you." Bill nodded

"You're welcome." the elf woman answered as Bill began to fill out the forms

The woman had neck length blue hair, sparkling purple eyes and was wearing a set of glasses

"Oh...can't answer that one..." Bill whispered

"You can't answer which one?" the woman asked

"Next Of Kin..." Bill answered

"Then please put NA." she said sadly

"Thank you..." Bill answered as he carried on.

"Done." Hera nodded, handing in her paperwork

"Here we are..." Bill handed the paperwork to the elf.

"Thank you. Now I need to see your status and you will be required to bring your updated status to the day after. So I recommend you do them at night so they are up to date. As you get stronger you will need to update less as it will take longer to increase." The elf explained

"Of course." Hera nodded, passing the elf the status she took of Bill earlier "Do you understand Bill?"

"I think so...the earlier I increase my status the weaker I am, the longer it takes me to increase my status the stronger I am...and I'll need to give you my updated status information the next morning if I have increased." Bill tried to dumb it down so he could understand it.

"No." The elf replied "It will take you longer to increase your stats the stronger you become. For a while you must show me your Status every time you update it, which should be every day for the first three or four months."

"Okay. Thank you...err...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Bill apologised

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Kurumu." The elf-woman nodded, smiling "I need to know this so I can authorise how deep you can go. Now, do you already have any equipment or weapons?"

"I...just have food and clothes." Bill answered "And I've got a few coins." He then pulled out a rusted sword "And I have this."

Kurumu sighed, face palming "Okay... Here is the beginner gear." She sighed. She placed a dark brown body suit with Silver chest armour, shoulder pads, shin guards and some pouches and belts.

"Thank you." Bill smiled graciously taking the equipment.

"With all this... You can only go two floors in." She nodded

"Two floors...I can manage with that." Bill nodded

"Then I hope that you survive." Kurumu said overly cheerfully for the morbid comment, grasping his hand and shaking it

"That's...thank you...?" Bill gulped lightly as he let go and smiled at Hera.

And that was where he actually looked at how Hera was dressed

Hera was dressed in a long blue robe, accented with golden trim, it glittered with silver sequins in the sun...they looked like stars.

"Ready to go home Bill? Or would you like to go to the Dungeon?" Hera asked

"Home...I need some time to prepare." Bill smiled

"Of course." She nodded, smiling

*time skip, later that night*

"Ready for the first update?" Hera asked kindly.

"But I haven't done anything to up my stats." He frowned

"Well, it'd be good practice for me and it'll be a nice memento." Hera answered

"Okay." Bill sighed, smiling lightly "If you say so Hera-Sama."

"Please don't call me that." she giggled

"What about "Lady-Hera"?" Bill half-joked

"That works." She nodded "Now shirt off, stomach first in bed."

"Recurring theme." Bill smiled as he did just that.

And once again Hera sat on his legs, her hands glowing blue. This time it didn't feel weird when she put her hands on his back in fact it was calming

Bill took a slow breath as he felt Hera trace around the paper, and the status appeared before them.

"There." She smiled, putting it in a scrap book

"One down...a lot more to go." Bill smiled

"Well, it's time for bed." Hera nodded

"Yeah...Goodnight Lady Hera." Bill yawned

... And then he realised there was only one bed

"Oh...Err...well, I can sleep on the floor." Bill offered. "Or the sofa."

"No. I can't make you do that." She frowned, blushing a bit

"It's not trouble. I mean...I've slept on worse..." Bill spoke normally then mumbled the last part

"No!" She glared lightly

"O-Okay..." Bill gulped as they both got into bed together, amicably and like friends.

But both where blushing, looking away from the other

"Err...g-goodnight." Bill gulped trying to sleep.

"Goodnight." Hera answered

And with that, they tried to go to sleep

It was mostly awkward, neither could fully go to sleep, Bill wanted to but he noticed the full moon through the window...it reminded him of his old house with his mother, they'd just stare at it and the stars on clear nights and pretend they were adventurers.

Eventually morning came, and he got dressed in his new armour while packing some extra stuff in a backpack including the potions Kurumu gave him

"Good luck Bill." Hera smiled "You're gonna be great."

"Thank you Lady-Hera." Bill smiled

*end flashback*

"Yea... I'm gonna be great." He muttered. His armour had been broken and he had to replace it with the Leather he was currently wearing. And his sword as slowly being chipped away from the rust

The giant ants snapped at him, there were only two left, but his sword was nearing the last of its usage. Bill backed up from the ants dodging their pincers.

With a yell, he slammed the blade into an ants head killing it

The ant turned into a black mist leaving behind a crystal but Bill had to be careful, one wrong move and he'd lose his hand, at minimum. The second ant snapped at him again wiggling it's feelers at him trying to get a good range.

'I've only got one shot at this!' Bill thought as he ducked under the ant, grabbed the crystal and stabbed the underbelly of the ant.

The ant screamed, turning into dust and the stone hitting his head softly

"Yes!" Bill smiled as he had collected his first crystals for money. But his smile turned to a shocked frown as he saw that his sword was now the size of a long dagger, a good portion of his sword had broken off when he cleaved into the ant. "NO!"

He fell to his knees, almost crying. He picked up the small shards of crystal off the ground. They were all a dark purple and each the size of a small toothpick, about three centimetres thick.

"These...these have to be fixed! I can't lose this!" Bill panicked. He shoved the crystals into his pouch and sheathed his...long dagger, into its sheath and put the other half into his backpack.

Taking a deep breath, after only about four hours inside the Dungeon's first and second floors, he ran back to the Guild.

*time skip*

"W... What do you MEAN these are only worth 800 Valis!" Joel yelled in shock. 50 Valis was needed to make a dinner, 300 to buy a dinner at a restaurant; The cheapest potions where 500 Valis. Cheap gear was roughly 3500 to 4000 Valis.

"Sorry kid. You got a lot of crystals here for your first day, but they are going and trash quality." The man behind the counter shrugged, passing him several coins

"No..." He muttered in defeat, backing up

"But...but I need to fix my sword!" Bill produced his broken blade

"Yeesh! Which graveyard did you steal THAT hunk of junk from? A repair for that is, at max 2600 Valis. And that's not even adding the amount to properly get it back to working state." The man spoke

"No." He muttered in defeat

"Maybe you can get some more from the Scrap-Dealer...a blade like that might be an additional 200 Valis." The person spoke

"NO!" He snapped, running away

"BILL!" Kurumu yelled, Bill not coming to see her. But it was too late; Bill was already out of the building

'I-I can't sell my blade! I WON'T!' Bill thought crying running back to his home

"Bill?" Hera muttered, looking away from the book she was reading to Bill

"I...I won't...I won't..." Bill cried holding the broken blade in his hands.

"Bill, what happened?" She frowned, standing up and walking towards him while putting her book aside

"My...blade is destroyed...beyond repair...And...I can't fix it." Bill answered choking back tears.

"It...It's that last thing of my dad..." Bill sniffed

"I'm sorry..." Hera frowned

"I never knew him that well...He died when I was young." Bill answered

"Was he an Adventurer?" Hera asked

"Mum said that he was...that's how he died." Bill answered

"And you broke it. But what's wrong?" She frowned

"I...can't have it fixed. I've only got 800 Valis." Bill answered

"Bill... I can fix it. And make it better." Hera smiled, running her fingers through his hair soothingly "I have stolen enough from Zeus under his nose to cover it. And that is if I can't get it done for free. I AM the mother to greatest Blacksmith ever remember."

"Y-You can?" Bill asked wiping his tears away "Thank you Lady Hera."

"It's okay my child. Don't cry." She smiled slightly, rubbing his tears away "Leave it to me."

"Okay...here. I err...also spent some money for food." Bill admitted

"Thank you." Hera smiled, taking a fried potato from a blushing Bill and biting into it softly

"It's what I could get from the 800 Valis; trying to conserve our budget." Bill admitted

"And as you get stronger you can get more money." She soothed

"Thank you..." Bill gulped as he took a bite from his fried potato.

"First: dinner." Hera smiled "Then we will fix your sword."

*time skip*

Hera and Bill were finishing up their dinner and it was nearing night time. "We should see if your status has improved since your fight." Hera spoke kindly

"O... Okay." Bill nodded, taking his shirt off

As Hera began to scan Bill's back with the parchment paper "Same as last night; okay?" Hera asked soothingly

"Okay." Bill nodded and began to relax.

As Hera began to scan Bill's back, she noticed that there WERE changes, just as Kurumu said.

"Impressive. You've increased roughly thirty in each stat." She nodded

"So...my new status is, give or take, 130?" Bill asked with a smile

"Roughly." She nodded

"That's good." Bill sighed happily. "So...I guess goodnight now?"

"Yes. I will go and repair your sword. You sleep." She nodded, smiling

"Thank you...Lady Hera..." Bill yawned and began to fall asleep.

Hera smiled, leaving the house.

She needed to see her child.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 2**

Hera walked confidently as she entered a large tower

'It'll be nice to see my daughter again.' she smiled

She had the sword wrapped up in a cloth, and stood in the elevator as she was brought to the top floor. As she passed members of the Familia, they bowed lightly

"Good evening. I'm here to see Hephaestus." Hera asked kindly.

"You don't have to go far then Mother." A kind voice spoke; it was Hephaestus, Hera's daughter. A slender figured woman with crimson red hair and a left crimson eye. Her right eye being covered by a black eye mask.

"Hephaestus." Hera smiled, hugging her "I have missed you."

"Father has been asking about you." Hephaestus frowned lightly

"I imagine he has...I'm sorry to intrude but, I must ask something of you." Hera asked

"What is wrong?" She frowned

"This sword." Hera produced it

"Rusted and broken...who had this?" Hephaestus asked examining it

"My Familia: Bill." Hera smiled

"Really? You have Familia now? Congratulations." Hephaestus smiled

"Thank you daughter. Well...can you fix the sword?" Hera asked kindly

"Hmm...Iron-Forged Steel...Deer-Leather Grip...must be...fifty years old...overused...snapped into a dagger fashion..." Hephaestus spoke examining the blade, being the Smith Goddess there was no-one better to examine a weapon and she knew how the weapon was made, what materials were used and which methods and whetstones were used into the craft. "This is a relic...I'm not even sure how it's lasted THIS long."

"Can. You. Fix. It?" Hera repeated, frowning

Hephaestus didn't answer straight away but smiled "What type of Smith Goddess would I be if I couldn't fix it?"

"And make it better?" Hera asked hopefully

"Lady Hephaestus, if I may interject: why are you helping this goddess with no Familia?" a green haired boy spoke

"Because she's my mother. And if you insult my mother or her Familiar again Edward you'll be in trouble." Hephaestus answered harshly while still examining the blade. "I think I CAN make it better." she smiled

"Thank you." Hera smiled, hugging her daughter

"But...But Lady Hephaestus-" Edward tried to speak but was interrupted by a Hephaestus raising her forefinger to give silence.

"I'll have it done before the rise of dawn." Hephaestus smiled

"Thank you. How much do I owe you?"

"We'll work the payment out another day." Hephaestus answered

"Thank you Hephaestus. I will be back at sunrise." Hera nodded with a smile

As Hera left Hephaestus smiled as she examined the blade once again, but this time with a frown. 'This blade...' she stroked it softly

"Lady Hephaestus...you can't fix it...can you?" a girl spoke

"It's beyond repair...but what I CAN do...is make a better blade." Hephaestus answered "Ignite the forge, I've got seven hours."

"Yes Ma'am!" The members of her Familia called

'I won't fail you Mother.' Hephaestus thought, tightening her grip on the handle of the destroyed sword

*time skip*

"At last...the blade is ready..." Hephaestus sighed as she raised the blade from its final quenching and saw the engraving of it. The blade was made of a Mithril with Oricalcum alloy, it wasn't as long as the longsword that Bill used all his life but: the passion, the drive, the feel of the blade was made to synthesize with its spirit that Bill poured into it. It wasn't a longsword, but a short-sword made of one handed combat. Its handle was wrapped with Black-Dragon-hide, the hilt engraved with runes of power the pommel was styled as a diamond with an inserted Oricalcum crystal.

"Perfect." She smiled as a member of her Familia told her that Hera had arrived again

"Lady Hephaestus; your mother has arrived." the girl spoke

"Ha-ha...One thing about my mother: You can always count on her being punctual." Hephaestus smiled as she sheathed the blade. The scabbard was made of Elder-Deer hide, and inlaid with Mithril. Elder-Deer's are naturally a forest green in colour so there was no need to dye such perfect made leather.

With a smile she walked out of her workshop to meet her mother

"Hephaestus..." Hera smiled

"Mother, right on time; as per the norm." Hephaestus smiled and presented the blade "Here we are."

"Oh my goodness...is that...?" Hera examined the scabbard and hilt of the blade

"Elder-Deer hide inlaid with Mithril bindings. Black-Dragon-Hide binding, Oricalcum crystal and Mithril/Oricalcum alloy. Never needs to be sharpened and light as a feather and the leather never tarnishes. One of my best works." Hephaestus smiled

"It's beautiful." Hera nodded

"And it's your Familia's." Hephaestus reassured

"Well...for pieces like this...I market it as 150,000,000 Valis." Hephaestus answered

"A...A hundred and..." Hera gasped in total shock

"BUT..." Hephaestus added

"But...?" Hera asked in worry

"I'm going to give it to you for free. The spirit of the Familia you have is amazing...I felt his strength and determination." Hephaestus answered with a smile

"Hephaestus... You are an amazing daughter." She smiled, hugging her "And I am so glad you are mine."

"I'm glad I'm yours too mother." Hephaestus reciprocated the hug.

"Please. Do not tell Zeus I was here." Hera asked as she broke the hug slowly

"Promise." Hephaestus nodded "Daughter's-Mother's promise."

"Thank you. I will visit again when I can." Hera smiled "Is there anything special about this sword?"

"It never fail's the one its spirit is bound too." Hephaestus answered simply

"I see. I shall give it to him right away. I will see you again soon I hope." Hera smiled

"I agree. In fact, when your Familia is stronger, they could join some members of my Familia in a few raids at a later date." Hephaestus smiled

"That would be great." Hera nodded, leaving "I am sure he would love to!" And with that, Hera went down the elevator

"Are you sure that was wise Lady-Hephaestus? Sending a fortune within that sword as a gift for free?" a red haired man asked

"For my mother and helping her new Familia? Of course." She nodded

"Then I trust your judgement Lady-Hephaestus." the red haired man bowed respectfully.

*With Bill*

Bill stirred lightly in his sleep, it was nearing the start of the new day; and he felt a little hungry.

"BILL! I'M HOME!" Hera called happily as she entered

"Gah!"Bill anime dropped out of the bed "Ow...my head..."

"Oh sorry, but you have to see this!" Hera cheered

"What? What is it?" Bill asked shaking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Your new sword!" Hera answered

"My... What?!" He gasped, waking up completely

"Here!" Hera handed it to him.

Bill held the sword in his hands, his appendages shaking in excitement and worry. "M-My new sword...But...what about my old one?" Bill asked

"Hephaestus must've tried EVERYTHING she could. But that sword...it was too broken Bill." Hera apologised

"Strangely...this new one..." Bill closed his eyes and breathed slowly getting the feel of his new blade "It feels...like my old one, it feels...right." Bill answered as he slowly unsheathed the blade as it shone in the new dawn. "Oh my..." Bill gasped

"Mithril-Oricalcum alloy, the strongest combination of metals EVER!" Hera reassured him

"It's so light..." Bill commented getting the feel of it.

"It will be near perfect for you forever." Hera smiled, nodding

Bill smiled as he sheathed the sword back into its scabbard. "I'll treasure it forever. Thank you Lady-Hera." Bill smiled

"No problem...ready for breakfast?" Hera asked

"Starving." Bill clutched his stomach.

Hera chuckled, smiling as she started cooking

*Small time skip*

Bill was contemplating on which dungeon to go in next, true he had a powerful sword now, but he was still a low status adventurer this means he was still in danger in deeper levels of the dungeon.

"Hmm. I better speak to Kurumu." He sighed

"About what?" Hera asked

"I want to check how deep I should go." He nodded "And I wanted to see what she thought of my stats and new gear."

"That's a good idea. And try not to flash your new sword around, there're people who'd do anything to get their hand on that quality of blade." Hera answered

"... That sounds wrong." He muttered

"But it happens...take a sword...take a woman...it's all the same to some." Hera frowned, thinking back to Zeus.

"Oh Lady Hera. I'm sorry." He frowned, hugging her

"You're a diamond my boy...A diamond." She reciprocated the hug with a warm smile.

"Thank you." He smiled

"Well...now that we've finished let's go talk to Kurumu." Hera wiped her tear away.

"Okay." He nodded, wiping her tears away

As the two went into town Bill tried to keep his sword close by his side, unfortunately he didn't have a cloak to conceal it. So he just kept his left arm down covering the hilt...but it didn't help that the scabbard was exposed.

Luckily no one payed attention to them and they arrived at the Guild with no problem

Both Bill and Hera sighed in relief and they went up to the front desk hoping to find Kurumu.

"Can we speak to Kurumu please?" Bill asked

"Of course, one moment please. Please take a seat." the man behind the counter asked kindly

"Thank you." Hera nodded kindly.

"Bill? You okay?" Kurumu frowned as she walked over

"Yes, thank you Kurumu. We just thought we should keep you updated." Bill answered handing over his updated sheet to the guild woman. "And there's also more."

"Such as?" She asked while looking at the stats, impressed at the boost he did in one day

"This." Bill unbuckled his new sword and showed it to Kurumu. "My old one was beyond repair...but...this one has that same "spirit" as my old one."

"Oh my word...this blade...how did you manage to purchase it?" Kurumu examined the blade, being accustom of different weapons she was privy to all makes and models...but this...this was different, custom made to fit the spirit of its master, flawless in design and weight. It was forged for this new adventurer.

"My daughter made it for him." Hera smiled

"Good Gods..." Kurumu gasped in awe and sheathed his blade respectfully "You're very lucky Bill."

"Thank you Kurumu. I've got to ask: what level of dungeon can I venture down into?" Bill asked kindly

"Well that is a VERY high quality weapon! I'd say the fourth floor, maybe fifth. Even with THESE stats being fairly low." Kurumu smiled

"Thank you Kurumu." Bill smiled "But...I think I better start from the third floor; it'll help me get the feel for my blade."

"Smart. You wouldn't believe some adventurers who plunge head first into a deep level when they have powerful gear." Hera answered "Although they DO end up defeating the monsters through the floors leading TO those deeper levels."

"Well, I feel better with the practice." Bill admitted.

"Good luck Bill." Hera smiled happily

"Thank you Lady Hera. Thank you Kurumu." Bill nodded happily.

"Good luck Bill." Kurumu answered kindly.

Bill nodded, running off confidently

Bill headed straight to the third level; his bag contained the health potion from the previous encounter and one he had purchased a moment ago.

As he approached the third level he found himself in a forest like area...it was weird because the only light that was down here were from crystals.

But... This was weird. Forest floors shouldn't appear until the tenth or so floor.

"This...this isn't right...I thought I was in the third floor?" Bill thought to himself, he was at such a low status he would attract more aggressive enemies to attack him. His own short-sword wouldn't protect him if the animals are more dangerous and powerful.

Soon ants emerged from the ground, only about five or so

"Ants...again..." Bill groaned "Well...let's see how strong you are." Bill got into position and the ants lunged at him and with a single swing Bill cleaved off one of the mouth pincers of the ants with ease.

And spinning around, his momentum making his body flow easily as he stabbed another ant in the head

The screeches of the ants echoed through the dungeon, Bill's kills turned to smoke and their crystals dropped in front of him, almost thrice the size bigger than the crystals in the second floor. Bill smiled confidently and gripped his sword tightly and prepared to defend against the ants that remained, which were two.

Spinning his sword lightly he dodged their strikes, cutting them up. The crystals where still tiny, but he can make a LOT more. Maybe 1200 Valid if he was lucky!

"Wow...Lady Hephaestus, thank you." Bill smiled as he sheathed his blade as he began to collect crystals. "I best head back to find the right floor."

But as he went up the stairs... He found that he was at the entrance. He HAD been on the third floor!

"Whoa...I...was in the third floor." Bill gasped with a smile

"Then... What happened?" He muttered, trying to go back to the Dungeon... Before someone grabbed his shoulder

"Hey Rookie! Don't think you're above the rules!" He glared

"Who're you? Oof!" Bill was shoved into the wall, his head being knocked against an exposed stone.

"You left the Dungeon. You can't go back in for twelve hours and you have to rejoin the line." He snapped, pointing at the long line of Adventurers

"Ow...okay, okay...Sorry." Bill rubbed the back of his head.

"Rookies..." The man groaned

Bill glared lightly, walking away and muttering under his breath

"At least I've got some crystals." Bill thought to himself

"I was in there for 45 miniature max." He sighed in disappointment. He needed to go back in there in 12 hours. Luckily it was still early.

"Maybe I can get something from the shopping district." Bill thought

Well... He needed to exchange his crystals for money first

But Bill wasn't aware that someone was trailing him...Someone who made Bill a target.

Soon Bill arrived at the Guild, going to the counter

"Here we go." Bill handed over his crystals to the counter and the banker gave him 850 Valis.

"Thanks." Bill nodded and took the money.

As Bill left the Guild Hall he pocketed the money in his leather pouch, he kept his hands near both of them; what Hera and Kurumu said about thieves got him worried

He walked through the town, thinking of grabbing some better food

'Okay...Vegetables, some fruits...maybe?' Bill thought

But then he saw an elf girl being harassed in front of a pub, the girl being about 13 wearing a knee length red maid outfit with mid-back length orange hair in ponytail

"Where're you going pretty bird?" a Barbarian styled warrior asked lecherously

"I-I...Leave me alone!" the elf girl backed up

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Bill went over to the pub and came between the man and the elf

"Back off." Bill glared, pushing him back

"Well lookie here...a Rookie. Stay out of things that don't concern you kid." The barbarian answered

"From where I'M standing it seems you don't know the first thing about being a decent person." Bill answered with an intent glare

"All a matter of opinion..." The Barbarian snarled as he produced his two-handed Great-Axe. "Now...Be a good boy...and MOVE!"

"No." Bill stood his ground

"S-Sir, this isn't your fight." the elf girl spoke

"It may not be...but I couldn't live with myself if someone was being harassed like this." Bill answered

And he slammed his arm out, slamming the man in the balls with the bottom of his swords hilt

"Oof! Ah...haa...My...jewels..." the Barbarian squeaked as he fell to the floor.

"Come on let's go!" Bill pulled the elf along with him.

"B... But my shift!" She muttered

"Wait, you WORK there?" Bill deadpanned

"RARGH! Get back here Rookie!" the Barbarian roared

"It's my mothers, I'm a waitress!" She nodded "That guy caused a fight last week and was banned, I was asking him to leave!"

"Need a hand with this?" Bill asked

"I wouldn't say "no"." she answered

The Barbarian struck down with his mighty axe which Bill and the elf girl separate as to dodge the strike "I'll show you, why you don't hit my balls!"

"In my defence you WERE harassing her!" Bill answered pulling out his sword.

The Barbarian laughed. "That's an Ornate Sword! It'll look good in my Famila's wall!" he taunted

"Then try and claim it!" Bill answered readying his blade.

"My axe is Iron-Forged Steel! Your weapon will break like glass!" the Barbarian jeered

The two struck forward, Bill rolled out of the way as the axe made contact to the ground and he slashed a section of the pole and axe-head severing the weapon into three pieces.

The sight of the Barbarian's face could only be described as: frozen in a state of shock. The Barbarian fell back from losing his balance and slipped onto his back; Bill sheathed his blade, didn't say a word and walked over to the proprietor of the pub who was just as shocked as the Barbarian.

"Yes?" The older version of the elf girl he just helped asked

"Sorry for the inconveniences." Bill spoke kindly.

"You didn't do this." She shrugged

"Still...Have a good day Miss." Bill nodded respectfully.

"No! Come on in! After what you've done you deserve some free food!" The elf woman said

"Oh...thank you, thank you very much." Bill smiled and accepted it.

"Come on!" The 14 year old Elf girl smiled, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside

"Whoa!" Bill was pulled inside.

Inside the pub there were various people, humans, elves, dwarves and half-breeds; each having a drink and food, conversing with rivals. Music filled the air as the population of the pub were enjoying themselves; but that stopped when Bill walked through the door, it was silence...a very awkward silence. "Oh please don't stop on our account. Marcyl, continue." the landlady smiled

"Okay Mom!" She smiled

"So young man what's your drink?" the landlady asked

"Oh...I don't have one." Bill answered

"What would you like to eat!?" Marcyl asked

"Oh err..." Bill mumbled and asked "What can I get for 200 Valis?"

"Nothing." They both frowned

"The cheapest food is 500 Valid." The Landlady said

"But your meals free remember?" Marcyl added

"Oh yeah...I'll have the...deer steak and salad. Please." Bill asked kindly

"Of course." The girl nodded, writing if down and running off

"So...have you been in the city long?" the landlady asked

"Just a few days. I'm part of a Familia, so...I'm not a COMPLETE Rookie. Just a partial one." Bill joked

"Oh? Which one?" She asked, interested "You know, my oldest use to be an Adventurer."

"I'm with the Hera's Familia." Bill answered honestly and with pride.

And everyone in the pub turned to look at him

"...Did I...say something I wasn't supposed to?" Bill asked in worry.

"Lady Hera has NEVER had a Familia." The Landlady said seriously

"Well then; I'm the first." Bill smiled "Oh thank you." he appreciated the meal.

"You're in the Familia of that bitch?" A random patron frowned

"I...Beg your pardon?" Bill asked slowly, feeling insulted at the prospect of his Lady was called "That Bitch".

"I said: You're in the Familia of. That. Bitch?" the same patron asked

Each word made Bill rise in anger; he clenched his fist and just breathed slowly. He wasn't going to rise to him. "Yes. I am. And you do NOT have the right to call My Lady that."

"When she attacks Zeus, is rude to him and insults his Nobel Familia?" The man glared

"Maybe she just retaliates from the insults of YOUR Lord." Bill answered calmly

"As if he would attack her?!" He scoffed

"Attacking someone can mean a number of things." Bill answered

"Do you want to prove who the better Familia is?" the man snapped

"When I am a Familia of one and a new Adventurer? Wow, talk about a bully." Bill scoffed "Now can you go away, I want to eat."

"I don't have to take this!" the man slammed his fist into the table and drew his longsword "Put your blade where your cocky mouth is! I challenge you!"

But then the man yelled in pain as his arm was pulled behind his back, breaking his arm, and making him drop his blade

"I don't appreciate it...when people insult others in my mother's pub." an elf spoke seriously

"Cersei. You're home." the landlady smiled

The older elf, about 26, kicked the man in the back to the floor. She had short blue hair and yellow eyes

"Hello mother." Cersei smiled "Are you alright sir?"

"Yes...Thank you." Bill answered

"Sorry about him..." Cersei grabbed the rude patron and threw him out with a "bum's rush" "Can't really help drunkards."

"So... Err... Are you the oldest?" Bill asked nervously

"That's right...So...you're in Hera's Famila?" Cersei asked

Bill nodded nervously "Y-Yes...yes I am."

"Interesting." She nodded

"Err... Do... Do you have any tips?" Bill gulped

"Tips?"

"Yea. I'd be welcome to any you have." He nodded

"Oh if that's the case..." Cersei thought aloud.

Bill leaned forwards; wanting to make sure he heard every word

"... You learn them yourself." She said, making Bill fall from his chair in shock

"Didn't think it was THAT easy did you?" Cersei teased

"I... Honestly hoped so." He admitted

"Thank you." He nodded, smiling in understanding

"You're not dumb...good. You might survive in the long run." Cersei answered. "Now...where's my baby sister?"

"Cissy!" Marcyl cheered as she ran to her sister.

"Hello little girl." She smirked, hugging her "Did you get a growth spurt?"

"Yep, to whole inches!" Marcyl smiled

"Ah, that's my little sister." Cersei smiled

"Must be nice having a sibling." Bill sighed

"Yeah...well...it's challenging, but both were and are worth it." the landlady smiled

Bill gave a small nod then began to tuck into his meal.

'It's so good!' He thought happily

*time skip*

"Thanks for the meal!" Bill called as he left the pub

He hummed happily as he walked towards his home, one hand rubbing his stomach with a smile

'Oh man, wait till I tell Lady Hera...come to think of it I need to get dinner for tonight!' Bill thought

With a smile he looked through the different shops he tapped his chin in thought

'Okay 850 Valis...let's make them count.' Bill thought with determination

He slammed his hands together in confidence, smiling

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 3**

Back at the house Hera was waiting for Bill to come back with more shopping than they've had in the last few days.

"What happened?" She gasped, seeing the bags in his arms

"Well...turns out I'm quite the haggler." Bill chuckled

"Now, let's eat!" He smiled as the two started cooking

The two smiled, working side by side

"I can't believe you got this much. We'll eat well for a good while." Hera smiled

"Yea. At least three days, I think." Bill nodded "At most? A work week."

"So how far did you get into the dungeons? What did you defeat?" Hera asked anxiously

"Err...Ants...Giant ants." Bill admitted

"Basic enemies." She nodded

"Basically..." Bill nodded

"I guess that's all you could manage at the time." Hera answered

"I need to go back soon. I was barley down there for an hour." Bill explained "The floor was messed up. It was a forest. I thought I went too far down so I went back up and accidentally left."

"Ah...yeah. That floor always swings a curve ball." Hera understood. "It's one of those floors that changes inexplicably."

"I see. None of the books I read mentioned that." He frowned

"Well, it only started these last few weeks. A month at most." She admitted

"Guess that make's sense. I'm going to go deeper into that dungeon tomorrow." Bill planned

"I guess." She nodded

"There were people insulting you...I didn't like that." Bill admitted what happened earlier.

"I'm used to it." She admitted, shocking him

"What? But...I thought-" Bill spoke

"I understand how you might feel...but I've been called horrible things for most of my life." Hera answered "Because I am Zeus' 'bitter wife' who attacks his lovers and him when he cheats on me."

'If **I** was your husband I'd NEVER treat you like that...' Bill thought to himself.

But then he realised what he thought and his eyes widened

'WHY did I think that?!' Bill chastised himself

"Bill? Are you alright?" Hera asked kindly

"Fine! I...I'm fine..." Bill answered quickly then slowly. "But... Why do they all treat you like the bad guy?"

"I attacked, killed and transformed ALL of my husband's lovers into various objects and by different methods...and after Heracles...I just stopped caring. Zeus will ALWAYS father demi-gods...it's just his loins; but I've got my Hephaestus and others." Hera smiled

"I know but... Why does everyone keep calling you the bad guy when he keeps cheating on you?" Bill frowned "I don't get it."

"You have to understand: back then, men ruled. Their laws were made to keep women underfoot. And when a woman rebelled...they were painted as the bad guy; a prime example: Medusa." Hera admitted "Her only crime was unwanted beauty. And being raped by Poseidon...solidified that crime. She was raped inside Athena's temple and that girl...she was pissed. Medusa was raped and condemned for another's crime; and death soon followed in the form of Perseus...there was no justice for women back then. Not when we were labelled lower than cattle."

"But even now?" Bill asked "People know what is wrong now!"

"You're a wonderful boy Bill. But people lead through their Familia in their own way. I know it's not right...but people are entitled to their own opinions." Hera answered

"But it's not right!" He snapped lightly

"No...No it's not right...but one person CAN change the world...if you pursue it." Hera smiled

"I will." He frowned "I will show everyone the truth!"

"And when you do...maybe YOU'LL ascend to God-Hood." Hera smiled "And have a Familia of your own."

"Ascend to godhood?" He asked

"What? You thought all Gods were born this way?" Hera smiled "Sometimes when humans do such heroic deeds they become Gods themselves. Come on, let's have some dinner."

"Okay." He nodded, plating the food up and setting them on the table

"Don't you want a lot?" Hera asked

"No...I err...had something to eat earlier. I'm not THAT hungry." Bill admitted

"Okay." She nodded, sitting down as well and eating

"Hey, if I became a God what do you think I'd be the God of?" Bill asked curiously

"Well...that depends on the story you leave behind." Hera answered "Heracles became a god of overcoming great odds, strength and guardian of Olympus. Hermes was the Messenger God and King of thieves."

"I see." He nodded

"But for now, let's just have some dinner." Hera began to tuck in.

*Time skip*

Bill and Hera were now in bed, Bill's still unnamed sword was by his bedside, he had to think of a name for it. But the thing that Hera said: humans can become gods...Bill didn't care for that...He just wanted a story...a family.

He smiled at that thought, truly and honestly happily

He then looked at Hera, who was sleeping soundly dreaming away; he then looked at his sword...and chosen a name "Hera's Charm." Bill smiled and fell to sleep.

In the darkness the blade of the sword began to glow bright, words began to appear on it; bearing its new name: Hera's Charm.

It was written in gold elegant writing, sparkling lightly in the dim light for a second

As Bill slept there was a shadow that sneaked into their home and eyed the blade. The person swapped his blade with one made of iron-forge steel, a better than beginner's blade...but still weak compared to most powerful blades. 'This blade...is wasted on you.' The figure thought 'THIS sword is all you need.' And then left with Bill's sword.

*time skip-next morning*

Bill woke up first and rubbed his eyes; he looked around and felt something not quite right.

And looking at his sword, he knew what it was instantly

"NO!" Bill shouted waking Hera from her slumber

"What? What's happened?" Hera jerked up

"My sword! It's been stolen!" Bill held the steel sword in his hand as proof.

"But...WHO?" Hera asked

"Someone must've stolen it last night when we were asleep." Bill panted heavily.

"No." Hera muttered in shock, holding back her tears. Her daughter had done her best to make that sword for Bill

"I'm going to have to go into the earlier dungeons to fight with this." Bill sighed getting the feel of his replaced blade "Maybe I can get some answers from around the city."

"I know. I'll have to tell Hephaestus." Hera sighed

"I'm sorry Hera; I know how much this meant for us..." Bill frowned "I'm gonna keep my head down and grind through the dungeons."

"Don't beat yourself up Bill. It's not your fault." Hera commented

"I left my sword out in the open...It's MY responsibility." Bill answered

"You left the sword next to the bed. Someone broke in and NEITHER of us heard." She frowned, hugging him

"I'm gonna see if Cersei's mother has any leads." Bill thought aloud "Maybe I've got a rival from the other day. That WOULD explain it."

"No one should know where I live." She pointed out

"So it has to be someone who may have followed me...maybe overheard you? What's the last thing we did during the last day?" Bill asked

"Well... After I gave you the sword I stayed in and read." She nodded

"Okay...I went to the third floor for about an hour...an adventurer told me I couldn't return until 12 hours later." Bill recounted his steps "Traded in my crystals...then stopped a Barbarian from hurting an elven girl, I cleaved the Barbarian's axe into three pieces..."

"Impressive." Hera nodded

"Thank you; then I went in the pub...ordered a meal, some Zeus Familia insulted you...Cersei the landlady's daughter stopped them from fighting inside, I went to the market, made some deals and came back." Bill answered

"I see." she nodded

"I better get ready for the dungeons." Bill sighed and got his clothes on

"Good luck." she sighed, kissing his cheek motherly

'You know My Lady...you're making it awkward for me to like you...like a woman.' Bill thought "Thank you My Lady."

"You are welcome. I shall speak to Hephaestus." She nodded, grabbing her own stuff

"I'll see you later My Lady." Bill bowed and left with his bag and sword

"Stay safe..." Hera whispered

*With Bill*

Bill frowned as he walked toward the dungeon in anger

'I will NOT be a victim. I will redeem myself...I WILL get Hera's Charm back.' Bill thought as he headed off to the dungeons.

He walking and killing enemies as he walked, striking nonchalantly as he didn't notice the subtle white glow around him. He had unknowingly gained a skill, which was active and going on overdrive

The monsters roared at him, but his steel blade sliced through them like air cutting through trees.

After each monster he killed he reached down and picked up the small crystal they dropped

'My arm WILL be complete again...' Bill thought as he cleaved off the head of a giant ant that was stalking behind him.

'I will return Hera's gift! I will not fail her again!'

Bill collected the gems from the giant ant and put them in his bag. He still had his potions and his food that he packed away.

He stomped down the stairs, arriving at the fourth floor

'Fourth Floor...' Bill thought, his power still fluctuating around his being...and he saw someone he didn't want to see right at that moment; the Barbarian whom he confronted the previous night.

'The bastard.' He snarled

"Help! You bastards! Help me!" The Barbarian shouted in fear

Bill frowned, looking at what he was yelling about

"RARGH!" the Barbarian swung around his longsword, not as strong as the axe Bill broke the other day, but still as dangerous.

"ARGH! The Monster! HELP!" The Barbarian shouted as a bear sized creature appeared through the thick bracken and bushes

'... The hell is that thing?' Bill thought, but he charged anyway

The creature roared a deep rumbling growl; it shook the Barbarian to his bones, Bill as well but that didn't deter him.

He was charging and jumped at the last second, slashing the creature across the neck

The creature felt the blade slice its throat; turning its attention to Bill it ignored the quivering Barbarian who was in shock seeing this Rookie taking on such a creature.

"Come at me Beast." Bill spoke to the jagged fanged creature; it roared at him and leaped at least five paces towards Bill. But the Hera Familia slid under the belly of the creature and gutted it, it's blood and entrails falling to the floor, covering Bill in red.

And he slashed its crystal free, making it turn to ash. And a large bright purple crystal the size of his fist fell to the floor

"Y...You killed it..." The Barbarian answered. Bill just nodded, sat down to a boulder and began to wipe off the blood from him and his sword...though he's gonna have red hair for a little while till he got home.

"That... That thing was from floor nine!" He yelled in fear

"What's a floor nine creature doing up five floors higher?" Bill asked as this peaked his interest.

"Some... Some higher level adventurer must have ran from it and it chased him but they got away." The barbarian gulped

"Listen...I know...There's bad blood between us. But...neither of us are going to survive if any more of those things turn up." Bill offered

"No way man! I'm outta here!" The barbarian said, running away

The Barbarian left in such a hurry his backpack, damaged from the creature, fell loose and landed in front of Bill. It was filled with coins and potions.

"... He left me for dead? I'm keeping this." He frowned, grabbing it as the white aura faded and he felt very tired

"Damn...why...Man...What happened...?" Bill groaned as he rummaged through the newly acquired bag for some form of energy potion.

He chugged one, leaning against the wall tiredly

"Lady Hera...what is going on?" Bill sighed and almost fell asleep.

Luckily the potion stopped that, giving him his energy back slowly

"That feels better...Still weary..." Bill commented and heard the sounds of skittering around the caverns

He frowned, drawing his sword

'It's gonna be those sorts of days isn't it?' He thought breathing slowly and kept an eye and ear out around his surroundings

*with Hera*

"I hope Hephaestus is gonna understand. She worked so hard on his blade." Hera muttered as she arrived at the Hephaestus' home

'This is gonna suck...' Hera thought as she knocked on the door.

"Lady Hera? What brings you here?" a Hephaestus woman asked

"Hello, there's...something I need to tell my daughter." Hera explained slowly.

"Of course Ma'am. Right this way!" She bowed

"Thank you." Hera followed the girl

Inside the house Hephaestus was currently finishing up on a new Warhammer for her Familia. "And finished. One Enchanted-Forge Warhammer. Be careful with it Felix." Hephaestus smiled

"Thank you my lady." He bowed

"Hephaestus." Hera sighed as she entered the room

"Mother...what're you doing here? Not here for another free favour I imagine?" Hephaestus asked

"No...no it's much worse than that daughter." Hera answered "It's Bill's sword...it was stolen."

"What?!" She gasped

"Someone broke in while we were asleep... They took it. I'm so sorry." Hera sighed

"Oh...FUCK! FUCK!" Hephaestus groaned "Who...? HOW...? FUCK!"

"I don't know. I am sorry." Hera sighed "I am honestly confused as no one knows where I live."

"Did anyone follow you? Anyone listen in on...who's your Familia again? Bill, was it?" Hephaestus asked

"Not as far as know, no." Hera shook her head sadly

"Speaking of which...where IS Bill?" Hephaestus asked

"He's out grinding in dungeons." Hera answered

"Even after his sword was stolen?" Hephaestus frowned

"Well, whoever stole his sword...replace it with an Iron-Forge steel sword." Hera answered

"A sword like that...it's an insult...And a challenge." Hephaestus answered

"What do you mean?" Hera asked "I know Iron-Forge works are better than Stone-Forge works..."

"Iron-Forge made items are a Journeyman's level of weapons...and since the blade I gave him was made in a God-Forge...It's the most powerful make of weapon anyone can possess." Hephaestus explained

"So... Someone challenged him?" Hera asked

"Maybe...maybe they were just a thief looking for a powerful weapon and left an insulting message." Hephaestus answered "We COULD ask Hermes...he IS the King of Thieves."

"That...is a good idea. He DOES have ears in the Underworld...so to speak." Hera admitted

"And so does Hades." Hephaestus joked

"In light of the circumstances...I'll let that joke slide." Hera answered

But Hephaestus stopped, turning to glare at one of her Familia members

"Y-Yes Lady Hephaestus?" The member asked in worry

"I have one eye. My other, already sharp, senses are sharper to compensate. You froze when my mother mentioned the sword was stolen. You started sweating when the steel sword was mentioned. And you just got more and more nervous as we spoke. What are you hiding?" Hephaestus frowned

"I... I don't know what you are talking about." He muttered in fear, backing up

"I'm half-blind not half-stupid...do you KNOW what my mother can do if she is enraged?" Hephaestus asked

"I...heard something. The other night." The member answered

"WHAT did you hear?" Hera asked seriously

"Edward said that the new guy didn't deserve such a good weapon." He gulped

"Edward...? The...one who spoke out against Bill having his sword?" Hera asked

"Where is he?!" Hephaestus snarled

"I-I don't know! He's gone!" The member answered cowering in fear

"Darn it." Hephaestus snarled

"Maybe your wife could help?" Hera suggested

"Aphrodite? Hmm...I dunno. She might not want to." Hephaestus answered

"Why? Has something happened?" Hera asked worryingly

"...She's losing Familia. Someone is destroying her life, killing or making her familia quit...making her lose family, I'm doing what I can but...I don't think I'm enough." Hephaestus answered

"Would you like me to speak to her?" Hera asked

"Please...Just so she knows...she's not alone." Hephaestus nodded

"I will. And we should keep an eye out for that Edward." Hera nodded

"I'll do MORE than keep my eye out mother." Hephaestus answered seriously

"I know you will." Hera left, heading to Aphrodite's home.

After hugging her daughter and leaving the tower, she walked through the town to try and into the home of the Aphrodite Familia

*with Bill*

Bill had arrived to the last section of the fifth floor, he had only three healing potions left, he was running on fumes...and he was currently killing a beetle like creature; his heart was pounding, sweat and blood were covering his eyes, his hands were throbbing from gripping his sword for hours on end and his feet were now feeling like hardened leather.

So after he killed this monster, he would head out of the Dungeon. He would see Kurumu, go home and try and sleep.

The beast "dug" forward bearing its sabre like pincers at Bill, but he didn't deter...Bill leaped up and stabbed the animal in its beady eyes, burying his sword into its brain. The crystal that fell was the size of a large fist; creatures here...had rich drops.

"Wow... Oh god this is crazy." Bill sighed, walking towards the stairs "Hopefully... This will be easy."

Bill stepped slowly to the stairs, his bags full with crystals, and he had NO idea how high his stats have gone, or they might've gone down since he was pushing himself so hard. As he met the stairs, he was safe. At least that's what he thought, he noticed the adventurer who knocked his head the previous day walking the same path. "Hey Rookie." The person spoke

"Hey..." Bill responded as loud as he could

"Just cleared the fourth floor." The adventurer spoke

"Fifth." Bill answered simply again

"No way..." The adventurer gasped

"Way...Just heading...home now." Bill answered

"But you're a rookie! How'd you get down there so quick?! I've been here for a month!" He gasped

"Determination...anger...vengeance...someone stole from me." Bill answered "And... I had a weird glow."

"Probably your magic from your God. That's probably how you managed to get down there." The adventurer commented

"Hmm...I'm Bill." Bill extended his hand to the adventurer

"Plus a skill." The man laughed, grasping Bill's hand and shaking it "I'm Matt."

"Which Familia are you a part of?" Bill asked

"Aphrodite Familia. Yourself?" Matt asked

"Hera Familia." Bill admitted

"Sweet." Matt smirked "First member of THAT Familia I've met."

"Currently the first and only." Bill admitted

"What's your class?" Matt asked

"Huh?" Bill asked

"Your class. You handle that short-sword well, are you a dual-wielding warrior or a thief or something?" Matt inquired as they walked past the marker of the third floor

"There are classes?" He asked in confusion

"Not officially. But some Adventurers specify in a 'class' and go by those terms." Matt nodded

"I see. Well... Sorry, but I don't think I have a one. Still a bit too new." Bill admitted

"Well no worries...I'm a "Knight Class" Heavy armour and two-handed swords." Matt answered

"Sweet." Bill nodded

"Hey err...sorry about knocking your head." Matt apologised

"Thanks...Hnn!" Bill smiled then felt his feet feel like they were stabbed with daggers.

"Whoa, easy; I got ya." Matt helped pick him up

"Thank you...I guess those enemies drained me more than I thought..." Bill spoke

"Maybe." Matt sighed "Come on man."

"Ow..." Bill hissed then began to walk with Matt who was supporting him.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 4**

Hera had arrived at the house of Aphrodite; it was all but empty, only a few members of the original Familia remained.

With a sigh she walked through, looking for her fellow Goddess

"Excuse me, is Aphrodite here?" Hera asked an elf

"Yes. Right this way." The elf bowed

As they left Hera saw that Aphrodite's home was ravaged, the castle was falling into disrepair...and Aphrodite...she reflected this.

"Oh Aphrodite..." Hera gasped in sadness as she saw her daughter-in-law

Aphrodite had lost the majority of her beauty, her heavenly glow, her clothes were rags, her golden blonde hair was dirty and matted and she sat on a ruined throne "Hera..." Aphrodite cried lightly seeing a familiar face "I-I'm sorry about my home...but...we've had some problems." she smiled lightly

"What happened?" Hera went to her side

"Bandits...marauders...savages...thieves...killers." Aphrodite listed off "My Familia have left me...I only have a handful left."

"You have the loyal and loving left." Hera urged

"But...How can I be a strong Goddess for them? My home is a ruin, I am the goddess of love and beauty...I am not Athena." Aphrodite cried "I love those who remain...but I'm not worthy to be a Goddess to them."

"Then get a smaller home." Hera suggested "You think there can feel your love in this humongous palace, even when it is in top condition?"

"But...WHERE is there a place small enough?" Aphrodite asked

"...There...there's a place near MY home. It's homely and small but...It might be big enough for you and your current Familia." Hera answered "And it is cheap, so you and they do not need to pay much for rent."

"Hera...you're a wonderful woman." Aphrodite hugged her

"I AM the Goddess of Family." Hera reciprocated it

"Lady Hera, Matt is returning and he has an injured person." the elf woman spoke

"See them in. We need to tell him we're moving." Aphrodite nodded

The elf nodded and left the room

"Come on, maybe I can show you my Familia. He's a great person." Hera smiled

"I hope." Aphrodite nodded

*Outside*

"Okay, just rest here; I'm gonna tell Lady Aphrodite that you're here." Matt spoke

"Thanks..." Bill removed his shoes and two small crystals fell from them "Oh come on..." he chuckled

He added them to his bag, which was bulging and nearly ripped from how many small crystals he had as well as the large crystal he got from the bear

"I hope they don't fall out." Bill muttered

"Do you want a bigger bag?" Matt offered

"Yeah...please. If you have any spare." Bill nodded with appreciation

"Ah, its fine." Matt smiled, passing him a slightly larger bag

"Thanks." Bill poured the crystals he had acquired into his backpack.

"You're welcome." Matt nodded

"Matt? Are you there?" a soft sounding woman's voice asked

"I'm here Lady Aphrodite." Matt responded

"Bill?!" Hera gasped, catching Bill's attention

"Lady Hera?" Bill responded

"What're you doing here? Me?" the two spoke at the same time then diverted to their own answers

"I just came back from a Dungeon Grind and Matt was helping me out." Bill answered

"I came here to help Aphrodite and Hephaestus out." Hera answered

"Do... Do we know who took it?" Bill asked nervously

"Yes...It was Edward of the Hephaestus Familia. He said that you weren't worthy of such a blade and that's why he stole it." Hera answered telling Bill all she knew.

Bill growled, clenching his fist in anger

"Bill?" Hera gulped

"I'm gonna find him...And I WILL get my sword back. He's not going to keep it." Bill answered, still tired from his grinding.

But then he felt a burst of energy and the white aura returned "I won't let him take what you gave me! I won't let him steal your gift!"

"Bill..." Hera blushed in amazement as she saw the white aura envelop him.

"A skill?!" Aphrodite gasped

"Skill? Which one?" Bill asked as he examined himself as he was still glowing

And it slowly died down, and he nearly collapsed in exhaustion

"I don't know." Aphrodite admitted "Hera needs to look at your Status."

"We have to get back home." Hera answered

"But...I've got to exchange..." Bill panted

"The crystals can wait Bill." Hera answered

"But..." He tried, and fainted

"BILL!" they shouted

"We have to get him to a healer!" Hera spoke

"Asclepius can help!" Aphrodite answered

"He's just fallen asleep." Matt said as he calmed down

"Let's get him home." Hera spoke feeling relieved.

"Matt, I need to tell you something." Aphrodite spoke as she nodded in agreement to Hera's suggestion

"Of course Lady Aphrodite." Matt listened

"We're moving; to a smaller place near to Hera and Bill." Aphrodite answered

"I understand." He nodded

*time skip*

Bill mumbled in his sleep, he was on his belly and his face was resting on his pillow. "Lady...Hera..." he whispered

"Yes?" She smiled, getting some paper ready

"Hmm...Huh?" Bill mumbled awake. "Wh...What did I say?" He asked innocently

"My name?" She shrugged

"Oh...Do I do that often?" Bill asked

"Kind of." Hera answered "I'm just going to check your status now."

"Okay...What hit me?" Bill asked as Hera began the scan.

"You fainted." He nodded

"From exhaustion?" Bill asked "Where's Matt and His Goddess?"

"Getting settled in their new home. They're settling their affairs." Hera answered as the spell to scan his status continued. "Oh...My...My." She muttered, eyes wide

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" Bill asked in worry

"Look!" Hera said, passing him the paper

As Bill examined the paper he went wide eyed. "What the...?"

His status was going in the high 190's going to the 210's!

"And you have a skill!" Hera added happily

"What's the name of the skill?" Bill asked in amazement, shock and awe.

"Heroic Rage." She read "I think I've read about this skill." She nodded, going to the books

"So...whenever I fight, I exert myself to the peak to fight?" Bill asked

"No... Only when you are...Fighting for others." She replied as she read the book "It doubles your attack and stamina while you will be able to mostly ignore pain. It also restores your power but once you've ran out, you will be exhausted. It will activate randomly when fighting for others until you are Level 4, where you would be able to make it activate at will for short bursts."

"Oh...Okay. What level am I now?" Bill asked

"According to this status you're still Level 1." Hera answered "But your status levels ARE impressive."

"Really?" He blushed

"Yes. Especially when you haven't been an Adventurer for long." She nodded

"Dang...So...can we see Matt and Aphrodite? I'd like to meet them while I'm conscious." Bill asked

"No! No...You've still got to rest. Also I've added a beam across the door, no more thieves." Hera reassured him.

"What's wrong?" He frowned, noticing her panic

"I...I don't want anyone else taking our stuff. You worked hard for these crystals; I'd hate to see your hard work being stolen like that." Hera answered

"It's fine." He smiled "Want to cash them in with me?"

"Yes I do; but maybe tomorrow, you're still tired." Hera answered

"Wow you're defensive." He chuckled "But I feel fine, if we go now...we can get dinner for tonight." Bill answered

"Sleep." She glared

"Okay! Okay...I'll sleep." Bill answered

"Good." She nodded

"Alright...Night." Bill spoke

"Good night." Hera answered

She kissed his forehead gently as he went to sleep, making him blush

'Come on Bill, you can't think like this! She's your Goddess! This must be a form of taboo!' Bill thought 'She... She's like a mother!'

While Bill was thinking that Hera was thinking about this situation herself.

'He is so kind.' She smiled 'It's like he's not a boy, he's like a man...'

Her eyes widened at that '... A... Man?'

'I-I can't think of things like this! He's my familia! Also...I'm with Zeus...But...we DID separate...' Hera thought 'Well... We haven't officially. It's why I'm hiding. But I left him.'

'I...I can...love again...Wait love? I-I don't love Bill! D-Do I...?' Hera thought

'No! I don't!' She told herself angrily

'I...Should just...Hnn!' Hera tried to think but she was just getting mad at herself.

And so she kicked the wall lightly... And then jumped up and down, holding her hurting foot

"Ow, ow, ow!" Hera winced lightly

"Stupid wall." She pouted

*elsewhere*

Edward was deep within a dungeon where he was striking at large mammal creatures, he was deep within Dungeon Floor Nine...and the creatures he was attacking were wounded and fleeing from him. Bill's sword DID cut the creatures, but they didn't kill them.

He snarled at that. Be hadn't killed anything since Floor Six!

And that was with his OWN weapons NOT Bill's.

"Why won't you KILL anything? I OWN you! I FREED you! You obey ME!" Edward snarled at the blade imagining that it was alive; which unknown to him and it WAS, in a way. The Spirit of Bill's sword was created from the love and care Bill poured into his weapon; it would only work fully for him.

And the sword glowed red in reply

"DON'T make me mad, My Lady made you. She can UNMAKE you!" Edward snarled as he heard a bear like creature roaring behind him "Don't fuck this up!"

But the blade didn't listen. It became as dull as a rock, losing its sharp edge.

As Edward tried to carve into the bear, it DID cut it...but it was like trying to cut someone with a butter knife. It was difficult and tiresome, so Edward sheathed the blade and attack with his own non-enchanted blade.

And with a roar, he charged

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Author's note:** Happy Birthday to Ghost's OC Bill, born on the 29th of February.

 **Chapter 5**

It was the next day Bill and Hera were walking into town with their bag filled with crystals and tattered bag, Bill had hopes that the bag could be repaired or sold for something or someone. Hera was happy that Bill was feeling better...and neither of them wanted to admit their feelings to each other.

Soon they arrived at the Guild house

"Okay...you ready to see the fruits of your labour?" Hera asked

"Yeah...I mean...it's what I went down there for." Bill smiled

"Ah, welcome back Bill. I haven't seen you in a while." Kurumu spoke

"Hi Kurumu. Take a look at this." Hera handed over Bill's status sheet.

"I... Incredible!" She gasped

"Not bad for a less than a month rookie." Bill smirked.

"I wouldn't expect the stats from someone who's been Adventuring for three months let alone less than a week!" She yelled

This got the attention of other patrons who were shocked and angered, wondering "Who is this person who's growing with power within a week? While WE suffer long enduring trials!"

"I... I think floor 7 is your new limit." She smiled

"Okay. Thank you...Err, one question: is there drawer big enough for all these crystals?" Bill asked revealing his treasure.

"We have more than enough room." She assured, impressed "When you get deeper you will be getting MULTIPLE bags that size."

"Oh sweet merciful Hera." Bill gasped with a chuckle.

"You going to change it in?" Hera smiled

"Oh yeah." Bill nodded and went up to the exchanging window and placed the bag within the drawer...which was the same size as a folder drawer.

Soon the man behind the counter passed him a total of 1450 Valis!

'I expected a bit more...' Bill thought honestly, but he DID remember that most of the bag was filled with low level crystals. "Can I have my bag back please?" He joked

"Here you are." the cashier spoke sending it back.

Bill, haven't you got the big crystal in your pocket?" Hera reminded

"Huh? Oh yeah; almost forgot." Bill pulled out the crystals that were fist-sized and handed them over to the cashier.

The casher made a few hums and gave him 1600 Valis!

"S-Seriously?" Bill gasped in amazement

"Yes, seriously." the cashier answered

"Thank you." Bill smiled

"Your welcome." the person answered

Bill grinned, and ran back to Hera

"Looks like we'll have a small treasure building up." Hera smiled

"Yes it does." he smiled "We should find a bank or something to put all this in." Joel spoke thinking responsibly

"No." She frowned, being a bit paranoid after that theft of the sword

"Oh...Okay. Kurumu is there a location we can put our gains in or is it a take back home thing?" Bill asked kindly.

"Take it home." She replied

"Alright, thanks Kurumu." Bill nodded

"Not a problem." Said elf answered

Bill nodded, smiling, as he and Hera left

"Looks like we'll have to get some new stuff then." Bill spoke lightly.

"Of course. Maybe some new types of Potions? Go and have some magic potions ready for when you can cast spells." Hera smiled

"I can use magic? I get a new craft or something?" Bill asked

"No. By joining my Familia you gain the chance to use magic. It depends if your stat in Magic grows enough and you learn the spells." She corrected

"Oh right. But I think you're right; I DO need potions for dungeons." Bill agreed.

"I know." She nodded, smiling

*with Hephaestus*

"I'm heading out to see Aphrodite." Hephaestus told her Familia.

"Of course Lady Hephaestus." her Familia bowed

"If Edward returns... Capture him." She ordered

"Yes Lady Hephaestus." they nodded

She nodded simply, leaving

'My love...I hope you're alright. I hope your Familia haven't abandoned you.' Hephaestus thought

Soon she arrived at the Aphrodite Familia's new home

"It's...smaller than the last one." Hephaestus spoke to herself.

She shrugged though, and entered the house

"Aphrodite? Are you in?" Hephaestus asked

"Hephaestus! Oh...I'm glad to see you." Aphrodite hugged her spouse lovingly.

Hephaestus was nearly knocked over from Aphrodite nearly tackling her, and wrapped her arms around her softly "Are you okay?" Hephaestus asked

"I'm better now than I have been in a long while...I was told that YOU told Hera to come check in on me." Aphrodite smiled, her appearance was looking better, her golden locks seemed to have their shine to it again, her cheeks seemed fuller and her glow had retuned. She wasn't whole again...but it was a good start.

"Well what sort of spouse would I be if I didn't look after you?" Hephaestus asked as she stroked back her lover's hair.

Aphrodite closed her eyes, happily relaxing into her lovers touch

"We haven't had time to be together have we?" Aphrodite asked

"No...And I miss that." Hephaestus answered

"My Familia are all out...We can just...cuddle; like we always did." Aphrodite smiled

"I'd like that." Hephaestus lifted her up like a bride

The two kissed lovingly, Hephaestus carrying her wife to bed

"No hanky panky right?" Hephaestus asked

"No...Not till later..." Aphrodite kissed her again.

"Because the Goddess of Sex is never satisfied." Hephaestus joked between kisses, placing Aphrodite onto the bed carefully

*With Bill and Hera*

"Okay that seemed like a good shop." Bill smiled carrying an almost full bag of food and potions

"It was." She nodded, smiling

"I miss my sword...I feel like...a piece of me is missing." Bill commented sadly.

"We WILL get it back." Hera assured

"I know...But...I can't help but feel like my arm is...incomplete." Bill commented as they headed back home. "You think Ladies Hephaestus and Aphrodite made up yet?"

"I know so." Hera nodded, smiling

"You know...How about we go out to eat? That pub I told you about does a great meal." Bill offered

"We should have enough." Hera nodded his with a smile

"Brilliant." Bill smiled and extended his arm out like a gentleman "My Lady."

"Sir." She smiled, looping her arm with his

They walked to the pub where Cersei's mother owned, there he saw Marcyl working outside, sweeping the front. "Hi Marcyl." Bill waved

"Bill!" The young elf girl cheered, hugging him

"Good seeing you too. DO you have a table for two?" Bill asked

"Sure, come on in." Marcyl smiled leading the way.

"What a nice child." Hera smiled as the two walked inside

"That she is." Bill smiled

"Oh hello Bill; back again? And who's this, your girlfriend?" the pub owner asked kindly but also with a hint of teasing.

"N... No!" Bill stuttered blushing "I mean she a good but no I mean she is beautiful but a lot of girls are beautiful no she's just a I mean she's not just I mean..."

"I'm his Goddess, Hera." She nodded, blushing a bit

"Oh right. It's not often we have Gods and Goddesses in. I'm Alicia, proprietor of this establishment." the now names Alicia smiled.

"It's good to meet you." Hera answered courteously

"Can we have two helpings of what I had last time please?" Bill asked, still embarrassed

"Oh...Of course. I'll get it ready. Seat yourselves over there." Alicia smiled pointing to an empty table.

Bill nodded, hurrying to the table

'Eager boy...' Alicia smiled as she got ready for their meal.

"So...this is your regular haunt?" Hera asked

"Well...Just coming here once wouldn't be "regular" would it?" Bill chuckled awkwardly

"But it will become that." she guessed

"Well...I DO like the meals here." Bill rubbed the back of his head.

Hera smiled at him, giggling

"Would you like some drinks?" Marcyl asked kindly

"Err...You first Lady Hera." Bill commented

"I will have some ale." she nodded

"Make it two please." Bill asked

"Okay...two ales. I'll be right back." Marcyl smiled and left.

Hera smiled happily, before she blushed. This... Was like a date.

"So..." Bill tried to speak but his mouth was dry

"So..." Hera blushed as she sat down

Again more awkward silence filled the air again

"Here are you ales." Marcyl brought them.

"Thank you." They nodded, taking the drinks

"Are you two embarrassed?" Marcyl asked

"W-what makes you say that?" Hera gulped

"You're both quiet and you two are both blushing. You're like two people early in love." Marcyl answered "You wouldn't believe how many people get like that in here.

"We aren't in love!" Hera snapped lightly

"If you say so. Your meals will be coming in a few minutes." Marcyl shrugged

"Thank you." Bill nodded

That was when a trio of adventurers walked in "Alicia, six ales!" the leader spoke

"On it, sit please." Alicia answered

"Man...I can't believe it..." an archer spoke slumping in a seat

"All that training...JUST to be turned away..." a mage added

"Here you are." Marcyl brought over the six ales

"Ah...you're a good kid Marcyl." the leader spoke handing over a Valis coin

"Who are they?" Bill asked

"I dunno." Hera answered

"Excuse me...what're you talking about?" Bill asked

"This freaking warrior and his Mithril blade, kicked the crap outta us...that sword of his was dull as a butter knife but...he got the better of us." the leader answered taking his first ale downing it in one.

"Mithril blade?" She frowned

"Yeah...like a short-sword...But he's gone. Disappeared." the man answered

"The thief." Bill growled

"Thief? He stole that sword from you?" the archer asked

"Yeah...Where was he? Where did you find him?" Bill asked

"Dungeon eight." The leader said "Want us to help?"

"Only if you can keep up." Bill answered

"Bill..." Hera spoke in concern for wanting him to go reclaim what was his...but she didn't want him to go because she didn't want him to leave.

"That thief isn't going deeper, things that're Dungeon Eight and lower are crazy...even WITH that sword." the archer spoke

"Well, for a solo player at least. And I'll tell you this, he was FAR from a Level 2." The mage said

"How far? Like Level 3 or something?" Bill asked

"Here're you meals." Marcyl came in with the food.

"No. Mid-Level 1." The archer deadpanned "It was the guy's sword that allowed him to kick our asses. We were on our way to Floor 11."

"Bill...do you want to get your sword back?" Hera asked kindly

"...He'll still have it...THIS is important." Bill answered

"But if you go in now, without eating." She reminded

"Like you said Bill: he'll still have the weapon." the leader spoke "What weapon do you have?"

"This." He said, passing him his sword

"Iron-Forged Steel...A journeyman's blade..." the leader spoke

"No weapons in the bar!" Alicia called out without looking

"They were having a look! Sorry!" Bill called, putting it away before he started eating happily

"See it doesn't happen again." Alicia answered

"We never asked: what Familia are you?" Hera asked kindly

"Does it matter? We're all part of random Familia." The mage replied

"Just polite conversation." Bill answered as he gulped

They shrugged, everyone enjoying their dinner

As the patrons of the bar ate their meals, down in the 12th dungeon Edward was trying to skin a shadow-cat for its pelt.

But he was too rough and hit the crystal, making it turn to mist

"Damn it! Still...there's THIS for money." Edward snarled picking up the crystal

Hera's Charm was still angry and afraid of Edward, but the threat of him using her to hurt Bill was always there.

"When I say: We need their pelts, I FUCKING mean it!" Edward snarled at the blade

The blade sent a small shock up his arm in response

"GAH! Fucking DAGGER!" Edward swung the sword against the cavern wall hitting it with its flat end.

But as if in reply, the party was nearing him

"Damn...I thought we were dead back there." the archer spoke

"Are you SURE you're not a heavy armour warrior?" the leader spoke

"I'm...sure..." Bill answered then felt a presence...he felt the spirit of his blade. "This way."

The others raised an eyebrow, following

"Grr! Huh? Him...! You WON'T get this back!" Edward heard the same voices of the trio who followed him down "And to make sure..." He ran off dropping caltrops on the path, even going so far to leave them in the nests of monsters.

But he soon fell to his knees, screaming as the blade shocked him

"This way!" Bill spoke but were blocked off by a group of bear sized creatures.

"Damn it." He hissed "Bastards!"

"He must be deeper in the dungeon!" the archer spoke

"We're losing time!" the mage spoke

"Better than dying!" Bill answered 'I have to get it back!' He thought 'For Hera and Hephaestus!'

That was when the white aura surrounded Bill as he drew his sword "Myrn and I will take them; Lemos: you and Gar cover us." Myrn was the warrior and leader of the group he was dark skinned with brown eyes and a bald head; Lemos was the mage he had short red hair which was held back by a leather circlet and was fair skinned. And finally Gar: he was the archer who had blue hair and yellow eyes

With a nod they charged, beginning their strategy

Myrn struck at the one Bill fought, while the two others were being distracted by Lemos and Gar.

They were getting closer and closer to Edward

Edward was running out of the dungeon, he had to get out of there and throw them off his trail, and since the dungeon had a 12 hour respawn he could hide for a while.

But the pain the sword was shooting up his arm and through his body was making it hard

"Stay in this then!" Edward snarled sheathing Hera's Charm into its scabbard. The pain subsided but the original pain was still there, but he HAD escaped the dungeon.

But as he neared the first floor, an arrow shot through his knee

"ARGH! W-Who shot me?!" Edward snarled

"Hi." The arched smirked, the party not far from him now

"We'll pin him down, you grab your sword!" Lemos answered

"HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT! IT'S MINE!" Edward yelled

"You're pathetic!" Bill raced to him his white aura burning bright like a star.

But the light called down, seeing the blade

'Hera's Charm!' Bill thought as he reached out for it.

He felt warmth shoot from the blade to his fingers, making him feel warmth

Edward gripped his dagger and tried to plunge it into Bill's hand. But Bill was too fast, as he wrenched the blade from the scabbard...and she shone...with a light that could only be described as prismatic, the rainbow of light shone within the edge of the dungeon, the light blinding Edward.

'Master...' the blade thought happily.

'My soul is complete again...' Bill thought

And he cut Edward's hand off as he blocked the dagger

"ARGH!" Edward screamed

"You stole from me...You stole from My Lady...and you betrayed your Familia..." Bill spoke slowly

"They will punish you." he glared

"Then they'll be punished themselves..." Edward seethed as he clutched his hand

"Oh? How?" The leader glared

"Ways and means...You and your Goddess...will be punished..." Edward panted

"You are the one who took a gift your Goddess gave to my Goddess! You are the one who took what was precious to another! You are the one who took something that was! Not! Yours!" Bill yelled in righteous anger

Edward didn't retort, he had succumb to his wounds and passed out. "You got your sword back Bill." Lemos smiled

"And nice speech." Gar chuckled

"Thanks." Bill smiled before he fell unconscious

"BILL!" the three called out

Unknown to the three of them Hera's Charm was glowing within itself feeling her master's warmth 'Master...' She thought happily.

*Time skip*

Bill groaned, his eyes slowly opening as he awoke in his bed

"Oh...Hera...what...what happened?" He whispered

"You fainted from your ability again; you are unused to its drain." Hera smiled

"Lady Hera...I've got Hera's Charm back..." He smiled lightly.

"You...you named your sword after me?" Hera gasped in gratitude.

"Of course." He smiled, blushing a bit

"I...I'm honoured." Hera kissed his forehead

Hera's Charm began to glow bright within its scabbard, the spirit within it was happy, crying with what it assumed to be love.

"Yes...Thank you. Still have a headache...where's Edward?" Bill asked

"Hephaestus is still with Aphrodite but her Familia is holding him and she will punish him when she gets back." Hera explained

"Okay...How long was I out for?" Bill asked

"A few hours." She smiled

"You talked in your sleep again." Hera teased

"Really...? What did I say?" Bill gulped

"My name again..." Hera answered

"Sorry." He muttered

"I'm flattered...I am." Hera smiled lightly "But I don't think Zeus would like it knowing his ex-was in love with a human."

"I'm sorry I... Wait... What?!" He gasped

"I was once the wife of Zeus...but after I left him...he's grown in anger...he's a horrible man." Hera answered

"No, no, no! The last bit!"

"I...I said that...Oh My...I...I said that...I...!" Hera blushed realising what she had said.

"You... Love me?" Bill muttered

"I...well...I suppose...that...We HAVE...shared...I-I mean...it's...it's embarrass...I don't...I mean...I'm not..." Hera stumbled over her words. "We haven't even known each other for a month but I... But..."

"Lady Hera...I...I feel the same...I do." Bill strained getting up "When I'm with you...I...don't feel alone." Bill confessed "I feel...Whole..."

"Bill..." Hera gasped

"Lady Hera...I...I love you." Bill confessed

"Y-You love me...? But...how long? I-?" Hera gasped staring at her Familia

"I think as long as you've loved me." He smiled before, being bold, he kissed her

"Hmm? H-Hmm..." Hera moaned lightly as they slowly broke their kiss

"How...How was that?" Bill asked nervously, that being his first kiss.

"Go... Good... W... Wait! We can't do this!" She gasped

"Why not?" Bill felt disheartened

"Zeus! I left him but we're still technically married! We never had an official divorce! What kind of Goddess of Marriage would I be if I did this! Besides he would kill you! Godly powers or no!" She replied "I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you!"

"Doesn't HE have a number of children with other women? What husband does that?" Bill answered

"He would hurt you!" She cried

"He...He WON'T hurt me. I promise." Bill reassured and hugged her.

"He will." She sniffed

"Then...We'll get you the divorce you deserve." Bill offered "We'll figure it out."

"I can't! I'm the Goddess of Marriage! I can't GET divorced!" She cried

"...Isn't there ANY way we can be...Together?" Bill asked

"I don't know." She cried

"Then...Let's just enjoy being together...like this." Bill suggested.

"What do you mean?" She asked

"Just...for now...we hug and kiss." Bill suggested

"Okay." She nodded with a small smile

At the houses of Hephaestus, in the main room were: Hephaestus, her Familia and Edward; who was recovering with his bandaged hand

"Edward of the Hephaestus Familia, you are charged with the theft of a sword created by your leader and you have assaulted MULTIPLE people within this world. How do you plead?" The elf woman asked the wounded thief. He didn't reply, he just stared at his former Goddess with contempt.

"Answer, Edward." Hephaestus proclaimed calmly. "Tell me now." She snarled

"He wasn't worthy...Such a weapon belonged back with the family who made it." Edward answered

"The Familia did not make it. **I** made it!" Hephaestus yelled

"Exactly! YOU deserve that sword! **I** only stole it to give it WORTH again!" Edward answered

"Did you feel pain? Were you hurt holding it?" Hephaestus asked

"H-How did you...?" Edward gasped

"Because the SPIRIT of the blade is BILL'S; it wouldn't obey you OR me." Hephaestus answered "That Blade is His! And his alone!"

"Then I was Familia to a fool..." Edward stared, completely ignorant and self-righteous in his actions

"No. You aren't. I am not a fool. And you are not part of my Familia." Hephaestus glared, extending her hand. And blue light flew from Edward and into her hand

"What...What did...you do...?" Edward panted as he felt weaker than normal

"Removed you from my Familia...Now: Get. Out." Hephaestus ordered

"You no longer have Farna, you can no longer do magic! Meaning you can no longer enter the Dungeon, you can no longer be an Adventurer! And the seal on your back that replaced the old ones means that EVERY God and Goddess knows you wronged your Familia and your Goddess and no one would let you join!"

"You...BITCH! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!" Edward roared, then he was hit in the gut to knock him out.

"Throw him out. Keep all his positions." Hephaestus ordered, before turning around and walking away

"Get...get your hands...OFF me!" Edward struggled lightly but was thrown out, branded a traitor and swore vengeance.

But he had nothing to do it with

"You are so hot when you're serious like that." Aphrodite smirked

"Would you like to see MORE...?" Hephaestus teased.

"Always baby." She giggled

"Tonight then?" Hephaestus asked

"Tonight..." Aphrodite kissed her spouse.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 6**

It was some days after the incident with Edward; and Bill was taking his training seriously. Each day he went down to the dungeons and delved deeper gaining more treasure...and one day he even skinned a Bear-creature for its pelt.

Currently he was in his bed, asleep, with the bear pelt wrapped around himself and Hera as they slept

Somehow...sharing the pelt made the two feel closer and happier than the quilt they originally had. But both had agreed to remain as "cuddle buddies" as that was the best they had at the moment.

But right now their faces we were inches apart

"Hmm..." Bill moaned himself awake and he saw Hera's sleeping face in front of him "Hmm!" he went wide eyed

But he stayed still, calming down after a few seconds

'Okay...okay...Get up...SLOWLY...' Bill thought

But seeing her peaceful sleepy face, he brushed her cheek lovingly

'I love you My Lady...' He thought kindly.

And he kissed her gently as she slept

She smiled dreamily thinking it was part of her fantasy. Bill slowly got out of bed and got dressed, though he had accumulated a lot of Valis, there still wasn't enough for new armour. And even then he was concerned on the type of armour he felt comfortable to use.

He found he preceded medium armour. It was light enough for him to move quickly and strong enough to take serious blows. Unfortunately he was still only on tier one with armour, no were near enough to let him go down beyond floor 11

His sword was amazing but he was thinking of getting a second weapon. It was on his 'to do' list.

Which was fairly long.

His current Max floor was eleven and he had gained 'E' Ranks in most of his stats, a few of them close to D Rank

"Okay...time for another dungeon." He whispered to himself. "I'll be home soon." he whispered to Hera.

He kissed her forehead gently before heading out to the Guild to see Kurumu with his regular update

He gave his friendly wave to the Aphrodite Familia as he headed out. As he headed to the Guild word had spread about a hero of a new Familia, an honourable person with a just heart.

And he was quickly growing stats, which annoyed much of them

Bill didn't brag about his rising stats, even though the word was just a rumour at this point...he felt glad that his story was being told. And as he entered the Guild he was greeted warmly by Kurumu. "Ah, good morning Bill. How're you today?" Kurumu asked

"Fine, yourself?" Bill handed over his updated stats

She nodded, grasping the sheet before hugging him quickly. After that she read the paper

"Ha, ha." Bill chuckled

"Whoa! Th-These stats...They're amazing!" Kurumu was in shock.

"In the 250's to near 300!" She gasped

"I take it...in the time space...it's more than impressive." Bill smiled

"Good you know!" She nodded with a smile "But you're still limited to floor 11."

"That makes sense...But...I need to get some better armour, would that help me get down to lower dungeons?" Bill asked

"Down to floor twelve. Unless you are Level 2 or all your stats where at least 'A's I cannot let you go ANY deeper without support." Kurumu sighed "I'm sorry."

"Well...how far am I off Level 2? And what level are my stats at the minute? D's? Maybe C's?" Bill asked kindly and not trying to sound pretentious.

"E's." She said simply "And you have advanced fast, but the fastest I've heard of someone getting to Level 2 is a year and that was a truly gifted swords woman who is part of the Loki Familia. She is one of the strongest in the world currently and is a Level 7."

"Dang...I'll have to keep on my toes then." Bill chuckled

"Exactly." She nodded

"Well, thank you Kurumu. Guess I'll have to train some more. Maybe I'll find some rare pelts while I'm at it." Bill smiled and waved goodbye.

"Good luck." She waved with a worried smile 'Things are going to get a LOT worse from here on out...' Kurumu thought

*With Bill*

"Alright...now let's see what I've got to do..." Bill pulled out his list...and it was QUITE long.

It included things like: getting better armour, working out secondary weapon, getting better items, getting better item carrying items like bigger bags and other things

"Man...I REALLY need to get a TONNE of things." Bill sighed

Bill went off to the dungeons, he didn't need a lot of food or potions, Hera's Charm was what he relied on almost exclusively; and though he loved his blade he couldn't put ALL his trust into it. He needed another skill, something that he could learn that would give him the element of surprise but still keep his mind sharp. Magic sort of confused him and Barbarian skills were deadly and dangerous regarding his armour, he needed...

"A bow..." he looked at a weapon shop and beheld a normal short-bow and quiver.

THAT is what he could use, but he had to be agile, quick and determined. Traits he had to learn and improve upon.

'Time to barter...If the shop owner will part with it.' Bill thought "No better way to practice." he meant using the bow within the dungeons.

"Better get to grinding I think." Bill thought as he headed to the dungeons

But as he walked there he passed a familiar pub, where a familiar 14 year old Elf girl got in his way holding a box wrapped up in a napkin

"Hey Marcyl. How's it going?" Bill waved

"Great!" She smiled, passing him the box "Here! Lunch! So you can stay in the Dungeon longer!"

"L-Lunch for me? Thank you." Bill double took and graciously took it with a thankful smile

"It's not a problem. If you're going into any dungeons just give me a heads up; okay?" Marcyl spoke kindly

"Okay." He nodded, smiling

"I'll see you later Bill." Marcyl left with a smile to help her mother.

"Bye...Such a good kid." Bill chuckled lightly and packed the given lunch into his backpack.

Holding the straps of his bag he walked to the Dungeon

*With Hera*

"Hmm...Soft..." Hera purred lightly as she felt the softness of the fur quilt.

But it wasn't as warm

"Huh...? Where...? Oh..." Hera woke up slowly and frowned that Bill wasn't there, he had always seen HER sleeping but it never happened in reverse.

She pouted at that, sitting up with a sigh

"Shame...it's not fair he should see me sleeping in the mornings..." Hera told herself. 'Why does he have to leave so early?'

"What's this?" She wondered seeing a prepared breakfast and a note

 _Good Morning Lady Hera_

 _I'm sorry I didn't let you see me wake but I had errands to run._

 _I will return soon._

 _Bill._

"Oh Bill..." Hera smiled lightly

She hugged the letter close, smiling softly

A knock came from the door "Mother, may I come in?" Hephaestus asked

"Of course." She nodded

In came Hephaestus, she looked...a little...exhausted, to say the least.

"Goodness...what happened to you?" Hera asked

"Making up for last time..." Hephaestus smiled

"You and Aphrodite?" Hera asked

"Yeah...can you blame me?" Hephaestus chuckled

"I believe not." She smirked

"Would you like a drink?" She offered

"I won't say "no"." Hephaestus answered with a smile

*With Bill*

Bill panted, sword in hand, as he slashed down a goblin

"Okay...Goblins...WORSE than giant ants..." Bill groaned as he cut down his fifteenth goblin. "But at least they aren't Fire Lizards."

Bill's clothes had gotten a little singed from said lizards. Not badly...but just caught by the fires lightly. "Alright...this should be...floor eight."

We walked through the misty forest, sword drawn always ready

"Oh boy...THIS...is gonna be tricky..." Bill thought to himself

He could barely see ANYTHING!

"Okay...stay alert Bill..." He whispered to himself while he tried to keep his ears out for any monsters

But his eyes widened as he heard loud banging

"What in Hera's name is that?" Bill did a 360 around his standing location

And he saw a massive, hideous ogre walking towards him dragging a club

"Oh...THAT..." Bill gulped and dodged out of the ogre's way as the monster swung his club at him

"Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap!" He yelled as he ran from the ogre, jumping and dodging its swings

As the ogre's club swung into some trees Bill needed to grab his footing again, he couldn't keep running from creatures that were larger than him. But at this point in time, with his level of weapons and armour; RUNNING was the best option.

If only he had that bow!

'Why do you hate me karma?' Bill thought as he ducked into a crevice.

He panted, hoping the ogre would just pass

Luckily ogre's aren't all that bright, like their troll cousins; But it didn't help Bill that these giant-esque creatures could level a house with a single swing of its club.

This was a weak one so he should be safe, able to take five or six blows, but he didn't want to risk it

'I have to get out of here...But this damn fog...' Bill thought as he didn't want to attract attention.

Luckily the fog wasn't too thick. He just needed an opening!

'Come on, come on...!' Bill thought as he slunk through the fog and noticed a hole 'THERE!' He ran towards it at his top speed, though he was tired. But unfortunately...it wasn't the exit, it was a cave WITHIN the dungeon...talk about redundant.

But he was getting closer to the stairs at least

"Too small to be a troll or ogre cave...It must be an adventurer's cave." Bill tried to keep the light shining through the hole in the dungeon but with the fog it was really hard to tell.

He sighed, sitting against the wall. He'd wait twenty minutes then make a run for the exit

"Okay...The exit...Straight ahead..." Bill whispered

But seeing as he had time... He pulled out the lunch Marcyl had given him

"Saving my life in more ways than one Marcyl..." Bill began to eat it happily.

Well, first he undid the napkin wrapped around it and smiled at that sight

He began to eat hit slowly, he wanted to savour the taste and hard work that Marcyl put into it. And...He felt better about it.

He sighed, smiling happily

*With Hera*

"I'm glad that you two are back together again. You look more yourselves than normal." Hera smiled as both Aphrodite and Hephaestus had come round for tea.

"Thank you." Aphrodite smiled "So how's Bill doing?"

"Oh...you know, he's working hard." Hera answered

"You're blushing." Hephaestus pointed out

"Wh-What? N-no I'm not!" Hera denied it, trying to hide her cheeks from her daughter and daughter-in-law

"You're in love?" Aphrodite smiled "I'm so happy for you!"

"I...Oh...Promise not to tell anyone?" Hera asked

"Promise." the two nodded

"Yes...I am." Hera answered

"EEE! I knew it!" Aphrodite hugged her mother-in-law. "Who's the lucky other?"

"... Bill."

"Bill..." Aphrodite asked to which Hera nodded

"YOUR Bill...?" Hephaestus wanted to clarify, to which Hera gave a blushing nod again

"Your FAMILIA?!" They asked as one

"YES! Yes okay! I love the Bill who's in my Familia, I don't want the whole TOWN to know!" Hera blushed trying to quieten them down.

A silly fear as they were in her home but still

"Sorry but...Out of ALL the beings to fall in love with, you fell for Bill!" Hephaestus answered

"What's wrong with Bill?!" Hera glared

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong with him." they answered

"It's just after you left father...I thought you swore off men." Hephaestus answered

"I never said that OR made a vow." She replied

"So...when's the wedding?" Aphrodite teased making Hera blushed brightly

"I can't marry him. I can't be with him. You know that." She frowned

"It's a shame...you two make a nice couple." Aphrodite answered

"Thank you." She nodded, blushing

"Do you need any help or defences around the house?" Hephaestus asked

"Some wouldn't hurt." She smiled "Thank you".

"No problem." Hephaestus smiled

Hera smiled, hugging the two

*With Bill*

"Okay...The door's there..." Bill saw through the fog and saw the exit.

Widening his stance he took off running towards the stairs

That was when the Ogre roared and tried to chase him but the fog made it difficult for it to see Bill.

Bill yelled, running up the stairs

"Crapcrapcrap!" Bill yelled as he ran up the stairs to the top floor.

Soon he left the Dungeon, collapsing and panting

"Freedom..." Bill panted

He collapsed, panting.

That was NOT a fun day

'I REALLY...Hope I've got...Enough...' he thought

He pulled out two bags... And smirked

"Oh...Thank Hera..." He groaned and got up from the floor slowly.

"I... Need a nap." He muttered

He began to almost limp off to the pub hoping to get a five minute break to get his breath back.

As he entered the pub the workers instantly recognized him

"Bill!" Alicia smiled

"Hey Alicia...Do you have a free seat?" Bill asked

"Sure over here. Marcyl: chair and a drink." Alicia ordered her daughter

"Bill!" The young elf yelled, getting to work

As quick as a flash Marcyl grabbed a chair and stood it before Bill so he could sit down "Thanks..." Bill sighed in relief.

She then ran off to get food and drink for him

"You look like crap." Alicia mentioned dusting him off lightly

"Should've seen what I ran from..." Bill answered

"12th floor." She said

"Yeah...Ogres in the fog." Bill answered

"You really need a support." Alicia frowned

"I know...but I'm not sure how to get one." Bill admitted

You find one." She shrugged

"At the guild? In the pub...?" Bill asked

"I can't answer that Bill. Cersei would condemn me." Alicia chuckled "You just need to look."

"Thanks Alicia...Oh Marcyl, I mean to thank you. That lunch of yours was delicious." Bill leaned into his chair

"Thank you!" She smiled

"Before you even think it: No. You're not taking Marcyl adventuring with you." Alicia commented

"I-I wasn't thinking that!" Bill defended, being honest he kind of spaced out lightly.

"Aw." She pouted

"Don't you pout young lady, I need you here and your sister being an adventurer is more than I can handle at this point." Alicia gave her answer

"Okay Mama." She pouted

Bill chuckled as he took a long sip from his drink

*With Hera*

Hera smiled as she did hers and Bill's washing, as she could not leave the house for long periods of time often or Zeus could find her.

Even being with him on days out, she worried being with him as he could be a target.

Of his Familia sees and reports her whereabouts

'Please...please let this continue...' Hera thought

She out her head in her hands, sighing

A knock came from her door; it was quite loud and heavy. "Wh-Who's there?" Hera gulped

The knock came again, it was quicker that time. Hera gulped again as she headed to the back door feeling frightened

"Hera...It's me." An almost regal yet gruff voice spoke.

'Z-Zeus...' Hera thought as she turned to the back door...but she couldn't leave, Zeus's Familia would have covered the exits.

"Hera...don't make this hard..." the voice answered

'No!' She thought angrily

"Hera...I'm coming in." the voice answered as the door turned open.

Hera's eyes widened, and went down a second hidden passage that no one knew about. No one would be able to find the door whether in or out

'You're not the only one who can hide Zeus...' Hera slipped down and hid hoping to see him leave.

She walked down the tunnel, ending up in a small bunker as Zeus and his Familia broke in

"Hera? I just want to talk..." Zeus spoke back at the house. He was a tall, tanned man with flowing white hair and beard that made him look older than he actually was. He had the toned body of an Olympic level weightlifter.

He entered the room, finding nothing

"Damn it...I was SURE she would be in." Zeus grumbled

"I'm sorry Master." a Familia spoke

"Not good enough...I WILL talk to her again...She can't evade me forever." Zeus answered leaving the house

"I thought **I** was the one on drugs..." Barbara laughed lightly.

The group left, Hera sighing in relief but hugging herself

'Bill...come home soon...' Hera thought

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 7**

Bill was heading to the guild hall to trade in his crystals for Valis, he also needed to get himself a bow and quiver filled with arrows.

Maybe he could get poison tipped arrow or something

"Welcome to Bryn's and Byrn's Weapons how can I help?" a Dwarf asked, he had dark red hair that seemed to be part of his beard which was tied with dwarfish braids and ornaments, he wore a blacksmith's soot covered clothes and worn leather boots

"... Can I buy a bow and arrow please?" He panted "Maybe a few arrows tipped in poison?"

"A bow and arrows...What's your level?" the dwarf asked

"Oh err...Level one." Bill answered

"Level one...Okay...Here's a level one bow. Maple wood, flax string; short feather arrows with stone points." the dwarf handed over the bow and an example arrow. "Poison arrows need special sheathes...for personal protection."

"Okay...Are you Byrn or Bryn?" Bill asked

"Byrn Brymston III." the dwarf answered

"How much?" Bill asked

"300 Valis, that includes the quiver and two spare strings." Byrn answered

"That's cheap." He frowned, paying up

"Considering it's a level one bow yeah. Poison arrows are a 200 Valis each; if you're still interested?" Byrn added as he exchanged the bow and arrows for money

"Of course. I'll take five." He nodded, paying

"Now careful with these...this poison is just as nasty to humans as it is to monsters." Byrn commented passing over five poison arrows.

"Why make and sell them then?" Bill asked

"Cause people demand them. If you have poison-craft you'll be able to make your own poison arrows." Byrn answered

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of selling poison arrows?" Bill asked taking the arrows

"Newbies; they think they'll get poison arrows to kill everything." Byrn answered

"That's stupid. They slow them down and allow us to get better shots. You can't rely on them." Bill groaned

"Like I said: Newbies." Byrn answered "...You don't seem to be a Newbie...You seem...Smart." Byrn examined him

"Thanks." Bill chuckled nervously

"Seriously...Learn some crafts Smart-Boy, it'll come in handy." Byrn answered with a smile

"Again, thanks." Bill nodded, putting the quiver on his back before he left

"Best get practicing boy, I've seen kids take arrows to the kneecap...stopped them from adventuring." Byrn chuckled collecting his profit.

*with Bill*

'A normal bow...this is gonna be tough...But I'll practice, I'll get strong...for Lady Hera.' Bill thought walking back to his Familia home.

He walked down the stairs and gasped at the sight of his home in shambles

"What on...Lady Hera...Lady Hera?!" Bill called out in worry.

"Bill?" He heard her crying voice call

"Lady Hera!" Bill rushed to her "Lady Hera where...Hera! Hera what happened?" Bill found her crying in a foetal position.

She had children. REAL children.

"Z... Zeus found us." She cried

"What? H-How? I thought that was impossible." Bill held her close.

"One of his Familia... Must have followed us." She cried "I hid in the safe room."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Bill worried

"No. They never found me." She whimpered

"We have to tell Lady Hephaestus...I'm not leaving you alone again." Bill told her.

She just cried, hugging him tighter

'I won't leave you alone...I promise.' Bill thought as he let her tears drip onto his tunic.

He wiped the tears a bit, and kissed her lovingly

Hera felt the security and safety that came from Bill's aura. The two stayed there for a little while...and no-one came after them.

*time skip*

They had fixed their home, within that time they both remained silent...neither of them could talk about what just happened.

Neither was sure what to say or do

A gentle knock came from the door; Bill drew his sword to make sure he was prepared. "Mother, mother it's me." Hephaestus's voice called through.

"C... Come on in." She said nervously

"I...heard what happened...I'm here to put up the defences." Hephaestus entered holding a bag full of supplies.

"Thank you." Bill nodded, hugging Hera again

"I'm gonna go straight to work. I don't want to invade any longer than needs be." Hephaestus answered

"It's okay." Hera whispered weakly

"Mum...Dad went WAY out of line, I'm not gonna stop until this is all... "Zeus-Proof". I promise." Hephaestus hugged her mother.

"Thank you." Hera muttered, hugging her back

"If you want me to help..." Bill offered

"Thank you but no. It'll go quicker with just myself." Hephaestus answered "Plus, she needs you."

"But what can **I** do?" Bill asked in worry.

"Be you."

Bill nodded and left to see Hera; Hephaestus smiled as she got to work fixing their home.

"Lady Hera...?" Bill spoke softly

Hera looked at him, eyes still wet with tears

"Lady Hera..." Bill sighed and sat next to her "Is...Is there anything I can do?" he asked kindly

"Be with me." She whispered

"B-Be with you?" Bill gulped

"Yes..." Hera answered "Just... Hold me. Please."

"Okay...I can do that..." Bill thought in relief and held her close on their bed.

He hugged her close, the two laying inn bed together

'She/he's so warm...' they thought together

They just lay there, loving the others warmth

'Hera...I'll get stronger...I promise.' Bill thought. 'For you.'

'Bill...you're my guardian...' Hera thought kindly

Time crawled for what seemed like an eternity; Hephaestus had finished off the defences for their home.

"All done." She smiled, entering the living area

"Mother, Bill, I've completed the defences...Oh..." Hephaestus saw the two of them who were now asleep on their bed, Bill's arms wrapped around her lovingly. 'They look adorable together...'

She giggled a bit, smiling

'I wish I could take a picture of this.' Hephaestus smiled and tucked them in.

With a smile she left, humming

*Some hours later*

Bill awoke still hugging Hera in bed, though he liked the feeling he needed to let her out.

He kissed her softly, brushing her hair out of her face

'I wish we were together...' Bill thought softly

Well they were but they weren't.

It was complicated

And he didn't like it

"Hmm..." Hera moaned lightly

'Lady Hera...' Bill thought kindly 'I love you.'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 8**

It was the next day, Bill was practicing with his arrows on a target dummy they had acquired from Hephaestus, Bill bought it since he didn't want to constantly take advantage of her good nature...And Bill wasn't very good at hitting the dummy more than the wall or floor.

"Darn it!" He hissed in annoyance

Hera began to watch as she saw him nock his next arrow; he kept his eyes on the target, the bow-string was taut and then released just grazing the torso area of the dummy.

"Better." She smiled

"L-Lady Hera, how...how long have you been there?" Bill asked

"A few minutes." Hera admitted

"Oh...I-I'm just...Yeah." Bill began to explain but the sight was self-explanatory

"You're good for a level one." Hera smiled lightly

"Thank you." He blushed

"I can help if you want. I am not as good as Artemis but my daughter taught me well enough that I can be a challenge for her." Hera offered

"I'd like that Lady Hera, thank you." Bill nodded accepting the help

"Just give me a minute to get dress and I'll be there." Hera asked

"Of course." Bill nodded

'Wait... Dressed?' He thought as she began to walk away

'L-Lady Hera...G-Getting dressed...?' He thought with a blush imagining his Lady getting dressed

As well as realising she had just been in her underwear and the pelt from their bed

'Oh sweet mercy...' he thought as he got a slightly bloody nose.

'No! No! Bad thoughts!' He thought in anger

"Bill, are you alright? Your face is all flustered." Hera walked outside.

"Y... Yes. I'm fine." He gulped

"Okay...let me show you how to shoot an arrow." Hera gripped his hands into position...it was making him hot under his collar.

He gulped, nodding

"Okay, you keep your arm like this..." Hera ordered lightly as she positioned his arms and feet into the right stance. And unable to help it, she smirked and teased him a bit. "Now...you pull back..." Hera whispered

Bill nodded, doing as she said

"And fire." Hera spoke with a sensual tone, which Bill released his string hand shooting the arrow hitting the dummy square in its forehead.

"Good." She nodded

"I...Need to jump into a cold river." Bill gulped dropping his bow.

"Why?" She asked innocently

"I...Can't say, be right back!" Bill ran to the river that was adjacent to the house.

She raised her eyebrow as Bill jumped into the river

"Th-th-th-that's...b-better!" Bill shuddered in the water.

"I'll get a towel." Hera went inside.

*time skip*

"Brr...Not...one of my better ideas..." Bill shuddered.

"Then why did you do it then?" Hera asked

"Well...I got a bit...hot under my collar." Bill admitted

She blushed a bit, but smiled

"Well...we WERE close..." Hera teased

"Yeah...So...how did I do?" Bill asked getting the feeling back in his body

"Very good." She smiled

"I better practice with MOVING targets soon." Bill answered

"The first floor dungeon is a good place to start." Hera sat next to him.

"Yea... I forgot the Dungeon would be a good place to train." He laughed

Hera laughed lightly 'I think you did this here JUST for me...' she thought

She bit her lip at that, calming down a bit

"But...besides that...I think I'll be heading to the dungeons in a bit." Bill answered

"Okay." She smiled before she got bold... and she kissed him.

Bill's eyes went wide and then just accepted the kiss and cupped her face softly.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes before the broke the kiss, blushing and smiling

"Guess we're past the "being friends" bit..." Bill chuckled lightly

"Just a bit..." Hear answered

"Now go have fun." She smiled, patting his cheek lightly lovingly

"I'll be back soon." Bill smiled as he got his bag and his weapons. "I might be late."

"Have fun." She smiled, waving a bit

Bill walked to the pub; he wanted to see the patrons before he went into the dungeons.

"Bill!" The staff smiled

"You're going in late. Marcyl was worried if her meal would be left to a customer." Alicia commented

"Awe come on...when have I ever missed one of Marcyl's meals?" Bill chuckled

"True; Marcyl, Bill's here." Alicia spoke to her youngest daughter "You've got yourself a bow, planning to be an archer?"

"No...I needed something to give myself some advantage at a range, I can't just rush in with my sword blazing." Bill admitted

"You're late." Marcyl pouted holding her meal for Bill.

"Yeah...I know I'm sorry, forgive this fool?" Bill asked kindly

She huffed lightly, looking away childishly as she crossed her arms over her chest and puffed her cheeks out

"Oh...come on...Please don't be mad..." Bill asked as he knelt down.

"No!" She huffed

"Marcyl...don't be mean. He's here now; he had to train with his new bow." Alicia spoke

"Fine." She huffed

"Now...What do we say?" Alicia asked

"I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier." Bill apologized.

Helena smiled, returning it

"It's okay." Marcyl nodded with a small pout

"Thank you Marcyl." Bill smiled taking the lunch gently from her hands.

She nodded and hugged him before going back to work

"She likes you, you know." Alicia spoke

"I...she...huh?" Bill's brain went dead.

"As in like a big brother." The mother laughed

"Oh thank goodness!" Bill panted heavily

"Silly pup." Alicia shook her head. "Better get a move on Bill."

"Okay!" He nodded "I'll see you later!" He waved, running

'Such a silly pup.' Alicia thought kindly

*With Bill*

'Okay...dungeon, here I come.' Bill thought as he went down to the dungeon.

But then... He heard it.

"What the...What's that?" Bill thought to himself.

He looked in an alleyway and his eyes widened at this sight

A group of five people were cornering an elf girl into the wall. From what Bill could see the girls' eyes were forest green, her hair was autumn red and she was wearing the lowest tier clothing.

"BACK OFF!" He yelled, readying his blade

"Whut th'? You gunna make us?" an Adventurer spoke wielding his axe

"Yes I am!" Bill answered

He drew his sword and held an arrow in the other

"Ha-ha-ha!" You trying to kill us with a sword and arrow? You greenhorn!" another Adventurer laughed insultingly.

Bill was silent and charged. He used the arrow as a stabbing weapon, stabbing into their flesh and joins and ripping the arrow back out leaving nasty wounds, while he slashed with his sword which made most of their mid-tier weapons useless and fall apart

"ARGH! You little bastard!" they snarled as they tried to kill Bill but were unsuccessful.

"Leave...Or I'll kill you." Bill spoke protecting the elf girl.

They glared, and ran

Bill turned around and knelt at the girl "Are you alright Miss?" he asked kindly

"Y... Yes?" She sniffed

"Do you need a hand?" Bill asked

"Y-Yes please." the girl nodded

He nodded, wrapping his arms around her and helping her up

"What's your name?" Bill asked

"W-why?" the girl asked

"I can't just keep calling you "Miss", it's a bit insulting that I don't know your name." Bill answered

"I...I'm called Sachi." The elf girl answered

"Sachi...Okay, I'm going to get you out of here." Bill reassured her.

"I'll take you back to the Guild." He smiled

"Thank you..." Sachi spoke as she was escorted out of the alleyway

*time skip*

"Okay we're almost at the guild." Bill spoke still carrying Sachi

"Thank you." She whispered as they entered the room

"Bill? You're back early? What? Who's this? What happened?" Kurumu asked

"This is Sachi; I got her out of a situation." Bill answered "She was being attacked by a bunch of Adventurers." He replied, setting the girl down

"Bloody hell, are you alright Sachi?" Kurumu asked

"I...I am now..." Sachi nodded in agitation. "Thanks to him."

"I did what anyone would do." Bill answered

"No. You were amazing!" She smiled

"Ah well..." Bill smiled "You're too kind."

She smiled, hugging him

"Oh...Okay." Bill double-took but reciprocated the hug.

"Say... Sachi... What Familia are you part of?" Kurumu crowned

"I... Was part of the Hercules Familia." She muttered "But they kicked me out for being weak."

"...Why don't you join my Familia?" Bill offered

"Y-You'd have me in your Familia? A weakling?" Sachi teared up

"Of course." He smiled "You aren't weak anyway."

Sachi sniffed and hugged him tightly "Thank you!"

He was taken aback by the tackle, but smiled

"Ack! N-No problem...We just have to tell Ms Hera about you to join us." Bill spoke

"Ms Hera?"

"Yeah, I'm currently the only member of the Hera Familia." Bill answered

"Wow!"

"Looks like your Familia is growing Bill." Kurumu smiled

"Looks like it." Bill chuckled.

*with Hera*

"ACHOO! *Sniff* I wonder if Bill is talking about me...?" Hera thought as she tidied up

She shrugged, getting back to work

"Lady Hera, I'm back." Bill's voice spoke with a happy tone

"Bill? What're you doing here? I thought...Oh hello, who's this?" Hera asked

"I-I'm Sachi L-Lady Hera...and...IwishtojoinyourFamilia!" She spoke nervously and then spouted it out quickly.

"... What?" She asked from how fast she spoke

"I...Hmm..." Sachi blushed feeling embarrassed

"She wants to join our Familia!" Bill smiled

"Really?!" She gasped

"Yes, I...I'm weak...but I'm a hard worker. I want to help out." Sachi nodded

"I'm sure you're not weak." Hera smiled

"S-So then...You'll have me in the Familia?" Sachi smiled

"Of course." Hera put her hand on Sachi's shoulder with a kind smile

"THANK YOU!" She cheered, hugging her tightly

"ACK! Sachi...Choking...not breathing..." Hera spoke through the tight hug.

"Sorry!" She creamed, jumping back

"*Cough* it's alright...Now then...let's give you the initiation." Hera smiled clearing her throat.

"She was part of a Familia before, so she already has the markings." Bill pointed out

"Ah okay, let me just modify it for our Familia." Hera smiled

Sachi nodded, blushing as she reached down for her shirt

Bill turned around to avoid seeing Sachi half naked, he heard legends of Hera being jealous by Zeus's lovers...he didn't want to invoke her wrath.

Hera laughed softly at the sight, glad he was loyal as she placed her hands on Sachi's back

"Your hands are cold..." Sachi commented

"I've been working around the house." Hera answered

"It's very nice." Sachi answered

Hera raised her eyebrow at that, her hand getting warmer

"I meant the house...It's very nice." Sachi answered

"Oh...thank you very much." Hera smiled

"It's a shame I can't do more around here...But I keep the rent going, so that helps." Bill commented

"Tell me Sachi, what do you do?" Hera asked

"Well...I wanted to be...a warrior. Using a sword and shield, armour...But I wasn't very good." Sachi answered

"So what did you do?" Bill asked

"I...ran...I got yelled at a lot for being useless." Sachi answered

"Maybe you'd be good at support?" Hera offered

"Y-You'd let me be your support?" Sachi asked with a glow around her.

"Sure." Bill smiled

"And here we go. You're now a member of The Hera Familia." Hera smiled as she removed her hand "Here's your shirt."

"Thank you Lady Hera." Sachi pulled it on.

Bill sighed, turning around

"So...shall we try and get you ready for your first adventure with our Familia?" Hera asked

"Y... Yes My Lady." She nodded nervously

"Don't worry; I'll look after you as you look after me." Bill smiled

"Thanks." She smiled

"I have this bag here if you need anything; it's got some of my old things in if." Bill spoke

"Or you could go to the Guild and her starter supporter gear." Hera deadpanned

"Err...Yeah that too...Ha-ha..." Bill laughed awkwardly

*time skip*

"And finally a new bag...That should be it." Kurumu listed off the items she had given to Sachi.

"Th... Thank you." She gulped

"Ready to head down, Sachi?" Bill asked

"What about the Dungeon?" She asked

"I...That's what I meant..." Bill blushed

"Oh!" She gasped, blushing

"Hey Bill, when's your next day off?" Kurumu asked

"I get days off?" Bill asked

"Really?" Kurumu asked with a raised eyebrow

"This Thursday...Why?" Bill asked

"Then you and I are going shopping." She smiled, closing her eyes and resting her chin on her palm while her elbow was on the table "And you get days off when either: your Familia has a day off for say a party, or your Goddess is busy with Godly business such as a meeting of the gods."

"Err...Okay..." Bill gulped lightly

Kurumu winked at him as he left, Sachi following

*time skip*

"Are you okay? You blushed quite a bit back there." Sachi commented

"I... I'm fine." Bill nodded as they were on the first floor. Sachi needed to practise being support and Bill needed target practise, the reason he went to Dungeon today in the first place

"Okay, when we get into a fight...what do I do?" Sachi asked in worry, she wanted to make a good first impression.

"Use the cross bow if it looks like I'm having trouble, just distract them. Other than that: pick up any dropped items, gather the crystals after I've killed the monsters and warn me of any coming close." Bill said "Or any trying a sneak attack. We shouldn't have a problem with that on this floor though."

"Okay; Pick up: items and/or crystals; distract and/or stop any monsters. I've got it." Sachi repeated with a confidant nod.

"Good, most stuff here is a Giant Ant or something of the ilk. You'll do fine." Bill reassured her.

"Plus the first three or so floors will be for my bow training." He smiled, getting ready "Ready?"

"Ready." She nodded, readying her arm mounted crossbow

"I STILL think that's awesome." Bill smiled commenting on Sachi's arm-mounted crossbow.

"Thank you." She blushed

"Okay they usually come around here." Bill spoke pointing around a corner.

"Well... They usually SPAWN here." He corrected as red orbs began to 'grow' out if the walls, ants crawling out of the pods

"Yep, here we are." Bill sighed pulling his sword from his scabbard

"Yep, here we are..." Bill pulled his bow from his back and nocked an arrow into place.

With a frown he focused and aimed

The ants began to crawl in front of them, they clicked with their pincers but Bill fired an arrow through its mouth piercing its brain.

The ant squeaked before it shattered

'And THAT one was stationary.' Bill thought as he nocked another arrow aiming for another ant.

He quickly began to unleash arrows at a fairly fast rate

Though the arrows seemed to be stuck between the natural armour of the ants Bill was counting how many arrows he had left, he counted nine he had used.

He saw he missed three of four but the rest hit

'I REALLY need to practice more!' Bill thought as he reached back for his next arrow only to realize that he had run out.

'ALREADY?!'

The ants snapped at Bill, but Sachi tried to steady her hand to fire at the ants herself.

Her arrows hit and they died with squeals

"Nice job Sachi." Bill panted

"I...I...I did it...!" Sachi panted and smiled lightly.

She charged him and hugged him tightly, laughing happily

"Gah! Okay, okay Sachi...Yeah you did it." Bill chuckled reciprocating. "Come on, we've got crystals and arrows to pick up."

"Oops." She muttered, blushing and ran off to grab the stuff

"Good job Sachi." Bill whispered with a smile.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 9**

It was Wednesday night, Bill and Sachi were having their stats examined hopefully they went up in some things so they could go into deeper floors.

Both where shirtless, they had their back to each other while they took their shirts off of course. They were laying on the bed, stomach first. Currently Hera had her hands on Sachi's back

"You two look like crap, what were you doing down in those dungeons?" Hera asked

"A lot of fighting." Bill shrugged

"That makes sense..." Hera answered removing the paper from Sachi's back "Here we go, take a look."

"Thank you Lady Hera." Sachi smiled

"Wow... All my stats are up ten points!" She smiled

"That's great." Bill smiled as Hera scanned his back.

Hera was smiling as blushing as she worked, holding back her giggle

"Ready Bill?" Hera asked

"Ready." He smiles

As Hera examined his back and updated his back she sort of blushed when she felt his defining muscles between her fingers.

But as she started to enjoy it, it was finished

'Phooey...' She thought "Here it is."

"Thank you My Lady." Bill took the paper.

And his eyes widened. He was nearly a D in attack and speed! The rest where all E's!

"Whoa...this is amazing." Bill smiled

"I know, you've come a long way." Hera smiled

"That's amazing Bill!" Sachi cheered, her shirt back on

"Looks like my archery and sword skills are increasing my stats quite well." Bill chuckled still examining his sheet.

"Still no skills." He sighs

"You'll get there soon Bill." Hera smiled

"Yeah well...You've got that meeting haven't you Lady Hera?" Bill asked

"Tomorrow." She nodded sadly

"Do you need any moral support?" Sachi asked kindly

"Mortals are not allowed to come." She replied

"Well that sucks..." Sachi frowned

"Makes as much sense as anything..." Bill commented

Sachi nodded, Hera smiling

"Oh by the way, I kinda got this from before you came here Sachi, got it made for guests since there's only one bed...hope it's alright." Bill produced a fur inline sleeping bag with a fixed pillow

"Of course." Hera nodded

"It...it's wonderful! Thank you." Sachi smiled brightly.

Bill smiled, patting her head softly

"It's about time for dinner, what does everyone want?" Bill asked

"What we can afford." She smiled

"You got it." Bill smiled "Want to help out Sachi?" Bill offered

"Okay!" She smiled

'Those two...they're like...a blossoming couple...W-Wait! B-Bill doesn't think that does he?!' Hera thought kindly then snapped back to reality. 'No! No! He said he liked me!'

"Are you alright Lady Hera?" Sachi asked kindly

"I-I'm fine." Hera answered after snapping back to reality.

"You sure?" Bill asked

"Yes!" She nodded

"Well I'm going shopping with Ms Kurumu tomorrow, I better go to sleep. Night." Bill waved, going into his and Hera's bed and falling asleep

"Night Bill..." Sachi smiled

"Good night." Hera added

Hera glared at Sachi lightly; she was worried and angered, she didn't want to share Bill with anyone, even though Sachi seemed like a nice girl...But that's how it starts with men and attractive girls

And then... There was his 'date' with that Kurumu girl!

'H-He said he loves me! He can't be cheating! He CAN'T be cheating!' Hear thought

She closed her eyes, holding back tears 'He can't... He can't...'

"Lady Hera?" Sachi asked in worry

"Lady Hera, are you alright?"

Hera sniffed and tightened her crying and silence.

Sachi frowned and hugged her

"Hmm?" Hera looked up and saw Sachi hugging her like a...'Friend'? Even as a sister?

"What's wrong?" Sachi asked

"I...D-Do you like...Hmm..." Hera mumbled

"Do I like whom; Lady Hera?" Sachi asked

"D-Do you like Bill?" Hera asked in worry.

"Of course I do, Bill is a great friend." She frowned in confusion

"Is...is that all?" Hera asked

"Well... He's kind of like a brother to." Sachi nodded

Hera sniffed lightly and responded "Okay...thank you..."

Sachi nodded, hugging her

'Thank you Sachi...' Hera thought reciprocating the hug.]

*time skip*

Bill and Sachi were resting in their respective beds; Hera was up already and getting breakfast ready.

She smiled at them, and gently whistled as she finished

'Today's the day.' She thought 'The Gods Gathering.'

She was nervous, scared but she was fine.

She knew that she could avoid Zeus easily.

HIS eyes will be focused on other 'assets'.

Of everyone BUT her.

"Well...no time like the present with this..." Hera sighed

"Wake up." She told them, shaking her Familia lightly

"Hmm...Oh...Morning." Bill smiled lightly

"Five more minutes..." Sachi fumbled

"Breakfast, Sachi." Hera smiled, patting her head

"Okay, I'm up!" Sachi bolted upwards

Bill chuckled lightly and followed suit with waking up

"Hello Lady Hera, good morning." He smiled

"Good morning." Hera smiled "Sleep well?"

"Actually...yeah...then I was startled by a horrible nightmare." Bill answered

"Which was?" Hera asked

"Some bloody unicorn interrupted it." Bill answered

"... What?" They both deadpanned

"That's what I thought to." Bill answered

"Just come to dinner." She sighed

"Fair enough." Bill nodded 'Wasn't there a story about a unicorn or something...?' he thought

Hera smiled, putting the plates on the table

"Thank you Lady Hera." Bill smiled

Hera smiled and kissed his cheek lightly

"Y-You two...are together?" Sachi blushed

"Kinda." Bill and Hera answered

"Sorta." Hera shrugged

"Not exactly." He nodded

"It's kinda personal Sachi..." Bill admitted

"Okay." She nodded

"So...what's the plan for you two today?" Hera asked

"Well I'm going shopping with Kurumu." Joel shrugged

"And I am going to learn a new skill...maybe...hopefully." Sachi spoke "Or magic."

"Yeah, magic sounds like a good one to learn." Bill answered "I might also ask around, see if there's anyone who may want to join our familia."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Hera frowned

"Yeah but...No...No you're right Lady Hera." Bill admitted.

"We can't support anymore." Hera sighed

"Yeah...sorry, I got ahead of myself." Bill apologized.

"Just wait a few months." She sighed

"I can wait." Bill answered

"You ever think you're just a little TOO eager Bill?" Sachi asked in worry, seeing as she was the newest member of the familia

"Yeah...Yeah I think you're right." Bill admitted

Hera giggled, smiling

"Well...better eat this then head out. We've got a long day." Bill spoke

"True." Sachi nodded

"You better get a move on then." Hera smiled

"Why don't you eat with us?" Sachi asked

"I have already eaten. I need to leave." She smiled, putting a coat on

"Stay safe Lady Hera." Bill spoke kindly.

"I will." She smiled

As Hera left, Sachi turned to Bill "You care for Lady Hera a lot don't you?"

"I...Yes...Yes I do." Bill nodded

"You do?"

"Yeah...But...she's still technically married to Zeus. She fears him above all things; HE'S going around sleeping with any beautiful woman while she is left alone...No-one should be treated like that." Bill answered

"I agree." She frowned

"Listen Sachi...I-err...I better get ready." Bill spoke almost embarrassed.

"O... Kay?" She asked in confusion before leaving

Bill collected his clothes and was going to head out. "There's some Valis by the counter...I'll...I'll be back later." Bill spoke awkwardly

"Okay?" She nodded, tilting her head in confusion

*time skip*

Bill was heading to the guild hall to see Kurumu, but he saw that she was dressed less formally than she regularly was.

She was wearing a black crop top with a loose white shirt, a loose white shirt over that and jeans with heels. And... No glasses

"Where are your glasses?" He asked

"I'm... Wearing contacts?" She frowned

"Shit we gave contacts?!" He yelled "We have contacts, we can shoot fire from our hands but we don't have escalators or anything?!"

"It's an unusual circumstance..." Kurumu answered

"Understatement of the century..." Bill mumbled

She shrugged and grabbed his arm with her own, dragging him away

"Whoa!" Bill was pulled away.

"Come on." She smiled, giggling softly

"Where're we going?" Bill asked

"Shopping." She half-deadpanned

"Oh yeah." Bill blushed lightly

"Now...where do we go first?" Kurumu asked with a small pout

Bill shrugged, unsure what to say

"How about over here." Kurumu spoke pointing to a large clothing store.

...

'Crap.' Bill thought, being dragged inside 'This is going to be a long day...'

*With Sachi*

Sachi hummed, looking through a book store

'Now...what to look for...Magic or anything else...' she thought

She shrugged, deciding magic might be the best

"Magic for beginners: Elf edition. This looks like a good one." Sachi commented

She nodded with a smile, walking towards the cashier

"That all Ms?" The cashier asked

"Yeah, that's it." Sachi answered

"16,000 Valis." He nodded

"I-Bu-w-wha...?!" Sachi backed up in shock "Six...16,000 VALIS?"

"Do you even know how magic books work? You read them, the writing fades! They are one time things, and you absorb the magic and knowledge! It's expensive stuff!" The man frowned

"I...Just...Give me a minute!" Sachi began to count off the money she had on her person.

It wasn't even close!

"I...I don't have that much..." Sachi answered

"Then I'm sorry, I can't sell you this." the bookshop owner apologized

Sachi sighed, collecting the money

"Bye then..." Sachi sighed

"Sorry for the bombshell." the proprietor spoke.

"It's fine." She nodded, leaving

'What am I gonna do? I said I was gonna learn a new skill but...WHAT can I learn?' Sachi asked thinking in worry

She held back her tears, entering the pub that the Hera Familia had made their regular

"Ah, Sachi. Marcyl table for one...Are you okay?" Alicia asked

"No." She sniffed "I can't help him."

"Can't help him? Marcyl, a pint for Sachi." Alicia ordered lightly

"Yes mum." Marcyl nodded

"Oh, I-I don't-" Sachi spoke as Marcyl gave her a pint of apple juice

"I don't give crying people alcohol; now tell me: whom can't you help?" Alicia asked kindly as they sat down.

"Joel... I can't learn magic to help him! He relies on me and I'm small and weak and slow!" She cried "I can shoot but I waste money!"

"That IS a predicament." Alicia comforted her "But in early adventuring you have to spend money to make it back."

"But I'm wasting money already...we're JUST getting by on our budget NOW." Sachi cried into her drink.

Alicia frowned, patting his back softly

"What am I gonna do...?" Sachi cried

"My oldest might have a few things to help you." Alicia smiled

"Y-Your eldest?" Sachi asked

"Cersei, she's a great adventurer...and I'm not just saying that because she's my daughter." Alicia smiled

"Y-You'd think she'd help me?" Sachi asked

"She's always had a soft spot for elves in trouble." Alicia answered "Plus she likes Bill, she thinks he has potential."

"She 'likes' Bill?" Sachi asked

"In the sense of being a respected adventurer." Alicia answered

"I see." She nodded

'Shame really, I would've liked some grand-children.' Alicia thought "I can try and call her. She might not be in too deep in the dungeon."

"Please." She nodded

"Okay, I'll go get you something to eat as well." Alicia smiled

"Oh...oh no I can't-" Sachi spoke

"No, no. I INSIST. Bill's been a good patron and he's been VERY helpful with Marcyl's book-writing." Alicia answered

"Mum...I don't want EVERYONE to know..." Marcyl blushed

"Book writing?" Sachi asked

"I'm learning to write to keep the books for the pub." Marcyl answered

"She's learning to be a scholar." Alicia commented

"Mum...!" Marcyl mumbled in embarrassment.

"That's amazing!" Sachi smiled

"Well yeah..." Marcyl pouted

Sachi smiled, hugging her

"Ack! I...This feels weird..." Marcyl blushed lightly

"Why?" Sachi asked, breaking the hug

"Besides my sister and mum, no-one's hugged me." Marcyl answered 'Her boobs feel good...'

"Oh okay." Sachi answered

Sachi pulled back, smiling as she waited for her food

"I'll be with you soon..." Marcyl spoke while she still had a small blush.

"Okay." Sachi nodded with a smile, feeling a lot better

*With Bill*

"Are we...almost done yet?" Bill panted

He was dragging several bags in his arms, Kurumu walking in front of him

"Nope! Because we're going to the Hephaestus Familia's tower shop!" She smiled

"BUT THAT PLACE IS CRAZY EXPENSIVE!" He yelled in shock

"I thought you were friends with Lady Hephaestus?" Kurumu answered "Don't you want to give a girl a good time?" She pouted lightly

"Plus I know where they are cheap!" She smiled

"There is?!" Bill snapped

"Yeah, follow me." Kurumu pulled him to the location.

She smiled, arriving at said massive tower

"THAT isn't threatening at all..." Bill gulped

"It's what's on the inside that counts." Kurumu answered

"... Innuendo." He chuckled as they arrived in a lift

"There's a LIFT inside this?" Bill deadpanned

"Magic and technology...can make one thing but not another." Kurumu shrugged.

"But there isn't one in the Dungeon?!" He groaned

"Do YOU want to make a loud machine that scares off the monsters on the upper levels and gets destroyed in the lower levels and CONSTANTLY replace it?" Kurumu debated

"... Fine." Bill sighed

"Down please." Kurumu asked Bill with a smile

"Yes, of course..." Bill groaned lightly

With a defeated sigh he pressed the button

"Going down." the elevator voice spoke

"Oh come ON!" Bill groaned

"What?" She asked

"Auto-voices. Just...Come on." Bill groaned

"Oh hush." Kurumu smiled as they descended to the lower levels and stopped.

"Basement floor." the automated voice spoke again.

Bill's eyes widened as the door opened

"Hera, preserve us..." Bill gasped seeing the vast market of smiths and armourers in this tower basement.

And the prices... Everything seemed so cheap!

"My God...all this stuff...I could buy a house worth of gear and STILL have enough change." Bill commented

"I told you." She smiled

The thrum of the basement called out to the pair selling their wares. It was going to be one HELL of a shopping spree.

"Oh yeah." He smiled

"Swords! Swords and spears! Heavy armour and shields!" a group of dwarves spoke trying to sell their wares

"Bows and arrows!" some elves spoke, not as loud as the dwarves but you could hear them.

"This place is amazing!" He smiled, looking around

"Ah, fine sir! YOU look like a man who's strong, tough and can kill a man with a glare, why don't you peruse my wares?" A dwarf asked "Strong iron armour, for a man of your stature."

"Ah, no thanks. Armour like that would only slow me down." Bill politely declined

"No class..." the dwarf grumbled as the dwarf turned his back on Bill.

Kurumu giggled, grasping his arm

"What about here?" Bill pointed to a small-shop run by a young looking dwarf, the dwarf had iron grey hair and no beard, that was common for their kind, that was braided at the back in an ancient dwarfish style, his eyes were green as malachite; his clothes were leather engraved with dwarvish runes, but his shin and arm-guards were made of iron. His stall was filled with: trinkets engraved with runes, belts that held small knives and even throwing axes

"Welcome to Koin's merchandise, how can I help?" the dwarf asked sounding like he had given up hope on his stall.

"Aw, don't sound so sad. What's wrong?" Kurumu asked

"My stall; no-one wants what I'm selling...and who can blame them? They want items from a DWARF not a child." the man answered

"But aren't YOU a dwarf?" Bill asked

"Course I am...It's just people expect the big beards, heavy armour and big-ass weapons. No-one wants my trinkets." Koin answered sadly

"...What do you have?" Bill asked feeling sorry for him, but was honestly intrigued by the wares.

"Don't waste your time! That stall's going under!" a misanthropic dwarf called out

"Shut up, Krun!" an elf defended Koin's stall

"See? Even my own KIND is right." Koin answered

"What're you selling?" Bill asked again

"Seriously? Well...I err...I've got these: throwing knives, knife belts that range from 5 to 15 slots, trinkets with rune engravings, throwing axes and holsters." Koin listed off

"I'll take at least one of each." Bill smiled "Well... I'll take fifteen knives. Best to be safe."

"No wait! Thirty knives and two belts."

"I...I...*gasp* Yes sir!" Koin backed up in admitted shock, he'd never been asked for THIS much of his stock before; but him being a business dwarf he began to collect the merchandise for his first customer.

"And I think you have a regular. Well... A weakly one." Bill added

"A regular...Thank you." Koin smiled "That'll be...250 Valis please."

"That's cheap." Kurumu gasped in surprise "Even for this floor!"

"Here's 500." He smiled, putting the money on the table

"F-Five hundred! Thank you!" Koin smiled and put it in his money bag.

"See you next week." Bill smiled

"Nice job Koin." the elf spoke kindly

"Thanks Shaz." Koin smiled

"I told you this place was amazing." Kurumu smiled

"What IS this place?" Bill asked

"This is where the newer members of the Hephaestus Familia sell their items." Kurumu explained "As well as some of the greater Hephaestus Familia members reject items. They are still good quality just a lot cheaper."

"Bloody hell...That Koin guy...He's not a bad kid, just needed a jump-start." Bill smiled

"That he is." Kurumu nodded

"How much have I got left?" Bill thought then gave a quick list off "750 Valis, not bad really."

"How about dinner before we go finish?" She smiled

"Okay, Alicia's Bar?" Bill suggested

"Where?" She asked

"It's up top, my treat." Bill smiled

"Okay." she nodded

*With Sachi*

"Thanks for the talk Ms Alicia." Sachi smiled

"No problem." Alicia smiled

"Hey Mum; sorry I'm late, I had to deal with an Iron Drake in the lower floors." Cersei spoke walking in with a plate of bloody metal on her back

"It is fine dear." Alicia smiled

"So...who's the poor girl who needs help?" Cersei asked

"Me...I-I'm the poor girl who needs help." Sachi raised her hand.

"And what's your name? What's wrong?" Cersei asked

"I'm Sachi, I've been hoping to learn a new skill; magic preferably, but the books are expensive." Sachi answered

"Ah...THAT old drama..." Cersei nodded "Yea, I can help." She smiled

"You can? Really?" Sachi beamed happily

"Yeah, yeah I can...Just, ease back with the rainbows will ya? You're blinding me." Cersei joked

"Okay." She nodded, looking down in embarrassment

"Follow me to my room; I'll get you some books. Don't tell anyone." Cersei spoke

"Okay." Sachi nodded

"I won't." She promised

"Oh Cersei..." Alicia called her daughter and then whispered in her ear "I've hidden all of your "magazines"."

"MUM!" Cersei blushed. "Great Elders! Why?!" she snapped

"You shouldn't leave them just lying around. Marcyl could've gotten them; you KNOW how impressionable she is." Alicia debated like a mother

"Yeah but...Fine." Cersei had gotten ridden of her blush "Come on Sachi."

"O-Okay..." Sachi gulped and followed Cersei to her room. "What magazines?" She asked

"None of your business." Cersei snapped

Sachi jumped back, looking down sadly and hurt, before she nodded obediently as she sniffed

As they headed up to her room, Cersei sighed and turned to Sachi "Sorry...I don't like anyone touching my magazines...they're personal."

Sachi just nodded, her now broken and defenceless body language and her lowered head unchanging

"What's wrong now?" Cersei asked

Sachi was silent, staying still

"Are...Are you alright?" Cersei asked

Sachi was silent, but visibly flinched when Cersei reached out to her

"You...want to talk?" Cersei asked

Sachi shook her head there

"Do you want to...learn magic?" Cersei asked

"Okay...I...I've got a Medium and Basic levels of magic that you can have..." Cersei spoke

"Why haven't you used them?" Sachi asked as Cersei gave her several books... Including a magazine that neither noticed that was between two different books

"Magic is not my strong suit...An old friend of mine gave them to me. We parted on...mutual terms." Cersei answered

"What happened?" She asked

"We...had a disagreement. My ex-friend didn't like my thoughts." Cersei answered

Sachi tilted her head in confusion and shrugged

"You better read the Basics first...otherwise you'll hurt yourself." Cersei forewarned her.

"Okay... So if you aren't good at magic are you a brawler?" Sachi asked

"More a..."Thief" class. Great at sneaking around and using traps." Cersei answered

Sachi nodded, gulping softly

"What's your preference?" Cersei asked

"I...I don't have one." Sachi answered holding the books

"Well...it's good to have a mix." Cersei answered

Sachi nodded, hugging the books close to her chest "Th... Thank you." She nodded

"No...No problem..." Cersei answered and inverted her lower lip as she knelt to Sachi's eye-level "Now...Are you going to be okay?"

Sachi nodded, looking down

"Want to look these over?" Cersei asked

"N-Not now. I'll look them over at home." Sachi answered

"Okay, let's head down. Mum's probably gotten some food ready." Cersei spoke

Sachi nodded, following her down

Downstairs Sachi and Cersei saw Bill with Kurumu being seated by Alicia

"Who's that with Bill?"

"Not sure...But we could ask." Cersei answered

"That's Ms Kurumu; she's the one who got me inducted to the Hera Familia." Sachi answered "And she's Bill's advisor. She made him take her on a date today."

"She forced him onto a date?"Cersei asked

"Err...Basically." Sachi nodded reluctantly "She said they were and he never said no."

"...He sounds like a pushover." Cersei spoke

Sachi frowned at her at that

"Sorry, I've not met many men with a spine." Cersei apologized

"He's a really nice guy." Sachi answered

"I believe so." Cersei nodded

"Ah, have you found your old spell books?" Alicia asked as she came past the stairwell.

"Yes we have. Thank you Mrs Alicia." Sachi nodded

"Sachi?" Bill asked

"Oh, hi Bill...Are you okay?" Sachi asked

"Yeah, just heading for lunch." Bill answered

"Hello Sachi." Kurumu smiled

"Hello Ms Kurumu." Sachi waved

"Who's your friend?" Kurumu asked

"I'm Alicia...So...YOU'RE Ms Kurumu..." Cersei spoke...intrigued, but tried to act normal

"That's right, are you a friend of Alicia?" Kurumu asked

"I'm her daughter." Cersei answered

"And an Adventurer." Kurumu nodded

"That as well." Cersei nodded

"Who's your advisor?" Kurumu asked

"Simon." Cersei replies

"The third best advisor?! You must have been an Adventurer for a LONG time of you are VERY good." Kurumu said, impressed, as she and Bill sat at their table while looking through the menus

"Well...I don't want to toot my horn, but yes." Cersei spoke with a proud smile

"Modest too." Alicia added

"Mum!" Cersei blushed; Bill chuckled lightly as he looked over the menu.

"... Mah, whatever. I'll have my usual please." Bill smiled

"One usual...Ms Kurumu?" Alicia wrote down the order

"I'll have...the fish meal please." Kurumu answered

"And one fish meal." Alicia smiled "It'll be ready soon."

"And a jumbo ale please!" She called after Alicia as she walked away

"And a jumbo ale." Alicia added

'A woman after my own heart...' Cersei thought

Bill chuckled nervously there, drinking his own drink softly

"So...I'll see you back home Bill?" Sachi asked kindly

"Yeah, see you back home Sachi." Bill nodded

Sachi nodded, heading off

*With Hera*

Hera sighed in boredom as she left the hall of the gods

'GODS, that was a long time!' Hera stretched out, then rubbed her eyes

"Hello Hera." a boyish voice spoke behind her

"Huh? Oh hello Hermes." Hera answered

"It is good to see you again." She smiled, walking and talking

"Yeah, you too. How's life for you though?" Hermes asked

"It is nice." She nodded with a smile

"I heard a rumour...about a member in your family with a strong heart." Hermes commented

Hera nodded lightly

"Blimey...never imagined you'd find someone with a strong heart. Who is it?" Hermes asked

"His name's Bill." Hera answered

"Bill? Kinda generic."Hermes answered

"It's his name." Hera shrugged

"I heard he went into the fiftieth level in the dungeon at level eleven...is that true?" Hermes asked

"What? No, he's only level one and he got to the tenth level. Who's spreading these rumours?" Hera asked

"It's word of mouth...You have to wade through the embellishments to find the truth." Hermes answered

"It is no problem." Hera sighed

"But still this "Bill" is getting quite the rep. Said he sliced a Barbarian group's axes into shards and cut their hands off in a single fight." Hermes answered

"Gossip isn't good, Hermes...It just fuels ego and makes ridiculous stories. AND it was ONE Barbarian's axe and ONE person's hand off...The latter stole his blade." Hera answered "For a messenger your information is terribly inaccurate."

"No need to be mean." He buffed childishly

"Besides, I like a good gossip story every now and then; pure true stories get boring." Hermes explained

Hera rolled her eyes at that, chuckling

"Can you blame me?" Hermes chuckled

"Lady Hera." A proud voice spoke, proud but...feminine

"Ah, Lady Thor; what do I owe the pleasure of being seen by the Norse God of Thunder?" Hera asked kindly

Standing there was a strong looking blonde haired, blue eyed woman drabbed in a black leather skin tight cat-suit with a cut our showing her stomach, a long red cape hanging from her shoulders, a thick brown belt around her waist and several metal plates over her forearms, legs and chest, the woman carrying a massive hammer

"I am inviting yourself and your Familia as guests of honour to my Familia's festival tomorrow!" Thor smiled

"R-Really? Such an honour." Hera smiled genuinely, the Greek Pantheon was nice to dine with but having an invitation from another Pantheon's Familia was a GREAT gift of hospitality

"So? What say you?" Thor asked

"My Familia and I will be honoured to join in the festivities." Hera answered with a respectable bow

"Wonderful!" She cheered "It will be QUITE the festival, bring an empty stomach." Thor smiled as she left

"Damn...YOU'VE changed." Hermes answered

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hera asked

"Normally, you'd lock yourself in your home and ignore people for being ashamed. But NOW...this Familia's given you the guts to go and join parties." Hermes answered

"Well...they've had a positive effect on me." Hera smiled "Plus Zeus won't be the there so I'll be safe."

"THAT...is VERY true." Hermes nodded, it was VERY common knowledge that Zeus hated other Thunder God parties as they made him feel...small.

...Come to think of it THAT is the real reason he slept with mortal women; they don't judge the size of a God if they sleep with them.

Because it's a God... And Hera barley even felt him

And if we 'prodded' any 'deeper' into the subject, Zeus would 'shoot a load' of lightning just 'coming short' of its mark.

Innuendo count: 4.

*with the authors*

"We should stop now." Grey said seriously

"I'm sorry..." Ghost chuckled to himself as the innuendos were rolling "I was thinking of: the Birds of Prey song..."

Grey groaned, face-palming

*back to the story*

"You ever get the feeling someone is on your side?" Hera asked

"Not really, no." Hermes answered

"I will see you later then." She nodded

"Bye!" Hermes waved as Hera left, smiling

*with Bill and Kurumu*

"Tonight was fun." Bill smiled as he walked Kurumu home, his bag of new equipment slung over his shoulder

"Yes it was. I can only imagine the look on Sachi's face when she sees those things." Kurumu answered

"Huh?" Bill frowned

"The belts and knives." Kurumu answered

"Oh right...are you okay? You seemed a bit quiet back at the pub." Bill answered

"I'm fine." Kurumu answered

"Kurumu." He frowned

"I enjoyed today, I really did, but that elf...She looked...nice." Kurumu answered

"Cersei looked nice? Yea, I guess she does." Bill nodded 'Was she just trying something out with me?'

"Don't think I didn't enjoy our date, because I LOVED it! I did, it's just that Cersei...caught my attention." Kurumu answered "Maybe we could let her join us every now and again." She said innocently

"I...err...Ha..." Bill fell backwards in a bloody nosed fainting spell.

"Oh Bill!" She gasped as she caught him, the two still in public

"Oh...Sorry, sorry!" Kurumu dragged him into her house 'You REALLY are something aren't you?'

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 10**

Back at the house Sachi was pouring over her books that she had gotten from Cersei. She found ALL sorts of basic magic ranging from "Aether" to "Void". True they sounded difficult and powerful, but they were low-medium level spells.

As she read she was instantly learning the incantations

Sachi was mumbling to herself, she found not only the book intriguing but the spells and gestures she had to use to summon the spells with. She was currently on the "C" pages.

The spells left the book as she read them entering her body

"So much...I can only imagine what Bill will say when I show him." Sachi smiled

Hera yawned, arriving with a stretch

"Morning Lady Hera." Sachi spoke while still reading the book

"Did you sleep well?" Sachi asked kindly

"...Yes and no..." Hera answered

"Why "yes and no"?" Sachi looked up

"'Yes' because the bed is: soft, warm and comfortable...'No' because Bill wasn't home last night." Hera answered

"Oh..." Sachi frowned.

"Do you know where he is?" Hera asked hopefully

"Well...he went to Ms Kurumu's place to drop her off...Maybe he's still there?" she spoke honestly

"Oh...He...He might've...Okay..." Hera spoke back, holding in her anger

"It's Bill. He wouldn't do what you're thinking." Sachi frowned

"I...Yes...Yes you're right...It's just...My romantic life is...less than perfect. I don't want to be played for a fool." Hera apologized; she didn't want to lose someone she REALLY cared about.

"I know." Sachi nodded

"How far are you in with the spell books?" Hera asked changing the subject.

"I'm nearly finished with the third one." Sachi smiled

"You're a quick learner." Hera smiled

"I am." She smiled

"Which spells have you gotten?" Hera asked

"A few fire and status spells." She smiled

"Some good starter spells." Hera nodded

Sachi nodded, closing the book

"Are you going to read any others?" Hera asked kindly.

"I'm going to read them all." She nodded, smiling as she reached for the next book... And found it was a magazine

"What the...?" Sachi wondered as she began to read it. It contained various different female species in promiscuous positions, even some male species.

But the males where far and between, and they mostly where touching the females with the females still the focus of the images

"Oh boy..." Sachi fell back in a bloody nosed shock

"Sachi? Are you...Oh my...Where did you get this?" Hera asked as she took the magazine from her.

"I...it was...with...my books..." Sachi blushed

"What?" Hera frowned

"I-I SWEAR Lady Hera...I didn't-! I've NEVER thought about this!" Sachi panicked in all honesty

"Where did you get the books?" Hera asked as she put the magazine down gently

"F-From...From Cersei! The daughter of Alicia who runs the pub." Sachi answered

Hera frowned at that, thinking

"Are you mad Lady Hera?" Sachi asked in worry.

"You can read what you want Sachi." Hera frowned "I don't control your life. You are your own person. You can read porn if you want, I just ask you don't do it in the open. But you didn't notice what you where reading."

"Oh... Thank you." She blushed "But...I've never read porn before...I had a sheltered life in that regard." Sachi answered "But...again...thank you."

"Of course." Hera nodded

*with Bill*

Bill was resting on Kurumu's sofa seat; his nose had two pieces of tissue paper sticking out of it...he had a VERY bad nosebleed, but he felt a bit better now.

He groaned, slowly waking up from his pleasant dream

"Urgh...What hit me...?" Bill thought groggily

"Dirty thoughts." A familiar voice teased lightly

"K-Kurumu? What...What do you mean?" Bill asked

"We came back after our date, then I told you about my preference...then you fainted." Kurumu answered

"Oh..." He muttered, blushing

"Yeah...my bad." Kurumu blushed

"You know...getting over the shock...I don't blame you." Bill spoke in understanding.

Krumu nodded, putting breakfast in front of him

"Oh thank you...How long was I out?" Bill asked as he began to tuck into his breakfast

"Well...it's morning now." Kurumu answered

"... Oh." he muttered

"...It WAS a big shock." Kurumu answered

"Yea." he nodded

"Lady Hera...must be worried sick. Err...did we...?" Bill asked

"No...no, we didn't do anything." Kurumu answered, reassuring him again.

"That's good." he sighed

"Finish your breakfast and I'll explain everything to Ms Hera." Kurumu answered

"Okay." he nodded

"Don't forget your new gear when you're done. I'm just going for a shower." Kurumu smiled lightly

'Sh-Shower...?' He blushed

And his mind... It went to a naughty place.

'Oh boy...' He had a small fainting spell but got himself back up.

"Is this going to be a running thing?" He muttered

"Is what going to be a running thing?" Kurumu asked

"Oh...err...nothing...nothing at all." Bill smiled lightly

She shook her head and left the room

'Okay...Okay...Finish breakfast, get the hell outta here!' Bill blushed

He was nearly scarfing the food down now

'Must eat quick, must eat quick!' He thought since he felt REALLY uncomfortable

Before he then started coughing violently

He began slamming his fist into his chest to try and dislodge the food that had gone down the wrong pipe, coughing violently before taking a deep breath once his airway was clear "Okay... Not THAT fast." He muttered

"Bill? Are you okay?" Kurumu asked

"*Cough, cough*! I...I'm fine. Food went down the wrong hole." Bill answered

"Oh." Kurumu said, and Bill realized she was back in the room! Turning in her direction she saw she was still wet from the shower with a towel from the top of her breasts to mid-thigh

"Oh sweet Merciful Hera...!" Bill blushed brightly.

"Sorry, I thought you where choking. I rushed out." she blushed, going back to the bathroom

"Th-Thanks for being concerned." Bill called out and finished up his breakfast he went to his bought items and put them over his shoulders "I'm gonna head back home now." he spoke with a blush

"Okay... thank you for yesterday." she called back

"No worries...it was...it was nice. I enjoyed it myself." Bill answered "I'll see you later."

"Bye." she called

As Bill walked back to his home he remembered that all his main weapons and gear were back at his home, so he had to make sure not to attract any attention.

Sure he'd be fine most of the time but he couldn't afford to pick any fights

"Okay...Back home." Bill thought as he headed back home

*With Hera*

Hera was pacing now, scared for Bill's whereabouts

"Oh...Bill..." Hera thought biting her thumb lightly

"How am I gonna explain this to her...? Tell her I'm sorry?" Bill spoke aloud as he walked back to the house, being heard through the door.

"Bill!" Hera called, jumping and hugging him

"Gah! M-Morning...Lady Hera...Choking not breathing!" Bill spoke

"Oh, sorry!" Hera pulled back.

Hera blushed, looking at her feet

"I-I'm sorry. A-About being late." Bill explained

"Y-You should be. I was worried SICK!" Hera answered still blushing

"I'm sorry...Hug it out?" Bill asked

The reply was an even tighter hug

"ACK...Losing...consciousness!" Bill choked, one part: the hug; the other part: Hera's breasts were in his face.

She just loosened it a bit but didn't do anything else

"Better." Bill smiled lightly

"What're those around your shoulders?" Hera asked

"Oh, I got a good deal on these throwing knives. Ms Kurumu took me to this awesome market." Bill explained

"Really?" She asked, shocked

"Yeah, I thought it'd be a good addition to our armoury." Bill answered

"Oh right." Hera nodded slowly

"Is Sachi in?" Bill asked

"In the bathroom." She nodded

"Okay...I'll wait until she's finished; I need to apologize properly to you. It wasn't right of me to stay out all night." Bill apologized

"What happened?" She frowned

"When we went out, Ms Kurumu took me shopping; we spent some time in all these different store, then we headed down to the weapons district that she showed me. I made a new ally who can make us new weapons and items: Koin, kind of a young dwarf, but he shows promise. We then went to the pub where we noticed Sachi and Cersei, after our meal we went back to her house...Ms Kurumu said that she found Cersei and I attractive...I had a bloody nose and fainted." Bill explained briefly.

"You fainted?" Hera asked "From a bisexual Elf?"

"In my defence I've NEVER met a bisexual OR lesbian, so I had no idea how to react." Bill added

Hera sighed at that, nearly face-palming

"Are you mad?" Bill asked awkwardly

"No." She shook her head

"That's good...I'd hate for you to be mad at me; I care for you greatly." Bill admitted

Hera smiled, hugging him

"So...why don't you show me your knife throwing skills?" Hera asked kindly

"Sure, maybe **I** could teach YOU something." Bill chuckled

"I'd like to see you try." Hera smiled

Hera giggled, running her finger over his cheek

That sudden trick shook Bill lightly but he got up and aimed for the training dummies. "O-*Ahem* okay...Ready to learn?" Bill asked

"When you are." Hera smiled

She took one from him and spun it

The blade left her fingers and lodged itself into a dummy's torso, right in its heart region.

"Remember: I am the mother of Artemis." She smiled

"You know...I was REALLY looking forward to train with you." Bill chuckled and pouted lightly

"Awe...we can still do that." Hera smiled "I can teach you again." She smiled

"Keep this up...I won't be able to teach you anything." Bill smirked lightly, throwing his first dagger into the dummy's leg. "I'll take the practice please."

"Okay." She smiled, grasping his hand "First: hold the blade like this. Second: it is all in the wrist, you need a powerful flick."

"Okay..." Bill nodded, feeling her hand cover his and tried to get the right momentum of flicking his wrist.

Hera held his hand, guiding his movements... And his blade stabbed right next to hers

Hera held his hand, guiding his movements... And his blade stabbed right next to hers

"Very good." She smiled, kissing his cheek lightly

"I better practice some more then." Bill blushed

"Go ahead." She nodded

"Care to teach me?" Bill teased

"Aren't you confident in your own strength?" Hera asked

"Yes but I like you teaching me." He laughed softly

"Well then...I better help you then." Hera smiled lightly

*With Sachi*

Sachi panted, collapsing on the floor of the bathroom

"S-So good...Those...those figures..." She mumbled as she removed her fingers from her pussy.

"They were so beautiful." She smiled, licking her fingers

"Is...Is Bill like that? S-So hot...and masculine?" Sachi panted as she tried to imagine him with that tone of body.

She moaned at this sexual mental image that got her wet, but admittedly not AS wet as the women in the magazine

"AH, ah, ah...Bill...B-But...W-why...am I not...?" Sachi panted trying to think of Bill in that way.

And as she thought that she DID get wetter

'S-SO good!' She thought as she moaned

She panted as she came down from her third orgasm since she entered the bathroom

"D-Does L-Lady Hera...Do this...?" She wondered

She smiled at the thought but she looked at her hand in confusion, her hand covered in her juices

Curiously she stuck he tongue out, licking her juices from her fingers

She never once thought of doing this...but somehow...it made it all the more enticing. As she licked the juices...it tasted...Sweet? Was that the flavour? Whatever it was, it was nice...and she liked it.

She wondered if other girls tasted like this.

"Does...Lady Hera...taste this sweet? Do elves taste this sweet?" Sachi asked herself

"Headshot!" Bill's voice cheered

"Ah! B-Bill? What's he doing?" Sachi gasped as she weakly got up from the bathroom floor.

She stood up on shaky legs, pulling her leather pants back up and stumbling outside

"Sachi, are you alright? You're falling around like a newborn." Hera went to her like a mother

"I-I'm fine...Lady Hera..." Sachi answered...albeit not a 100% true.

"If you're sure." Hera frowned

"Sachi, what's up? You looked more flustered than I did yesterday." Bill commented

"I-I'm fine...Just the heat from the bath." Sachi lied again

"You sure?" He asked, putting his hand on her forehead

"Y-Yes." Sachi answered

"Hmm...You DO feel a little warm." Bill removed his hand "You seem a bit tired as well, maybe you need to lie down for a little bit."

"O... Okay." She nodded

As Bill and Hera took Sachi to bed; Hera thought 'She must've been playing with herself. Can't say I blame her, species HAVE evolved better looking through the generations.'

Bill was a bit oblivious to it; he just chalked it up to: having the bath to hot. But in fairness he hadn't a clue about the magazine yet.

Hera tucked her into her bed, gently patting her head

"I better put her books away." Hera whispered with a smile

"Yeah...Give her some quiet time." Bill agreed.

Hera nodded, getting to work

"I'll go get any other objects I may have missed from outside." Bill quietly censored himself; he didn't want to cause Sachi any distress.

Hera nodded at that, smiling

Bill nodded and walked outside and he noticed his friend from the Aphrodite Familia "Hey Bill." Matt spoke

"Hey Matt, how're you doing?" Bill asked kindly

"Good, I'm good. Yourself?" Matt responded

"You know...surviving." Bill chuckled

"Seems more than just surviving. That's a quality knife, where'd you find them?" Matt asked

"I have a supplier." Bill answered "Brand new."

"That's awesome. Hey, why don't you come round to our home? I could properly introduce you to Lady Aphrodite." Matt suggested

"Sure." Bill shrugged "Hey, we should be free for the Dungeon's tomorrow right?"

"I think so. Why? What're you thinking?" Matt asked

"How about you party with Sachi and I?"

"Sounds okay, sure." Matt smiled

Bill nodded, smiling

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 11**

It was a few hours later, Bill was getting ready for the party.

He was currently dressed in a nice, simple suit

"Sachi...you ready?" Bill asked as he buttoned up his second top button.

"Yes." She called, walking out of the bathroom

"We...whoa..." Bill turned and then saw Sachi in her own dress.

It was a simple green dress but it hugged her slim body well

"Well...I take it you're impressed." Sachi blushed

"Well...being fair...I've never seen you in a dress before." Bill smiled

That was when Hera entered

'Oh Heaven preserve me...!' Bill thought as he gazed upon his Lady Hera as she walked in wearing a beautiful starlight blue dress with similar coloured flat shoes

"I hope this is okay. It's quite an old dress." Hera spoke kindly

"You're...Gonna blow everyone away." Bill spoke with a stunned face

She blushed, looking at her feet

"Well...I think we're ready; right?" Bill asked with a small blush

The two nodded, grabbing coats

With the small group going out, Bill locked up, even concealing a couple of knives in his sleeves. He recalls what Matt said about his Familia leaving and being murdered; he wasn't taking chances.

No one hurt those he cared about.

As they arrived they noticed some familiar faces from their neighbours from the Hephaestus and Aphrodite Familia. Looks like Hephaestus wanted her spouse to be their plus one.

"Matt!" Bill called, waving, as he saw his friends with a girl from the Hephaestus Familia

"Heya Bill. Glad you could come." Matt smiled

"Yeah well...Oh Sachi, this is Matt; Matt, this is Sachi." Bill introduced his friend

"Nice to meet you." Matt nodded

"Nice to meet you. Bill's mentioned how you dragged him from the dungeons when he was a newbie." Sachi spoke honestly

"Ah-ha...yeah...yeah that happened. Ever been to one of these parties before?" Matt asked

"Nope, first one." Sachi smiled

"Same here, Matt." Bill added

"It's...been a while since I went to a party." Hera admitted

"Well...expect loudness, drunken dwarves and punch-ups." Matt chuckled

"Sounds fun." He frowned

"I'm kidding; do you think we're wearing these things for a drunken brawl?" Matt chuckled as they went inside...and it was just the opposite of what Matt said.

Inside there were elves, dwarves and humans serving food and drink; Classical Northern Music was playing and everyone was wearing a suit and dress. It was like a smart-casual affair with everyone being on their best behaviour.

"Wow." Sachi muttered

"Who's that?" Bill asked, pointing at a red haired woman who was trying to look under women's skirts

"That is my sister Loki." Thor said, appearing behind them

"Gah! F-Forgive me...You're Lady Thor?" Bill jumped lightly

"THAT'S Lady Loki?" Sachi asked

"That IS my sister Loki, yes...But I'd hardly call her a "Lady". Thank you for coming." Thor smiled

"Well...it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Thor." Bill extended his hand respectfully

"Hera's words were true, you ARE a gentleman." Thor smiled

Bill blushed there, looking away

"Come; let me introduce you to some of the festivities...Ah...LOKI!" Thor called out as Loki was staring up one of the dresses of an elf woman.

"Spoilsport..." Loki pouted as she removed herself from her staring position.

"Yes, what is it sister?" She frowned as she walked towards them

"We have guests. I don't want you scaring them off with your perversion." Thor answered

"Awe, lighten up sister. It's all in good fun." Loki answered "Besides this is YOUR party. I'm a guest." She added cheekily

"You...abuse your guest right...!" Thor answered holding back her rage.

"Guest right?" Sachi asked

"It's an old custom passed down through different Familia: guests have rules of what they can and can't do at social gatherings." Bill answered

"You...know your lore." Thor spoke in shock.

"I read up on it." Bill shrugged

"Actually Thor your Guest Right's state that you are not allowed doing such acts to those of other Familia. And every girl I have been doing that too is from MY Familia." Loki countered "And very impressive Mr Bill." Loki was a fairly tall woman with a slim average build and was completely flat chested, her loose clothing making it easy for people to think she was a guy when she wasn't wearing female cloths which was most of the time

"It's just "Bill" Lady Loki. But thank you." Bill responded kindly

"Hmm...Drinks?" Loki asked with a smile

"Don't get drunk again Sister." Thor sighed, resting her massive hammer on her shoulder lightly... Giggidy.

"I'm not as bad as YOU sister." Loki stuck her tongue out playfully and walked off to "flirt" some more.

Thor sighed and then looked back to Hera and her Familia "So...Care for something to eat and drink?"

"I wouldn't say no." Sachi smiled

"Please." Bill smiled

"I'd like some please." Hera smiled

*time skip*

"S-Sho...let me get thish...shtraight...You...fought THREE giant antsh...with a b-broken shword?" a slightly sozzled Thor Familia asked

"Yeah...It broke...but its spirit remained. That's why I can use my sword so well." Bill answered; he was taking it easy with the drinking.

Sachi and Hera were just conversing and enjoying the music...while simultaneously trying to stay off Loki's "Perv Radar"

But then... They noticed a familiar elf girl laughing with Thor, arm wrapped around Thor's shoulders and Thor's wrapped around the girls as they sang loudly, both slightly drunk

"Cersei?" Hera and her familia gasped in shock

"...AND THE WOLVES TAKE THE BONES...Ha-ha-ha!" both Cersei and Thor finished their song

"Odin's Beard...I didn't think you still had it in you..." Thor smiled

"Of course I do, My Lady! It is GLORIOUS to be by your side!" The elf girl cheered drunkenly

"I didn't think elves COULD get drunk." Bill went wide eyed

"They can. It's just takes a lot." Matt answered

"Oh right." Bill nodded; his lips went inward as he saw Cersei walk drunkenly towards him. 'Oh this can't be good.'

"Heeeeeeey Billy, Billy, Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, Billy." She ranted a bit, meaning against him "How have you been my little Rookie friend?"

"I've been good...and don't call me "Billy" please." Bill asked kindly but annoyed; he HATED being called "Billy".

"Okay~!" She sang drunkenly, giggling "Have you met My Goddess? Lady Thor? She's fucking hot!" She laughed

"We HAVE met Cersei. And I think you've had enough." Bill spoke

"Oh...Aren't YOU the party-pooper? Come on...Scale of one to ten...Where'd you rate Lady Thor?" She teased drunkenly

"... Seven." He sighed, knowing that she wouldn't stop unless he answered her

"ONLY A-?!" Cersei gasped loudly but then had Bill's hands covered her mouth

"SHH! Keep your voice down!" Bill tried to quieten her.

"Hmky, hmky..." She nodded then removed his hands "What about me then...?" she asked

"... What?" He asked

"What about me...? Am **I** a seven?" Cersei pouted

"Seven point five?" He gulped nervously

Cersei tried to think if that was good or not. Thankfully she slumped onto the floor in her drunken stupor. 'Oh boy...' Bill thought

She laughed at her slip, staring at Thor's leather clad ass as the warrior woman started another song

"In the Fields of Battle, the Valkyrie sing...!" Lady Thor began to sing

"Oh Odin, THIS one!" Loki laughed

"Which one is it?" Hera asked

"A sexy one." Loki smiled

The crowd's attention was directed to Thor as she sang

"And in all the worlds...They stand the test of time...And all the beautiful women...Are divine." Thor sung while swaying her body and hips

"Go sexy!" Cersei smiled, licking her lips

"The elves-" Thor began to speak by going on top of a table but then fell over

She landed next to Cersei... And they both started laughing

"I think you've had enough." Bill chuckled

"Nah...We can keep going..." Thor smiled looking at each other.

And then everyone's eyes widened as the Goddess and the elf woman started making out

"This is something." Sachi blushed

"Yep..." Hera agreed and thought of Bill.

And Bill? He was staring in shock with a nose bleed

"You okay dude?" Matt asked

...Bill fell backwards onto the floor.

"Want to see what I can do with my Hammer?" Thor grinned as she broke the kiss

"Not right now..." Cersei teased

"I think it's time for us to go." Hera pointed to Bill

"Same." Sachi nodded

"Thank you for the party Thor." Hera spoke as she picked up Bill from the floor.

"No Problem Hera..." Thor slurred slightly

"Now come on sexy elf, it's Hammer Time!" Thor laughed, dragging Cersei away

"Yay...Hammer time." Cersei slurred happily.

*with the Hera Familia*

"Feeling better Bill?" Sachi asked as Bill wiped the blood from his nose

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay...bit light headed though." He admitted

"Didn't think Cersei would be like that." Hera chuckled nervously

"Well...Skeletons in closets and all that." Bill answered

"Surprising." Sachi nodded

"Yeah..." Hera blushed thinking of Bill and him in turn.

"Anyone up for a late night meal at the pub? My treat." Bill offered

"No. Not after that." Hera replied

"Yeah...I think we all need an early night..." Sachi added

"Okay...okay...Just a suggestion." Bill answered

The others nodded, everyone getting ready for bed

As time rolled over to the morning; Bill was hugging Hera unconsciously and Sachi was hugging herself under her own sleeping bag, she was having a wet dream about the models in the magazine.

She hugged herself, her thighs rubbing together as she slept happily

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 12**

It was now the morning after, word was suppressed about Lady Thor's escapades from the previous night...though Lady Loki wanted a bit more embarrassing tales about her fellow deity.

Cersei groaned in pain as she worked at her family pub, rubbing her head

"Ow...my head..." Cersei groaned

"Morning dear." Alicia spoke with a twinge of disappointment in her voice.

"Ow...Not so loud..." Cersei winced in the pounding headache.

"Enjoy last night, did you?" Alicia asked at the same vocal range as before

"Ow, mum...I...Think so..." Cersei answered

"Just... Don't remember."

"Why? What happened?" Cersei asked

"You don't want to know. Come on, breakfast is on the cooker." Alicia answered

"Thanks... But again, please tell me." She sighed, following her mother

"Are you sure? You may not like the answer." Alicia commented

"I'm sure..." Cersei nodded slowly

"Well for starters: you and your girlfriend were making out at that party of hers, after that you went on a drunken rampage down into the dungeons, came back, made out in my front room, slept with her then had a row involving adult objects which I can't mention THIS early, she stormed out causing a lightning storm waking the neighbours and Marcyl and FINALLY you drunk a keg of ale then flopped into your bed. So YES, you see WHY I'm disappointed in you." Alicia answered

"Mum... Oh Mum... I... I'm sorry." Cersei muttered "Wait... Girlfriend? Lightning storm?!" She gasped

"Well, that's what you called her and she in turn; and I don't know many female thunder deities." Alicia answered simply still feeling angry at her grown up daughter acting like a drunkard. "As an apology and punishment: you take my punishment and double it. You're grounded for a week."

"I'm grounded for two weeks?!" Cersei deadpanned since she hadn't been grounded in years

"Now it's four weeks; I like this game." Alicia answered as they approached the kitchen "Morning Marcyl."

"Morning mum..." Said daughter frowned as she didn't get enough sleep last night.

"Mum! I'm not a little kid!" She yelled "I'm nearly 30! If I wanted I could live with my Familia! But no I live here to help you with the Pub AND help you raise Marcyl! I got drunk, so what?! Everyone does it! And you know how I normally am with alcohol; someone must have spiked my drink!"

"Hmm!" Marcyl cowered

"Cersei! Alright...alright...I'll ask Thor, but you're in trouble still, not as much though." Alicia hugged her daughter.

Cersei sighed, hugging her

"Can we just have a quiet morning please?" Marcyl asked kindly

"Sure honey." Alicia nodded

"Sorry Sis." Cersei smiled

"You're forgiven..." Marcyl pouted

"Let's just have breakfast." Alicia smiled lightly

"Okay." The older members of the family nodded

*With the Hera Familia*

Bill was awake with Sachi, she and him were practicing with their new knives; Sachi being better, being naturally good with ranged weapons.

"Nice one Sachi." Bill chuckled as a dagger stabbed into Sachi's dummy's crotch

"Not sure if he's dead, but that would REALLY hurt." Sachi blushed

"Yep, definitely." Bill nodded and he threw a knife into the shoulder of his dummy

"Might slow him down." Sachi commented

"And allow me to do this." Bill nodded, slashing and cutting the dummy's head off

"Lethal." Sachi commented with a gulp.

"Only when I have to be." Bill reassured her.

"I know, it's just scary." Sachi answered

Bill sighed, hugging her

"The lightning storm from last night?" Bill asked

"Yeah...I'm afraid of lightning..." Sachi shook.

"It's okay." Bill smiled, rubbing her back

Inside the house Hera was waking up, she had quite a lovely dream.

And do we NEED to say what it was?

"Hmm...That was nice..." She stretched out in the empty bed. "Where is everyone?" she wondered as she got out of the bed

She got dressed slowly, smiling as she looked around

She saw Hera's Charm resting on the table with a polishing kit and whetstone next to it. Even though Bill didn't need to sharpen the blade, he saw how he respected it so well and cared for it like his original blade.

That sight made her smile happily

She placed her hand on the blade gently and felt its warmth...it felt like a child's heartbeat.

She smiled, kissing the blade softly like a mother

Unknown to Hera the blade's spirit glowed happily; it felt the warmth of its "mother" and glowed the sword itself.

It was basically purring under her touch

"This...is unusual..." Hera slowly backed up from the sword; she actually was a little freaked out...but it was a "nice" freaked out

She sighed a bit, heading outside

Bill threw a knife and it lodged itself into the dummy's head. "Got ya."

"Nice shot." Sachi smiled

"Thanks." Bill smiled removing the knife. "Your turn."

She nodded and threw it, getting the dummy's heart

"Nice one..." Bill rolled his shoulder "I think we've earned a rest for now."

"Okay...Oh, morning Lady Hera." Sachi nodded then waved warmly at their goddess

"Morning Lady Hera." Bill added

"Morning you two." Hera smiled lightly

"Thank you for last night Lady Hera." Sachi bowed

"It was a pleasure; you conducted yourselves very well...albeit with Bill fainting." Hera smiled

"Yeah...Still...still have to work on that." Bill blushed

"Yes you do." The two chuckle

"Okay, okay...I lived a partially sheltered life okay." Bill gave up

The two nodded, smiling softly and hugged him

"Thank you..." Bill blushed but found it very reassuring "Sleep well Lady Hera?" he squeaked

"Very." She nodded

"I...err...I'll go get some breakfast for us." Bill excused himself

"Okay." Sachi nodded with a smile

As Bill went off and out of the river and quickly dunked his head in it to cool him off. "GAH! That...that's better..." he panted

And with a nod he walked back to the house

"Do you think Bill dunked his head in the river again?" Sachi asked

"I'd put money on that. Despite being...18? He's still a kid." Hera commented "Not necessarily a bad thing though."

"You want to corrupt him?!" Sachi gasped

"No, I just...I just think...if we just..."medically" show him..." Hera answered

"Medically show him?" Sachi asked

"Like...we get a medic book or something and explain it to him." Hera answered

"He knows how it works." Sachi replied

"I guess that's true...how do you know?" Hera asked

"Sex jokes."

"Sex jokes? What kinds?" Hera asked

"... Sex jokes?"

"Fair enough." Hera nodded

"Hey, I just realized: I never asked what you wanted." Bill poked his towel dried head from the door.

"Just normal stuff please." Sachi smiled

"Same." Hera nodded

"On it." Bill answered back

*Time Skip*

"Ready to head out Sachi?" Bill asked

"Yeah, I'm ready." Sachi wiped her lips.

"To the Guild!" She called, running off

"That girl..." Hera smiled

"We'll be back later." Bill smiled and gave a small peck on Hera's cheek subconsciously

"I will see you when you get back." She smiled

"Right...See you later then." Bill smiled and picked up Hera's Charm and his knife belt "Hopefully we'll be back before nightfall."

'Soon he'll be down there for weeks at a time.' She thought sadly, thinking of when she would be home alone for days on end while the two of them would go deep into the Dungeon and staying in there the entire time gaining money, times and so much experience.

'It would be nice for some new members...or someone to talk with during that time.' She thought

'I... Am going to miss them.' She thought as Bill grabbed his bow and arrows and left with a smile

"Be back soon Lady Hera." He waved kindly

As Bill left with Sachi, she was almost bouncing around waiting for him. "What was keeping you?" She asked

"Would it kill you to wait? I was getting my gear." Bill answered

"Fiiiiiine." She pouted

"You know, after you got those spell books you've been acting a bit more..." Bill spoke in worry

"A bit more what? Bubbly?" Sachi asked

"I would say more "hectic"." Bill answered

"Is hectic bad?" Sachi asked

"Just...it's a bit weird since only last week, you were quiet." Bill answered

"Really?" she asked

"Well to me at least. Come on, we've got a dungeon to siege." Bill smiled

"Guild first." She reminded him like every day

"Yeah-ha...Yeah..." Bill nodded

As the two went off to the Guild, Marcyl caught up with them holding two lunch boxes.

"Thank you." Sachi smiled, before she blushed as she remembered the book she read a few days ago and thought of Marcyl

"What's wrong with you? You're as red as a tomato." Marcyl asked

"N... Nothing." She muttered

"You sure?" Marcyl asked

"I'm sure." Sachi nodded

"Okay then, see you later." Marcyl shrugged

"Bye Marcyl." Bill waved

"Bye!" She waved, the two leaving for the Guild

"She's really nice for giving these to us." Sachi smiled

"True...she is." Bill nodded putting the lunch in his bag.

But with his back to her she slipped it from his bag and put it back in hers, carrying it for him

"Ah, good to see you again. I hope you've been taking it easy the past couple of days." Kurumu spoke as she saw the two.

"Yes, we did." Bill nodded, now thinking about his and Kurumu's 'date'

"Well, let's see your updated stats." Kurumu smiled

"Here you go." Sachi handed over the most recent details

"... Impressive." Kurumu nodded in amazement

"Really?" Bill asked sounding intrigued

"Of course. See for yourself." Kurumu handed them over.

"We've already seen them." Sachi smiled, looking at her all B's

Bill looked at his stats. All mostly A's with a few B's. He had came a long way since he started nearly half a year ago

"Damn...Has it really been half a year?" Bill thought aloud "It...Doesn't seem like it."

"I know." Kurumu nodded with a smile "And you have been doing just fine."

"Nice of you to say." Bill smiled

"Yo! Bill, Sachi!" Matt's voice spoke behind them "Early morning Stats Check?" he asked

"Stats hand in." Kurumu corrected but smiled "And yes they are."

"Of course." Matt nodded "You ready for the team up?"

"Think so." Sachi nodded

"Team up? You're partying up?" Kurumu asked interested

"Yep." Bill nodded

"I see. Then you two can go down to floor 18 today." Kurumu smiled

"Thank you!" Sachi cheered

"Can I speak to Bill in private before you leave please?" Kurumu asked

"Sure." Matt nodded "Come on Sachi."

"Okay. See you in a minute Bill." Sachi nodded, following Matt outside

"So Kurumu, what's up?" Bill asked

"Our date was honestly wonderful." She smiled, grasping his hand and leading him deeper into the Guild building and into a private room so her co-workers would not interrupt

"Well, I had fun too Kurumu. Where're we going?" Bill commented and then asked

They were now in a simple cubicle

"It's against the rules to be in a relationship with those we advice." she replied

"And I guessed that...but is it wrong to love?" Bill asked

"No. Just not professional." She replied

"Well...what do we do?" Bill asked "K... Kurumu... I'm with Lady Hera." He frowned

"I don't mind sharing." She smiled, cupping his cheeks with both hands

"I...But...Y-You KNOW the stories, right?" Bill gulped "I...I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then we talk to her. As I said I don't mind sharing." Kurumu smiled

"O-Okay..." Bill gulped lightly "Just ONE question..."

"Okay. What is it?" Kurumu's eyes glistened

"WHY did you drag me in here? ...Besides telling me, what you needed to tell me." Bill asked

"Well as I said: we aren't SUPPOSE to do this. It's not illegal just unprofessional and frowned upon." She shrugged "And so I can do this." She added, before gently kissing his lips for a few seconds

As she broke the kiss, she smiled lightly but then frowned. "O-Okay...That *ahem* I can agree to that." Bill spoke awkwardly.

Kurumu nodded with a small blush and smile "Good luck." She said, pecking his lips once more before she left

'Lady Hera help me...I never imagined this would happen.' Bill thought and left the room a few seconds after Kurumu.

He had to admit he was stumbling a bit and if this was a cartoon he'd have cartoon hearts flying around his head

"What kept you two?" Sachi asked

"Nothing...Just...Clearing the air." Bill answered

"Okay then. To the Dungeon!" Matt called with a smile

*Time skip*

Bill, Matt and Sachi were already in level ten; Matt being a "Knight Class" helped with the defending while Bill and Sachi covered the back with their knives and arrows.

But what surprised both of them was just how strong he was

He swung his halberd with strength and precision, it cleaved through monsters like a sickle through wheat.

And it reminded them that they had a LONG way to go

But it inspired them...Inspired them to push harder and become stronger, they WOULD have their stories known!

Bill yelled, hacking a goblin in half

"Goblins...Small but many, these things are like cockroaches!" Matt commented swinging into three other goblins

"At least they aren't ogres! They take a hell of a lot of damage!" Bill called back

"And they give it back in kind." Matt added, killing the three last goblins in their way

"Warning for up ahead: Floor 18 is a safe floor. Monsters don't spawn there so there are a few special stores set up alongside resting areas and such." Matt informed "This is to help Adventure's regain their strength. And also because guarding the stairs to floor 18 on floor 17 is a Super powerful monster called a Floor Boss. I have only ever been able to best it with others in a party like we are now."

"How many times have you beaten this thing?" Bill asked

"Six. It respawns every three hours." He nodded

"So we better get a move on then." Bill spoke "After we have some lunch."

"Right." Sachi and Matt nodded

As they sat down to eat their meals, Matt found that his lunch was gone. It may have been taken from one of the goblins, or even from an earlier floor; there was more than a few pickpocket creatures in the dungeons. "Damn it..." Matt grumbled

"What?" Bill asked

"My lunch is gone. Goblins must've taken it." Matt answered

Bill sighed...And he handed his lunch to Matt "Here. You need it more than I do."

"No man, I can't take that. It's fine. I'll buy something on 18." Matt denied

"You sure?" Bill asked

"I'm sure." Matt nodded

"Okay." Bill nodded and began to eat into his lunch.

*with Hera*

Hera was taking a walk in the town and thought she could get some supplies.

'Okay...what to get, what to get...' She thought to herself

She grabbed the things she needed for both food and items around the house.

"Hera? Hera is that you?" A kind female voice spoke

"Err...Who wants to know?" Hera gulped then turned to see the woman. "Persephone?"

"I thought it was you. How have you been?" The now named "Persephone" asked kindly. She had Autumn red/brown hair flowing down to her waist, braided with freshly bloomed blue roses. She was almost as tall as Hera and she wore a long fresh green dress adorn with rubies.

Hera gave a sigh of relief, she then smiled "I've been well. How are you and Hades?" Hera asked

"We're well, thank you. I heard you've gained a Familia." Persephone responded kindly

"That I have. They are currently in the Dungeon."

"Wow, that's quick; I'm impressed. Would you like to come for tea?" Persephone asked

"I wouldn't mind." she smiled "And if my Familia are back by then I'll bring them along to if that's okay."

"Excellent. I'll go tell Hades, that you may join us. We can catch up." Persephone smiled

"I'd like that." Hera smiled "Now...I better get to some shopping."

"Okay, I'll see you later." Persephone smiled and headed off.

"Don't tell Zeus." Hera added

"As if I would. I promise not to tell." Persephone promised

"Thank you." Hera nodded

And with that they went their own ways

'I hope they are okay...' Hera thought

*In the dungeon*

"HO! This is NOT okay!" Bill commented as he dodged a head of a three headed lizard creature

"Bill!" Sachi yelled, shooting an arrow from her arm mounted crossbow at the lizard

As the arrow whizzed past and into the creature's neck Bill managed to cleave a portion of it off.

"Thanks." Bill called back but saw the creature was not dead yet.

"Stay on your feet!" Matt called out as he blocked a strike from the lizard's remaining heads.

Another snap at Bill and he slashed at it, snapping a tooth from its mouth. "HISHHH-AH!" the creature hissed in anger and lunged forward

"Come on!" Matt and Sachi called out and struck at the creature's right head while Bill continued to distract the left head.

Bill sidestepped to the right but slipped on a skull that was there...and he was swallowed whole.

"BILL!" Matt and Sachi called out as Bill began to slide down into the monster's gullet.

But that didn't stop the lump in the lizard's throat; he stopped midway causing the creature to struggle to swallow his meal. But now it screamed in pain as Hera's Charm began to cut through its flesh and sliced through the neck exposing Bill's upper half of his body.

Bill's entire upper-half was covered in green blood and saliva his left hand holding Hera's Charm, albeit difficult due to the slime. "Bloody Hydra SPAWN!" Bill shouted and slid out from the throat as the neck fell to the floor.

"That... Was disgusting."

"Bloody hell..." Matt gasped and actually felt a little sick

"Bill, look out!" Sachi pointed to the remaining head who was aiming for Bill

"Try me Snake!" Bill snarled as his slimy hair got in his eyes and tried to defend himself.

He threw two knives, both stabbing the remaining heads in the brain

As the creature hissed and screamed it fell to the ground in defeat Bill had delivered the killing blow.

It then exploded in a flurry of black dust, a large crystal falling in the floor

The three looked at each other in exhaustion, shock and disgust...then Sachi began to chuckle. The feeling that they just killed a "Boss Monster" and right now euphoria and dopamine was running high. Soon Matt followed with the laughter and then Bill laughed as he wiped the slime from his face and sword.

The three continued to laugh as they descended the stairs towards floor 18

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 13**

They had arrived to the safe room, Bill was still slimy from the Boss Monster from the floor above, though he DID keep a souvenir from the lizard creature: it's tooth. "Are you going to keep souvenirs from each monster?" Matt asked

"Basically...I'm a bit concerned about the furs from the other room to be honest." Bill spoke wiping the mucus from his hair, it was now half spiked and half streaked back

"It's good equipment." Sachi added

"Anything else besides that?" Matt asked

"It's a good source of money." Bill chuckled as they sat down for a good rest. 'And I think...I might be able to make something from the furs...as soon as I clean them.'

"What time is it?" Sachi asked

"Err...I don't know. I lost track back on floor 15." Bill sweat dropped

"Must be mid afternoon." Matt answered

"So let's stay for half an hour before heading back up." Bill offered

"Sounds good." Matt nodded

"So, what're you going to do with your share of the treasure Matt?" Sachi asked

"Well, most likely new potions and other similar stuff."

"Simple yet a good plan." Bill commented "I can't wait to wash this stuff off."

"That slime is valuable; alchemists go crazy for that stuff." Matt spoke

"Three-Headed Lizard slime is "valuable" for alchemists?" Bill deadpanned "Cause I'm NOT making a habit of this." He pointed to his chest that was still covered in slime.

"That's why alchemists go crazy for it. NO-ONE wants to be eaten by those sorts of creatures." Matt answered

"Does this slime dry quickly?" Bill asked

"No, it takes a while." Matt answered

"And who knows, Lady Hera might like washing you." Sachi teased

"SACHI!" Bill yelled as he blushed

"... Huh?" Matt asked

"N-Nothing! She's just saying crazy stuff!" Bill defended

"You're cute when you're flustered." Sachi laughed

Bill gulped, blushing brighter

"Err...is there something I should know?" Matt asked

"There isn't anything to tell!" Bill defended, though he was blushing brighter

"He and Lady Hera kiss all the time." She giggled

"SACHI!" Bill blushed and began to chase her

"You...Kiss your goddess?" Matt remained unfazed

"Yeah he does! Sometimes for hours." Sachi teased

"Matt doesn't need to know that! And that's a LIE!" Bill snapped

"Aww love." Matt smiled

"Gotcha!" Bill grabbed Sachi and rolled around with her

"Ew-ew-ew! Slimy!" Sachi struggled then slipped out

"Damn it!" Bill snapped and slipped onto his face. "... Ow..."

"Need a hand?" Matt asked

"Please...And...I need an alchemist." Bill accepted it

"Alright then." Matt pulled him up

*Time Skip*

"Okay, the last vial." An older man spoke taking off the last of Bill's slime.

"I hope so; I've lost the feeling in my ass." Bill asked as he was sitting on a stool being de-slimed by the man and two elf prodigies

"You big baby." Sachi frowned

"You sit still here for five hours and see if yours doesn't go numb Sachi." Bill answered

"It was one hour, Bill." Matt laughed

"Being touched in places I'd rather not mention, WHILE sitting still! Time slows..." Bill commented

"We better to back before Lady Hera gets worried." Sachi said

"You go, I'll catch up." Bill spoke "Unless we're done here?"

"No, no...We're done here. We'll sort payment for tomorrow, thank you." the alchemist spoke

"Thanks." Bill got off the stool

"We're going together." Sachi frowned

"Alright, alright...Hey Matt; thanks for giving us a hand with the floors." Bill spoke

"No problem." Matt chuckled "Let's go trade these crystals in."

They shook hands and are now heading towards the exit

"Thanks for getting that slime off of me." Bill waved

"Thank you for your donation to the sciences." the elves waved as the small party left.

"They were cute." an elf smiled

*Back home*

Hera hummed as she brushed her hair, nervous

"Oh Bill...Sachi...I hope you get home safe..." Hera thought to herself.

She muttered bitterly to herself, feeling sad and nervous

"Bye Matt. Thanks for splitting the crystals with us." Sachi's voice spoke

"Bye you two." Matt's voice answered

"Bill! Sachi!" Hera sighed in relief.

She ran out and hugged them before they even entered the house, nearly knocking them over

"Whoa!" the pair shouted as they were knocked over. Hera and Bill were accidentally in a kiss.

"Hmm..." Hera moaned lightly as she hugged him.

Bill's eyes had widened, but soon closed as he returned the kiss happily

"Knew it. Oof!" Sachi teased then was pushed away by Bill "Jerk." She teased

"Hmm hmm." Bill answered which translated to "Don't care." "Are you okay Lady Hera?"

"Better now." Hera smiled

She hugged him tightly, sighing happily

"Can you two get up?" Sachi asked kindly

"Five minutes." Bill chuckled

"Ten." Hera argued

"Fifteen if I can get us to bed?" He smirked

And that snapped Hera out of it, remembering what was going on and jumped back with a blush

"Are you okay?" Bill asked kindly.

"Th... That was a bit forward." She blushed

"Oh...Right, sorry. I didn't mean anything "extreme" by it." Bill apologized

"It's okay." She nodded

"I got you a present." Bill blushed lightly

"Really? What is it?" Hera asked

Bill got up and pulled out some soft and well made clothes. "It's not the best you've gotten...but it's made from the pelts we got."

"It's beautiful." She smiled

"Y-You're sure?" Bill asked

"I'm sure; thank you." Hera took the clothes kindly.

Holding it close to her chest and kissed him softly

"Are you two going to make out there still?" Sachi teased

"Not now Sachi!" Bill and Hera shouted back

Sachi giggled, smiling

"Oh I've got something to tell you: we've been invited to Persephone's and Hades' home for tea." Hera spoke

"Awesome!" Bill smiled

"Have you turned the crystals in?" Hera asked

"... FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" They both gasped

"Is there still time?" Sachi asked

"I dunno!" Bill panicked

"They're open 24/7." Hera rolled her eyes "Exchange them on our way to their house."

"Oh thank goodness." Bill sighed in relief. "I should get changed. I'm pretty sure I've still got Lizard slime somewhere on my person."

"Same. Minus the slime." Sachi nodded

"Wait...Slime? What happened?" Hera asked in slight worry

"I got swallowed by a three headed serpent. Cleaved its head off but was covered with slime." Bill explained

"What?!" She gasped

"Yeah...That's why we were a bit late." Bill answered

"Are you okay?!"

"Nothing we couldn't handle." Bill answered

"We got a nice little bonus from the alchemists." Sachi smiled

"Bonus?" Hera asked

"We sold the slime; the alchemist is going to give it to us tomorrow." Bill answered

"You didn't get it then?" She frowned "They scammed you!"

"What?" Bill asked gaining a blue glint in his eyes

"If they didn't give you the money, they weren't going to give it to you." Hera answered

Bill's eyes turned a shade of blue and gritted his teeth. "Damn it..."

"Bill...your eyes." Hera gasped

"Huh? What about my eyes?" Bill asked as they reverted to normal

"They were just...Never mind; go get your money." Hera answered

"It won't take five minutes." Bill spoke

*At the alchemists*

"So much...foolish greenhorns..." The alchemist smiled to himself, as he totalled up the slime and converted it to money.

"Sir...Are you SURE we can't give them any money? They DO deserve it." one of the elves spoke in worry

"They were foolish enough to leave without being paid; THEIR loss." the alchemist snapped

"B-But sir...? AH!" the second elf spoke then received a slap

"QUITE! YOU serve ME!" The alchemist shouted

"Yes sir." They nodded

The front door rang "Go and serve them, I'VE got a fortune to fix." The alchemist spoke

"May we leave sir?" the elves asked

"Yes, go...sort yourselves out. I'm busy." The alchemist spoke

They nodded, walking away. They knew they had to do something...

"Sister...what're we going to do?" The first elf asked. She had light blue hair light blue eyes and B-Cup breasts

"I don't know...What if...We go to the Judge-Hall? Maybe that'd help?" The second elf asked. She had dark green hair and amber eyes and A-Cup breasts

"We are slave elves Zelda, they won't listen to us." The blue haired elf frowned

"True." The green haired girl nodded with a sigh "Any ideas Shiek?"

"... We... Could give them the money when he is asleep?" The now named Zelda shrugged

"Maybe...Maybe we could...buy our freedom. What if we do that?" Sheik wondered

"He wouldn't free us...even if we mentioned it, he'd set the freedom price too high." Zelda answered "And every time we would get close he would increase the price."

"What if...What if someone bought us?" Shiek wondered "That nice customer...he would be a good Master."

"Again, he wouldn't let it." Zelda sighed "Let's just steal the money that nice customer deserves and bring it to the Guild."

"Okay...we'll do it tonight." Sheik nodded

*With Bill and Sachi*

"You think we're going to get the money?" Sachi asked

"I hope so." Bill answered "... I have no idea where we are going." He deadpanned

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Sachi snapped

"We don't know his shop, do we?!" He shot back

"You...have a point..." Sachi admitted in embarrassment

"Head home?" Bill suggested

"Yeah...maybe there'll be something tomorrow." Sachi nodded

"Plus we've got a party to get to." Bill smiled

"Very true. Do you and Lady Hera want first shower or shall I?" Sachi teased

"Sachi...!" Bill blushed and began to chase her

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 14**

It was an hour later; Hera, Bill and Sachi were walking to Hades' and Persephone's home. Bill was a bit worried about meeting other Gods and Hades was the Lord of the Dead.

He gulped, pulling his collar

"Bill, will you relax? Hades isn't a bad brother." Hera reassured him

"He IS the Lord of The Dead...I can't help BUT feel nervous." Bill answered

"Yea." Sachi nodded in agreement

"Listen: once you get to know him, you'll see he isn't a bad guy." Hera defended her brother.

"I'm sure." Bill nodded

As they arrived they noticed that the home was like a Gothic Cathedral with: gargoyles, grotesques, dogs, and spirits adorning the outer decoration but they each held beautiful flora within each of the mouths and hands; it looked like it was a compromise of Hades' darkness and Persephone's beauty.

"See, it's not so bad." Hera answered

"It...Looks...Nice..." Sachi gulped feeling a sense of dread from the statues

"It was originally my brothers' home, but he's adapted well with Persephone being with him." Hera answered

"... Still kinda 'piss your pants' looking." Bill gulped before his eyes widened, finally remembering this morning as his thoughts drifted to Kurumu 'Crap! I forgot to talk to Lady Hera about that!'

With a smile Hera knocked on the door which alerted the denizens of the home.

"Hera!" Persephone cheered before she hugged her friend and sister-in-law

"Hello Persephone, I'd like to introduce you to my Familia: Bill and Sachi. Bill, Sachi; this is my sister-in-law: Persephone." Hera explained

"It is nice to finally meet the rumoured Hera Familia." Persephone smiled

"It's good to meet you Lady Persephone." Bill bowed

"You're home is...quite lovely." Sachi tried to find the right words.

"Thank you. It was very hard to remodel my husbands' old design." She smiled, sighing at the end

"So you worked around it." Bill surmised

"Yes; please come in, I'll get the kettle on." Persephone smiled

"Oh, thank you very much Lady Persephone." Sachi smiled

Hera quickly hugged her sister-in-law once more before they all went inside

Inside they saw a bountiful amount of fruits and flowers on the decorations "Spring decorations?" Bill commented

"Almost, it's the last day of February and of winter; so I can return to my mother Demeter. I'm just leaving my husband a kind gift." Persephone smiled

'Oh yeah...it IS that day isn't it?' Bill thought "I guess he must be grateful for all this hard effort."

"He is." She nodded "But he's also sad I need to go at all."

"So, he doesn't want to be on his own; I get that." Sachi nodded.

"Exactly, but at the same time it's nice having company." Persephone walked into the living room where her husband was waiting patiently. He had a pale complexion and coal black eyes to parallel the tone of his skin. His clothes were formal but comfortable: a dark ruby red coat over a black shirt and black trousers. He was a giant to say the least, but he seemed to be a gentle and soft-spoken giant. "Hello my dear."

"Persephone..." Hades spoke kindly, but at the same time he spoke with an authoritative tone "Hera, wonderful to see you again; and you've brought guests."

"Hello brother, yes, they are my Familia: Bill and Sachi." Hera introduced them kindly

"Lord Hades...It's an honour to be welcomed into your home." Bill bowed

"As it is for me." Sachi curtsied

"Oh...this...is unusual..." Hades shook his head in shock

"What is?" Bill asked

"Not many people bowed to us as Gods...It...It's quite nice." Hades smiled

"Really?" Bill asked

"Not many people found comfort in my work...so I was almost exiled as a God, but my work was important." Hades answered "Would you care for a drink?"

"I've got it My Love. You keep our company occupied." Persephone kissed his cheek.

"Of course." He nodded with a smile

"Please, sit. So Hera, your Familia are quite respectful; rare for these days." Hades spoke kindly

"Yes they are." Hera smiled

"How long have you been with my sister?" Hades asked as he took in the appearance of both Sachi and Bill.

"A few months? Half a year?" Bill shrugged

"Ah..." Hades nodded "And you my dear?"

"About half that time." Sachi answered

"I see." Hades nodded 'This boy...he looks...familiar...'

"Tea's up." Persephone called out as she walked in with the drinks.

"Oh thank you." Hera smiled

"Thank you." Bill smiled

"Thank you Lady Persephone." Sachi took the drink

"Thank you My Dear. Bill, may I ask you something?" Hades asked

"Sure, I guess." Bill nodded

"What drew you to my sister as her Familia?" Hades asked

"I wasn't drawn to her. She found me and asked me to join." He smiled

"Ah...I see. And you Sachi, what brought you into the family?" Hades asked

"Bill, he saved me...and gave me a new home." She answered

Hades nodded, humming

"What about you Lord Hades? Do you have a Familia?" Bill asked innocently

"No." He shook his head "I do not want one."

"Why not? I don't mean to pry." Bill asked

"Fair enough." Bill nodded

'This boy...' Hades thought 'He's not bad...I doubt he even knows...'

"Is everything okay?" Hera asked

"Hmm? Oh yes, just lost in a thought." Hades answered

"You've been lost in your thoughts for a while, is there anything you want to tell us?" Persephone asked kindly

"Nothing...nothing at all." Hades smiled

"Hades." She frowned

"You remind me of someone who I met long ago. You have a similar face." Hades confessed.

"I...look like someone you met before?" Bill questioned

"Yes." He nodded

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Bill asked

"It's...something. That's all." Hades answered

"O...okay?"

*time skip*

"Thank you for having us, Hades." Hera smiled

"It was nice having company." Hades smiled

"It was a nice time." Bill added

"Yea, thank you." Sachi smiled

"We might see you again?" Hera asked

"Please, it will be welcomed." Hades smiled as they left; but as soon as they were out of ear and eye shot Hades' face frowned and walked inside

"NOW can you explain to me WHY you were staring at Bill?" Persephone asked

We might see you again?" Hera asked

"Please, it will be welcomed." Hades smiled as they left; but as soon as they were out of ear and eye shot Hades' face frowned and walked inside

"NOW can you explain to me WHY you were staring at Bill?" Persephone asked

"Bill...He looks like...that man from years ago; The "Woman's Conqueror"." Hades answered

"That...makes sense. Bill DOES look like him and that man DID father a number of children..." Persephone nodded

"Should we tell him?" Hades asked

"Tell him what? Hi Bill sorry to say this but your father is the mortal equivalent of Zeus in the sex department?" Persephone answered "He's lived without a father all his life, thinking he was a great adventurer...It'd crush him to learn the truth."

"... True." Hades nodded

"I only have a few hours till I return to my mother..." Persephone spoke kindly "Maybe we could..."

"Spend it together...I would love nothing more than that..." Hades kissed his wife tenderly.

She smiled, cupping his cheeks lovingly

*With the Hera Familia*

"They were nice." Sachi smiled

"I told you...Is everything alright Bill?" Hera nodded then turned her attention to her favourite.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they were a lovely couple...I'm just wondering about something." Bill admitted

"Don't you start; we've had enough of that from Lord Hades." Sachi commented

"I know, I know...but the way he looked at me...It's like he KNEW something about me...from my past maybe...Or someone he knew that I don't. I dunno...maybe I'm just paranoid or...maybe I have one of those faces." Bill admitted

Hera frowned, hugging him

"It'll be alright Bill." Hera reassured him

"I hope so." Bill nodded

He hugged her back, rubbing her back

"... We forgot to hand in our crystals and talk to Kurumu again." Sachi realised

"...Damn it!" Bill half shouted

"We'll get them on the way back home." Hera sighed shaking her head at the two.

"Okay." They both nodded

*Back at the Alchemists' lab*

"Have you got it?" Sheik asked her sister as they were sneaking out with the money as the Alchemist slept, being an old man they knew he would be tired around this time

"Here, every Valis." Zelda nodded

"Good." Sheik nodded

"Okay, let's give this money to The Guild." Sheik spoke as they carried off the Valis to said location.

*back with the Hera Familia*

"Okay, these should be it." Bill spoke as he put his crystal filled bag on his back.

"Yep; mine too." Sachi nodded

A few moments later large bags of Valis where passed through the drawer

"Here we are sir and madam." the teller spoke

"Thanks." Bill smiled and took the money

"Wow, this is a lot." Sachi smiled

"Bill!" Kurumu called, dressed in casual clothing as she ran towards them

"Ah, Ms Kurumu...Good, I wanted to talk to you." Bill spoke.

"I guessed." She smiled, cocking her hip lightly as she saw Hera "Sorry but my shifts over, so we can't talk in the private room."

"Well why don't we talk here? Or back at our home?" Bill suggested

"Your place." She nodded with a smile

"Okay then." Hera nodded

"Excuse us please." a girl elf's voice spoke softly

"Huh? Oh sorry...wait...aren't you the elves from the Alchemist's?" Bill asked

"Here." The second elf said, the two holding bags of Valis "These belong to you...the money from the slime." the second elf girl spoke

"Oh, thank you." Bill smiled, taking the money

"Why didn't you give it to them back at the store?" Hera asked seriously.

"Our Master was trying to scam him." The older sister bowed a bit

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Bill asked

"Well..." Zelda looked away

"You're slaves...aren't you?" Kurumu asked

"Wait...Slaves?" Bill asked in shock

"Some elves sell themselves as slaves to help their family." Hera explained

"Not even I could have imagined that..." Bill admitted.

"Some had no choice." Kurumu explained with a frown

"S-Sir...We apologize for our Master's scam...Please accept our apology." Zelda spoke with a bow

"... I accept your apology." Bill nodded

"Yeah...same here. You can't go against your master..." Sachi added

"Th-Thank you Miss." Sheik answered

"Now go, go back." Bill waved "I don't want you to be hurt because of this."

"Thank you sir. You're very kind." the sisters bowed and left for their master. As they left Bill gave a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kurumu asked

"Slaves...Just...I don't like it." Bill answered honestly

"No one does. Which is why nice people don't take slaves." Kurumu sighed "The elves don't have a choice, it is their last resort. But since nice people see it as wrong they don't buy them making the Elves HAVE to be bought by bastards like whoever their master is."

"Is it the same for other races?" Bill asked sadly

"It is; I can't change the law on that subject anymore than I can change the laws of magic." Kurumu sighed

'Magic doesn't have set laws.' Hera thought.

Soon they arrived at the Hera Familia home, Hera letting Kurumu in

"You've done well for a few months here." Kurumu commented happily seeing their home.

It was repainted and refurbished

"Well...I've had time on my hands." Hera answered

Kurumu nodded... And kissed Hera

"HMM?" Hera blushed

"Does anyone want...buwah...?" Bill came in asking if people wanted drinks, then saw Kurumu and Hera kissing and deadpanned

He was about to say something, blinking, but once his eyes where open the girl was gone

"I like Bill." Kurumu said as she broke the kiss "And you are very nice. I don't mind sharing, it is your choice."

"I...err..." Hera blushed "I...like Bill too...But...I've never..."

"Like I said: it's your choice." Kurumu smiled

"..." Bill's face was frozen in shock and awe, the goddess he loved and the elf he dated were on about sharing him.

"I...I'd like that." Hera smiled lightly "It's...something I'd like to try..."

"Plus it means that it is YOUR choice with how loyal Bill is." Kurumu nodded

"..." Bill continued in shock

"Oh, Bill...How...how long have you been there?" Hera asked

"Since I kissed you."

"Kurumu, you KNEW?!" Hera blushed

Bill and Kurumu nodded, Bill albeit a bit slower. "So...What do you think Ms Hera? You DID say you would like this form of relationship." Kurumu smiled

She blushed, looking down

"Whatever you feel comfortable with Lady Hera...I'll back you up." Bill spoke snapping back to reality.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Well, looks like we've got confirmation from our boyfriend." Kurumu teased

Hera sighed... And then deeply kissed Kurumu

"...!" Bill's face was frozen again, but in his mind he was getting aroused.

"That enough of an answer?" Hera asked, breaking the kiss

"Yesh..." Kurumu blushed and almost melted away.

"We... We have to keep quiet about this." Bill gulped as he calmed himself back

"Yes...I believe that's the best course of action." Hera nodded then kissed Bill "Sorry, I thought you were owed one."

Bill nodded with a smile

"Have you gotten anywhere with them Bill?" Sachi asked teasingly.

"Huh?"

"Any making out or not?" Sachi poked her head from around the corner of the door

"Sachi...!" Bill grumbled

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 15**

It was during the next week, Bill was showing Sachi the armourers' location where Kurumu lead him during their date; they were getting some replacement arrows and knives from Koin who was glad to see Bill again and happy to serve a new and repeat customer.

"Ah, Mr Bill; welcome back. Come to purchase some of my wares?" Koin asked kindly

"That's right, we've got a list here if that'll help. Oh, where are my manners? Koin, this is Sachi part of my Familia. Sachi, this is Master Dwarf-smith Koin." Bill smiled introducing the two to each other and handed the list over to their friend.

"Nice to meet you Koin." Sachi smiled

"Mr Bill, you give me too much praise...But thank you; and a pleasure to meet you Miss Sachi. Now, let me see...50 arrows and 20 throwing knives. I've got your order right here." Koin smiled as he retrieved the ammunition from his crates.

"How much do we owe?" Sachi asked, readying the money

"850 Valis. I'm sorry about the amount but-" Koin answered apologizing for it

"It's alright. The arrows, the supply for the materials, time it takes to make them...I get it." Bill reassured him

"Plus we have more than enough." Sachi smiled, giving him the money "Thank you!"

"Thank you for your patronage." Koin smiled putting his money in his lockbox.

As Bill and Sachi left they smiled as they put the arrows and knives in their respective places. "You've been quiet for a while; what's on your mind?"

"Just...those two elves...I know they're doing it to support their family but..." Bill spoke

"Bill, stop right there. You know you can't change the law of our world. It was their choice." Sachi spoke

"Can't help but think on it though." Bill answered

She sighed and hugged him

"You're a good person Bill...But you can't solve everything." Sachi told him lightly

"I know." He nodded

"Come on, maybe going into the dungeons might clear your head." Sachi offered.

"Yea, I guess." He smiled

"How deep do you think we can go down in?" Sachi asked

"Probably not as deep as when we teamed up with Matt." Bill answered "We can still kick some ass though."

"Agreed." Sachi nodded

"We'll put our stuff back home and we'll head down then." Bill suggested

"Guild first." She reminded the over-exited Adventurer as always

"Okay, okay..." Bill sighed knowing he was eager to do things.

"And you get to see Kurumu." she sang

"You...Are one minx elf aren't you?" Bill asked with a sweat-drop.

"Yep." She smiled

She winked and ran off, Bill blushing

"Oh...that girl..." Bill groaned

*At the guild*

Bill and Sachi arrived at the Guild and saw Kurumu dressed in her professional gear at her booth, chewing a pencil as she worked on... well... paper work

"Are...you okay Kurumu?" Bill asked

"Huh? Oh Bill!" she muttered, her attention snapping to Bill and smiling "Yea, I'm fine. Just stupid paperwork."

"What is that then?" Bill asked kindly.

"Explaining I am in a relationship and who with. While... that... is taboo and seen as unprofessional around the office the owners and such don't really care. I just need to fill in paper work so they know the situation/circumstances." she explained

"Ah...That makes sense." Bill nodded

"So, besides coming over to say "hi". What brings you here?" Kurumu asked

"We want to check where we are allowed to go." Sachi said, passing their latest stats

"Well, even though you managed to fight the Boss, I'd say that you'd be able to go to floor 16." Kurumu answered

"Who really? Just before the boss room." Sachi smiled

"I know Sachi's gotten stronger, but me...Really?" Bill joked at his own prowess.

"You've got all A's and a single S Bill." Kurumu nodded

"You've got an "S"?! Which one is it?" Sachi asked in amazement.

"Speed." Kurumu smiled

"Makes sense, you're faster than most enemies. And with your sword, you're a force of nature." Sachi laughed

"Well...I guess that's true." Bill chuckled "No enchantments either."

"Although they will decrease when you level up of course." Kurumu added

"Makes sense...How long till I level up?" Bill asked

"Hmm...According to these stats and the rate of dungeons you're going into daily...Probably not long." Kurumu answered "If you can find a good Adventure."

"Well...Are there any Adventures to go on?" Bill asked

"You have to find an Adventure Bill." Kurumu chuckled teasingly "Remember the record for someone becoming a Level 2 is six months! You've been an Adventurer for just over that. Don't worry, you're doing fine."

"Thanks Kurumu, well...We best get a move on. We'll see you later; okay?" Bill smiled

Quickly looking around and seeing no one was watching she grabbed Bill by the collar and pulled him into a quick kiss before pulling back "Good luck." Kurumu smiled

Bill didn't answered, but he just gently swayed out of the doors with Sachi who actually cooed at him teasingly "Knock it off Sachi." he smirked, knowing she didn't mean it harshly.

"Maybe you want to kiss me to?" She teased, elbowing him lightly before she ran off to the dungeon

'If it'll stop you teasing me, maybe I will.' Bill thought with a smirk

*Back at the Alchemist's*

"Where is my money?" the Alchemist screamed

"I counted that money, THREE times! I didn't miscount!" the Alchemist answered

"Then maybe you dropped some on our way out of the Dungeon?" Shielk offered

"Ah Bloody Buggering Hell!" The Alchemist snapped

The two flinched back at that

"There's not going to be another person like HIM to come around here!" the Alchemist stomped his feet.

"We know sir." Zelda nodded

"Go sort out the potions and ingredients! I've got work to do!" the Alchemist ordered angrily.

"Yes sir." The two nodded, running off

"Bloody Knife-Ears, WORTHLESS!" The Alchemist whispered a prejudice term about elves to himself. Most Masters used these terms to themselves.

Or they would split the terms to the Elves as they degrade/humiliate them for their amusement. Even going so far as make the ELVES call themselves the derogatory term

"I...He..." Zelda cried into her sister's shoulder, she never imagined hearing that from their master.

"It is okay sister... Just be glad he is not abusive or has tried to humiliate us." Sheik said hiding the fact she has used her sacrifice to protect her sister from those... acts. How she had been humiliated and humiliated herself for her 'master' and his friends entertainment so her sister would be safe.

*In the dungeon*

"Sachi: Duck!" Bill called out to his friend throwing a knife into a monster's eye

"3 o'clock!" She called, shooting an arrow into one behind him

That was when a monster lunged forward to the side of them only for Sachi to shoot an arrow into its mouth while Bill cut it from it neck to the belly.

"Actually...I think it is 1:30." Bill joked

"Not funny." Sachi giggled

"If it's not funny; why are you laughing?" Bill laughed

"Because it was so bad!"

"You don't like that? I've got more." Bill laughed

"Oh no!" She groaned

"I'm joking, I'm joking." He replied "Come on, we've got some crystals and items to get."

She nodded, speeding around

"Hey Sachi...can I ask you a serious question?" Bill asked

"Sure, what is it? Is it about the elves from the Alchemist's?" She asked

"Yeah...yeah it is." he nodded getting his knife

"Bill..." Sachi groaned "You can't keep brooding on this. You can't be a deity, the only way their master would release them is one of two ways: either you kill him or you buy them. The latter being impossible cause depending on how much we actually have and if we buy their freedom, he'd probably just buy more. And the former is murder and you'd be in SERIOUS trouble; you're a good man Bill...But you can't keep beating yourself up over this." She explained

"But it doesn't feel right." He frowned

"I know it doesn't...But...it is what it is. And what it is...is an ancient practice that many people used. It sucks..." She answered with a responding sigh and frown. "I'm just glad it never happened to me."

"Sachi..." Bill hugged her "I won't let that happen to you. I promise."

"I know it won't." She nodded "Bill..."

"Yeah?" He asked kindly

Sachi gave him a quick peck on his lips "Thanks."

"I...err...Yeah, n-no problem." Bill blushed

"Come on we've been down here for a few hours. Let's head out." Sachi smiled

"Yep...Yeah no problem, let's...Let's head out." Bill nodded awkwardly; trying to shake off the kiss...though admitted he liked it...even though it was brief

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 16**

Back outside the dungeon Sachi was still smiling, Bill was a bit dazed about the whole thing. He loved Lady Hera; then Kurumu agreed to a shared relationship and now Sachi!

But then again she didn't say she wanted a relationship

It was just a kiss on the lips and he was reading WAY too much into it.

"Come on! Let's cash in our crystals and go to the pub!" Sachi giggled

"Well...Can't argue with that." Bill smiled

The two smiled, heading off

*In the guild*

"And here is your money." the banker spoke

"Thank you." He smiled

"Nearing 2000 Valis with those levels Bill. I can't believe it." Sachi squeaked

"Each per day." He added with a smile

"We'll be living well for a while." She thought imagining some new clothes and weapons for the Familia and herself.

Bill was just thinking of getting an expansion to the home; maybe a few new items for around the rooms, like a decent cooker or beds.

Although, at the same time, he didn't want to sleep apart from Lady Hera

'I could get some new beds for us...Something practical.' He thought 'Maybe a new double bed.'

"Come on, time for the pub!" Sachi called, breaking Bill from his thoughts

"Huh? Oh right. Yeah." Bill nodded

Sachi giggled and grabbed Bill's hand, dragging him away

*with Sheik*

The older sister smiled, patting her sleeping sisters' hair gently. She did this for a few minutes before she sighed, her eyes losing their will and light.

She had to do it again to protect her sister.

Standing up she stripped naked before she put an apron on... And that was it. The thin white material barley covered anything but it was also very thin so it was slightly see-through. After putting on a black headband with a pink bow on either side... She was ready.

Quickly going to the kitchen she grabbed a large silver tray and put large jugs of alcohol, some food and large glasses on said tray. Balancing it with one hand she walked to a secret room where her 'master' and his 'friends' where playing cards and gambling

Most people seeing this situation would think the men would rape her, that she'd be a plaything. They would be wrong. That is what they would do to Zelda if she didn't do as she was told.

What Sheik did... Was have her pride shattered. She would be dressed similar to how she was now: in a degrading costume that left her nearly naked. She then served her 'master' and his 'friends' food and drink and at the same time she would verbally degrade herself with names or insults or getting into suggestive positions, like being bent over facing the wall with her bare ass and her womanhood facing them, while talking 'dirty' to them, 'begging' them to use her like a toy but none of them ever touched her. They just laughed

The worst it got was occasionally, as in once every 10 or so months, they drank too much alcohol and they had her degrade herself so much that they order her to suck some of them off. And of course she does it to keep Zelda safe but they normally pass out before the first person was 'finished'

"Gods...This is ridiculous; you're cheating." the Alchemist spoke throwing his cards on the table

"Or maybe you're losing your touch." A half-blind and balding merchant spoke holding his winning hand.

"You: more beer." an almost younger but greying trader ordered Sheik as he dealt out the new cards.

"Yes Sir." Sheik answered with a frown, carefully pouring the beer into the trader's goblet.

Well, an internal frown. Disrespect would mean they hit her or threatened her sister

"Good girl." The trader smiled and slapped her bare behind with his hand

'Hmm!' Sheik thought as she didn't like that, but had to endure it nonetheless

"Come on Knife-Ear, we're dying of thirst here." the Alchemist ordered

"One second... Master." She said, having to stop herself from saying what she wanted to say before she walked around to filling their glasses

"Good. Now go get us some food." The Alchemist ordered

"Yes Master..." Sheik answered

"What was that?" He asked

"Yes Master this Knife-eared bitch will get you the food that the bitch does not even deserve to look at." She said, her fists clenching to control herself

"Good." He smirked, Sheik moving quickly to get their food

'That...that BASTARD!' Sheik thought as she held back her tears, she couldn't show weakness or any slipping up now, otherwise Zelda will get the brunt of it.

She had to deal of with this once a week, she had to do this. She has to protect her sister

"Here we are Sir." Sheik spoke carrying the food

"About time. Plate it up then!" The Alchemist ordered

"Yes Sir." Sheik nodded

She held back her hate as she played everything up, honestly scared with what they might make her do today

"Ha, got you. Royal flush." The Alchemist smiled revealing his hand

"Gods damn it..." The Trader and Merchant groaned

"Hey, sit here. On your Master's lap." The Alchemist ordered

"Yes Master." She sighed, sitting on his lap "Thank you Master."

"Hey come on, that's cheating." the trader pointed out

"Try and up the ante boys. Beat this next hand...she'll sit on yours next...Isn't that right?" The Alchemist asked, then grew angry when Sheik didn't answer immediately "I SAID: Isn't. That. Right?"

"Yes Sirs...this worthless Knife-Ear will sit on the winner's lap." Sheik answered

"Is that all you would like me to do Master?" She asked to be safe

"For now, in the mean time...Keep me company." The Alchemist smiled as he stroked her side.

"Yes Master, this NEAR immortal bitch will keep you company." Sheik said with a forced smile, degrading herself again as she held back the urge to rip his face off 'Endure this Sheik...Endure it, it's for Zelda.' she told herself as their game continued.

*At the pub*

"Here you two are." Alicia smiled as she passed over two flagons of mead to both Bill and Sachi

"Thanks Alicia." Bill smiled kindly

"No problem, do you want any food?" the pub-landlady asked

"Actually yeah." Sachi smiled after she took gulp of her drink.

"Usual please." Bill smiled

"Is Cersei here?" Sachi asked

"She should be coming back from her Familia home soon, its family night." Alicia nodded and wrote down the order.

"Oh really? A weekly get together or something?" Bill surmised

"Hmm. Cersei's always been busy with adventuring and such; it's just a wind down for her." Alicia answered

"That's good." Bill nodded

"Hey mum, I'm not late am I?" Cersei ran through the doors in a pant, she looked like she had fought monsters in lower levels...Or maybe she was making out with Thor and lost track of time.

Either was possible

"Hello Dear, no you're not late. Go get ready for Family Night." Alicia smiled

"Okay...Hi Bill, hi Sachi." Cersei nodded

"Hey Cersei." The two responded kindly

"Thank you for the books... And the other book!" Sachi smiled

"Other...? Oh...OH...! Oh no problem; just hush on the book?" Cersei blushed

"Sure." Sachi smiled

"Ah Ms Alicia, do you have a table for one?" A familiar dwarf's voice asked

"Koin! Koin, over here." Bill called to his friend

"Ah Mr Bill, Ms Sachi..." Koin smiled

"Your friends...Marcyl can you bring another chair please?" Alicia asked her youngest

"Coming mum." Marcyl responded

'I... Am dead.' Cersei thought in worry

"A: mead please; Ms Alicia." Koin smiled

"Cersei we'll talk later. One Mead coming up; and the usual?" Alicia asked

"Yes please." Koin smiled

"So, what brings you to the pub?" Bill asked

"Well, since you and Ms Sachi have become my patrons, I've been getting more customers. I thought a celebratory meal was in order." Koin answered

"Ha-ha; congrats." Sachi raised her flagon.

"Thank you." Koin smiled

"One mead." Alicia smiled as she saw Cersei walk off to her room

"Here's to friends and our future." Bill raised his flagon

"Friends and future." Koin and Sachi cheered as the three clunked their tankards together.

"Oi, oi...what's this? A Knife-Ear and a Rubble-Stout with a human? Tell me this is a joke?" a condescending voice spoke behind the three friends

"Who said that?" Sachi bolted up, demanding to know "Come on!"

"Ah-ha! This one's got a fire, might make for a quick shag if nothing else." another jeering voice spoke as Koin shrunk into his seat.

"Hey! Who's insulting my friends?" Bill ordered

"What's it to you?" a trio of strong looking adventurers spoke. All three of them were in red dragon styled metal armour with blood red capes "You gonna try and get us? Knife-Stout?"

"I don't know what those mean...But you better apologize." Bill spoke

"And YOU'RE gonna try it? Bring it Knife-Stout!" the leader jeered unsheathing a five foot ripple metal blade from a blood red scabbard

"HEY! NO-ONE is insulting patrons in MY pub!" Alicia called out "Now GET OUT!"

"Quiet you! THIS boy wants to fight, he'll get one. Learn just WHO he's messing with." Another one of the trio pointed an arrow at Bill's head

"WHO are you then?" Bill asked as he gripped his own sword's handle

"Ulf, Erik and Logi...The Dragon Brothers of the Svarog Familia." the third answered revealing three daggers in his hand pointing at Bill "Now...Who're you?"

"I'm-" Bill tried to answer

"Doesn't matter...From the state of you, you look weak...trying to be the good guy Knife-Stout...Guess what: guy's like you die." the oldest answered

"I'm warning you: Get out of my pub!" Alicia snapped hating to hear that sort of language.

Bill glared But he could tell these guys where much stronger than him... And then a hammer slammed into the leaders face

"My mother said: get out." Cersei glared, walking over and picking up a smaller, lighter version of Thor's hammer which she had thrown

"Who the fuck are you, Knife-Ear?" the second brother asked

"I (bold) am: Cersei, daughter of Alicia the proprietor of this pub and Second-In-Command of the Thor Familia." Cersei spoke as her own hammer began to generate lightning within her grip. "If you come here again: I, my friend here AND my friends in the Hephaestus and Amaterasu Familia will crush you...Understand?"

The three glared and left

As they left, Bill released his grip from his sword and breathed heavily and gulped wondering "What the hell just happened?" And being honest...He REALLY didn't know what half the things those three said.

"Fucking racists." Cersei growled

"Everyone, I'm sorry about this. Bards, please continue." Alicia sighed heavily and fell to her her bar and began to hold back tears

"Mum! Are you okay?" Cersei went to her mother

"I-I'm fine...I'm fine." She began to tear up

"What the hell just happened? What was all that about?" Bill asked "What were those names?"

"I...I can't even say it." Koin spoke like how he was back when Bill and Kurumu first met him.

"Koin? Sachi what the hell just happened?" Bill asked

"I...I'm sorry Bill. I-I can't..." Sachi shut up.

"Cersei, what the hell was all that? What the hell were those names?" Bill asked

"N-Not here, in the back room." Cersei spoke

As the two went to the back room, Marcyl was currently working hard to keep her mind on the work rather than listen to the harsh words that just transpired. "Okay, what you just heard Bill...Were racist comments. Knife-Ears is derogatory to elves...and the other..." Cersei spoke with a saddened heart

"Is racist to dwarves...How...How can anyone do that?" Bill asked not believing that people say such things.

"It's the way things have been for ages; it's not right, but it's how things have been." Cersei answered

"WHY? Why are some humans like this? I'M not like this." Bill answered feeling disgusted being human right now.

"I know you're not Bill, I KNOW you're a great human. But it's a long story and not a nice one." Cersei answered

"I'm a good listener." Bill answered

"Okay...You now that Elves and Dwarves live longer than humans right?" Cersei asked

"Yeah: Elves live forever and dwarves live about a millennium." Bill answered

"And humans live about 90 years, but humans have the quickest birthing rate. So it was easy for humans to overpower the other species and enslave them until the deities intervened and stopped it. They banned slavery but they didn't take into account "willing slavery"...or the insults. By the time they sorted it, it was too late." Cersei answered

"Oh Gods..." Bill fell back, disbelieving that humans could do such a thing.

"So all this racism... Is because people assumed and forgot to double check?" He asked "All... An basically an accident that cannot be undone?"

"Yes...in fact it was predominantly goddesses that disbanded slavery...The remainder only took charge after the others were finishing up. Some select gods who were on the disbanding team, such as Lord Hades and Lord Tsukuyomi even Lady Hera." Cersei answered

"You know...the more I'm hearing about this...makes me wonder who's good and bad." Bill sighed "Wait...Lady Hera was part of the disbanding team?"

"Yes...She was a great help for the abolition of the species slavery." Cersei answered "But some of the human populous still use those harsh words...And it cuts our kind down to size."

"Cuts you down to size?" Bill frowned, not liking the term

"For humans to degrade us...Elves and Dwarves don't have words to insult humans...But humans have." Cersei answered

"You mean, and I'm sorry for saying this "Knife-Stout"?" Bill asked apologizing in advance

"Yes...It's an insult used for all three races. It's the only one of it's kind...and that's what makes it all the worse." Cersei answered

"I'm sorry. But you know what: next time...I'm not holding back. If they say it again...they're going down." Bill spoke with determination

"Bill...they're a higher level than you. I could only make them back down because I'm higher then they are." Cersei answered

"I...Don't WANT to be weak like this. I'm going to get stronger." Bill spoke

Cersei smiled and gave Bill a kind kiss on his cheek "You're a good guy Bill."

"... Cersei?"

"Listen. One day you will be stronger. One day you can make a difference. But not yet. Not yet. One day, soon, when you are older. When you are stronger." She explained "For now just focus on growing."

"I promise: I'll get stronger." Bill smiled

"I know you will. Come on, I'm sure Sachi and your dwarf friend will need support." Cersei answered

"Definitely. And his name is Koin." Bill nodded as they headed back

"I'll remember." Cersei answered kindly

Inside the pub there was music, but no talking...no surprise since those "Dragon Brothers" said those horrible things. Cersei went over to her mother, and Bill to Sachi and Koin.

*With Hera*

Hera was working out using the bow and knives Bill had purchased previously. She found it quite not relaxing...but just something to break the routine.

With a smile though she adjusted the bow as the string had been wearing out

"I hope Bill and Sachi are okay...It's been a while..." Hera thought aloud

They HAD left just this morning but at the same time she was always nervous for them

That was when Bill, Sachi and Koin came back to the house "Oh you're back...Why...why do you look so sad?" Hera asked kindly with her motherly tone. Hera had met Koin once before some days ago, so it wasn't unusual for them to have met.

"...There...There were..." Sachi sniffed and hugged Hera like a mother and began to cry

"Bill, what happened?" Hera asked

"Racist humans...They insulted: Sachi, Cersei, Alicia and Koin." Bill explained

"I see." Hera frowned, holding back in anger

"Come inside...I'll get a drink for everyone." Hera spoke kindly

"Th-Thank you..." Sachi sniffed

"Thank you Lady Hera." Koin nodded solemnly

'How did things get from good to total shit-storm?' Bill thought as they went back inside the house.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Warning: Dark subject matter is in this chapter. Rape and the effect it has after the act is never to be taken lightly. We are not using this as a joke. This is to help the characters grow but it is also part of mythology. We shall treat the subject as best we can and with the seriousness it deserves. If you are uncomfortable with said subject matter there will be a warning just before and after. Please skip if you do not care to read said subject matter. We hope you understand and are willing to accept the severity of this act. Thank you.**

Sheik frowned as she sat in her 'masters' all as they continued to play

"And...I win." The Trader smiled as he revealed four aces with a king

"Gods damn it..." The two groaned

"You: Girl! More beer." the Alchemist ordered

"Yes Sir..." Sheik nodded and went to refill the mugs

"'Scuse me guys...I need to drain the lizard..." the merchant spoke leaving the table

"Don't take too long." the trader spoke

"Beer goes through him like a fish with water." The alchemist commented

*In the kitchen*

'Get the beer; they're going to be so drunk they'll need to go home...it'll be an easier night.' Sheik thought to herself "HMM!" she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her.

She looked over her shoulder, ready to punch the guy in the face

"Hey...little girl...You're soft tonight..." The merchant spoke

"S-Sir...Let. Me. Go...We're going to get...Into trouble." Sheik answered

"But that's the fun part." He smirked, grabbing her breast

"Hmm! D-Did Master...G-Give you permission?" Sheik asked, shaking in worry and anger.

"Ha, as if. The bastard is so selfish he would never let us touch either of you. Selfish bastard keeping this hot ass to himself." The man smirked "But if you don't do as I say I'll tell him you tried to seduce me and then attacked me. Who do you think he'll believe: you or his old friend? And what do you think he'll do to your sister after that?"

"N-No!" Sheik turned in shock, knowing that this man WOULD do such a thing.

"So...What should we do...?" The merchant asked with his hands rubbing on her waist and his own waist rubbing against her ass.

"I... I don't know." She flinched, not liking the feeling of his large cock between her naked ass-cheeks

"Well...there's...ONE thing we could do..." The merchant smiled with a lick of his lips. "But at the same time you never gave me that blowjob that you are suppose to give us after the games." He added

"S-So just a blowjob?" Sheik asked

"For now...But in the mean time..." The Merchant spoke, exposing his cock.

Sheik gulped, closing her eyes and dropping to her knees

"Where's our beer?" The Alchemist called out.

"I...I..." Sheik tried to do two jobs at once

"Go...I don't want us to be interrupted before our festivities." the merchant ordered

She nodded, standing up and grabbing the beer before hurrying back to the alchemist

"What was keeping you?" The Alchemist snapped

"S-Sorry Sir." Sheik apologized

"Don't slip up, otherwise..." The Alchemist warned her

"I-I won't Sir." Sheik answered

"Go on...And tell Merchant to get off the privy." The Alchemist responded

"I-I will Sir." Sheik bowed and left for the kitchen

"Stupid Knife-Ears..." the Trader commented

"I know..." The Alchemist answered

"Good job...now...Where were we?" The Merchant smiled as he exposed his three inch cock...and this was semi-erect.

'It looks disgusting.' She thought in hate, dropping to her knees again

"Well, I'm waiting." The merchant ordered

'Gods help me!' She thought as she leaned in close to the tiny member. 'Fuck! It... It stinks!' She thought, flinching as she forced herself to lick him

"Hmm...You just gonna lick it? I need more than that." the merchant ordered

"Y... Yes sir." She nodded, taking his cock into her mouth... Before his skin turned slightly reddish and the cock began to grow in her mouth gradually by the second making her eyes widen

"What's the matter? My snake too big for you?" The merchant smiled as he felt his cock grow in her mouth

She shook her head, scared for what he would do if she said the truth as she began to suck and bob her head

"Ah...yes...That's a good girl...A good slutty Knife-Ears..." The Merchant moaned as Sheik continued the disgusting act. "I am in the Ares Familia; I use to be an Adventurer! This is the signature spell of our Familia! The muscle enhancement spell! The cock growth is a much loved side effect!" He grinned, grabbing her hair roughly

"Hck!" Sheik almost shouted and was forced to almost swallow his member into an almost throat-fuck

"Gods...I love this feeling!" he moaned lightly.

Grabbing her hair tightly he forced her head violently up and down his cock. It was currently ten inches long and nearly six inches thick, hurting her throat as he fucked her face

'I-I can't fit it! I I'm choking!' She thought as she closed her eyes almost crying.

Soon he pulled her off his cock making her cough, long strings of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock her face red from the lack of oxygen

"Such a slutty look." He grinned, throwing her on the ground so she was on her hands and knees "Oh God! You're soaked already!" He smirked, rubbing her pussy "Want my massive cock deep in you already you horny bitch?"

"I...I..." Sheik coughed and was in a daze

"I'll take that as a "Yes"..." The merchant smiled

Rubbing her clit he slammed himself into her pussy in one stroke

"HNN!" Sheik clenched her mouth shut as not to arouse suspicion in the room next door.

"Fuck you're so tight! I SWEAR your kind regain a hymen each fuck!" The merchant groaned thrusting his cock into her

He grabbed her ass tightly, Sheik scared he would leave bruises, as he slammed in and out of her pussy at a near savage pace 'It... It hurts! It's too big!' She thought, biting her lip hard piercing the skin lightly

"I'm going to fuck your pussy! I'm gonna make you cum you cock hungry Knife-Eared slut!" He hissed into her ear "Then you are going to beg for my cum as I blow my load over your face! And you better clean it all up, swallow it all, before you come back! Understood?!"

"Y-Y-Yes!" Sheik cried as she was raped

"Good you cum bucket!" The merchant answered as he rammed in faster. "Now... You know what I want to hear." He smirked, licking her neck creepily

"Y-Yes Sir, I am just a Knife-Ear slut, who wants to be your cum bucket!" Sheik answered, crying out of his sight.

He smirked, speeding up his thrusts "Good girl." He smirked, pinching her clit harder making her gasp in forced pleasure "You getting close slut?" He laughed mockingly

"Y-yes!" She answered crying, she hated this; being treated like less than an object, but she had to endure it...For Zelda's sake.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. This was rare but it wasn't like it never happened. It was either her Master when he got drunk after a long day of work or one of his friends forcing a secret quickie. She hated being used as a toy. Being forced to feel the pleasure. It only happened once a month or so if she was lucky but... She hated it. It was during these moments that she considered actually letting them use her sister so she could have a break... For less than a second before she yelled at herself.

And the worst part?

The pleasure... She was liking it. She hated it and she liked it. They made her cum so that meant she liked it... Didn't it?

"Cum for me then." He grinned

"S-SIR!" She came from his cock, covering it with her pussy juice.

She shook on her hands and knees, mouth open in a silent scream as bed body vibrated with her small pants of pleasure while be continued to slam in and out of her. He didn't stop thrusting even as she came, forcing her orgasm to continue and continue until he pulled out. As he did so she lost strength in her arms, collapsing on the ground in a quivering mess as some of her cum squirted out "So... Big..." She muttered out, her body coming down from its pleasurable high as be stroked his cock

"Come on, you aren't done yet." He smirked "Sit on your knees facing me and start begging!"

"Y-Yes...Sir..." Sheik panted, her red eyes were covered by her hair and sweat and opened her mouth "S-Sir...I...I want your...cum..."

"Say it properly." He glared, stroking his cock faster

"Sir...Your Knife-Ears...cum dump wants your seed." Sheik answered with her tears slowly streaking down

"Oh fuck!" He grunted, covering her face in cum

Sheik flinched as the cum hit her face, the streaks barely missing her eyes and the warmth of his seed and the smell making her want to throw up but it also made her body shuddered happily

"Oh that's a sexy slutty face!" He smirked "But now you're all messy."

"Y... Yes sir." She muttered sadly, slowly wiping up the cum and then sliding it into her mouth

"Ah-ah, don't swallow yet." He smirked

Sheik shuddered, closing her eyes as she held the cum in her mouth. She was shaking violently, wanting to slit it up. It tasted horrible! 'I... I have to do this.' She thought. She slowly opened her mouth showing the cum, swirling her tongue showing off the cum before she tilted her head back and slowly swallowed it

"Good slut." He smirked "Now, what do you say?"

"Th...Thank you Sir for gifting this immortal cum-dump with your delicious seed." She whispered sadly

"Good!" He laughed, doing up his pants as he returned to normal "And you dirtied the floor with your disgusting cum. Clean it up before you come back." He mocked, leaving her shaking there

Sheik fell to the floor, still shaking and began to clean up the dirty seed from her master's rapist friend and she began to cry softly.

"Where the hell were you?" The alchemist asked

"It was a follow through." the Merchant answered

Sheik had cleaned her juices from the floor and had crawled to the bathroom, throwing up violently into the toilet

The night crawled away into the morning and the Alchemist's friends left for their businesses; Sheik was currently clearing up the table, still red-eyed from what transpired and shaking in hate and sadness. She wanted to tell what happened...but she knew she couldn't.

And she knew her 'Master' wouldn't care.

As she thought that, he roughly grabbed her hips and massaged her ass

"M-Master?" Sheik turned to see him in shock and worry.

He was clearly drunk, smirking

"They're all gone now and you've been showing that slutty body all night. Hoping I'd take the hit and fuck your brains out again?" He grinned drunkenly

"P-Perhaps...You...should..." Sheik began, she wanted to say "Perhaps you should rest now Master; you're drunk." But she was afraid to say it.

"Perhaps I should what? Fuck your Knife-Ear ass and blow my load in your pussy? Give you the honour of bearing my half-blood child?" He grinned, grinding himself against her ass

'A-A child!? I-I don't! I don't want that!' Sheik thought crying, the LAST thing she wants was to bear this monster's baby! But she couldn't defy him and the feeling of his cock grind on her ass was making her conflicted and almost defying him to do so.

"I...I..." Sheik shook in place but then felt her master slump over her and had fallen asleep from booze.

"Th... Thank you." She muttered, carefully moving him off her and taking him up to his bed. But she was confused, just like every time... She had gotten wet. Why?

After she had set her master in his bed she walked back to the room she shared with her sister, stripping naked. With a small whimpered sigh she lay down on her bed, Zelda groaning from her own

"Sister?" She asked, waking up

"Hmm..." Sheik didn't answer fully but she just hummed with a whimper, she didn't want her sister to see her like this. "I... I'm fine Zelda. Just w... Went to the bathroom. Go back to sleep." She whimpered

"Oh...Okay..." Zelda nodded lightly "Good night." And fell back to slumber-land

'Please...please let her stay innocent.' Sheik thought 'Let her stay safe.'

*the next morning*

Sheik woke up first, even though she had the least amount of sleep she had to make sure everything was sorted out before their Master woke up; Zelda was second to wake, she felt more chipper than her but knew it was another day serving them. "Sister, are you alright? You have bags under your eyes." She spoke in concern

"I'm fine...nothing a "revitalizing spell" won't fix." Sheik smiled weakly as she used said spell "Come on...Let's go into town. We've got to get the Master's food."

Zelda nodded, following her sister

As they managed to leave their Master asleep, Sheik had quickly put some clothes on and left with her sister to the market.

"Are you SURE you're alright? You look dreadful." Zelda commented as she wanted to help up her sister.

"I...I'm fine Zelda, I just...need to wake up...that's all." Sheik answered 'I always get like this after a 'game'. Need to stay strong. Need to stay strong.' She thought

That was when they came to a dwarven grocer's selling to a human man with a short-sword. "Here you are sir." The grocer smiled

"Thank you very much." the man responded

"E-Excuse me? Are...aren't you...?" Sheik heard the familiar voice before

"Huh? Oh, it's you two." The man turned and revealed Bill "Good morning." he smiled kindly.

"Good morning." Zelda smiled

"Hello Sir..." Sheik added

"Here are you okay?" Bill asked kindly

"I'm fine..." Sheik answered with a weak smile.

"You don't look it. Why don't we sit down for a bit?" Bill offered

"I'm sorry. We need to sort out our Master's breakfast." Sheik said, walking away

"Oh...Okay. Hey, why don't help? Many hands and everything." Bill offered

"He wouldn't like that." Sheik said quickly before running off

"S-Sorry, goodbye." Zelda apologized and followed her sister.

Bill sighed and watched them leave. All the while thinking 'Poor girls...'

"Hey Zelda, how about I treat you to some breakfast? I'll give you some Valis to give to your master as an apology!" He called

"Sister, free breakfast! And we won't be in trouble!" Zelda called out.

But she was already gone

"Oh...I...I would like some breakfast." Zelda smiled

"Okay then. Let's go." Bill smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder comfortingly

As the two went to their breakfast, Sheik was working around the market trying to collect all the food for their Master.

Bill and Zelda were currently sitting in a cafe, where one of the chefs was making a fried breakfast. "So, what's up with your sister? She's like she's on another world." Bill asked

"She gets like this once a month. No idea why." Zelda shrugged

"Hmm..." Bill frowned and put his mouth behind his hand in worry "Well, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked

"You're concerned about her, but you seem like the same as I saw you last." Bill responded as their breakfast was being served.

"I don't know." Zelda shrugged

"Oh, thank you." Bill spoke kindly to the patron "Well...If there's anything wrong, there's always a place in the Hera Familia."

"We cannot join a Familia as slaves." She frowned

"...But what about free women?" Bill suggested "What about then?"

"I... Guess we could." She shrugged

"So... How do we free you?"

"You either have to buy our freedom or we have to rescind our contract with our master." Zelda answered

"Or he breaks it."

"Breaks it?" He asks "How does he break it?"

"He goes and... Well... Breaks the contact?" She shrugged "Does something he's not suppose to."

"What's he not supposed to do? Does your sister know more?" Bill asked

"Most likely." Zelda nodded "I honestly don't know much about the contract. Sheik over looked it. Master seemed so nice when he offered to buy us." Zelda explained "But I know a few ways."

"Anything that'd help." Bill nodded and bit into a hash-brown "Hmm...These are good."

"Welcome!" Marcyl called happily

"Eat, it'll get cold otherwise." Bill offered

"O-Okay." Zelda nodded and tucked in "Hmm...This is good."

*With Sheik*

"O-Okay...I need...to get the breakfast and some more ingredients." Sheik stopped running and began to begin the shop.

It didn't take long and she soon had everything she needed, using her master's money to buy everything and running back while holding the receipts tightly

"Now...Where's Zelda? Zelda!" Sheik called out and tried find her sister. "I left her back near the pub...she must be there." she went to that direction

As she left a certain Merchant overheard her. And licked his lips...

*With Bill*

"This is delicious!" Zelda smiled

"I know; best food in the town." Bill smiled

"Thank you!" Marcyl called out

"So, how do we break the contract?" Bill asked

"We get him to do something that breaks it; something bad." Zelda answered "Something that goes against the rules of the contract."

"Such as?" Bill frowned

"Well...Sexual advantages." Zelda frowned

"Sexual advances?" Bill asked

"He has to give permission to one of his friends, prostitute us." Zelda shrugged "But he has never even touched us."

"You mean...He's never touched YOU." Bill theorised

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked in worry.

"Whenever I go out and train I'm always tired from over exertion; and your sister LOOKS like how **I** do after that." Bill answered

"What do you mean?" Zelda frowned

"Does she...go to bed late? Wake up at weird hours and give you excuses in the middle of the night?" Bill asked

"Sometimes." She nodded

"And do you hear or see...ANYTHING out of the ordinary when she's like this?" Bill asked

"Not really. I'm normally asleep." She shrugged lightly

"Ah...but what about recently? Is there or was there anything out of the ordinary?" Bill asked

"I don't know." She snapped, frowning

"Zelda! Are you here?" Sheik asked as she came through the doors.

"Over here sis!" Zelda called back.

"Come on." Sheik said, grabbing her hand and dragging her away

"N-Now hang on!" Zelda pulled back

"No, we're needed back home. I'm responsible for you." Sheik answered, pulling her sister but was ineffective.

"Sheik, are you hiding anything?" Zelda asked

Sheik's eyes widened and she looked forward "N-no! I'm not! Let's just go!"

"But..."

"Now! Master will be mad!" Sheik snapped softly

"Why are you scared of him?" Zelda called out "Please...tell me."

"Master can punish us... Punish you." Sheik muttered softly

"Punish me for what? You're not making sense." Zelda asked

"For not being home and doing our job!" Sheik snapped

"Your Master...He's that Alchemist right?" Bill stepped up

"Y-Yes..." Sheik nodded

"Why don't I come along?" Bill asked

"He wouldn't like that." She replied

"And neither will **I** if he hurts you." Bill answered with a blue glint in his eyes.

"Just go away." Sheik sighed

"No...I can't stand people being hurt for no reason. I'm coming along, call me stubborn or ignorant...But I'm NOT giving this up." Bill spoke.

Sheik glared and pulled her sister after her

"I told you, we DON'T need your help!" Sheik answered

*time skip*

"Grr...Where are those worthless Knife-Ears?" the Alchemist groaned as he woke up early with a MASSIVE migraine.

"Hello my friend." the merchant spoke "Sleep well?"

"What are you doing here?" He snarled

"Can't a friend drop by and say "hi"?" The Merchant asked with a smile

"You've already said it. Now GO! Argh..." The Alchemist groaned clutching his head.

"We're home Master!" Sheik called as she arrived, sister in to.

"Get out..." The Alchemist told his friend. "Good...Just not so loud!" he ordered them

They nodded, getting to work. Zelda began to cook while Sheik got a headache potion for her master

"Here you go Master." Sheik said with a small smile as she gave him the potion

"About time..." he spoke and downed the glass in one, his headache was soothing away "So...do you want to tell me WHY you were late the other night when my friend was in the toilet?"

"He... He broke the toilet. I fixed it." She quickly lied

"Gods man...What did you EAT?" The Alchemist asked

"I do not know Master." She said nervously, rubbing his shoulders

"You're lucky you're a good slut. I would've kicked you out and let your sister take your place." The Alchemist spoke.

"I... Live to serve Master." She muttered, massaging his shoulders. She knew he wouldn't call her that or mention it in front of her sister so she felt relaxed

"Make yourself useful...And sit on my lap." he ordered

"Yes Master." She muttered, nodding and sitting on his lap

"There we go..." he smiled darkly patting her head.

She nodded, making a purring noise to try and make him happy

"Purring? Good little pet, I might just fuck you for being so good." He gave a toothy grin.

"... Thank you Master. That is more than this knife-eared slut deserves." She whispered into his head

"Good to see you know your place..." The Alchemist closed his eyes and whispered into her own ear.

"You... Have taught me well Master." She whispered, her body shuddering not liking this

"But why should I hog all the fun? It could be nice bringing a friend around..." He whispered as he wriggled his waist against hers.

"You know you cannot do that Master!" She gasped but mentally she hissed at herself. She said that on instinct. WHY?! WHY?! SHE AND ZELDA COULD HAVE BEEN FREED!

"No...You're right...But what if it was someone more...FAMILIAR?" He smiled

"W-What? What do you mean?" Sheik asked

"Bring in Zelda...She might like being taught." He smiled

"No!" Sheik snapped

"What did you say?" He asked in a growing anger.

"We had a deal!" She said, pinning him to the chair

"Deals change!" The alchemist answered "I'll change it however the FUCK I want! If I want to fuck YOU: I'll do it! If I want to fuck your SISTER: I'll do it! If I want to RAPE YOU!" He snarled pushing her to the floor slamming her to the ground and ripped off her top.

Sheik gasped, freezing and letting him do as he wanted

"You're both MINE! And **I** want to FUCK the PAIR of you!" He snarled

"You said... You won't touch her... If I obeyed you." Sheik whimpered

"And you'll obey me NOW! Get your sister, so I can FUCK HER!" The Alchemist ordered

Sheik was terrified, she couldn't let her sister be subjugated to this monster...But this was an order...She would...NEVER obey this order!

But she was shivering under his glare

"Well...What the FUCK are you waiting for? Go get your FUCKING SISTER!" The Alchemist ordered

"Ye... No!" She snapped, almost agreeing from routine and instinct

"No? Did you just say "NO"?" He seethed in anger

"NO! You're NOT having my sister! I won't let you!" Sheik answered while crying.

He growled and grabbed be by her throat, squeezing

"You're MY property! You OBEY! I can take your FUCKING LIFE!" He threatened her

"Sheik? SHEIK?!" Zelda asked, walking out... And then screamed

Sheik's head was growing purple from lack of oxygen, the Alchemist turned to see Zelda and snarled "Fucking Knife-Ear! You weren't supposed to see this...YET!" he snarled

"Let her go! Let Sheik go!" Zelda ran and hit him with her fists in anger, hate and fear

"FUCK YOU!" he slapped her away and released his grip from her "Your slutty bitch of a sister got in the way!"

He then threw a vial at Zelda which hit her wrist, the vial shattering and covering her wrist in a green slime that then instantly solidified keeping her trapped

"Wh-What is this?" Zelda asked

"Remember the slime from that idiot a while ago? Its base component is the very same slime! You're trapped and now...NOW I'm going to FUCK you!" The Alchemist answered

But he then took out a second vial and poured it onto Sheik's wrists and ankles, trappingbher on the floor "But first you will see how a real bitch is, so you know how to act." He smirked as he ripped Sheik's bra away and groped her breasts

"What're you doing? Why are you doing that to her?" Zelda cried, but followed a slap from the Alchemist.

"What? THIS?" The Alchemist asked "THIS is what you sister was "protecting" you from."

"Pro... Tecting me?" She muttered

"But at the same time... She loves it." He smirked, twisting her nipple hard

"You've hurt her! HOW could she love THAT?" Zelda cried "It's not nice!"

"Nice? NICE?" The alchemist laughed darkly "I've been fucking her ALL the while you've been in my employ!" He exposed his cock and sandwiched it between Sheik's breasts "And I've got the feeling my FRIENDS have done the same! FUCKING your sister, like the Knife-Eared BITCH she is!"

"I am a Knife-Eared slut." Sheik said without thinking, her mouth running on auto-pilot as she held back her moans and her tears

"NO! No don't say that! You're not! WE'RE not!" Zelda cried upon hearing those hurtful words from her sister's mouth

"THIS is the difference between a human and a Knife-Ear: Human's, compared to you, ARE GODS! We can do WHATEVER we want, WHENEVER the FUCK we want!" The Alchemist shouted

And came all over Sheik's face, the girl crying and licking up the cum loyally

"Sheik! No Sheik! Y-You can't do this! You'll be caught!" Zelda cried

"CAUGHT?! I've been getting away with it for AGES!" The Alchemist answered ripping away Sheik's skirt revealing her twitching vagina.

"And she loves it! Don't you?!" He laughed as he began to finger her

"Don't say it Sheik! Please tell me you hate it!" Zelda cried

"I-I...I LOVE IT! I love being fucked senseless! I love being raped in front of my sister!" Sheik answered, her hips bucking back and spraying onto their Master's hand

"See? That's what ALL you Knife-Eared bitch's are!" He laughed once again, spreading Sheik's legs as he rubbed his cock against her pussy

"NO! Please! Ple-e-e-ease! NO! Stop hurting her!" Zelda cried

"I'm not hurting her...I'm giving her...What. She. WANTS!" He spoke and with a single thrust he plunged into Sheik's pussy

"MASTER!" Sheik screamed, her body shaking in pleasure

"See? She fucking LOVES IT! Knife-Ears, Rubble-Stouts...All WORTHLESS! HUMANS ARE GODS TO YOU! YOU'RE born for US!" The Alchemist shouted as he fucked Sheik, insulting the different races.

Sheik just continued to moan, hating herself but her body... After so much forced sex she couldn't take it! It just gave in to his harsh fucking! Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rode out the pleasure

"Now...I'm gonna cum on your sister's body like the TRASH she is!" The Alchemist spoke ripping his cock out from her pussy and sprayed Sheik with his filthy seed.

"So warm!" Sheik moaned "Master! Master I didn't cum!" She begged

"Oh you'll cum...You'll cum from seeing your sister being FUCKED in FRONT OF YOU!" The Alchemist answered

"WHAT? NO! No! Stop! You can't do that! PLEASE! You can't do this!" Zelda cried trying to recoil back from him, but the slime was still hard as a rock

"Can and WILL! You're MY property! MY THINGS! And when I'm through with you, I'm going to let Holt and Bolk FUCK you! And then I'll get you fucked by ANIMALS! YOU HEAR ME! MY WORD IS LAW!" The Alchemist answered as he was nearing Zelda closer

"No! Please no! BILL! BILL, PLEASE HELP!" Zelda called out

"Who the FUCK is Bill?!" The Alchemist asked

"I am." Bill's voice spoke from behind him with a dark, angered tone.

As the Alchemist turned around he was knocked out by a punch to the jaw and no one noticed the flash of what that had covered the Alchemist, Zelda and Sheik during his rant

"Are you alright?" Bill asked as he broke the slime holding Zelda and Sheik.

"Sheik! Sheik! Please! Please speak to me! Please!" Zelda ran to her sister and wiped off the disgusting man's seed from her sister's face and body.

Bill frowned and removed his cloak to cover the sisters from the cold...he then turned to the Alchemist, his eyes were now FULL blue at this point...And he was going to make this man...no this monster...this CREATURE pay!

He pulled out his sword, ready to deal what he saw as Justice

"Bolk...And Holk...I'll remember those names..." Bill whispered into the Alchemist's ear "And I'll send them a message." he cut off the ring laden hands of the Alchemist, causing him to wake from his knocked out state and scream. "Goodbye." Bill spoke and plunged Hera's Charm into the Alchemist's heart killing him instantly; ending the creature, draining his blood to the floor leaving him for dead.

"MASTER!" Sheik screamed at the sight, before she collapsed into her sisters arms. Looking up at her sister Sheik seemed to have frozen completely. Staring blankly up at her sister, her face unmoving... Unless you looked closely where you could see her mouth moving slightly as she muttered 'I failed her. I failed you.' Over and over again like a mantra

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 18**

Bill was carrying both the traumatized Zelda and Sheik, back to the Hera Familia house...And he wasn't coming back to a smile...more a barrage of questions. Bill didn't answer immediately, he lay the two elves on the beds and put his pouch holding the two bloodied hands on the floor.

"Outside...Please..." Bill spoke slowly with a heavy sigh.

Sachi and Hera nodded, doing as he asked

As the three left outside, Bill picked up the pouch he put on the floor and brought it with him. Closing the door, Bill's hands seemed to shake...His whole body was becoming stiff...but he knew he HAD to tell them.

"Bill, what's going on; what happened?" Hera asked

Bill took a deep breath and turned to face them "What I'm about to tell you...Happened. I'm not proud of it...in fact...I'm disgusted by it. And I'm starting to be cynical to my own race."

"Bill what're you talking about? Why are the two elves from the Alchemist's place in our home?" Sachi asked

"Bill...What did you do?" Hera asked.

Bill didn't answer verbally, but he pulled out a hand from the pouch; it was still wet with blood. And then he put it back in the pouch.

"Gods, Bill! What did you do?" Hera and Sachi gasped

"I murdered the Alchemist." Bill answered

"WHAT? WHY?!" they almost shouted at him

"...He raped Sheik...And he was going to rape Zelda. Force them to be sex slaves; I heard it all. I even recorded it with the crystal I got a while back." Bill answered "He gave me two other names: Bolk and Holk."

"So now you're going to kill them too?" Sachi gasped

"Not yet." Bill answered

"Bill, if you let vengeance and revenge take you over, you'll be consumed by it!" Hera answered

"What I did...was for both of those girls. I couldn't just stand by and let that happen!" Bill answered "And if wasn't the first time be raped then ever! You... You should have seen Sheik. She... It was like he had been slowly draining her mind bit by bit until nothing but a mindless toy was left... And she clearly hated it."

"So...what's going to happen now?" Sachi asked, trying to shift the conversation

"We let them stay here. I'm not leaving them to the mercy of Holk and Bolk." Bill answered

"Bill...I...I understand wanting to protect those who can't defend themselves. But...You can't just murder then abduct two slaves." Hera answered

"There was...a light...A quick flash when I decked The Alchemist..." Bill answered, remembering it briefly

"The contract was broken...Well...I...GUESS that makes it a little better." Hera answered

"But what now?" Sachi asked "They've got no Master. They're still known as slaves to The Alchemist."

"I don't know...But I know one thing: I'm not letting them go to either to Holk or Bolk to rot." Bill spoke with a fierce protection.

"I agree." Kurumu nodded from behind them

"Kurumu! I...Guess you heard my confession?" Bill asked

"And you were in the right." Kurumu nodded "I was in the medics when their contract broke. And if he was raping them and you killed him, you were in the law and are safe."

"See, you're not in trouble." Hera sighed in great relief

"Can I ask you a question, Kurumu?" Bill asked thinking sadly

"Of course." Kurumu answered

"Is it wrong...If I exact their revenge on Holk and Bolk?" Bill asked, referring to Sheik and Zelda for the pain they endured.

"Since they did not have permission from their Master since they were raped while under his care than yes. But only with their permission." Kurumu nodded

"Okay, thank you." Bill nodded "But they can stay here right?" he asked in concern

"As long as they want, yes...Err...What's in the bag?" Kurumu nodded

"Ah...These." Bill revealed the hands.

"Oh Gods! Y-You don't hold back do you?" Kurumu almost threw up.

"Nope." He smiled nervously

"Well...Where's the rest of him?" Kurumu asked

"Err..." Bill gulped thinking back to the remains of the man...which were thrown into an open air pauper's grave. "Taken care of?"

The three girls sighed at that, rubbing their temples

"In any case...you're currently responsible for Sheik and Zelda until they decide to remain in your Familia." Kurumu answered "Where are they now?"

"Asleep. Bill put them on the beds." Hera answered

"That's good." She nodded

"I was err...I was going into town...Get some more food for Sheik and Zelda; and some new clothes." Bill spoke clearing his throat

"That's very kind of you Bill." Kurumu smiled lightly

"I'll stay here, to keep an eye on them." Sachi added

"Do you know their sizes?" Hera frowned

"Ah...I do and I don't." Bill answered as he pulled two clothes tags from his pocket and showed that they were both medium sized clothes.

The girls all gave him annoyed looks at that

"They were on the floor, okay?" Bill defended

"Hmm-hmm..." the three nodded, not believing him.

"He ripped their clothes off them." He added

"Okay. That makes sense...Damn Alchemist." Sachi sighed

"Kurumu, can I ask you to help Bill with the clothes shopping please?" Hera asked kindly

"Sure, it's no problem." Kurumu nodded

"He will be hopeless with the underwear." She teased, the girls giggling

"Hey! That is...Undoubtedly true..." He tried to defend himself but knew they were right, so he just pouted

"Awe, don't worry. I'll help you get some for Sheik and Zelda." Kurumu giggled and leaned in close to his ear "And for us three as well." She whispered

Bill just went atomic red and froze

"Pour virgin Billy." Kurumu giggled, leading him out "Later girls!" She called

"B-Billy...?" Bill shook

"Bye Kurumu." Sachi waved

"Good luck." Hera waved awkwardly

"Billy?!" Bill followed Kurumu

"What's wrong with him?" Sachi asked

"NEVER call Bill "Billy". He doesn't like it." Hera gulped

"BILLY?!" He shouted as Kurumu ran and Bill raced after her.

*In the Market Place*

"Calm down, how was I supposed to know?" Kurumu huffed

"I mentioned it a while back!" Bill answered

"I'm sure you didn't." Kurumu answered

"Can we just get the items please?" Bill groaned, knowing he'd lose this argument.

"Fine. And here I was trying to be a nice loving and teasing girlfriend." She huffed, entering the store

"...Wait what?" Bill asked in shock "I didn't know that."

"What did you THINK I was doing?" She frowned

"I had very bad teasing when I was a kid. I couldn't tell when you were being playful." Bill answered

"I like it as a cute pet name." She pouted

"Well...I'm sorry. If you want to use it...You can use it. I'll...have to get used to it again." Bill answered

"I am sorry." She frowned "I will try not to use it too much."

"No...No I'm in the wrong here. You gave me a pet name and I went crazy from old wounds...If: you, Lady Hera and Sachi want to use it...I'll let you use it." Bill tried to take the nice road.

Kurumu smiled and hugged him

"So...We should get some new clothes for them." Bill suggested

"That's wise. The tags said "Medium" right?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, right here." Bill revealed them.

"Then let's go." She smiled

*at the Hera Familia*

"We should get them out of those clothes and into some new ones." Sachi suggested as they got a bath running for Sheik.

"But Bill isn't back yet. They can borrow some of my spare robes." Hera replied

"That's sort of what I meant. I've got some spare ones myself." Sachi answered

"Oh...Okay." Hera nodded as she stopped the bathwater.

She gently touched the water, testing it

"Perfect." Hera smiled

"I'll get the clothes ready." Sachi nodded

"I'll get them ready for the bath." Hera added.

They nodded and got to work

Hera walked in gently into the sleeping elf sisters and calmly scooped up Sheik, trying not to wake her.

"Zelda." She whispered, hoping to wake up the younger sister

"Hmm..." Zelda hummed then gently woke up "M-Miss Hera...?"

"Hello." Hera smiled

"Wh-Where are we...?" Zelda asked

"You're in my Familia home. Bill brought you here." Hera answered softly

"Oh...Thank you." Zelda smiled lightly

"There's already one drawn, ready for you and your sister." Hera added

"Th... Thank you again." She nodded

"Anything for friends." Hera smiled "Now...to get you and your sister washed and dressed."

"Sister? Sheik?!" Zelda called out in worry

"She's here...Don't worry." Hera carried Sheik carefully to the bathroom "She's asleep. Don't wake her." She smiled

"I-I'm sorry." Zelda apologized quietly

Hera simply smiled and led her to the bathroom where Sachi was waiting with some towels and ready with some temporary clothes.

"Hope these are okay, they're not old, but they're soft." Sachi commented

"Thank you Sachi. Can you help me with Sheik please?" Hera asked

"Sure. You can get in the bath if you want Zelda; this'll take a short while." Sachi spoke kindly to her fellow elf.

"I... I'll wash her. In case she wakes up." Zelda offered as Sachi and Hera slid Sheik into the bathtub

"Good idea, better to see a familiar face than an unfamiliar one after being unconscious." Hera understood. "I'll go and ask Asclepius for some help."

"You sure? Do you need any company?" Sachi asked

"I think you need to wait here. I'm good with a blade but, you're an elf; it's much more reassuring." Hera responded honestly but kindly.

"... Okay." She sighed, nodding

"When Sheik wakes up, make sure she's comfortable." Hera whispered in Sachi's ear.

"Got it." Sachi nodded

"I'll be back soon." Hera waved then left for the God of Healing.

Zelda blushed as she stripped naked, getting into the bath

"Don't worry. It's just us girls here." Sachi smiled

"O-Okay..." Zelda smiled lightly as she was getting lather on a body scrubber.

She quickly worked on herself before she focused on cleaning her sister, trying to clean the layers of sweat and cum from her.

"I've got her back." Sachi spoke as she helped out.

"T-Thank you." Zelda nodded as she wiped away Sheik's front. "How... How could this have happened?" Zelda muttered, holding back tears

"There...are some horrible people out there; and power goes to people's heads. It changes people." Sachi answered

"Is...Is Bill like that?" Zelda asked

Sachi shook her head "Never. In fact he picked me up when I was at my lowest...He's got...THE BIGGEST heart of anyone I've known."

"This... Happened to her... To protect me." She frowned

"Family does that for family: they protect each other." Sachi answered

"It's my fault." Zelda cried

"No...No don't think that. Your sister did what she did to protect you." Sachi looked into Zelda's eyes. "Don't blame yourself."

Zelda sniffed and hugged her

"Shh...It's okay, it's okay. You're alright now...It'll be okay." Sachi stroked her gently

"Hmm..." Sheik hummed lightly in the water "S-Sorry...I'll clean the wet bed..."

The two looked at Sheik and smiled sadly, laughing softly

"Let's get finished up and into these clothes." Sachi spoke kindly

"Thank you Ms Sachi." Zelda responded kindly.

"Drop the Miss please. I'm younger than you." Sachi giggled as Sheik awoke slowly

"Wh-Where...What...?" Sheik groaned herself awake in the bathtub

"Sheik, you're awake." Zelda gently hugged her sister.

"Z... Zelda?"

"It's okay; you're safe now." Zelda hushed her

"Where...Where are we?" Sheik whispered

"We're at the Hera Familia home." Zelda soothed

"The...Hera Familia? The...people He swindled?" Sheik asked

"Don't worry; we've forgiven you for that." Sachi joked lightly behind her.

"Ah! M-Miss! P-Please! I-I'm sorry!" Sheik backed into Zelda

"No, no, no; it's okay, it's okay." Sachi reassured her.

Zelda held her sister close, crying as she hummed a tune their mother sang when they were younger

"Y-You still remember?" Sheik cried

"Course I do." Zelda smiled "I'll never forget."

Sheik cried softly, relaxing in her sisters arms

"Should I leave you two alone for a minute or do you want me to continue your bath?" Sachi asked kindly.

"I can clean us, don't worry." Zelda smiled

"Okay; I'll wait outside. There are two sets of clothes for you on the hamper." Sachi nodded

"Th-Thank you Miss." Sheik answered

"It's just Sachi." Said elf smiled and closed the door gently.

Sachi sighed sadly, Hera frowning and nodding in understanding

"Oh Lady Hera, how long have you been there?" Sachi asked

"I have been waiting outside since I finished preparing their temporary cloths." Hera nodded with a small smile

"Oh okay." Sachi nodded "What did Asclepius give you?"

"He prescribed some medicine and I've been given some helpful material to help talk to Sheik." Hera answered

Sachi nodded with a smile

"I think it's time for lunch." Sachi added

"True, I hope Bill and Kurumu are making progress with the clothes." Hera nodded

*With Bill and Kurumu*

"What do you think about these?" Bill asked pulling up: an elfish green tunic with oak brown trousers and a dark blue padded shirt and light grey trousers

"Bill, they aren't going on adventures." Kurumu deadpanned

"I know, BUT there're no weapon slots." Bill answered sighing "I'm not putting them in danger."

"Well it IS regal and stylish." Kurumu nodded with a small hum

"Exactly." Bill nodded then felt his stomach turn with a grumble "Ah...Lunch time I guess."

"I would never have guessed." Kurumu giggled

"Pay for these and go to Alicia's" Bill asked

"You know how to treat a woman." Kurumu swung her hips.

"I try." He laughed with a smile

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 19**

With the two elf sisters out of the bath and beginning to dry themselves off, Sheik was still shaking and it wasn't from the cool air on her wet skin.

"Let me." Zelda smiled, drying her sister

"Thank you..." Sheik gave a light smile "Are...Are you okay?" Sheik asked

"Of course I am." Zelda answered drying her sister off

"What...what about Mas-" Sheik asked but was immediately interrupted

"Dead. He's dead." Zelda answered

"Dead?! H-How? I-I thought-!" Sheik panicked in shock

"Bill, the man who brought us here. He did it. After you were...were hurt...He ended him." Zelda answered

"No!" Sheik yelled, stumbling back

"Sheik, he hurt you! I saw and heard EVERYTHING he was going to do to us." Zelda tried to explain it to her sister.

"He... He can't be dead. Master can't be dead." Sheik muttered quietly to herself in shock

"He is...He can't hurt you anymore." Zelda answered

"But...But he was our Master." Sheik shuddered

"Sheik, he HURT you! He was going to hurt ME!" Zelda hugged her sister.

Sheik just shuddered. She knew she should be happy. But a voice in the back of her head was screaming in anger and sorrow

"Sheik...Please...Don't be mad...He was going to do...More horrible things to us." Zelda whispered

"I... I know." She cried

"Let it out...You don't have to protect me alone anymore...We'll look after each other...And Ms Hera's Familia will to." Zelda hushed her sister

Sheik just cried harder, holding her sister close

Outside the door, Hera heard everything...and her heart sank. How much torture did that creature do to Sheik? So, she gave a gentle knock on the door. "Sheik, Zelda; Sachi and I have made you lunch. It'll be on the living room table." Hera spoke kindly through the door.

"Thank you!" Zelda called softly

Hera smiled lightly and left the two alone as she went to find Sachi sitting outside looking up at the clouds. "Cloudy sky today..." Sachi commented

"Do you like cloudy days?" Hera asked kindly

"No...But...Cloudy days always have sun shining through." Sachi answered

Hera nodded out a sad smile

"How are Zelda and Sheik?" Sachi asked

"Still in the bathroom, they were talking about...the creature." Hera answered not giving notoriety to the man who hurt them

"It must be tough...Hell...That could've been me in another life." Sachi frowned

"But it's not...I fought in a war to end the enslavement of other races..." Hera answered "If the end went differently...We'd all be equal."

"Different?" Sachi asked

"... I wouldn't have failed." Hera sighed

"I'm sure you did your best." Sachi answered

"Yes...But my best, along with the other deities who were rallied to the cause; wasn't enough." Hera frowned "We failed. We missed the loopholes."

"Things will get better; people like Bill outweigh the people like those brothers from the pub." Sachi smiled

"Very true." Hera nodded happily, but slowly.

Sachi smiled and hugged her

"I wonder what Bill's doing now?" Hera thought.

*With Bill and Kurumu*

"Delicious!" Bill smiled, drinking soup

"Well, that was a delicious meal Billy." Kurumu spoke affectionately

"Ah well..." Bill blushed

"Bill!" Cersei called, walking over as she arrived home

"Cersei, how's it going?" Bill smiled with a wave.

"I'm fine; you know...considering." Cersei answered

"Considering?" Kurumu asked

"The other week. There were these people, from the Svarog Familia...made..."Comments" of a less than civil nature." Cersei answered

"Racists..." Kurumu gasped "I...I'm sorry."

"I thought Thor would have helped cheer you up." Bill frowned sadly

"She did...But I headed to the Familia home, not many people KNOW about...You know." Cersei answered

"Know about what?" Kurumu asked

"Err..." Bill looked at Cersei if he should say anything

"I...well...Am in a relationship with Lady Thor." Cersei answered

"I see." She nodded

"I take it you knew about this?" Kurumu asked Bill

"Well...Yeah. But I didn't want to "out" Cersei if she didn't want me too." Bill answered

"You're a good kid Bill." Cersei kissed the top of his head

"Ah, get off." Bill laughed

"And he's mine." Kurumu teased, hugging his arm

"Hey Bill I've been meaning to ask: Could you come to my sister's birthday party? It'd mean a lot to her." Cersei asked

"Of course. When is it?" Bill smiled

"It's the 1st of March. Shame it's a leap year this time round, she has to wait an extra day." Cersei laughed

"Err...the 1st?" Bill asked

"Yeah; oh it's not too short notice is it?" Cersei asked

"No, no it's fine. I'll tell the familia as well, see if they want to come." Bill smiled

"Oh good. Thanks." Cersei smiled as she kissed his head again and went to tell her sister.

"Bill, I saw that." Kurumu commented with a whisper

"I don't know what you mean." Bill answered as he seemed to shut close.

"Bill, I read your application; remember? I know your birth-date." Kurumu responded

"All the more reason to keep it hush-hush; I'm not going to interrupt Marcyl's birthday for my own." Bill rebutted

"You're a nice man Bill." She smiled, holding his hand

"Yeah...Oh snap...What does Marcyl like?" Bill smiled then the colour drained from his face.

*With Hera*

"Ah, good to see you two eating something." Hera smiled as she went inside seeing Zelda and Sheik now fully clothed and eating lunch.

Sheik nodded shyly, eating a bit faster

"Thank you for looking after us Ms Hera." Zelda spoke after gulping down her sandwich.

"Not at all." Hera smiled

"Yes... Thank you." Sheik nodded as she continued her meal

Hera nodded and wondered what was taking Bill so long.

As she thought that Bill and Kurumu arrived with a few shopping bags

"Hey all...Err...Need a hand here please." Bill spoke kindly

"Hmm?" Zelda and Sheik turned to see Bill and Kurumu.

"No-no; I've got this. This is an extensive amount of bags Bill." Hera commented

"Well, we had to get: bed clothes, underwear, toothbrushes, order beds for them." Kurumu answered

"Kurumu chose most of it." Bill added

"And Bill paid for it." Kurumu laughed

"Yeah, yeah..." Bill shook his head "Good afternoon; how're you feeling?" Bill asked Zelda and Sheik kindly.

"Better." Zelda smiled, Sheik bowing her head

"That's good. Well, we've got a LOT of clothes and personal items for you." Bill smiled

"Oh Bill, don't forget." Kurumu noted

"Oh thanks. It's Marcyl's birthday on March." Bill spoke

"Marcyl?" Sheik and Zelda asked

"Marcyl's birthday? Really?" Sachi popped up with a smile

"Yeah: the 1st." Bill nodded

"And...you need help picking a gift." Hera chuckled

"Well...I'm not sure what to give a teenage elf." Bill deadpanned

"Luckily, we have four elves that might have an idea." Hera laughed

"Err...Miss Hera...There are only two elves that you know." Sheik commented

"You two count as well. I'm not forgetting you." Hera smiled

"Y-You want to know what WE think?" Zelda asked

"Of course. You're living here; we want to know your opinion." Bill answered kindly

"Th-Thank you." Sheik smiled lightly

"Well...what does she like?" Sachi asked

"A..." Bill tried to think but then he realized: he doesn't know. "Dang it."

"She's an awesome cook; perhaps a new cookbook?" Kurumu suggested

"That could be seen as insulting her cooking skills." Hera pointed out "No guarantee but it COULD come across as that."

"...What if we get her some utensils?" Bill thought

"Again with items Bill?" Sachi teased, making her friend have a sweatdrop

"And again: might be seen as an insult." Hera responded

"Darn it..." Bill sighs

"How about a nice purse with food designs on it and a diary?" Sachi shrugged

"That...Might be a good present." Bill agreed

"Simple and can't be seen as you offending her." Zelda nodded "Maybe a personalised pen, a note pad and a knife to protect herself to round it out?"

"That sounds amazing." Hera smiled

" **I** mention utensils that might have included knives and get blown off; Zelda mentions it and she's praised? Ah! I'm wounded, I'm wounded!" Bill acted dramatically causing Sheik to giggle to herself.

"You are funny sir." She smiled, resting her head against his side

"I...That's okay; but I'm just "Bill", not a "sir"." Bill answered her kindly

"No...You're Sir Bill." Sachi teased

Bill rolled his eyes with a smile

"So Marcyl's birthday is the first of March, we've got a few weeks to get the gift...Do we get it within the week?" Sachi asked

"Why not now or tomorrow?" Zelda asked

"We've got your clothes and other stuff to give you." Kurumu answered handing over a bag of clothes to Sheik

"Th-Thank you Miss." Sheik bowed

"Yeah...why what's wrong?" Bill asked

"That's YOUR birthday!" She replied

"No it's not." Bill answered trying to dodge the comment

"Yes, yes it is." Hera answered

"How can you not celebrate your birthday?" Sachi asked

"MY birthday is UNUSUAL." Bill responded

"Is...Is your birthday...?" Sheik began to ask

"I celebrate my birthday, WHEN my birthday comes around. BUT it's Marcyl's birthday first." Bill answered

"We are celebrating at home." Hera ordered lightly

"Oh...Okay..." Bill nodded

"So, what do you want for your birthday?" Sachi asked

"I...haven't really thought about it." Bill answered

"We'll think of something." Hera smiled

"Wait...so your birthday is...February 29th?" Sheik asked kindly

"Yes...Yes it is. Which means I'm YOUNGER than Marcyl." Bill chuckled "But in the mean time, let's give YOU TWO your stuff."

"Your birthday's the day before but you're older by a few years." Sachi pointed out, laughing at Bill's silliness

"AH...But my birthday only turns up every four years. So...I'm still youngest." Bill debated back still flowing with the silliness. "Here you are Sheik; here you are Zelda." He passed over two bags to the girls.

"Thank you sir." Sheik whispered

"Thank you." Zelda smiled

"Hey, it's no problem." Bill smiled

"Do you mind if I stay for this?" Kurumu asked kindly

"Of course not." Hera smiled

"Where can we get changed?" Sheik asked

"The bathroom or my room." Sachi answered

"Thank you." Zelda smiled as they went to the rooms

She held her sisters arm, helping her

"Thank you Sir." Sheik spoke kindly as they left

"Do you think they'll like the clothes?" Bill asked

"I hope so." Kurumu nodded

*with the sisters*

"They shouldn't have done this." Sheik whispered to herself

"What're you talking about? These are gifts." Zelda reassured her

"I... **I** don't deserve these...I'm just a Kn-" Sheik began to verbally hurt herself

"DON'T! Don't say that Sheik...PLEASE. You're NOT...What HE said. You're not." Zelda answered almost crying and held her sister's shoulders

Sheik just cried as well, hugging her sister

"Come on, come on...We...We're okay...They...they're good people. They've given us a place to live and clothes." Zelda whispered "How...how about we take this one step at a time?"

"See you soon Kitten." Felicia smiled, ending the recording... And then pulling her daughter into a deep kiss

Sheik nodded weakly

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Author's note:** Happy bonfire night everyone!

"So...A leap year baby...What's it like?" Sachi asked while reverse sitting on a chair

"...Really? It's...it's like any other day really." Bill shrugged

"I heard that being born on a leap year is lucky." Kurumu added

"I definitely agree to that." Hera smiled, hugging Bill's arm gently

"Awe...You're a lucky Birthday Boy Billy." Sachi teased

"Well...You're kinda right." Bill smiled

Then an idea popped into Hera's head as she hugged Bill. One that involved...SOME level of intimacy.

And it was making her blush

"Are you alright?" Kurumu mouthed to Hera discreetly

Hera nodded and smiled lightly "I'm fine." She whisperer lightly

"I hope Sheik and Zelda like them...We spent a good deal of time picking what we thought they might've liked." Bill wondered

"I'm sure they'll love it." Kurumu answered "After all I (Bold) am an elf myself." she chuckled

"Yeah, that's true." Bill nodded

"And if they don't WE can wear them." Sachi teased

"Sachi." Hera and Kurumu snapped lightly, to which she just stuck her tongue out playfully.

"So immature." Bill teased lightly as Zelda and Sheik walked out in their new outfits

"Well...What do you think?" Zelda asked as she wore the clothes Bill picked out: the dark green tunic and the dark blue trousers

"Is...is this okay?" Sheik added as she was wearing an autumn red-leaf tunic with green trousers.

"You look nice." Bill nodded with a smile

"Really?" the sisters asked with a growing smile and twinkles in their eyes.

"Of course." Bill reassured them

"Oh...you look GREAT!" Sachi smiled

"Told you we have good eyes." Kurumu added

"YOU have good eyes." Bill corrected

"Well, in any case: you two look BEAUTIFUL." Hera smiled

"Th-Thank you Lady Hera." Sheik bowed

"Thank you Ms Hera." Zelda added

"You are most welcome." Hera smiled

"With all the pleasantries done...we've got some more stuff for you: bed sheets, pillows, spare clothes, undergarments." Bill pointed to some more bags

"The last; took the longest to sort out." Kurumu added which caused Bill to cough lightly

"Why was that?" Sachi asked

*Flashback*

"Bill, what do you think?" Kurumu asked as she was currently wearing a bra that they thought could support Sheik's and Zelda's breasts.

Bill on the other hand was blushing brightly.

*End flashback*

"Wrong sizes..." Bill lied.

Kurumu was giggling, however. She had so much fun seeing Bill a blushing mess

"I'm guessing something ELSE happened when you were getting their clothes." Sachi giggled

"Sachi. Shush." Bill groaned

"So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" Kurumu asked

"I was planning to head down to the dungeons. I need to relax a little." Bill responded kindly.

Everyone looked at him oddly at that

"What? Training helps clear my head." Bill answered

"No one has EVER said they're going to the DUNGEON to RELAX." Kurumu deadpanned

"Guess I'm the first then." Bill shrugged.

"And insane." Sachi added

"Okay, okay...I won't go to the dungeons." Bill sighed

"Good." the others agreed

Hera hugged him again, soothingly

"Are you alright Sheik?" Hera asked kindly.

"Yes Lady." She bowed

"Okay then." Hera nodded but hiding a frown for her.

'She is still messed up.' Hera thought

"Well, how about we give you your new stuff?" Bill asked kindly passing over the bags over.

The two nodded with smiles, taking the bags

"Thank you Sir Bill." Zelda smiled

"Thank you sir." Sheik nodded

'Again with the Sir...' Bill thought to himself with a sigh.

"I hope those are okay." Kurumu smiled

They nodded, opening the bags and looking in

"Again, we had a time and a half trying to figure out what would be nice for you." Bill commented with a smile.

They both nodded, taking everything out

As they took everything out, there were books, spare clothes, everyday utensils, underwear, even some bed clothes

"These look nice." Zelda smiled

"Are...are these bed clothes or regular clothes?" Sheik asked timidly holding up a thin top

"Bed clothes." Kurumu answered

Sheik nodded and bowed her head, no one noticing the look in her eyes

"Books? What're these for?" Zelda asked kindly

"Bed time reading...Just helps to nod off." Bill answered

"Well... Thank you?" Zelda shrugged

The girls looked at Bill who may have been the one to purchase the books "Oh sure, blame the guy." He joked.

"It was my idea." Kurumu assured

"Oh...Sorry Bill." they apologized

"Don't worry about it. I would've said me if I was in your shoes." He chuckled

Kurumu giggled, smiling

"These are really thoughtful...Thank you." Zelda smiled

"Thank you..." Sheik added as she held her new clothes closer to her chest.

Everyone smiled at that, glad she was enjoying herself

A few minutes later each of the sisters had now their own sets of: clothes, books and daily utensils. They both had smiles on their faces and the Hera Familia were happy for them

A dinner was set on this table, everyone eating together

"This is delicious." Kurumu spoke

"I know. So good." Sachi smiled

"Bill is good." Hera smiled

"Thank you. Oh, before I forget...A toast: to Zelda and Sheik..." Bill raised his glass kindly.

"A toast." Hera smiled, everyone raising their glass

The mentioned girls beamed happily, as they held their glasses in their hands.

Everyone cheered before taking a drink

While Zelda was smiling both internally and externally, Sheik was still feeling ashamed and fearful for what might happen...She was still afraid.

She was drinking slowly and eating fast

"Sir Bill, you mentioned that you ordered beds?" Zelda asked trying to make conversation

Bill gulped down his drink and nodded "Yes, unfortunately...The wood to make the beds is being carved, so it won't be here until next week."

"Do we have separate beds or are they bunk beds?" Zelda asked

"Separate." Bill answered

"Okay." Zelda nodded, pouting lightly

"Did you WANT bunk beds?" Bill asked in worry.

"Zelda has never had one. Childish dream." Sheik informed them

"Okay..." Bill nodded "I'll change the order after dinner. If that's okay?" he asked the familia.

They, of course, nodded and smiled

'Thank goodness for that. I'm glad they're not mad.' Bill thought with a sigh.

"Thank you for dinner." Sheik nodded

"Wow that was quick. Are you okay Sheik?" Sachi asked kindly

"I am fine." She nodded

"I'm finished too. Thank you for cooking this Sir Bill." Zelda smiled as she took hers and her sister's plates.

"No problem... What are you doing?" Bill asked, indicating her grabbing the plates

"Take...Taking them away." Zelda answered

"No, no, no; you're not doing that." Bill answered "That's out job."

"You are guests. You aren't slaves anymore." Hera reminded with a smile

"G-Guests?" Sheik gasped happily

"Of course you are. I'll take those." Bill added

"O... okay." Zelda nodded

As the others finished up, Bill began to pick up the plates and headed to the kitchen with them.

Hera smiled at the sight

"Sir Bill is quite a kind man." Sheik spoke

"He is...He's always thinking of other people. In fact, he thought about you two when he heard you were slaves." Hera answered

"Really?" Zelda asked

"For days after knowing it...He just wanted to free you and protect you." Hera nodded

"It got REALLY weird for a while." Sachi commented

"Why?" Sheik asked

"Cause he was so protective of you, like a wolf protecting its cubs." Sachi answered

"Cubs?" Zelda asked

"Family. Bill is an only child and...When he came here, he was welcomed like a family member...and he showed the same kindness to me." Sachi answered

"He's like a father to newer members, should they join." Hera smiled

The two looked down nervously

"Oh...I'm sorry did we say something wrong?" Hera asked with an apologetic tone.

"No it's okay." Zelda smiled "We are just nervous is all."

"Don't be; you're our guests." Sachi answered

"Okay, I'll be right back. Just need to change the bed order." Bill spoke

"No, it's okay." Zelda smiled

"Won't be long." he smiled and left.

"Is he...always like this?" Sheik asked

"Yes he is." Sachi nodded

"Did Bill prepare dessert?" Kurumu asked with a puckish grin.

"Like always." Hera nodded

*With Bill*

He had arrived to a woodworker's shot and saw two dwarves helping out an elf. "Ah Mr Bill...I'm afraid we've not completed your order yet." the elf spoke kindly

"That's alright, I've err...I've actually come to change the order." Bill spoke feeling a bit embarrassed

"Oh what?" the older dwarf spoke

"Are ya kiddin'? This's a bloody rip-off!" the younger dwarf added

"I-I know, but...the people I wanted these beds for...want bunk beds." Bill answered

"That's not hard to do." The old dwarf nodded "Shouldn't take much to edit."

"Thank you very much." Bill answered

"I'll have to write it up." The elf added

"Of course." Bill nodded

So Bill paid the extra price and left smiling

"Okay that's done. Now...I'm probably going to lose out on my dessert...Guess going to the pub for it won't be bad."

He smiled, entering the familiar pub

"Bill, in for the usual?" Alicia smiled

"Actually no, not this time Alicia...Do you have any dessert?" Bill asked

"Of course." She nodded in confusion

"Good...because I made dessert back home...And I've got a funny feeling that I've got none left." Bill answered

"Ah, okay." She nodded

"Hi Marcyl." Bill waved to the coming birthday girl.

"Hey Bill; how's it going?" Marcyl smiled

"Good, yourself?" he asked

"More or less the same." She shrugged with a smile

"Really? Even with your birthday coming up?" Bill smiled

"Well...I WILL admit I AM excited." Marcyl smiled "I'll be sixteen soon, maybe THEN mum will let me get a life partner."

"Not until you're ready." Alicia answered

"When WILL I be ready?" Marcyl asked

"When I say so!" Alicia responded

Bill laughed at the conversation "Being honest I'd wait."

"Oh not you too." Marcyl pouted

"I'm just saying..." Bill chuckled "But I'm not a exactly familiar with the concept. What's a life partner?"

"It is like a spouse...But it's also your best friend." Marcyl answered

"Your wife or husband SHOULD be your best friend. Yes you should have other friends and you can call other people your best friends but the one you marry should be the one you trust and care about beyond anyone else. And anyone who would wiling give that up and not fight for the one they care about is a fool." Bill said passionately

"B-Bill..." Marcyl gasped and saw the fire within his eyes

They all quickly pointed at the bounty hunter who brought him in

"Err... Sorry." he muttered, calming down

"Yeah...Me-me too." Marcyl blushed subtly and looked away

"Here we are: one dessert." Alicia brought a take away bag for Bill.

"Thanks a lot." Bill smiled

"We'll see you later?" Alicia asked

"Most likely." Bill chuckled "Bye."

"Bye, Bill." the two waved.

Bill smiled, taking his desert out of the bag and eating it as we walked home

"I saw that." Alicia spoke to her daughter.

"W-What? Mum, what're you talking about?" Marcyl blushed "I didn't do anything."

"Don't lie, I saw you blush." Alicia spoke as she walked to the kitchens

"That...that was nothing." Marcyl answered

"He just made me embarrassed. You're thinking too deep into it Mum." She said, still blushing

"Maybe...maybe not...But I've seen people talk passionately before; and Bill spoke truth. I could see WHY you would blush from that." Alicia answered

"See?" Marcyl defended

"BUT...that's how some loves blossom." Alicia answered

"Muuuuuuum!" She pouted

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 21**

It was a couple of days later since the dinner date with Kurumu and the familia; Zelda and Sheik were happy to know they were getting bunk beds together, Bill and Sachi were currently teamed up with Cersei and Matt going into the dungeon.

"And BOOM!" Cersei yelled, cutting the first floor boss on floor 17 in half

"You are REALLY OP Cersei." Matt commented

"Hey, when you've been doing this as long as I have, you're given the right to be a bit OP in these floors." Cersei picked up Bill from the floor

"I'm just glad I'm not snake food again." Bill smiled as he was pulled up.

"How strong are you?" Sachi asked

"I'm Level 5, all my stats are in the low D's for my level." She smiled

"I'm Level 1 still I think, quite quick though." Bill spoke trying to remain humble.

"I know Bill." Cersei smiled "And you are still Level 1, you haven't done anything big yet."

"Well...I can wait." Bill smiled "Are you okay Sachi?"

"I'm fine." Sachi answered picking up some of the still usable arrows from the ground "Big, tall and scaly was a bit easier to take down."

Everyone nodded, smiling

"Hey, there was a disturbance in the market the other day...something about severed hands being sent to different people." Matt added trying to make conversation as they went deeper into the dungeon

"Yeah...What's the place going to?" Bill answered looking forward

"I mean, what sort of sicko sends hands to merchants and traders?" Matt added

"Bill; you didn't?" Sachi asked "Did you? You DID didn't you?"

"What? What did you do?" Cersei and Matt asked

"I sent the severed hands to those two, cause they raped Sheik along with her former master." Bill defended

"...Pretty dark dude." Matt answered "Justifiable but dark."

"I'm glad they got your message; I still remember those Svarog brothers." Cersei added

"I hope we never see them again." Sachi agreed

"So what are we going to expect after the safe floor?" Bill asked

"The monsters will appear in larger hordes and expect 'boss' monsters with them. Like an ogre with a gang of Goblins, a larger wolf, those sorts of things. They will also make the monsters in the group more organised and dangerous with each type of horde being different." Cersei explained

"Well...Have to stay alert then won't we?" Bill asked

"That we will." Matt answered

Sachi gulped nervously, shaking slightly

"Hey...We've got this...Okay?" Bill reassured her with a kind smile "I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Thank you." She nodded with a smile

"Just careful with some of these guys...they've got weird rules and stuff at times." Cersei spoke

"What do you mean?" Bill asked

"Well, you have to do requirements or some crap like that. "Must have an archer, must have a mage"...It's bloody crazy." Cersei answered

"... What do you mean MUST have?" Bill frowned

"As I said: some bosses need certain adventurers to try and kill them or certain requirements." Cersei answered

"Oh like...You need a certain armour or item to fight against it." Matt figured it out.

"That's strange." Bill noted

"They've natural evolved immunity." Cersei sighed

"Damn. This IS gonna be tough." Bill sighed

"Just great." Sachi sighed

"Hey, you have us." Matt smiled pointing to both Cersei and himself.

"And me." Bill reminded bitterly

"Dude, you're ALWAYS going to be here for her. No need to be angry." Matt answered

Bill just rolled his eyes on reply

"Come on, we're almost there." Cersei spoke to quieten them down.

They nodded, arriving on Floor 18.

"The rest floor...from here on out, it's gonna get tougher." Bill sighed but he was determined to fight to protect.

"Should we take a rest?" Sachi suggested

"That's a good idea." Matt nodded and sat down on a seat shaped rock, it seemed to have been smoothed down by numerous adventurers who ventured down this way.

The others nodded, sitting around him

"So, how's everyone been since last time?" Matt asked as they got their meals out.

"Besides the crap we've went through...Pretty good actually." Bill answered

"Cersei, what about you?" Matt asked

"Same old." She shrugged

"Still making out with your deity?" Matt asked

"And...?" Cersei responded with a raised eyebrow

"Just saying, you're really close with her." Matt answered while taking a bite from his sandwich

"And Bill's close with Hera, same difference." Cersei responded causing Bill to cough

"In the same way to!" Sachi giggled

"SACHI!" Bill blushed "Since when did I become the basis for Human-Deity relationships and the punch-line that it entails?"

"When you got flustered that one time seeing Hera naked." Sachi laughed

"WHOA! When did THAT happen?" The others asked

"... I didn't know she was coming out of the shower." Bill muttered

"...Hot." Cersei smiled

"Cersei!" Bill blushed

"Come on, even I'VE seen Aphrodite out of the shower...Ah damn it!" Matt answered then he felt his member harden

"Are we just going to exchange sex stories before all of this?" Bill asked blushing

"Well then I can't join in. I'm a virgin." Sachi pointed out with a smile

"Yeah...me too." Bill answered sighed

Matt and Cersei smiled at that

"What? It's...a lifestyle choice." Bill frowned

"We know." Cersei nodded "It's cute."

"What about old crushes? You must've had someone you liked growing up." Matt asked

"No...Not really." Sachi answered

"Rosalia..." Bill sighed, thinking back on his memories. "Four years older than me."

"Oh...And what happened with her?" Cersei asked wanting to know what happened

"She shot a spear into my heart and said "I'd never get with a girl being such a whiny pussy"." Bill answered

"...Bitch." Sachi commented

"Damn. Stone cold ice queen." Matt flinched

"Yeah...She made me lose confidence in myself around girls for ages." Bill sighed

"Which is why you where so nervous around Lady Hera!" Sachi realised

"Yeah...I mean I'm "okay" NOW...but then; not very." Bill sighed

"Sorry Bill." She frowned, hugging him

"Well...it was years ago. But thank you Sachi." Bill smiled

They all nodded with smiles

"Ready to plunge headfirst into monster infested waters?" Cersei asked

"Yeah...Yeah I think I'm ready." Bill nodded

"Then let's go." Matt nodded

As they headed down to the next floor, Cersei was the first to notice a hoard of wolves stalking them. "Careful...we're not alone." She spoke as she gripped her hammer.

They all nodded, everyone getting into position

*at the Hera Familia base*

Sheik was drying out some clothes, while Zelda was currently in the kitchen, they were still getting used to being guests but they couldn't break their routine.

Hera sighed and heard a knock at the door. "I've got it." She called out and opened the door revealing a mature white haired and bearded man with a snake entwined staff. "Asclepius."

"Hello Lady Hera; how are you?" the kind man smiled

"Fine, fine. Thank you for coming." Hera answered

"Not at all, gods like us need to stick together." he answered as he came in.

"I am sorry Lady Hera, who is this?" Zelda asked

"Ah of course, this is Lord Asclepius: God of Medicine." Hera answered "Asclepius, this is: Zelda."

"A pleasure Ma'am." Asclepius bowed respectfully "Ah, she ISN'T the one you called me about."

"No, that's Sheik. Her sister." Hera answered

"You called Lady Hera?" Sheik asked, walking out and freezing

"Ah, good day Madam. I am Asclepius." He bowed kindly using his staff as his support.

Sheik nodded and got on her knees in the blink of an eye

"Err...Sheik?" Hera wondered

"Sister?" Zelda asked in worry.

"I... Sorry." She blinked

"Hmm, I see what you mean." Asclepius answered

"Yes. She is... Damaged." Hera nodded

"I-I'm not-!" Sheik defended

"Now, now my dear; no need to be upset. I'm here to help. Now, let us begin." Asclepius spoke kindly to reassure and calm Sheik.

"Sheik... You are scared from what happened to you and what he put you through." Hera whispered motherly "He is here to help."

"I...O-Okay..." Sheik whimpered

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Hera reassured her.

Sheik nodded, gulping

"Now, let's get comfortable. It'll just be a quick examination and a talk." Asclepius answered

Sheik nodded, standing back up as she rubbed her hands together

"Now, just relax." Asclepius spoke kindly

*With The Group*

"Goblins...SODDING goblins..." Matt panted as they cleared a hoard of eight goblins.

"These things... Are insane." Bill flinched, his limbs hurting

"Good thing...we ate...before those things grabbed our lunches." Sachi panted

"Everyone still got their gear?" Cersei asked

"Yeah...It's all here." Matt answered

"I lost a couple of arrows." Sachi added

"Four knives." Bill answered last

"Being fair, they WERE in the eyes of three goblins." Sachi smiled

"True." He laughed softly

"Guess your dwarf friend will be glad for the revenue." Matt laughed

"His name is: Koin." Bill smirked

"Everyone have their breaths back?" Cersei asked

"I'm good/yeah/I'm ready." Were the collective responses.

"I... Want to die." Sachi groaned

"After this is over...I'll kill your common sense and inhibitions at Alicia's." Bill laughed

"Beer?" Sachi asked hopefully

"Mead...might be stronger." Bill smiled

"Well...Only if you're buying." Matt added with a laugh.

"Sure." He nodded with a smile

"I'll join in too." Cersei laughed

"Alright, alright...Drinks are on me." he laughed as they traversed down to the next floor.

"This is our limit." Matt said, the group on floor 21

"Floor 21...Ready?" Cersei asked

"As we'll ever be." Sachi sighed and they entered.

"We go to the stairs and then we go back." Bill nodded

"Now remember: whatever's here...will be WORSE than the goblins." Cersei spoke

"... Damn it." Everyone flinched

As they entered they heard a low, deep growl; it sounded like a bear...but MUCH larger. But it really didn't help that the walls echoed

"Stay on your guard." Matt spoke.

Everyone nodded, getting into position

"Grr..." The growling got closer and the floor began to thud lightly but it got heavier.

"I think we should run." Sachi gulped nervously

"It'll be alright Sachi, I'll look after you." Bill reassured her.

"We've got your back Sachi." Cersei added

"You sure we can take this?" Matt asked the older elf girl

"We should. Teams of three usually beat this thing." Cersei answered

"And we are a lot weaker than you." Bill reminded

"If anything happens: head for the stairs." Cersei answered

"Understood." Sachi and Bill nodded

The thundering stomps stopped and it revealed a large bear/jaguar hybrid. It's pelt was dark as redwood, it's eyes were the size of palm sized rocks, it's size towered over Matt and Cersei by a clear foot. And its fangs were sharp as they seemed to scrape on the ground.

"... Sweet Christmas." Matt muttered

It smelt the air and turned to them with a snarling growl and licked its lips.

"Oh HELL no." Bill shook his head

"ROAR!" The beast roared and pounced forward

"SPLIT!" Cersei shouted

The four turned and ran up the stairs as fast as they could

"Move it, move it, move it!" Cersei shouted as they ran upstairs

"What beast is THAT?!" Sachi screamed

"It's a BearGuar!" Matt answered

"So?!" Bill yelled

"They aren't easily forgetful!" Matt answered

They soon arrived at floor 18 once again, collapsing in exhaustion

"That...was..." the group panted heavily as they landed flat on the floor.

"SO freaking scary!" Bill added

"Wait a few minutes... Maybe hours... And we get out of here." Sachi explained

"Yeah...Urgh..." Matt groaned sliding on the floor.

"Need... Sleep." Bill muttered

"We'll be able to sleep back home." Cersei answered

The four sighed, relaxing their bodies

*at the Hera Familia home*

"How do you think it's going Ms Hera?" Zelda asked Hera as she held a glass of water in her hands

"Well, I imagine. But in all honesty, I'm not sure." Hera sighed as she saw the shut door that Asclepius asked for privacy.

On the other side of the door, Sheik was laying down on the settee with a medical gown on. Asclepius continued working on his examination of her, being careful as he respected each of his patients.

Sheik was shuffling, a bit uncomfortable "W... What are you looking for Sir?" She asked

"Well, I am going to use my magic serpent to check both your psychological body while I examine your physical body; it's safe as long as you allow us to work. And I promise that I will not take any advantage of you." Asclepius answered

"... What?" She asked

"Just relax...It'll be over before you know it." Asclepius spoke as his sceptre snake hypnotised Sheik to fall asleep and she heard every word from Asclepius.

*inside Sheik's mind*

Sheik was currently in a white room, she was the only one there and the walls were laden with cracks all originating from a single door.

" _Now...tell me: what do you see?_ " Asclepius's voice asked

"I... I'm alone in a white room... It has a lot of cracks." She muttered

" _Good, very good_." Asclepius answered calmly " _Where do these cracks come from_?"

"They...they seem to be..." Sheik spoke looking at the door

" _Yes, go on my dear_." he responded kindly

"There's a door...all the cracks are coming from there." Sheik answered

*Outside Sheik's mind*

"I see." Asclepius nodded making notes as he used his medicinal techniques to see for any breaks or old wounds on Sheik's person. He felt old bruising around her lower regions. "Now, I want you...to go to the door but do not open it."

*Inside her mind*

"I-I don't want to." Sheik coward away from it. "The door... It feels... Something bad is behind it."

" _I see, I see_." Asclepius answered gently. " _Usually, doors like that...are to protect us from the reality of that situation. We block them out, try and make ourselves forget...Is there anything on the door_?"

"No...No it's just white." Sheik answered "Like everything else."

" _Alright. Hmm..._ " Asclepius hummed as he carried on the external examination

""Hmm" what? What was that hum for?" Sheik asked in slight worry causing the room to rumble

" _I've made some discoveries...That's all, now you MUST remain calm._ " He spoke " _Tell me...Can you reach the door_?"

"I...I can." Sheik nodded

" _Is there a handle_?" Asclepius asked

"Yes... I'm not going near it! I'm not opening it!" She started before screaming

The room in her mind began to shake. And on the outside it was clear she was becoming distressed.

*Outside*

"Sheik, Sheik please calm down! I'm not going to ask you to open the door!" Asclepius almost had to hold down Sheik with his arms "I need you to stay relaxed or it WILL be dangerous to come out from the trance."

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked

"She's becoming distressed, if she comes out of this she WILL be worse off. Ms Sheik please calm down." Asclepius asked

"No, I-I won't! I won't open the door!" Sheik cried through her closed eyes

"Sheik! Sheik, it's me! It's Zelda! Your little sister!" Zelda held her sister

"Z... Zelda?" Sheik asked

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm here." Zelda consoled her.

"Sheik, listen to your sister; on the count of three, you will wake up." Asclepius spoke

Sheik began to calm down, nodding a bit

"One. Two. Three." Asclepius spoke kindly making Sheik wake from her trance and collected his notes.

She gasped, sitting up

"Are you okay? What happened?" Zelda cuddled her sister and then asked Asclepius

"I put her into a trance, which in turn allowed her to see into her mind. And what the majority of people see is a blank room with a door. And in your sister's case, her room was damaged. And from my examination...I understand WHY her room is cracked." Asclepius answered

"What's wrong?" Hera asked

"Sheik was crying out, I came in to help." Zelda answered

"Hera, may I speak to you in privacy?" Asclepius asked kindly

"Of course." Hera nodded leaving the sisters to themselves. "Okay...What happened?"

"To put it simply...Ms Sheik has demons that have made her mentally uneasy. And if she confronts them she may get worse. But as a first session...she did well." He responded "I also examined some of her old wounds...Monstrous."

"I could have told you that." Hera deadpanned lightly

"I know..." Asclepius nodded sadly

"How many more sessions does she need?" Hera asked

"It depends...But I believe a few more." he answered

"Okay." Hera nodded with a small sigh

"I believe after the sessions...and support from her family and the famila...she can get pass this." He answered

"I hope so." Hera nodded

"You're the Goddess of family and motherhood and you have a familia that loves her; you'll be fine." Asclepius smiled

"Thank you." Hera nodded

"We will take our leave Lady Hera." Asclepius and his snake bowed their heads.

"Good day." Hera smiled and saw them off. 'Oh Bill I hope you're going to be home soon.' She thought

*with Bill and the party*

The group emerged from the Dungeon, panting softly

"Well...I think that could've gone better." Sachi commented "So tiresome."

"Agreed." The guys nodded

"Are we still going to the pub?" Matt asked

"... Yea." Bill nodded

"Awesome..." Cersei small fist-pumped the air.

The four cheered, standing up and walked to the pub

"Hey sis!" Marcyl waved

"Heya Marcyl...Still trying to get presents from everyone?" Cersei laughed

Marcy just did a big pout, crossing her arms as she puffed out her cheeks

"Come on, I'm only teasing." Cersei smiled

"Hey Marcyl." Sachi and Bill waved.

"Hi." Marcyl smiled, hugging them

*With the Hera Familia*

"How is she?" Hera asked

"She's asleep..." Zelda answered closing the bedroom door

"Are you alright?" Hera asked kindly

"I-I'm just scared for her." Zelda answered honestly

Hera nodded, hugging her softly

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 22**

It was the week of Bill's and Marcyl's birthday and the Familia was worried on what to get Bill. Hera had already decided on what to give him, but Sheik, Zelda and Sachi were still having trouble deciding what to get him.

Sheik and Zelda especially since they didn't know Bill as well

And as for Sheik, she WAS getting better; opening up about her feelings, being close to her sister, sleeping in...being treated as an equal after so long. It was refreshing to say the least.

She normally held herself occasionally

"Are you okay sis?" Zelda asked kindly

"I'm fine...I just wish we could figure out what to get Sir Bill and Ms Marcyl." Sheik answered

"Same." Sachi sighed

"We could ask Ms Hera and Ms Alicia...they might have some ideas. I mean they mentioned the knives for Marcyl." Zelda thought.

"Good idea." Sheik smiled softly

"But what sort of knife?" Zelda wondered

"Throwing knives?" Sachi shrugged

"Daggers?" Sheik suggested

"Cutlery?" Zelda added

At that Sachi and Sheik gave her a 'you have got to be kidding' look

"It's just a thought." Zelda answered

"Let's go and find Ms Alicia in the market. She might have some idea." Sheik sighed

"Do you think Bill might want to come?" Sachi asked

The three looked outside and Bill was practicing with his throwing knives...without his shirt on.

The three blinked and started blushing

"Still to slow..." Bill talked to himself as he pulled the knives out from the dummy. He threw a bucket of water onto himself to cool himself off.

'Oh sweet merciful mother!' the three elf girls blushed

And standing in the doorway... Was a drooling Hera and Kurumu

"Are you enjoying the sight too?" Sachi asked quickly turning to Hera and Kurumu

"Oh yeah..." the two drooled

"Huh?" Bill asked, looking over his shoulder

"What're you looking at?" Bill called out seeing the girls staring at him.

"Err, no." they responded looking away from him.

"Right..." Bill rolled his eyes.

He got his knives out of the dummy again, getting ready

"What're you trying to do?" Sachi asked still entranced by Bill's torso.

"Training...I need to get faster and stronger. If we're to get through that boss...I need to pull my weight." Bill answered "I need to be able to beat the boss near solo, with your help of course." He smiled

Sachi nodded slowly as the girls just continued to gaze at him

"Want to practice?" Bill offered

"No...No I'm good." Sachi answered

They nodded, the elf girls walking away nervously

'I wonder what was up with them?' Bill thought.

He shrugged, looking over to his blushing lovers

"Are you two okay? You've been there for a while." Bill commented

"Just enjoying the view babe!" Kurumu called happily

"Oh...Well..." Bill blushed "I-I'm not much to see."

"Bill, don't doubt yourself." Hera frowned

"Yeah...But I've still a ways to go." Bill answered 'Being honest...I'm not only doing this just for my adventuring.' He thought with a blush. 'I want to be able to make them happy.'

"Kurumu, I've got to ask: do you have anything for Bill's Birthday?" Hera asked

"Yes I do." She nodded

"Oh, excellent; I hope he likes mine just as well." Hera smiled "Out of curiosity, did you get anything for Marcyl?"

"I do not know her well so I was going to give her Valis so she could get what she wanted." Kurumu admitted

"Ah...I understand." Hera nodded "I can't believe Bill is a Leap Year Baby, it's rare to be born on that day."

"It is, I couldn't believe it myself when he applied." Kurumu added "I wonder when Bill and I would have a baby." Kurumu sighed softly, dreamily

"B-Baby?!" Hera blushed "Who say's YOU'RE gonna have his child?" she snapped

"Well you can't have it." Kurumu shrugged

"Wanna bet?" Hera glared

"You're still married, remember." Kurumu sighed "This isn't a competition."

"I-...You're right...Still...It would've been nice..." Hera spoke then whispered thinking of holding another baby in her arms.

Kurumu nodded and hugged her

Bill overheard what Hera and Kurumu were talking about and he admitted he was blushing bright, he DID care for both Kurumu and Hera and the thought of starting a family WAS now on his mind...He dropped his knives

"Bill?" They asked

"Err...Huh? Y-Yeah?" Bill gulped as he realised his knives were on the floor.

"You okay?" Kurumu asked in concern

"I-I erm, yeah. Why-why wouldn't I be, I mean...It's a nice day, I'm training...Y-You're talking about kids...Yeah I'm great." Bill rambled on whispering the kids section to himself while the rest was spoken normally.

But both of his girlfriend's heard it

"He DID hear us!" Hera blushed, whispering to Kurumu

"Damn." Kurumu flinched lightly

"I hope he's not mad at us." Hera gulped

"Doubt it." Kurumu smiled

'Kids...I...I haven't even...THOUGHT about kids yet...' Bill thought in a fluster. 'But... A family.'

Hera looked at Bill who was still blushing. 'He must be worried.'

Looking at Kurumu and nodding the two walked over and hugged Bill

"Hmm!" Bill blushed and hummed in surprise and then happiness. "Th-Thank you."

"Welcome." They smiled

*with the elf girls*

"It's got to be illegal to be that good looking." Sachi whispered to both Zelda and Sheik.

"Agreed." They nodded, the three down town and giggling

"So...Bill's and Marcyl's gifts...What ARE we going to get? We're running out of time." Sachi thought

The two shrugged, unsure

"Maybe there's something around here...Maybe Koin has something." Sachi thought

"Do you think giving her a weapon is the best idea?" Sheik asked

"I'm sure he makes cutlery." Sachi answered

"Well, let's go and ask him." Zelda smiled

The three nodded, entering the tower

As they saw the hustle and bustle of the shop keepers one particular dwarf was getting some attention. "Huh? Is Koin's shop...Busy?" Sachi double blinked

"It looks like it." Zelda answered

"P-Please, one at a time!" Koin spoke as several adventurers gave in orders.

"Koin!" Zelda called

"Oh. Hello! Ex-excuse me...Please, I-I need to-" Koin tried to get through but was struggling as he was being flooded with orders

"SHUT UP!" Sachi roared, making Koin's stall go quiet.

"... Wow." Zelda whispered

"Thank you." Koin smiled weakly

"No problem. Now, as the patron said: ONE at a time!" Sachi answered

They all nodded nervously, getting in a line

"Need a hand Koin?" Sachi asked

"Well...I wouldn't say "no". Thank you." Koin smiled

Sachi smiled at that, nodding

*Some time later*

"And here's your Dwarf-Make Dagger. Thank you, come again." Koin spoke exchanging the weapon for money.

"Thanks." The patron smiled and left

"Wow...that took forever." Zelda spoke

"Yeah...Yeah it did." Sheik nodded

Koin nodded with a sigh and a smile

"So, what can I do for you girls?" Koin smiled

"... I honestly don't remember why we were here." Sachi giggled

Zelda and Sheik anime fell from both exhaustion and disbelief. "We're here to get Bill and Marcyl birthday presents."

"Oh right. So what're you looking for?" Koin asked "Necklaces, knives?"

"Both?" They shrugged

"We aren't exactly sure." Zelda explained

"Hmm...Fair enough. Well, I've made a pair of domestic knives and an engraved locket necklace." Koin answered

"How much?" Sachi asked

"If it's for Bill and Marcyl, it's free. You've done enough of me already." Koin smiled "Plus you helped me all day."

"Oh thanks Koin." Sachi smiled as she saw the knives.

The knives were silvery, but the handles themselves were made from a black metal with chased silver, engraved like veins of silver in a mountain's dark walls.

The necklaces lockets were small elongated octagons; it was made of a grey wood with the same black metal for its clasp and fixtures. The chain was made from finely linked steel that could easily wrap twice around a neck.

"What's with the long chains?" Sheik asked kindly

"It's for people with thicker necks or if they want to wear them as bracelets." Koin explained

"That's good." Zelda nodded

"We'll see you around. Okay?" Sachi smiled

"Sure, when's Bill's birthday? I'll close the shop for then." Koin smiled

"29th." Sheik explained

"Th-The 29th? Their birthdays are the 29th?" Koin asked in shock

"Yeah. Why? It's not a dwarven holiday or celebration or something?" Sheik asked

"It's just...The 29th is an unusual date." Koin answered

"We know." The three nodded

"Well, I'll close shop for that day. I'll come around." Koin smiled

"Thanks buddy." Sachi smiled

The others gave small thanks before they left

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 23**

It was finally Marcyl's and Bill's birthday, February 29th. We first head to Alicia's pub where Alicia was working on the catering for her daughter and for Bill's party.

"Here we go." Alicia smiled

That was when the front door opened and a kind male voice came through "Hello, Alicia? Are you in?"

"Ah, hello Hades. You're early." Alicia dried her hands off and came through

"Of course, we wouldn't miss your child's birthday." Hades smiled

"Ah yes...And Persephone is sorting out the decorations. Is that right?" Alicia asked

"Yeah...She trusts me but...She doesn't trust me to not put hellebore or thorn decorations around." Hades admitted

"Would you?" She frowned

"Persephone has been teaching me to grow plants but...God of the Underworld...Guaranteed scary plants." Hades pointed to himself in self admittance that his own flora is either dangerous or dark sounding.

"Answer me." She frowned

"No. I wouldn't, not until October." Hades answered

"Good." she nodded

"How are you daughters?" Hades asked

"Fine, Cersei is out at the market and Marcyl is sleeping in." Alicia smiled

"Fair enough, is there anything else you need?" He asked

"Cooking." She nodded

"I can help with that." Hades smiled

*With Hera and Kurumu*

"Okay we've gotten the gifts for them, are we clear on our gift for him?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah, we give him a "private time" after the party and before we go to sleep." Hera answered

"Perfect." Kurumu smiled

Kurumu smiled and kissed Hera lightly to cool her nerves

"Th-Thanks." Hera blushed lightly

"I thought Gods liked playing both fields." Kurumu smiled

"I'm not most Gods...But it was...Nice." Hera answered

"Shall we go wake him?" Kurumu asked

"Maybe just a few more minutes. It IS his birthday after all. But I've got an idea." Hera suggested and whispered it into Kurumu's ear

"Ooh...VERY nice, who'd have thought you had THAT lurking in your mind." Kurumu smiled

The two gently slid into the room where Bill was sleeping, and slid up next to him over the covers; the soft strokes woke him up and made him WAKE up.

"Err...M-Morning." Bill blushed brightly, having both his left and right sides surrounded by Hera and Kurumu.

"Morning." They smiled, kissing his cheeks

"Is...Is this a dream?" Bill asked with a blush

"I don't know. Is it?" Kurumu smiled

"Do you dream of this?" Hera added

Bill gulped, atomic red

"I think we'll take that as a "Yes"." Kurumu smiled

"You're such a sweet boy." Hera rubbed cheeks with him.

"I'm not a kid." He muttered, blushing

"We know...We're just teasing." Kurumu answered

Bill gathered his courage, and hoped to embarrass the girls for a change, and kissed them on their necks just below their chins in a slow, loving and teasing way

"Hmm!" Kurumu moaned happily

"AH! Wh-Where..? Ah..." Hera moaned from the kisses

"There we go." he smiled, getting out of bed

"You were saving that weren't you?" Kurumu smiled

"Well I err...I...Would you be mad if I said "Yes"?" Bill asked

"No." They smiled

"Then...Yes, yes I-I have dreamt about that sort of thing...But with respect of course!" Bill answered and quickly defended

"You're so cute when you're trying to defend yourself." Kurumu smiled and hugged him.

Hera nodded, smiling "Come on, we've got to get moving." Hera spoke

"M-Moving? For what?" Bill asked

"Yours and Marcyl's birthday of course." Kurumu answered

Bill sighed as he was pulled out of bed

"H-Hey easy! I'm still half nude here!" Bill spoke awkwardly

"We know." Kurumu smiled

"Meep." Bill blushed

*Time Skip*

Bill sighed, now dressed in normal cloths

'My birthday...How old am I now? What is it...Four? Or...Is it five? Marcyl comes first, that much I know.' He thought to himself.

"Bill...Are you ready?" Kurumu called up in a sing song voice.

"Yea yea, I'm done." He chuckled

"Good, cause we need to go; like right now." Kurumu answered

Bill raised his eyebrow as he walked out the room and was instantly dragged away

"Where're we going?" Bill asked

"Oh, you'll see." Hera smiled

*With Marcyl*

"We're not having the party at home?" Said birthday girl asked

"Not this year. Come on, we can't be late little lady." Alicia spoke to her daughter.

Marcy nodded, following her mother

As they arrived to the location of their birthday, Marcyl was first along with her mother. They entered a room that was surrounded in darkness, following them was a second lot of footsteps "Mum...Who-Who's that?"

"Marcyl? You in here?" the darkness called

"Bill? Wh-What's going-?" Marcyl asked.

Suddenly the room lit up with a dazzling light that reflected on the gemstones and metals. Inside the room was a large banner reading "Happy Birthday" with multiple flowers and plants in the room and to their surprise the family of both Bill and Marcyl, even Hades and Persephone were all cheering for them "Happy Birthday!"

Marcyl yelled, jumping back, while Bill covered his eyes to help them adjust to the light

"Gah...Give us a bit of warning!" Bill commented and rubbed his eyes "Whoa..."

The two looked around in amazement

"Y-You did all this for us?" Marcyl gasped

"Yeah, well...Your birthdays only come around once every 4 years." Alicia smiled

"What do you think?" Hera added

"It's amazing!" She smiled

"Sir Bill, are you alright? It-It's not too flowery for you?" Sheik asked

"It...It reminds me of home..." Bill smiled as he looked at the flowers in the ensemble

Everyone was shocked but happy

"There was a field of flowers and orchards where I grew up." Bill smiled "Thank you. Thank you all."

They all smiled and the party was underway

Bill and Marcyl thanked their respective families and their hosts for their party, but that wasn't the end of the surprises: Matt, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Thor arrived to the party.

"Bloody hell, look who's here!" Sachi smiled

"Hey there." Matt spoke "Hope we're not too late."

"Of course not." Bill beamed

"Whoa...This is..." Hephaestus awed

"It's BEAUTIFUL! I love the decorations!" Aphrodite cheered "Persephone, did you do these?"

"Yes, I did. But my husband helped with the decorations and deliveries." Persephone added

"Oh my dear, you give me too much credit." Hades laughed

"Come on, it's a party." Marcyl cheered

"HUZZAH!" Thor yelled

"Come on Love, let's not make this a crazy party." Cersei cooled down her lover and goddess.

"Sorry, but I just like parties." Thor smiled

Bill and Marcyl smiled with a chuckle as they enjoyed the festivities, luckily it was just a small amount of the Hephaestus and Aphrodite familia, the rest of them were adventuring.

As time passed Bill was excused from the party to get some fresh air, he was sighing happily as this was one of the best birthdays he's had. "Bill, are you okay?" Sheik asked kindly as she held a goblet of juice

"I'm great, thank you Sheik. How're you doing?" He responded drinking from his own goblet

"Better, better than I have been in a while." She responded

"And your sister?" He added

"She's enjoying herself." She smiled

"... You are a great sister, for what you did for her." Bill smiled sadly

"It was...What I had to do. But...You freed us, thank you." Sheik answered

Bill smiled and out his hand on her shoulder

Sheik blushed feeling Bill's hand looped around her shoulder and she gently leaned on him.

Zelda quietly went up behind the pair and she smiled seeing them, it looked like a scene from a romance novel or a fairy tale.

But at the same time she wanted to join in

'Is it wrong for me to join in with the man who freed us and my sister?' She wondered with sensual but taboo thoughts.

She sighed, going back to the party

"I think Marcyl's going to open her presents. Do you want to come down now?" Sheik asked

"...Yeah...But she's going first." Bill answered

"Of course." She nodded, the two walking inside

"Everyone! Everyone please...It's time for the birthday presents. Bill, come on." Alicia spoke

Bill raised his hand and shook his head "Marcyl first."

"Thanks Bill!" Said birthday girl cheered and aimed to get the first present open.

She was grinning, wrapping paper flying all over thr place

'A half hour to wrap, half a minute to rip off.' Sachi sighed

"A...kitchen knife?" Marcyl asked

"Dwarven make. Chased silver handle." Zelda explained

Marcyl was silent... and then squealed in excitement, hugging her and Zelda and Sachi

"Gah! Th-Think we got the right gift." Sachi spoke through the hug

"M-My sister helped getting it." Zelda added

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Marcyl raced over to Sheik and hugged her tightly.

Sheik chuckled, hugging her back

"Hey, don't forget our gifts for you." Alicia spoke handing over a present for her

"Thanks mum, thanks Cersei." Marcyl smiled opening her gift. "Whoa...A new shirt. Thanks, I've been needing a new one. Thank you."

"That shirt looks astonishingly like the one we got Bill." Hera whispered to Kurumu

"Must be a double. Sachi and the twins DID say they got two similar gifts." Kurumu responded

"And finally this is from all of us." Cersei added handing over a box shaped gift

"Really? Thank you." Marcyl answered and opened it, it was a flat jewellery box and inside was the necklace the twins got her and a charm bracelet from her own sister.

"Okay, now...I'm sure Bill's itching to have his gifts. So, here's his first one." Persephone handed the first gift over to him

"Thank you." Bill smiled and opened the gift, which turned into a questioning stare. "Um...Not that I'm ungrateful, but I'm sure this isn't mine." he pulled up a C-cup sized bra, making most of the room hold back laughter and Aphrodite look away in embarrassment.

"I didn't know you swung that way, Bill." Cersei stiffled back her laughter, causing some of the other guests choke back on laughing

"...Neither did I!" Bill stated, causing the room to explode in laughter.

"S... sorry. I was in a rush and mixed up your present with one I had gotten Hephaestus for her Birthday in two months." Aphrodite quickly apologised

"So that's mine?" Hephaestus asked wiping her tears of laughter "Oh babe." she kissed her cheek.

"I'm putting this back." Bill chuckled seeing the honest mistake and the laughter of it all.

"Here...Here's your gift from us." Sachi tried to get her breath back and handed the gift to him.

"Thanks Sachi." Bill smiled "But if it's anything used for a woman-." he quickly stated with a smile creeping on his face

"Stop it! stop it...You're killing us." Sachi laughed

Bill just shook his head and opened his gift revealing a similar necklace that Marcyl had and the new hunting knife Koin made for them. "Whoa...this...Is-is Koin's work isn't it?" Bill asked

"Yeah, yeah it is." Sheik nodded

"Speaking of which; where is he?" Zelda asked

"He had work." Sachi sighed

"Well...If his work is as impressive as his handiwork...I can understand." Bill smiled, understanding his friend's predicament.

The others nodded with smiles

"Well then...let's get tucked into the food." Bill smiled

"Yes!" Thor cheered

"Thor...!" Cersei glared at her lover.

"Sorry my lady." Thor apologised, blushing

Sachi quickly imitated a whipping sound to Hera, but the sudden sound made Sheik stiffen in shock and immediately close her eyes and mouth. "Sis? Are you okay?" Zelda asked

"Hmm." She whimpered

"Sis?"

"Sheik? Are you okay?" Bill asked going over to her.

"S-Sorry...I...Just need some air." Sheik quickly left the room

"What the hell...?" Sachi wondered

"I'll go talk to her. She's my sister." Zelda answered and followed

The others sighed and tried to continue the party

*With the sisters*

Sheik was currently breathing deeply and slowly tying to shake off the sound that Sachi, unintentionally set her off.

"Sheik? Sheik, are you okay?" Zelda asked kindly

"I-I'm fine...I-I just..." Sheik shook as her sister held her close in her arms

"Sheik...You can tell me anything." Zelda soothed her

Sheik took a deep breath in and sighed, still shaking "The...The first few months...When...HE owned us...One...One of his friends used...A whip...He was into that sort of thing...But...It was much worse."

"Worse?" Zelda asked in fear

"He didn't even...use me...he just hurt me...For the hell of it. Even now, the sound of a whip..." Sheik answered, choking back tears from her memories.

Zelda frowned and hugged her sister close

'I wish I could take all that hurt away...' Zelda thought kindly

*with the others*

"What do you think is up with her?" Thor asked kindly

"I dunno. But whatever it was...It shook her up really badly." Persephone answered

Thor nodded, sighing

"Bill, maybe you can talk to them afterwards?" Hera asked

"I plan to." Bill nodded

"Good." Sachi nodded

Bill examined the knife that Koin made for him and sighed happily knowing that his friends and loved ones gave him a good gift. 'Sheik comes first. She needs it.' Bill thought

He sheathed it, sighing

As Sheik and Zelda came back down the cave, Hephaestus handed over a pair of plates for the two to eat from. "Thank you Ms Hephaestus." Sheik answered

"You okay?" Bill asked

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine." Sheik nodded

"You were kinda freaked out back there." Bill responded "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I...It's nothing to concern yourself on your birthday. It can wait for tomorrow." She responded

Bill nodded with understanding "Okay...Okay."

He sighed, sad he couldn't help

*Time Skip*

"Thank you for hosting our party." Bill spoke kindly to Hades and Persephone

"Thank YOU for giving us a magnificent laughter." Hades returned the kindness.

Bill nodded with a smile, shaking his hand

"Bill...Thanks for coming to my party." Marcyl smiled

"Thanks for coming to mine." Bill laughed lightly and hugged her.

Marcyl laughed and hugged him back

"I'll see you in the dungeons tomorrow?" Cersei asked

"Definitely." Bill nodded

The two high-fived lightly, smiling

"Let's head home." Hera spoke

"We'll see you at the next God's Meeting. Okay Mother?" Hephaestus added

"Yes, yes I will." Hera nodded

*Small Time Skip*

"That was fun." Bill smiled as they arrived home

"Still can't believe Aphrodite gave you Hephaestus's gift." Kurumu giggled

Sachi gave a tired yawn "I'm heading to bed...It's been a good day."

"Yeah...yeah we're going to. Goodnight." Zelda added indicating herself and her older sister.

"Night." Everyone nodded

Bill rubbed his eyes from the long day, but he turned around and saw that Hera and Kurumu were still there. "Um...Aren't...Aren't you two tired?" Bill asked

"Not really." Kurumu smiled

Bill gulped and wondered what Kurumu was talking about "L-Lady Hera...Are...Are you the same?" Bill asked in worry

"No Bill." She said, looking down nervously

"Oh...Okay...Is...Um...What're you actually planning?" Bill gulped

Kurumu answered by kissing him

"HMM?!" Bill hummed in shock.

Kurumu pulled back with a smile "Happy Birthday...Billy." she spoke affectionately

"This is the..."gift" we couldn't give you...back at the party." Hera blushed and twisted her foot in place on the floor.

"W... what? Getting kissed?" He chuckled nervously

"No...Not JUST that...Birthday Bill." Kurumu teased and reached down to his waist, feeling his member through his trousers.

He jumped at that but didn't pull away, frozen in shock

"I think we may have broken his mind." Hera spoke in worry.

"I think we have to remedy that, won't we?" Kurumu smiled

Hera nodded nervously, the two running inside Bill's room while dragging Bill behind them

"Is this a dream...?" Bill's dumbstruck mouth asked

"Only if you think it is Bill." Kurumu teased "But for us it's far too real.

"Okay...Just for my sake...Can you slap me so I know this isn't a dream?" Bill asked

"Sorry, but no. How's this instead?" Hera answered and took one of his hands and placed it on her breasts.

And he was blushing up a storm as she did

"Now...let's sit you down, so we can give you your gift." Kurumu smiled

Bill gulped as he was pushed onto the bed

"Now...just relax...And let US handle your gift." Kurumu teased and removed his trousers showing his erect member under his shorts.

"Oh my." Hera whispered

"I-I'm sorry. It...It's been a problem for me growing up..." Bill blushed as his 12 inch erect member stood to attention for Hera and Kurumu to see.

"It's so big." Kurumu smiled

"Like I said...Problems growing up..." Bill blushed

"..." Hera just stared in disbelief

"What's the matter?" Kurumu asked

"...Zeus is tiny compared to this monster..." Hera gasped

*With the writers*

"BURN!" Catherine and Ghost shouted.

*back to the story*

"I...Honestly don't know how to respond." Kurumu commented

"Me neither." Bill added "Hmmnn!" He hummed as he felt Kurumu's hand on his member.

"But I can make you feel good about it." She smiled

"Um...How?" Bill asked, since he was inexperienced in sexual activities.

Kurumu smiled and began kissing his cock

Bill hummed as he had never felt this before. "You're cute when you're like this, you know..." Kurumu smiled as she began to kiss his cock again and again, in all the right spots.

"Kurumu!" He moaned, cumming

His seed sprayed over her face, trickling down his member and onto her hand "Whoa...You were backed up." Kurumu teased

"I... don't touch myself." He admitted, panting with a bright red face

"Well...Maybe WE can alleviate that." Kurumu kissed his cock again.

Bill thrust into her hand, his cock hardening again

"Wow, guess you weren't joking." Kurumu smiled "Hera, care to join?" She asked lustfully

Hera gulped and nodded, joining in

"F-Forgive me...It's been a while." Hera commented

"Being honest...I'm not judging." Bill answered with a similar gulp and a small smile

"And... I have never been with anyone this big... Well anyone but Zeus really." She added, gently taking his cock in her hand

"I...I guess...I've got competition?" Bill gulped

"No...No, you're MUCH bigger." Hera answered honestly

She began to stroke him happily, yet slowly

'I-I guess I've been missing out...' Bill thought as he felt his member being stimulated by his goddess's hands "H-Hera..."

"Yes?" She smiled shyly

"I...I just...I'm cumming!" Bill tried to say something different, but he could only climax a second time and sprayed on Hera's lips and hand.

She gasped at the feeling

"I-I'm sorry! I-I couldn't..." Bill tried to apologise but Kurumu put a finger on his lips.

Hera began to taste his seed and...It tasted different...NICE in fact.

"So good." She smiled

"I...I...Okay..." Bill gulped "Is...IS that good?" he asked

"VERY...Cause now...I want to try this..." Hera spoke as she gently licked his tip.

Bill gasped loudly at that

"I think he likes it." Kurumu smiled and kissed him

Bill moaned, kissing back

'G-Gods...When am I gonna...!' Bill moaned as he came again and inside Hera's mouth.

"Bit of a quick-shot." Kurumu teased a bit

"Y-YOU try and...Hold back being...Pleasured by two beautiful women!" Bill panted "It-It's weird...How I can...Keep going."

But he then soon groaned and felt himself falling asleep

"Oops...Looks like we were TOO good." Kurumu teased

"I...I guess..." Hera smiled

"Well he is a virgin." Kurumu added with a chuckle, kissing Hera

"I think he's just had a great birthday present." Hera answered

Kurumu nodded, licking cum off her face

Unknown to the three lovers, the three elf girls overheard and SAW EVERYTHING! Sachi was blushing seeing Bill's massive member in amazement. Zelda gasped seeing their friend being an honest and innocent lover. And Sheik was shaking in worry, she had never been subjugated to such a monster...But she was conflicted thinking if he would use it on HER!

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 24**

It was a few days later from Bill's and Marcyl's birthday, it was a bit awkward for some of the Familia since they either saw or experienced the event.

But it was nice

"Ready to head out to the dungeon Sachi?" Bill asked kindly

"Sure." She nodded

"See you later...Lover." Hera whispered into Bill's ear.

"Hmm!" Bill stiffened as he walked awkwardly outside. 'She... she's been more 'outspoken' recently.' he thought

"You feeling alright Old-Timer?" Sachi teased

"I...Hey I'm not THAT old!" Bill responded

"Suuuuuuure you aren't." She sang, running off laughing

"Get back here, you jester!" Bill shouted racing after her.

The two laughed until they reached the Dungeon

"Hey, you two. Ready to head in?" Matt spoke with a kind smile

"Yep." Bill smiled

"Any idea where Cersei is?" Sachi asked

"She's probably with her familia or family. She'll be with us in a minute." Matt answered

The two nodded in understanding

"So, what've you been up to since your birthday?" Matt asked

"..." Bill was silent, frozen with a blush

"Oh...Okay. It was THAT good of a gift. I understand." Matt smirked

Sachi giggled lightly, blushing

"..." Bill continued to be silent.

Matt rolled his eyes with a shake of his head

"Hey everyone." Cersei's voice spoke behind them

The three turned to the source of the voice, seeing the elf girl running towards them

"Looks like someone got lucky during his birthday break." Cersei spoke pointing to Bill

"OKAY, let's just head to the dungeon!" Bill finally spoke, but in a strained voice, pointing to the dungeon's opening.

And he walked off in at a light pace, blushing

"He's so cute when he's like this." Sachi teased

"SACHI!" He snapped at her making the others laugh

*With Hera*

The goddess was currently in the living room with Zelda and Sheik, having a brief rest from working around the house.

"This is tough." Zelda sighed

"It doesn't have to be done ALL the time or every day. It's nice to have this time to ourselves." Hera smiled

Sheik nodded, sighing

"Sheik, is everything alright?" Hera asked kindly in concern.

"No." Sheik smiled lightly

"You can tell me anything, there are no secrets between us." Hera answered

"I'm fine." She whispered

"Okay...So what do you want to do today?" Hera asked kindly

The sisters shrugged

'Oh boy...we never know what to do...' Hera sighed internally

*Inside the dungeon*

"Ha!" Bill called, slashing a lizard in half

"Is he faster?" Matt asked

"He HAS been training." Sachi answered notching an arrow in her bow, hitting a lizard through it's skull.

"Must have been a lot." Cersei smirked as she slashed

"Yeah...Yeah it was." Sachi sighed

Unbeknown to the group there was a second group of adventurers hidden in the shadows from their sight. Observing their fighting style and abilities.

One of them was glaring at Sachi and Bill

"What do you think?" the first of the five shadowed figures asked

"Tricky...but not impossible..." a second answered

"What do you think Lupe?" a third voice asked the fifth

"...We can take them..." Lupe spoke through the shadows

A bit of light shone on, revealing the named Lupe

She was a Werewolf, with snow white hair, wolf ears and tail, silvery blue eyes that accompanied a glare of a wolf hunting its prey. She was taller than two of her group. She had B to C-Cup breasts that were hidden behind her tough leather and iron armour.

She held a strange, slightly curved blade

"They're heading to the next boss room. Let's "meet up" with them there." the fourth voice spoke

*With Bill's Group*

"Okay so what's this next boss we've got to face?" Sachi asked

"We're heading to the first boss floor again." she nodded

"Great...Old Lizard Breath." Bill sighed

"Okay, THIS time...We'll make sure you aren't eaten." Matt reassured him

Bill glared at him a bit like that

"BEING FAIR...It WAS your first boss fight." Cersei answered

"And it was: AWESOME." Sachi added

Bill laughed at that

As they approached the room, the familiar hiss filled the room and they saw the creature within. "Here we go" Bill spoke

Everyone nodded, getting ready

As they entered the room, Bill remembered the feeling of being swallowed by the monster...He didn't feel clean for over a week after that...This was his own cathartic way to feel better.

He drew his sword and got ready to attack

The hiss and slithering sound and through the shadows...It was there: the Lizard Boss.

"Here it comes..." Matt spoke

Everyone nodded, staying ready

The Lizard creature came from the shadows and eyed the adventurers and snapped forward, the four separating into twos to distract it.

Sachi began unleashing arrows, focusing

The monster snapped against Sachi but Bill slashed against the monster's face sending it away. "You okay?" he asked

"Good. But you've got incoming!" Sachi answered

Bill looked to the side and quickly jumped, dodging its large maw

"Not this time!" Bill quipped "Cersei, Matt: aim for its feet!" he ordered "Sachi: take out the eyes!"

"He's getting smarter." Cersei chuckled

"And faster. Was he always this fast?" Matt asked, unaware that there were eyes poised on them

"GSHRARGH!" the Lizard creature hissed as its eye was blinded, making its depth perception reduced

"You're mine. RARGH!" Bill leaped up to strike at the creature's chest and plunged Hera's Charm into its body killing it...and unfortunately getting covered in blood. "Oh come on!" He groaned before the monster exploded into dust

"Look on the bright side." Cersei smiled

"What bright side?" Matt, Sachi and Bill asked. The latter trying to get the blood out of his hair and off his face.

"Now monsters can't see you bleed." She smiled "PLUS you've got a nice little story in the cloak."

"Oh no...Kurumu got me this..." Bill frowned "She's gonna kill me."

"At least it's death by sex." Matt pointed out

"Gk-kg! W-What're you talking about?!" Bill blushed from an anime fall

The others laughed at that

"Come on, don't joke about that!" Bill spoke to his friends who were still laughing.

"Calm down Bill, we're only teasing. We've got a rest zone then we'll head down to the next dungeon level." Cersei smiled

As they left, the group behind them was following suit, sticking with the shadows.

Before... they struck

Blocking Bill's group's way with arrows and surrounding them from behind. "The hell?!" Matt snapped

"Seems you're skills...aren't exaggerated." the first voice spoke, it was a brown haired and dark skinned male elf with green eyes

"I'm impressed." the second voice spoke notching another arrow ready. It was a female green haired human with grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Matt glared

"Just a group, who's allies you insulted and berated." the third answered,it was another dark skinned male elf, except with dark green hair

"Guess you don't have many friends." Sachi quipped

Bill was silent, getting ready

"You're eager for a fight aren't you?" a fourth asked, it was a dwarf woman with red hair wielding an axe

Bill just tightened his grip on Hera's Charm and tried to keep his eyes on the group that attacked them.

"Gotta be honest...Is this your first time trying to threaten or ambush someone? You're not doing a good job." Cersei spoke

She span her sword lazily and gently placed it on her shoulder

"Break them." The leader spoke as the four jumped at them, with Lupe still in the shadows keeping her eyes on Bill.

Our group frowned and either dodged or blocked the attacks

"What the frig is wrong with you?" Cersei asked blocking the Dwarf's axe swing "What did we EVER do to you?"

"Maybe your mum overcharged one of these guys?" Matt asked

"Now's not the time for good jokes!" Sachi answered shooting an arrow at one of the elves.

"These guys are nothing though!" Matt chucked, the four easily beating their opponents who were clearly less experienced than they were

"I'm going to get you back for that comment Matt." Cersei added

"Now Lupe!" the Dark Elf spoke

"Lupe?" the four asked as the werewolf girl lunged forward and in a blur cut through Sachi, Cersei and Matt; finally aiming for Bill, but he dodged her blade by using Hera's Charm

"The hell?!" Bill yelled

Bill stared right at the Werewolf girl, who glared right back at him with a killing stare. He flung her back as he saw his three friends clutching their sides as they were bleeding. "What did you DO?!" Bill snapped with his teeth bare.

"They were too slow." Lupe spoke, giving her blade a quick swing to spray the blood on the ground

"And you're next." the Dark elf spoke, gearing up for an attack.

'Five on one?! This isn't fair! But...' Bill thought angrily, but then his eyes glowed blue and his aura surrounded him "NO-ONE. Ambushes. My FRIENDS!"

Every one of his opponents took a step back as his Skill activated, white/blue flames surrounding him. And then... he was gone, all the attackers down on the floor in pain except for Lupe who blocked his attack "G-Guess they weren't exaggerating! You ARE powerful!" Lupe snarled as she held her own against Bill

Bill didn't answer except when he head-butted her knocking her prone. He leaped back hoping to lunge forward and pin her to the floor.

"Rargh! You're fast from Farna...But I'M naturally fast!" Lupe spoke blocking his attack with her sword

Bill growled, the two beginning a high speed sword fight that took them all over the cave

The clashes and strikes were so precise and so strong that the swords were sparking like fireflies. Lupe was beginning to tire, but Bill's Farna was keeping him active, albeit he would be drained by the end of this. "Answer me this...WHY?" Bill glared at her as the two separated from their clashes

Lupe panted and looked down her blade at him; she noticed that from each clash, her blade was becoming notched! Pieces of her sword were breaking off!

'What?!' she thought in surprise

"It's breaking; isn't it? You're lucky I'm holding back." Bill spoke

"W-What're you talking about?" Lupe gulped

"Months ago I cleaved through an Iron-Forged Steel Axe like it was straw." Bill gave a brief history lesson "I'm holding back because if I continually break people's weapons; how will they carry on through the dungeons? And...I'd be responsible for putting more people in dire situations...My blade can cut through steel weapons and carve people's whole LIMBS off! THAT is why I'm holding back! So I'm asking you again: WHY?"

Lupe was distracted for a small fraction of a second. And in a super-speed fight that is bad, as Bill didn't notice and her pause made her miss her block. And so Bill slashed her deeply in her shoulder, the slash going down from her left shoulder to her hip in a near perfect line

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, Lupe's blade broke: snapped in two, her blood seemed to slowly creep from her body as she stared at him in pain.

Bill's glare turned from one of anger into one of worry...he might've just killed this woman!

The woman stumbled back, her body looking weak and limp

The broken half of her blade fell slowly, the bottom corner hitting the floor with a fairly loud echo

Lupe fell to her knees, her eyes turning dull while her eyes slid half-lidded

The blade clang, bouncing a few times before it landed still

Lupe fell forwards, face first

And then time seemed to return to normal

"SHIT!" Bill shouted as his aura faded and his fatigue began to slowly set in, he unclasped his cloak and began to wrap it around her hoping to stay the bleeding. He wrapped her up tight as he reached into his bag and gave her his strongest healing potion, hoping that it would help.

And then... He fell unconscious

*Time Skip*

Bill struggled to wake up, he had to force his eyes open...But only because he heard voices around him. Unfamiliar voices...and familiar ones.

So he forced himself awake... And found himself in the Guild house

"Where...? Where are...ARGH!" Bill groaned feeling a pain in his side

"He's awake! Take it easy Bill." Kurumu spoke to him

"Where...Where're the others...?" Bill breathed through his pain

"Outside. You're in one of the hospital rooms." She smiled

"Are...Are they alright?" Bill asked trying to get up but he didn't have enough strength

"They are fine, low level healing potions fixed them right up." She nodded

But...What about...Lupe? Is she okay?" Bill asked in worry

"Lupe?" Kurumu asked

"The werewolf girl..." Bill answered

"She is going to have a hell of a scar...But she'll live. Quick thinking with the bandages. But I'm not sure how she survived that long" Kurumu answered

"My...High level healing potion...I gave it her." Bill answered

"That explains it." She nodded

"Are...are any of them awake?" Bill asked

"No. You're the first." Kurumu stroked his head

"Do you...Know which familia they're from?" He asked insinuating the people who ambushed his group

"... Zeus'." She sighed

"Zeus...But...Why would he-?" Bill wondered in shock as he felt enough energy return to him

"Ssssh. Sssh. Calm down." Kurumu frowned, pushing him back gently

As Bill was pushed back down, he sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling. "Damn it..." He groaned

"It's okay." She sighed, kissing him gently

"I almost killed someone in combat." Bill frowned

"But you didn't...Most people wouldn't have cared about saving their enemy's life. YOU did." Kurumu answered "And it was self defence, like most monster attacks."

"...Then why do I feel so bad?" Bill asked sadly

*With the others*

Sachi sighed as she was in a hospital gown, looking down at her hands

"Ah, Ms Sachi. You're up. How're you feeling?" the doctor asked kindly

"... Okay." She nodded after a few seconds

"Your wounds are superficial. With some time and some healing potions, you'll be fine." the doctor answered

"I'm fine now." She pouted

"Who're the people who attacked us?" Sachi asked

"Members of the Zeus Familia. They're still incapacitated...So there's little chance to interrogate them." The doctor answered

"The ZEUS Familia?! Oh gods." Sachi groaned

"Do you know of any reason why they attacked you?" The doctor asked

"They...they said that...We attacked their allies. But we had no idea what we did." Sachi answered

The doctor sighed at that, nodding

"How're my friends?" Sachi asked

"Asleep, but they're alright." The doctor answered

"Good." She nodded

*With the Zeus Familia*

"We failed..." the leader stared at the ceiling

"Zeus...He will kill us..." the second answered

"Doesn't matter! That Hera bastard nearly killed Lope!" Another snarled#

"And he could've killed us...I don't know what'll be worse...Him or Zeus." the second answered

They all shuddered in fear at that thought

*With Lupe*

The wolf girl was currently asleep; recuperating from the ordeal, having a strong healing spell worked on her and was woozy on pain medication. She was sleeping a dreamless sleep where she was just fading in and out of her dream world and deep sleep.

Soon she began to slip from the sleep and regain consciousness

"Hmm-hmm...Where...Where am I...?" She whispered

"Ah, you're awake." The doctor spoke as he took her pressure and examined her. "You're currently in the hospital, recovering from quite the sword slash."

Lupe was silent as she thought of the events that happened... and growled "That bastard." She whispered

"That "bastard" as you so eloquently put it, saved your life. Without his potion you would've bled to death." the doctor answered "But given your position I wouldn't blame you."

But Lupe wasn't listening

"With rest and the potions you should be up and around within a week." the doctor spoke

Lupe was growling, thinking how she had been humiliated 'Just like how father Zeus always was.' she thought bitterly

"Now, just rest and you'll be on your feet in no time." the doctor spoke

She huffed but obeyed, lying back in bed. Plotting

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Reviews:**

TheMysteriousPerson -0-'-0: Thank you very much.

 **And here's a review answered by our own GreyKing46**

arckane: Okay dude... Fuck you. I will admit that Bill is not the best character, no OC is. But he is miles better than Bell. Bell was just as if not more naive, he is very broody and is a whiney bitch. And Bill has been doing his own journey. He has a different goddess, he knows different people and he is doing his own story. This is not rehashing the series so it makes sense to use an OC. And while none of our stories are masterpieces you are an asshole.

It was some time later; Sachi, Matt and Cersei were coming out from the hospital. Bill was already discharged as he was just exhausted, not wounded.

"This was insane." Bill whispered

"You're telling us...You okay?" Cersei asked

"I'm fine. I'm more concerned for you three." Bill answered

"We're fine." Matt smiled

"What happened back there? Between you and the wolf girl." Sachi asked

Bill didn't answer; his response was looking at the ground away from his friends.

He clenched his fist, angry at himself

"Bill, don't blame yourself. NONE of us could've predicted an ambush." Cersei answered

"I nearly killed her." He whispered gently

"You're not a killer, Bill. You're a good person...Who's just freakishly good with a blade that kick's ass." Cersei answered

Sachi nodded, hugging him

"Should we go for a pint?" Matt asked

"It'll be on the house." Cersei nodded with a smile

"...Okay...I should warn you: I'm a lightweight." Bill chuckled

"We know!" Matt laughed

"But at the end of it, you're gonna be skirt chasing." Cersei added

"Oh hell no!" Bill snapped and gulped in worry

*At the Pub, Time skip*

Bill sighed as he took his drink, Cersei laughing drunkenly

"Come on Bill...get it down ya." Cersei smiled

"If I'm not careful I WILL get it down me." he answered "Besides you're trying to pour the drink down my shirt."

"Come on Bill, it's just a joke." Matt smiled "You doing okay Sachi?"

She was currently drinking her fifth ale...Elves and Dwarves have a higher tolerance to alcohol than mortals, so it was the equivalent of a single light ale for her.

And as for Cersei? She's had nearly twenty.

"I hope you're going to pay for these Cersei. Daughter of mine or not OR being put in the hospital." Alicia spoke to her daughter.

"What?" Cersei asked shocked "You DOUBT me mum? Of COURSE I can pay!" Cersei grinned... before she passed out

"Check please." Bill quipped, making Matt and Sachi snort in laughter.

"She's paying, I'm out." Matt laughed as he stood up

"Oh really? You know my daughter has made a tab with your names right?" Alicia asked with a raised eyebrow

"She said she was paying!" Bill groaned

"That's my daughter...A Rogue to the end." Alicia sighed

"How much does she owe you?" Bill asked reaching into his pocket

"16,201 Valis. And that's INCLUDING the current drinks." Alicia answered seriously but in a normal tone of voice

A stunned silence crept through the room and Bill downed his drink, Matt's drink, Sachi's drink and finally the rest of Cersei's. "Give me one minute." He spoke and rummaged through his bag.

"What?" She asked

"How...How much is this?" Bill asked as he pulled out quite a few crystals from his bag.

"Where did...shu get thosesh?" Matt slurred

"Dungeon." Bill answered "I got it from the boss."

"...Kick ash..." Matt spoke as he flopped into the table.

Bill sighed, rubbing his head

"I think that amount should cover it." Alicia sighed

"Keep the change...You never know." Bill spoke slightly slurred and picked up Matt

"Oh...Do we have to...?" Sachi groaned

"Yes Sachi...Lady...Hera's gonna be pissed with us if we're late...And I don't know about Lady Aphrodite..." Bill answered

Sachi sighed and nodded in agreement

"I hope you two don't get hangovers in the morning." Alicia spoke

"What about Matt and Cersei?" Sachi asked

"Leave Cersei to me." Alicia answered

"Alright...Night..." Bill spoke dragging Matt along with them.

Sachi smiled and followed him

"Now...What am I going to do with you?" Alicia sighed

*With Bill and Sachi*

Matt was snoring lightly as he was being dragged by Bill and Sachi who were slightly tipsy.

"He's a heavy weight isn't he?" Sachi asked

"Drinking wise...Yeah." Bill nodded

"Lucky I'm an elf." Sachi giggled

"You saw Cersei, she can't handle her ale." Bill answered

"She had 20 pints!" Sachi yelled making Matt snort half-awake

"SHH! What I mean was: **I** try to be responsible." Bill answered

"I had two." She huffed gently

"You had FIVE." Bill emphasised

"...Shut up." Sachi pouted "We're here." she looked up as they came to Aphrodite's home

"Let's leave him here..." Bill spoke and knocked on the door

Sachi nodded and dragged Bill away, Aphrodite opening the door ten or so minutes later in just a dressing gown

"Oh Matt...Come on..." The goddess sighed as she got him in.

*With Bill and Sachi*

"I've got to admit...That was a good night out." Sachi smiled

"What was it like...Having Hera and Kurumu suck your cock...?" Sachi asked drunkenly

"Who...Who told you that?" Bill asked as he felt the alcohol hit his brain hard.

"Saw it." She smiled

"Well...It was...Nice...I have to be honest...It felt good..." Bill admitted honestly "And if I'm honest...I don't feel up for it right now..."

Sachi just giggled at that, grinning

"Where have you two been?" Hera asked strictly standing outside of the home

"Oh...we're screwed." Sachi gulped

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 26**

It was a few days later...and a VERY long rant involving the excessive consumption of alcohol. Which Hera explained: she didn't like since Zeus often came back drunk after meeting with the other Gods or during a bacchanal.

"We were careful. We didn't get drunk." Sachi had muttered a few times

"I was tipsy...I admit." Bill answered honestly

"Just...I don't want my family to be irresponsible." Hera answered "I shouldn't have over reacted."

"You had your reasons. I don't blame you." Bill responded

He hugged her, smiling

"Don't be out late again please." Hera asked

"Promise." Bill whispered

She nodded and kissed him gently

"Oh...That's adorable." Sachi smiled

"Not now, Sachi." Bill deadpanned as he and Lady Hera finished their hug

"Yea." Hera frowned

"Come on, I was only teasing." Sachi quickly ran out the room

Bill just sighed and kissed Hera one last time "I'm sorry about her."

"Go get her Bill." She smiled

"Thanks. GET OVER HERE SACHI!" Bill shouted and chased after her.

Sachi laughed as she ran faster

"Sachi? Bill?" Marcyl asked as she saw them run past her with two lunches for them

"Hey Marcyl." Sachi spoke running with the top lunch in her hand "Bye Marcyl."

"Hi Marcyl." Bill followed suit "Bye Marcyl; Get back here SACHI!"

"...Was I just part of a comedy skit?" Marcyl asked herself or the universe

She wasn't sure.

"Run...Running out...Of breath..." Sachi ran to the front of the dungeon and stopped

"Gotcha!" Bill flew at her and caught her.

Sachi laughed as Bill span her around a bit

"Gotcha! You gonna stop with the teasing now?" Bill asked

"Nope." She grinned

"Well then...Ready to head in?" He sighed

"Oh yeah and maybe we can get you some more balls to sleep with-" Sachi began to speak only to be interrupted by Bill's hand over her mouth

"No." He frowned

"Hmm. Nh Fhh." Sachi frowned behind his hand

"I don't care if this isn't fair, but THAT isn't appropriate." Bill answered "Are you going to behave or am I going to put you on a leash?"

Sachi just nodded Bill removed his hand from her lips "Putting me on a leash? Kinky aren't you?" She teased, causing Bill to anime-fall.

"SACHI!" He snapped

"Catch me if you can." Sachi ran inside

Bill growled and followed her

"Hey! No cutting!" Another yelled

"Sorry, but she's...You three." Bill apologised but then noticed who it was that yelled at them.

The three turned around at him, revealing who they where

It was the three Svarog Familia brothers, the same brothers who insulted the dwarves and elves all those months back, in Alicia's pub.

"You!" They glared

"I was about to say the same thing..." Bill answered

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" the youngest brother asked

"Adventuring in the dungeon?" Bill answered sarcastically

"No you aren't. You're LEAVING." The middle brother answered

"Who are you, to tell us that?!" Sachi glared

"The Brothers of Svarog. The God of Fire. Zane, Filch and Ulfric." The eldest spoke "And I'M Ulfric..."

"I don't care who you are or who your familia is...But if you EVER insult my family or innocents...I WILL stop you." Bill glared at them.

The three glared, readying their weapons

*With Hera*

The Lady of the Hera Familia was currently walking through the market place with Zelda and Sheik to go to Alicia's pub for a meal...But that was when they saw a soot black clothed, red and ash grey haired individual at the front door. "Ah...Hera. How are ya?"

"Svarog? This is...A surprise." Hera gulped

"Yes...Yes it is. These two with you?" He asked with a cocky grin

"We are. I'm Sheik and this is my sister Zelda." Sheik answered

"...Charmed. You going to order anything? It'll be my treat." Svarog answered

"What do you want? You never leave your district. What're you planning?" Hera asked

"Hera...I'm...I'm HURT. I'm actually hurt. Here I am, trying to make conversation and you're accusing me." Svarog answered feigning being hurt.

Hera frowned... and pulled out a knife

"WHAT...Do you want Svarog? I'm serious." Hera threatened

"Hera...Finally grown a spine...Fine...I'm just wondering how you'll hear the news..." Svarog laughed lightly and caressed a coin within his hand

"News? What news?" Sheik asked

"What're you talking about?" Zelda added

Back at the cave Bill and Sachi were running from the brothers who were currently on the upper hand on them. But the two managed to shoot some arrows to slow them down.

"Why...When your boy is brought dead. And your knife-ears are brought to slavery." Svarog answered drawing a hatchet from his side.

Hera was frozen... and her eyes burst alive, as if fire was blazing in them

"But I'll be honest...Having former Adventurers as salves...That'd be SWEET..." Svarog smiled darkly "Bringing a knife to an axe fight...You've lost Hera. And don't worry about your knife-eared bitches...I'll treat them "right"."

Back in the cave Bill and Sachi were shooting arrows at these three brothers, but they managed to either dodge them or get grazed by them.

"These fuckers! They aren't easy!" Sachi spoke

"We're stronger together...NO-ONE can beat us. We're Svarog's sons...And Alaric's Heirs." Filch spoke

"... Alaric?" Bill frowned. The name was familiar but that wasn't important now. He threw a knife with the right timing and angle to stab it between the youngest brothers armour, right into his elbow joint of his right arm which was his sword wielding arm

"GAH! You fucker!" The youngest brother, Zane, shouted as his grip on his sword was gone, causing him to drop his blade.

"I've got the bitch." Filch spoke and aimed his sword for Sachi

"Looks like we've got you boy." Ulfric spoke darkly aiming his black-metal blade at Bill.

"Then come at me; Ulfric Svarogson!" Bill snarled

*Back at the town*

To everyone's surprise Hera was holding her own, and BEATING, the sun god with just that one little knife

"Gah! Fucking bitch!" the fire god snapped and swung his hatchet at her face, but missed it as she had ducked.

"He won't fail me! Bill will beat your "sons"." Hera answered, lunging her knife at his side. "And you won't beat me. Trained by my children, even step children. Gods of war, of battle and of hunting. They have tried to help and heal me over the years, and the training has helped that." She added, her slash causing a gash that healed. This was, in the end, a fruitless fight as only Monsters can kill Gods

"Enough!" A patrolwoman shouted making the fight cease. "What in the name of the multiple afterlives is going on?"

"He attacked me and wants to kill my Familia, sealing the woman in it into slavery. All of which is illegal." Hera informed confidently

"Is this TRUE?!" The patrolwoman snapped and glared at Svarog

He didn't answer with a dignified answer but this "Fuck off, Rubble-Stout cunt." And his eyes were glaring with an evil stare

Hera glared and punched him hard in the face, knocking him out

"Fucking bastard...I-I'm sorry Ms." Hera answered

"No...No that...That's alright...How far can gods fall?" the patrolwoman asked and understood. "Carry-carry on with your shopping."

"Can you call help for my Familia?" She asked nervously

"Maybe. Where are they?" The dwarven patrolwoman answered while tying up Svarog

"The dungeon. Is that a problem?" Hera asked

"Yes...If it's just the upper levels, it's not a problem. But if they're down in the lower levels...it'll be tricky." The dwarf woman answered

"They're not high level adventurers. They wouldn't go deeper than the first boss." Hera answered

*Outside the dungeon*

"How...Long...Till you end?!" Zane snarled

Bill panted and got his sword up "I can do this all day."

"You're strong..." Filch added

"Yeah...And you three...are dick-bags." Sachi responded

"I'll enjoy enslaving you." Ulfric spoke rushing to her only for be blocked by Bill

Bill's eyes where narrowed, his skill activating as he was surrounded by white/blue flames

"You WON'T enslave her." Bill responded

"Fire? We are FORGED by it!" Ulfric spoke burning flames on his sword and punched Bill in his stomach.

He stumbled back before slashing with his own blade

"ARGH!" Ulfric yelled as his sword hand was cleaved off by Hera's Charm.

"Brother!" Zane and Filch called out, the middle brother shot an arrow into Sachi's side as she was distracted by Bill's assault.

"SACHI!" He yelled in shock

Bill's blood ran cold, his face frozen in fear as he saw his friend fall to the ground with an arrow in her side. His body seemed to move slower on a different plain of time...That is, until he turned to the archer brother...and ran at him cleaving his extended arm off at the joint; his fire was burning a brilliant blue flame, like his eyes and he didn't stop there...he ran at the oldest brother and slammed him to the ground. He was like a blue bolt of lightning, the brother's eyes couldn't keep up. "Sachi, Sachi hold on!" Bill spoke as he was now by Sachi's side. The sound of the brothers seething in pain as they were now one arm less, than they started. They all cauterised their wounds with a fire spell, but their screams were internal trying to roar

"It...It hurts! F-Fuck! B-Bill...It hurts!" She cried

"I know, I know. Just. Just hold on Sachi. This...This is gonna hurt for a minute. Okay? Only a minute." Bill reassured her, pulling a arrow from his own quiver he made her bite down on it. He tilted her to the side and dragged the arrow out from her. "A little more. Just a little more Sachi."

She was still crying from the pain...and the younger brothers fainted from theirs. The oldest breathed heavily seeing that Bill was trying to save her...And he noticed something...Something about Bill's technique, the way he moved, the way he fought...And his face...it all clicked. And he was doing all he could to stay awake.

"It's out. It's okay now." Bill spoke as he removed her mouth arrow and made her drink a health potion.

"Bill." she sniffed, hugging him "Thank you."

"It's gonna be okay Sachi...I promise." He spoke, taking his cloak and wrapped it around her wound like a large gauze. "I've got something to finish. Okay?"

"Go..." She spoke before passing out.

Bill laid her down gently and then turned to Ulfric "You...!" he spoke walking with his flame still going

"Bill...Bill wait...There's...There's something...You need to know." Ulfric spoke

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." Bill answered gripping Ulfric by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up

"We're brothers!" He panted seeing the ice blue in Bill's eyes fade

"Wh-What? No. No we're not!" Bill double-took then followed it with his anger again. "As if I'd be related to you!"

"Alaric...He's our father. You...look like him! You look like us!" Ulfric answered

"Stop. LYING!" Bill snarled

He punched the man in the face in anger, knocking his helmet off

"It...it's true. Our father...He left...When we we young...Our mother remembered him...Told us...His name..." Ulfric continued

"Shut up!" Bill shouted punching him again

"GAH! He...Left us swords! Old swords!" Ulfric responded coughing up blood

Upon hearing that Bill's fire cooled down and the colour drained from his face. "That...That can't...You HAVE to be lying..." He panted

"We...Used them...They were 50 years old...Beyond repair...They broke, when we killed our first creatures..." Ulfric answered on the ground

Each word Ulfric answered was exactly what happened to Bill...Almost identical.

It was creepy. No... no it couldn't be!

"Tell me...Brother...Were you born...Wanting something...? Wanting gold? Wanting power?" Ulfric breathed heavily "Or just...wanting?"

"I wanted to help people." He glared "I wanted a story."

Ulfric laughs while coughing lightly "Then...You're one...of the good ones..." He fell unconscious

As Ulfric fell unconscious, Bill went over to Sachi who was still breathing and lifted her carefully. "Hold on Sachi...Hold on." He whispered

"Bill!" Hera's voice called out

"I'm alright...I'm fine...Sachi's hurt." Bill answered, he should've felt exhausted, he should have been drained from using his Farna...But he wasn't. He didn't feel overexerted, he just felt a normal level of tiredness.

"What happened to them?" the dwarf patrolwoman asked

"...Me." Bill answered honestly

*Time skip*

Sachi was back in the hospital healing up from the ordeal, her wounds were being bound with magic and expert surgery. Bill was still awake, waiting for the doctors to tell him his familia would be alright. "Bill, what happened back there?" Hera asked kindly; but he didn't respond, stone silent and kept his eyes on Sachi's door. "Bill, speak to me."

"... They were my brothers." He muttered

"Wh-what? Bill...What do you mean?" Hera asked with a double take.

"The oldest...He said...We were brothers." Bill answered

Hera blinked in confusion

"He said, that our father...Was "Alaric"; and he told me his story: it was almost exactly like mine...Almost to the letter." Bill answered

"He must've been lying; people lie Bill." Hera answered

"...But I've never told anyone about my family life...I've never met them prior to coming here...So how could he know?" Bill spoke in worry.

Hera frowned and hugged him

"Mr Bill, I've some news." the doctor spoke coming through the room

"Is Sachi okay?" Bill asked

"Ms Sachi is fine. Your quick thinking helped slow the wound...But about the three brothers-" The doctor answered

"What about them?" Bill asked seriously

"The eldest is awake. He wants to speak to you." the doctor answered

"I don't want to." Bill answered

"He's asking for you specifically." the doctor answered seriously

Bill clenched his fist, shaking

"Fine...But I doubt we've much to say." Bill answered as he followed the doctor to Ulfric.

"Five minutes only." the doctor answered

Ulfric was being maintained by powerful healing spells and potions, the cauterisation was crude so the stumps had to be cleaned and wrapped properly; his sword wounds weren't nearly as bad. "Bill...Glad...You could come..." Ulfric spoke through heavy breathing.

"What do you want?" Bill asked

"Truth...I asked the doctors...for a Lineage Spell." Ulfric answered

"Why do you want that?" Hera asked

"What is it? What's a Lineage Spell?" Bill asked innocently

"It's a spell used for determining bloodlines...Finding children or parents...Sorcerers use it to confirm children or parents...so no-one could con others...It's always true...It never lies..." Ulfric answered

"It's how some gods can keep an eye on their progeny." Hera added

"Bill...We ARE brothers..." Ulfric answered "I KNOW it!"

"...I still don't believe you..." Bill shook his head that is, until a doctor came with a sheet of paper.

"Mr Bill...Mr Ulfric, I have news." the doctor spoke

"We're brothers...Aren't we?" Ulfric panted, Bill denying it.

"Yes. Yes you are. Same father, different mothers." The doctor revealed the paper that the spell was cast upon. "Half brother."

"Half or not...We're brother's Bill..." Ulfric answered

"No...No...You...This can't be." Bill snatched the paper from the doctor's hand and examined it...And no matter what he denied...Bill was related to these three brothers!

"It doesn't matter what that test says..." Bill said as he calmed down, Hera putting her hand on his shoulder helping "I do not recognise people like you or your brothers as my siblings. Who you are... is more important than blood." Bill said coldly and clearly

"Fine...But we ARE blood...And you should know: We're not the only ones our father had." Ulfric sighed and fell to sleep.

"... Not the... only ones?" He muttered

"I'm afraid time is up Mr Bill, the patients need rest." the doctor spoke

"No, no. He...He said "we're not the only ones". I-" Bill spoke in worry

"I'm sure those can be questions that can be answered for another day. Right now: they need rest." The doctor ordered

"Come on Bill." Hera urged

"Okay...Okay..." Bill nodded "Keep-keep an eye on Sachi...Please."

"She'll be out of here before you know it." the doctor reassured him.

Hera nodded in thanks, leading Bill away

'Others? How many "others" are there?' Bill thought

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 27**

Lupe had been discharged from the hospital along with her fellow Familia; she was currently sitting outside in their garden leaning against a tree.

She was thinking of how to get back at the Hera Familia as time ticked by

"Lupe, you out here?" one of her Familia asked

"Yea!" She called

The Familia member walked over and sat next to her "How're you holding up?" the dwarven male asked "I heard about that scar."

She frowned, reaching up and running the scar

"Shit...Sorry." he responded

"Nothing to be sorry for...I'm gonna rip those Hear Familia apart." Lupe answered

"Well... Zeus wants to talk to you."

"Z-Zeus want's to talk to me?" Lupe asked

"Yeah...Now." the dwarf answered getting up

"Okay!" She nodded, running off

She ran inside and through the large halls of her Familia's home, there were large tapestries and depictions of various Zeus Familia adventurers through the ages.

As well as Zeus' own 'mighty and just' victories

Inside the throne room was Zeus currently on his vain throne, the back of the seat was styled with thunderbolts and the wings of an eagle. Abreast of him were two women in scantily clad bikinis. Zeus was dressed in loose fitted clothes that seemed to be for casual and sexual attire.

The girls where 'smiling', sitting either side of his throne with their heads on his knees

"Ah...Lupe; leave us. I'm glad you got my request." Zeus ordered the girls to leave and he went to talk to Lupe.

"Hard to deny your request Lord Zeus." Lupe answered. She bowed lightly with a wide smile

"So... I heard you and several of your Party Members fought a certain Familia a few days ago." Zeus said offhandedly

"Y-Yes Lord Zeus. As per our allies request." Lupe answered

"Huh...And...I heard...The result was...You lost. Quite badly as well." Zeus answered

"Because the punk leader had a very strong ability we didn't know about father!" She argued "He was covered in white and blue flames! He moved faster and his harder than he should have!"

"White...Blue Flames?" Zeus asked

"Yes..." She nodded

'A skill...' He thought "And how are you not dead?"

"He...He said "I hold back"..." Lupe answered

"He held BACK?!" Zeus scoffed

"Y-Yes...He...He held back...Otherwise...I would be dead." Lupe answered

Zeus growled at that

"M-My Lord?" Lupe gulped in worry

He yelled, throwing a chair in anger

"Get out." He ordered quietly

"M-My Lord?" Lupe shuddered in fear

"GET OUT!" Zeus shouted causing a metaphorical thunderstorm from within his own home.

Lupe flinched and ran away

Zeus snarled and stomped his way back to his room "You two! Here!" he ordered

Lupe ran as fast as she could, she left the confides of her Familia's home and ended up in town.

"That... was strange." She frowned

"I can't believe...He acted like that."

"Excuse me...Excuse me Ms? Are you alright?" A friendly dwarf asked; it was Koin coming back from gathering supplies.

"Fuck off." She glared

"Okay, something's gotten you in a mood. What's with the attitude?" Koin asked

"I said fuck off!"

"By the Smiths...Fine. Never let it be said "Koin The Dwarf, didn't try to help people"." Koin huffed

She glared at him, walking away

As she warned off Koin, she turned her back on him and walked off again. She was heading elsewhere, somewhere that she could be alone.

She rubbed her eyes as she reached the outskirts of town

"Gods damn, why doesn't anyone understand? I just need to be alone!" She groaned in anger

She soon arrived in an empty field, lying down

"Finally...Peace..." She sighed and made a pillow of her arms to fall asleep.

She remembered her past. Raised on the stories of how amazing the Greek Gods are, mainly how amazing Zeus was

The king who overthrew his tyrannical father, liberated his siblings and was king of the gods... how she admired him... and now, she was part of his Familia

It was everything she wanted...

She felt so proud and happy.

And then she heard how Zeus bitch of a wife ran off and not only started her own Familia but refused to come home as well as verbally attacking him for no reason

And then...that man...that BOY who cut her...Saying that he was "holding back"...

She snarled, clenching her fist

It was like he was taunting her...Proving that he was better than her by not fighting 100%

That thought made her fist clench

He was infuriating to think about and even more infuriating that she was thinking back on her defeat.

Her falling down, blood spraying from her wound

She felt weak...she was ashamed...She wanted to fight and die like a warrior, an honourable death at least. But no...He held back.

The coward spared her! Taunted her! INSULTED her! DISHONOURED her!

So WHY was she still thinking about him?!

She yelled in anger, sitting up and punching the floor.

"Damn it all!" She hissed in pain and began to whimper from feeling weak.

She panted, sitting down

"What am I going to do?" She asked herself

No. She knew what she had to do

She had to get revenge on the person who humiliated her. She had to kill Bill.

*With the writers*

"OOH! Uma Thurman!" Ghost smiled "Wait...Does that mean Bill is David Carradine?"

Grey groaned, face palming

"What? Too soon?" Ghost asked

"Just give up Ghost." Catherine patted her husband's back.

"Yea." Luna nodded

"Just bringing some humour to the story..." Ghost pouted

*Back in the story*

She gave one last snarl before she began to sniff, using her nose

She felt her stomach rumble, she hadn't realised that she'd not eaten.

"Darn it." She sighed

So as she got up she headed back into town to find somewhere that'll serve her something quick.

She looked around, huffing

And one of the only places that served quick meals was Alicia's. She had taken on new staff and could serve quicker.

She grinned, entering

"Ah, hello Ms. A table for one?" a new member of the pub asked kindly

"Yes." She nodded in slight confidence and arrogance

"This way please. Would you like a drink while you wait?" the waiter asked as he got a menu for her.

"Large ale!" She cheered lightly

"One large ale. I'll return shortly." the waiter answered

Lupe huffed lightly in an almost kind manner as she looked over the menu and saw what there was.

This place was quaint and simple

Heck it was quieter here than back at the nearby pub at her Familia's home.

She was grinning in victory as she sat there

So she finally decided on something to eat...After some nibbles of course. So she decided to go with the seasoned chicken breasts followed with an Auroch steak.

That's when the waiter returned with food

"Oh...My...GODS!" She salivated at the amount of food that was there. 16 portions of green hered chicken breasts with a tangy dipping sauce on the side. An Auroch steak that looked to be 64 oz with a black peppercorn sauce, peas, roast potatoes and steamed vegetables...

*With the writers*

"God, that looks good..." Catherine salivated

"Not wrong there..." Ghost agreed "Grey what about you?"

Grey was eating a burger and shrugged

"Luna, what about you?" Catherine asked

Luna was having a kebab or, as the Americans called it shwarma

"Can't say fairer than that can you?" Ghost sighed

"No you can't." Catherine answered

*Back to the story*

"This looks...Great." Lupe salivated happily, licking her lips.

"And one large ale." the waiter handed over a two pint sized flagon of ale

Lupe began to quickly eat the food, shoving the drink down her throat

"Wow...You're wolfing that food down. I'll come back later." the waiter answered

Lupe nodded, eating happily

'So good.' She thought as she felt the various flavours dance in her mouth

She sighed, smiling

As she gulped down her ale to wash the food down her gullet, the doors opened and she heard a familiar voice...It was Bill's asking for a table.

And she snarled

There he was, just sitting there...acting normal...So PROUD of himself, or at least what she perceived of him.

How smugly he looked

She had her dagger on hand...it would be easy...Just run and fight him, redeem her honour...

But there were other people here. They would get in the way

Later...Later will give her that chance.

Sometime later, she was nursing a dessert while keeping her eyes on Bill, who was with Sachi, bandaged back up.

"You okay?" Bill asked Sachi

"Just...I can't believe you did all that. What you did for me...It seems that...The universe is making me a punching bag." Sachi answered with a frown

Bill's face dropped to sadness and he hugged her "If I could take those wounds away I'd do it in a heartbeat Sachi. I promise you that."

"I know you would." She smiled

'He...He'd take the wounds? No! No, he's...he's my enemy! He humiliated me!' Lupe thought overhearing Bill's conversation

"Here's the food." Cersei smiled, putting food in front of them

"Cersei, you're a gem." Sachi smiled

"Guess your mum has commandeered you for Pub detail again." Bill joked

"Yeah...guess bringing a group of rowdy Thor Familia to my home cost me more than I bargained for." Cersei answered in embarrassment.

The two laughed gently at that

"It's good to see you're no worse for wear." Bill smiled

Cersei nodded with a small smile

"Well, I've got to get back to work. I'll see you later?" She asked

"Bill, yes. Me...Not so much...Healed up or not...I just need to take it easy for a bit." Sachi answered

"Yes you do." Bill said seriously

'He cares for his Familia? He...No! No, he...Humiliated me...But...He cares...' Lupe thought trying to cling onto her hate.

Soon Bill and Sachi left

"D-Damn it all!" She whispered in rage.

As she followed them she noticed that they were going back home where their home was quiet with the elves and their goddess resting at the front of their home in their garden.

So this was it! The home of the Hera Familia!

She had found it.

"So, how was the pub?" Hera asked

"Cersei's working there today. She sends her best...And we've gotten a couple of desserts for you." Bill smiled

"That's good." She smiled

"Is there anything for us?" Sheik asked kindly

"Right here." Sachi brought up a bag of cake.

Zelda and her sister grinned, happily eating the cake

"Thank you Bill, thank you Sachi." The sisters thanked them

"No problem." Bill smiled "I've got to do a couple of things in town. Sachi, you stay here."

"Really?" Sachi pouted

"YOU need to rest." Bill responded

"Fine." She sighed

"I won't be long." He smiled and left for the direction of Lupe

Lupe frowned, hiding and following... before she noted Hera walking into the house

'Now...To go after you, you bitch.' Lupe thought

She moved quick, dodging everyone's line of sight and slipping into the house

Inside she saw the homely feeling within their home. Books, a large table for a dining area, seats for a number of people...But she didn't find Hera JUST yet, she must've gone upstairs.

She glared, looking for her

'Where are you Hera?' She thought but then left a knife by her throat.

"Who are you? And why have you entered my home?" Hera's voice spoke darkly

Lupe snarled at that, her fists clenching

"I'm not asking again." Hera answered nearing the blade to Lupe's throat.

"You have no right to question me bitch."

""No right"? You're in MY house. You're a trespasser. And "Bitch"...YOU'RE the bitch, in a female dog sense." Hera knocked her out.

Lupe gave a whimper before she collapsed, unconscious

"I'm sorry...I really am." Hera sighed regretfully and brought her downstairs where she was tied up. "Oh, what are we going to do?"

*Small Time Skip*

Lupe moaned as her eyes began to slowly open

"Ow...My...head..." Lupe groaned as she tried to focus on her surroundings

"Good afternoon Ms." A new female voice spoke, it was Kurumu, but to Lupe she had not heard this voice before.

"Wh-Who're you...?" Lupe asked as she touched her head from the knockout spot

"I'm Kurumu. I am currently the manager of all of the Hera Familia because of how few members there are." Kurumu explained

"Another...Hera Familia member?" Lupe growled lightly in anger

"DON'T you take that tone on me. Why did you enter Hera's home without permission? And more importantly; HOW did you find it?" Kurumu responded seriously

"Doesn't matter!" Lupe glared "And besides anything that skank owns belongs to Father Zeus as well! So I can enter and do what I want!"

Hera stiffened at the sound of that, she wanted to slap some sense into this girl...She wanted to make her shut up...But she didn't, she didn't want to lower herself to Zeus's level.

"Father Zeus has offered a reward for his Familia to bring her back!" Lupe laughed mockingly

"Is that what you call him? "Father"?" Hera asked in disgust.

"That is what we all call such a great man!" Lupe scoffed

"Do you know HOW he became such a "great man"? Hmm? He murdered his own father." Hera asked

"A child eater." Lupe interrupted

"He tricked his older brothers out of the skies." Hera continued

"He's an opportunist." Lupe responded

"He impregnated women as: a swan, a bull, golden rain i.e. PISS, an ant, a satyr, a woman's own HUSBAND!" Hera seethed out each word remembering the embarrassment she felt from being betrayed EACH time.

"You unjustifiably attacked and murdered ALL of them!" Lupe snapped

"You murdered those poor women and their children! You attack and demean Zeus when he was helping those women!" Lupe snarled "You are a jealous, heartless skank!"

"...Can I slap her now?" Hera asked Kurumu in a controlled rage.

"Go ahead."

"Wait, what?!" Lupe snapped.

And with one sharp connected slap across the face Lupe's cheek immediately glowed red from pain, she was immediately stunned both mentally and physically...She had never been slapped by a god before.

She was shocked and then she turned furious

"Fucking BITCH!" Lupe snarled and lunged at Hera only to have a punch to the gut

She fell to her knees, trying to hold her food down

"Now, I don't condone violence but I think she might've just eaten Hera." Kurumu answered putting Lupe back in the chair and went to get a bucket.

"Fucking... bitch." Lupe muttered "No... wonder... father Zeus hates you so much."

"Maybe he hates me because he couldn't possess me anymore. Maybe because I'm not his PRISONER anymore." Hera answered

"You abused him verbally and killed or tortured his children and the woman he tried to help!" Lupe snapped "Don't try and make yourself the victim here! Everyone knows you are a vindictive, selfish and self centred bitch!"

"Do you know Apollo and Artemis? Bacchus? Do you know them?" Hera asked in anger glaring at her.

"Why would I know worthless lesser gods?" She scoffed

"THEY are Zeus's children he's sired with mortals...I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Hera frowned "Actually...I'm not. He's always been proud."

"Are you holding back Hera?" Kurumu asked "Be as honest as you can."

"Zeus has never been proud of his body. He's always wanted to prove himself a "man" by siring as many children as he could...Cause he couldn't stand the face that he's got a fucking MICRO DICK!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Lupe yelled

"Why? Because I have firsthand experience on the size? Because I used to live with him? And feel that pathetic worm inside me?" Hera spoke honestly, but felt disgusted bringing it up.

"Stop insulting him!"

"It's the truth...even if you won't admit it to yourself." Hera answered

"Hera. I think she grew up being made to worship Zeus." Kurumu sighed

"...Is...Is that true? Were you born into his Familia?" Hera asked in shock.

"My whole family was! We are some of the chosen!" She said proudly

'"Chosen" being the word of interest.' Hera thought sadly, but just continued to frown at her

Kurumu sighed and knocked her out

"Good punch." Hera smiled

"Wasn't a punch. It's a combination fear response, nerve pinch trick I learnt from my father." she smiled

"Wish mine was that thoughtful." Hera sighed "But I bet that packed a punch though."

"Yes it is." She nodded with a smile "I can help you if you wish."

"I wouldn't say "no" to help." Hera smiled

"I'm back." Bill's voice called through the front door

But she froze

"Oh boy..." Hera gulped

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**

 **Thank you**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 28**

Hera and Kurumu gulped hearing that Bill had returned "We've got to move her." Kurumu spoke in worry

Hera nodded in agreement

So both the goddess and elf picked up Lupe and dragged her to Zelda's and Sheik's room. Both sisters at this time were having tea with Marcyl and Alicia, so they weren't coming home soon.

She shoved her inside and locked the door

"Think that'll keep her quiet?" Hera asked

"One can only hope." Kurumu answered

"Lady Hera? Kurumu?" Bill called as he walked down

"Sssh!" Kurumu said to Hera, quickly pushing her against a wall and kissing her deeply

"Hmm! Hmm..." Hera mumbled happily feeling Kurumu's lips upon hers.

"Lady Hera? Kurumu? Huh...Must be out." He shrugged and put the shopping down "If you're in I'll be outside." He called out thinking they could hear him.

But then he heard the light moaning and followed it, finding them making out outside the twins room

"Oh...Um...This is...Um..." Bill blushed at the sight but admitted he found this very alluring.

Kurumu had Hera pinned to a wall, one of the goddesses legs hooked around her waist, Hera's wrapped around her neck, their breasts pushed against each other and Kurumu running her hands over Hera's body

"I...I'm going...Too..." Bill spoke in shock as he almost had a nose bleed...But the blood was rushing ELSEWHERE.

"Oh, Bill." Kurumu smiled as she broke the kiss and looked at him innocently "Don't mind us, just bonding. You're always welcome to join in love; I'm worried Miss Goddess over here will be too much for me solo."

"I-I-aye-yi-yi...!" Bill blushed and his member becoming more prominent under his trouser leg "I think...I need to..."

"To what?" Kurumu smiled

"Either...Pass out/leave...or join..." Bill gulped

Hera blushed at that, gulping

"So...Why not join?" Kurumu pouted cutely

Bill nodded weakly at that

"Come here then." Kurumu smiled, opening her hug to include him

Bill nodded and weakly walked over

"Bill...you don't have to be embarrassed..." Hera blushed seeing his member, somewhat being magnified by his trousers and she imagined was sucking and even ON the member.

"Yea, you're amazing." Kurumu smiled

"Well...Thank...Thank you." Bill smiled with a blush

"Maybe...We can do a bit MORE than a kiss and cuddle?" Kurumu smiled teasing the two.

They both blushed at that, especially when Kurumu rubbed her body against the two

"I...Oh boy...!" Bill tightened up and blushed

"D-Do you mean...Like Bill's Birthday gift?" Hera blushed

"...Maybe..." Kurumu teased

'Oh boy.' Bill thought

*With Sachi and the twins*

"I hear that you two have been getting along well with Bill and Hera." Alicia smiled

"We have." Zelda smiled with a nod drinking some tea

"He's...He's been a gentleman. AND a wonderful matron." Sheik nodded

Alicia nodded with a teasing smile

"What're you thinking?" Zelda asked noticing that Alicia had a bit more curvy smile

"You like him."

"N-No we don't!" Sheik gulped

"That...That's quite a leap of faith." Zelda added with a blush

"You BOTH like him." Alicia smiled "No luck trying to hide it. I've lived with a lovesick elf before...Myself included."

"Huh?" Sachi asked

"I was once in love with a kind man like Bill...He then became my husband and the rest is history." Alicia smiled remembering her life prior the Hera Familia "But he passed away a few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry." Sachi frowned

"We lived a happy marriage..." Alicia gave a sad smile "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The three other elf's nodded respectfully

"Hey mum...I'm back..." Cersei spoke holding a large bag of meats and vegetables.

"Hello Mother of my Lover!" Thor called behind Cersei, carrying twice as many bags

"Hello Lady Thor..." Alicia smiled but shook her head upon hearing Thor's comment

"It is great to see thee again! I saw Cersei having trouble shopping down town so I added my own money to the pool and bought extra for you!" Thor smiled

"Thank you Thor...Finn! Help put these bags away." Alicia called out to her newest member of staff

"Yes Ma'am." Finn answered

He ran over and took some bags from Thor, nearly falling over from the weight

"Oh let me get that for you." Thor picked up the majority of the bags from Finn

"Th-Thank you Ma'am." Finn answered

She nodded and followed him inside

"New help?" Sachi asked

"Oh yes. Thanks to you and Bill bringing more customers around my way it's definitely upped my kitchen usage." Alicia laughed

"That's good I guess." Sachi shrugged

"How're you feeling Sachi?" Cersei asked kindly

"Better than the other day." She responded with a half smile

Thor nodded and smiled, patting Sachi's shoulder as she came back "You are strong."

"Thanks Thor...But Bill's stronger." Sachi answered honestly

"Speaking of...Where IS Bill?" Cersei asked

"He's fine." He nodded with a smile

"I wonder what he's up to?" Thor wondered

"Probably something with Lady Hera." Sachi answered making Sheik and Zelda blush

And their minds began to wander

'Hmm...Yeah that seems about right.' Cersei, Sachi and Thor thought.

'He...He could be k-k-k-kissing us...!' Sheik and Zelda thought innocently

And they shuddered

Alicia looked at the group of girls and nodded "Dirty minded girls." She jested and went to get some drinks.

The two blushed brighter and looked away

*With Bill*

"... Wow." Bill muttered, and they was ALL he could say. He, Kurumu and Hera where all naked under the covers of their bed

"How's it feel? Becoming a "man"..." Kurumu smiled

"It...Feels different..." Bill answered honestly

"Your first time...And being with the women you love..." Kurumu smiled as Hera was currently sleeping on Bill's arm from being intimate.

"Woman being the main word." He smiled lovingly

"I wonder how Sachi and the Twins will take it?" Kurumu sighed in wonder

"...Laugh." Bill answered

"Probably." She nodded

"Think you'll do it again?" Kurumu asked

"Well...Maybe not six times, but..." Bill smiled

Kurumu giggled, smiling

"Yes...Not ALL the time but...Yes." Bill nodded

Kurumu nodded, kissing him gently

*In another room*

Lupe was still knocked out...well she WAS until she came too and began to spy on Bill and the girls...She was flat on her ass when she saw his monster of a member.

"The... hell?!" She muttered

"He...That...That didn't just happen..." She rubbed her eyes in disbelief

She quickly looked outside again nervously

"He...He was...Kind...No. He's my enemy! Is...isn't he?" She questioned herself

She tried in anger, rubbing her head in annoyance

But everything about Bill...made her question herself.

And everything she ever knew

How could she be played as the fool all her life? Zeus was her King, her Master...Her Familia...Did he betray her? Was this what Hera felt ALL the time when Zeus went off gallivanting with mortal women?

No... no that couldn't be true!

But...it explained some things...Why he had beautiful women abreast with him every time he was in the throne room. Why he would take "constitutions" after meetings...

NO! She... that can't be true!

They...They HAD to be lying...tears welled up in Lupe's eyes; choking back on, what she considered to be, weakness she ran out of the house and slammed the doors open and they closed shut. She ran as fast as she naturally could through the town, crying through the streets finally collapsing in an alleyway opening.

Back at the house Hera suddenly woke up from the loud noise and Kurumu gulped upon hearing the door go. Bill folded upwards and went to grab Hera's Charm. "What was that?" he asked

"Might be the wind." Kurumu replied

"You know how it can be sometimes."

"Yeah...But..." Bill spoke

"Don't leave...Please?" Hera gave him a cute kitten look.

"... Fine." Bill sighed with a smile

*With Lupe*

Her heart was broken...breaking...Whatever it was, she felt betrayed by the god she had trusted above all others...

She cried as she ran

She stumbled and tripped as she continued to stop at the Familia home of a different god, one she hadn't met before and maybe had no quarrel with.

It was Artemis, the Goddess of the Moon and Hunting

In the home of the goddess some of the Familia saw the crying wolf-girl and began to take pity on her "Lady Artemis, what shall we do with her?" a hazelnut haired elf girl asked

"Let me talk to her." Artemis said as she walked out, revealing her form

She was a beautiful red haired and green eyed teenager, uncommon for gods since they appear to be adults. Her clothes are green as spring and red as autumn mimicking the woods she travelled and hunted in. Her feet were covered in the same green and red stained leather in the style of leaves. Her bust was only an A to B-Cup, being fully covered by her own clothing helped make her an even more deadly archer.

Her bow was more advanced and deadly than any of her own Familia, it was made from a flexible material that not only utilised wheels and spider silk thread, but it was made also with two points levelling points for deadlier accuracy. Her quiver was styled to have the arrows held like a fan with the fletching.

"Are you alright there girl?" Artemis asked kindly placing her hand of Lupe's back.

But Lupe jumped back in fear, wide eyed

"Jumpy aren't you?" The elf asked

"Wh-who are you?" Lupe asked in shock

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and of Virgin Huntresses." Artemis answered

"And you are?" A female Dwarf asked

"L... Lupe of the Zeus Familia."

"Father..." Artemis sighed "Come on, you can tell me everything inside."

"Lady Artemis?" the dwarf asked

"Fina, she's a guest." Artemis answered

"Very well." Fina nodded

"And she is a maiden, she is my responsibility." Artemis added, helping Lupe inside

"You...You can tell that?" Lupe asked

"It's a gift." Artemis shrugged and helped escort Lupe into the house.

Inside it was like the forest itself, vines and trees were foundations and decorations, the natural formation of the stones were the walls and the river outside being the water they drank.

The women here were all huntresses, foresters, cultivators, gardeners, leather workers and arrow makers. There were different races as well: Humans, elves, dwarves, half-humans. All different but they all had a common love: Artemis.

"This place...It's...Beautiful..." Lupe gasped feeling the sounds of nature around her

"Thank you, but it is not us that deserve the praise. That belongs to Nature herself." Artemis answered

"You mean the gods and goddesses of nature?" Lupe asked jokingly, unable to help herself

"Yes...Yes to them as well. Please, sit." Artemis spoke putting her bow to the side "So...Why did you come here?" she asked

"I...It wasn't on purpose. I just...I just ran here." Lupe answered honestly

"You would be surprised how often that happens." She smiled "Some children are left here, some are raised here."

"So...It's not that uncommon?" Lupe asked

"Not at all..." Artemis answered

"Fina...she looks a bit...Odd. Why is that?" Lupe asked trying to be as careful as she could, cause she felt the threat of arrows pointed at her

"Why? Want to insult me?" Fina snapped

"N-No! I-I was just curious!" Lupe answered

"Fina is a half-dwarf half-elf." Artemis answered

"Those exists?" She asked in shock "I never heard of those."

"It's cause of social taboos and pride...My mother left me here, since my father couldn't approach here without being shot." Fina answered

"What?! Why?!" she gasped

"Men aren't allowed here. Well...not without express permission." Artemis explained the rule

"And my parents...it was like a taboo affair or something...All I know is: They fucked and I'm the result." Fina answered

Lupe sighed unbelieving at that

"We'll all lost in some way...But when Fina was left here, she's been my daughter since that day. And I love her as such." Artemis answered

Fina blushed and lightly smiled at that true statement, the daughter of Artemis...and big sister to the various other members of the family.

Although that did make some girls jealous of her

"Just...just wondering...But...What if a non-virgin were to come to join the family?" Lupe asked

"Ah...that age old question." Artemis sighed "If it's a woman who had consensual sex then it's determined by vote. But if a victim of a sexual assault comes here for asylum...we protect them."

Lupe nodded at that

"So...My father. Zeus...You're part of his Familia." Artemis commented

"Have been since birth." she nodded

"That sounds like him." Artemis frowned

"What?" Lupe asked

"Father likes to... Cultivate his worshipers. Have fanatics give birth to child to be raised as fanatics. An endless cycle sort of thing." Artemis explained

"So...So all I am to him...is just a mindless drone?" Lupe frowned

"I am sorry to say this sister, but yes." Artemis nodded

Upon hearing that...Lupe broke down crying, her whole life has been one of servitude and lies...Zeus never cared for her, only her obedience.

He didn't care about any of her brothers and sisters in arms. He didn't care for her parents. He didn't care for anyone.

Well...He only cared for himself and his lust. THAT is what he cared about.

Artemis sighed and sat on her knees, pulling Lupe into a hug

Fina frowned seeing this all too familiar sight...people being betrayed for their Familia, family or friends...it was a bitter truth...but it was truth nonetheless.

She hated it

"You can stay here...You'll be safe." Artemis reassured the wolf-girl.

"No... I swore my allegiance to Zeus. I cannot break it unless he wrongs me."

"I understand...But I was offering a "Guest-Right", you can stay here as a guest." Artemis answered

"... Thank you." She nodded

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 29**

It was the next day, Lupe was still sleeping in from last night; her bed was made from soft furs and Cushion-Moss it was like sleeping on a cloud. But she had to get up...She needed to head back home.

But she didn't want to, she was sleeping peacefully

"Hmm...Stupid...lovely forest tree sunrise..." Lupe sighed happily seeing the sun creep through the forest itself

She yawned peacefully, stretching

And unknown to Lupe, was that three young Artemis Familia children were looking at her with wide eyes, each being quiet trying not to wake her.

"... GAH!" Lupe yelled, jumping as she saw the little girls staring at her

"S-Sorry Miss!" the first apologised

"We didn't mean to frighten you." the second added

"We were just curious." the third answered

"It... it's fine." She gulped "Are...you three triplets or something?" Lupe asked as she noticed the similarities between the three.

"No. I'm an elf." the first answered

"Dwarf." the second added

"I'm human." the third finished off

She blinked at that, weirded out

"Is there...ANY reason you're here?" Lupe asked

"We've never seen a werewolf before." the elf girl answered

Lupe's eye twitched at that but didn't say anything

"We'll go and get breakfast. It's morning." the dwarf girl added

She nodded at that

"This way Ms." the human girl pointed leading the way

"...What're your names?" Lupe asked as she got out of bed.

"Sally." The human smiled

"Ingrid." the dwarf girl added

"Belle." the elf girl answered

Sally was a dark skinned girl with dark eyes, neck length black hair and dressed in a soft brown cloth like clothes meaning she was one of the apprentice cultivators.

Ingrid had similar coloured eyes to Sally, but she had tied back hair in a braid ponytail with a dwarven hair-clip to hold it in place. She was dressed in dark tanned leather and leather bracer-gloves, showing that she was an apprentice leather worker.

And finally Belle had soft blue hair and again the similar coloured eyes as her friends. Her hair was short but her ends seemed to be spread out like a bird's wings. She was dressed in light green clothes with additional feathers stitched to the design meaning that she was an apprentice arrow fletcher.

"Nice... nice to meet you." Lupe nodded

As they went to the kitchen Lupe saw each of the various divisions of the Familia sitting with each other. It was...heart-warming.

She smiled lightly at the sight, sitting down

"Here you go." Fina spoke passing over a bowl of cereal and fruits "Eat up."

"T-Thanks..." Lupe spoke and began to eat it

She moaned at the taste, only to blush at the sound she made

"I guess you have not had THIS amount of fresh cereal and fruits have you?" Artemis smiled

"Um...*gulp* N-no...And the milk...It's REALLY creamy." Lupe answered

"Fresh last night." the older elf girl answered

Lupe nodded, still blushing

"So...After breakfast...are you going back?" Artemis asked kindly after eating some mouthfuls of cereal.

"Yes." She nodded with a sad smile

"Well...Should you ever need asylum...You'll be welcomed here." Artemis answered

"Th-Thank you Lady Artemis." Lupe double-took in surprise. She had to hold back tears as she smiled

*With Zeus*

"Where is she?" Zeus snarled as he paced through his castle of a home.

He stormed back and forth in anger

"Lord Zeus..." a familia member began to speak

"WHAT?!" he snapped with the sound of thunder in his voice

"...We...We have found where Lupe last was...But we have not found her as of yet." the member spoke

"Well...Where WAS she?!" He gritted his teeth

"A-Alicia's pub." the member answered "She was last seen there."

"Send three squads down there! Wreck the place until you know where she is! I don't care HOW many you kill!" He roared

"S-Sir...There're civilians-" the Familia member stuttered in shock

"I don't CARE! FIND LUPE!" Zeus slammed the Familia member into the wall and pinned him until he released him to find the werewolf girl.

But they did as they were told, running off

'Where are you, you fucking WHORE?!' he thought punching the wall

*At Alicia's pub*

"Okay...time for the brunch/lunch rush. Marcyl, change the menus." Alicia ordered her daughter

"On it mum." Said elf girl responded

"You're the best Alicia...These hash browns are delicious." a patron smiled

"Thank you." She smiled

Not long soon after Cersei and Matt came in with a hungry gaze and heavy bags. "Hope we're not late for the brunch-fest Ms Alicia." Matt spoke

"Not at all. You're just in time." Alicia smiled only for it to slowly die down when she saw a large squad of people come into her pub all at once...and they didn't look hungry.

She frowned at that

"Search the area." the supposed leader of the squad told his groups

"Sir." they nodded and began to infiltrate Alicia's home

"What on Earth?" Alicia felt insulted having some group of people come into her home/livelihood and begin rummaging through it like a militia group!

"The fuck are you doing?!" Cersei snapped

"Stay down Miss, we're searching for an individual and we'll be out of your hair before you know it." the second squad member answered

Cersei frowned... and pulled out her hammer

The sound of pots and pans being thrown to the floor and breaking could be heard in the kitchen and upstairs heard screaming voices and overturning furniture. "My pub! My home! Get out of there!" Alicia shouted going upstairs

"Get the FUCK out of my mum's pub!" Cersei snarled

"I'm warning you Miss, retreat your weapon or there WILL be violence!" the Zeus Familia spoke

"I choose "violence"!" Cersei swung her hammer into the Familia flinging him through the doors, Matt following suit with his own sword.

She span her hammer, said hammer sparking

The leaders who outnumbered them 2 to 1 struck towards them and fought, knocking them through out into the streets and crashing through the pub!

"OW! God..." Matt groaned as he was still a little fatigued from not getting anything to eat, Cersei too.

"You okay?" Cersei asked her mother

"Our...Our home!" Alicia frowned looking at the wreckage

"Sorry Mum...Where's Marcyl!?" Cersei shouted

"I'm here!" her sister called out

"Little WHORE!" a Zeus Familia shouted and raced towards Cersei with a scimitar.

"Shit!" She blocked it with her hammer

Matt got back up and there was the entire large squad...at least forty people staring them down "Fuck!"

"Stand down Sir!" the leader spoke

"No fucking way." Matt answered holding his sword aiming to stun but not kill, if he could help it.

"We need to go all out." Cersei said seriously, winding up her hammer arm

"With you there!" Matt answered, gaining an aura around him

"They're using their farna!" a squad member spoke

"Then use yours!" a leader snarled

"Try it." Cersei spoke as her hammer was sparking up a storm.

She chanted a quick spell and slashed her arm, shooting a large arc of thunder before she charged with a sword and hammer

The duo fought with their own magic and strength, these squad members were being overwhelmed since they were a few levels lower than both Cersei and Matt. But due to their orders...they had to fight.

The two yelled, charging

Cersei's hammer slammed against a shield that one of the Zeus Familia had, being raised in defence and struck with a lightning bolt.

The person yelled, being sent flying

"Come on...Try it again..." Cersei spoke with lightning bolts coursing through her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A member yelled

"How dare **I**? YOU invaded MY home!" Cersei snapped pointing her sword at them and smashed another squad member's head in with her hammer

"Who are you guys anyway?" Matt added

"You dare use our king's powers?!" Another member growled

"What're you talking about?" Cersei snapped

"Our King is the only TRUE Thunder God!"

"...You're from the Susanoo Familia?" Cersei asked enraging the group

They gave a mighty roar and charged

"Really Cersei?!" Matt deadpanned

"What? It was a question." Cersei answered striking down two of the other Familia away

*with the Hera Familia*

Sachi's wound was finally healed up, but she had a very bad feeling that something bad was going on. Bill told her that he'd protect her no matter what and hugged her for reassurance.

Sachi smiled, blushing a bit as she hugged him back

"Are you going to the dungeons again?" Hera asked

"Yeah. We'll see if Cersei and Matt want to come along too." Bill answered

"It's good you've been getting some help to go deeper earlier than you would by yourselves. Helps you grow more." Kurumu smiled "But you should have your stats checked soon."

"Oh yeah...I've forgotten about that." Bill admitted

"I wonder how far we've come...?" Sachi wondered thinking back to a few months ago.

"You're lucky I've been faking those papers with small increased estimated results or you'd have your Adventuring licence revoked." Kurumu groaned

"Ah...Sorry about that." Bill and Sachi apologised

"Get to work." She clapped

"Okay who's first?" Hera asked

"I'll go first." Sachi answered removing her shirt

Bill turned around, covering her eyes

Hera rubbed her hands to warm them up. She hadn't done this for some time so she's not taking chances with having Sachi arch back from cold fingers. "Ready?" the goddess asked

"Ready." Sachi nodded, her back exposed showing some scars from the recent battles.

She smiled and put her hands on Sachi's back causing a glow

"Hey...It's warm..." Sachi smiled

"Thank you dear...Whoa...I really HAVEN'T done it in a long time..." Hera commented seeing the numbers.

"What?" Sachi asked in excitement

"Well...You've gained quite a bit of experience. You'll have to see for yourself after I'm done." Hera answered

Sachi raised an eyebrow but listened

"Well...from what I remember you were in the G to E rating...Your skill levels are now C's and B's." Hera answered as she copied Sachi's stats onto a parchment and then showed them to her.

"Wow!" She gasped

"Your turn lover boy." Kurumu ordered

"Kurumu...Come on..." Bill groaned lightly as he removed his shirt revealing his potentially maxed out stats to the girls

Hera smiled, getting to work "All C's." She frowned

"He went DOWN?!" Sachi asked in shock

"Wait... he... he's Level 2!" Hera gasped

"Level 2...?" Bill asked sounding choked up "WOOHOO!" He cheered

"Congratulations." Kurumu smiled

"So that's why his stats went down! He would be an S as a Level 1 but he's a Level 2 so it equals a lower bracket!" Sachi realised

"Exactly. Now, I'll take those...So you two can still adventure and **I** can keep my job." Kurumu asked

"Oh yeah, sure." Hera nodded

"Sorry again Kurumu." Bill flinched

"Next time: don't forget please. I like what we have." Kurumu answered

"The sex or the adventurer's relationship?" Sachi asked putting her foot in it.

"Both."

"W-Wait a minute: How do YOU know about the sex?" Bill blushed

"Err...I...Heard it through the grapevine?" Sachi shrunk back cutely

"Sachi..." Hera glared at her.

"You're loud!" She groaned

Bill blushed upon hearing that, but Hera and Kurumu frowned "Do the twins know?" Kurumu asked

"... Yes." She admitted

"Oh my god..." Bill frowned immediately feeling guilty

Sachi sighed and hugged him lightly

"Was Sheik...Is she okay around me still?" Bill asked

"What do you think?" Hera smiled "She has been around us before."

"I know but...YOU aren't the one housing an unusually anatomic feature." Bill answered trying to be sensitive.

"What?" Sachi asked, pretending not to know what he meant

"I have a 12 inch long member; okay?" Bill groaned honestly

Sachi gasped dramatically at that, blushing

"Don't be over-dramatic." Hera sighed

"But I need proof." Sachi answered

"What?!" Bill deadpanned

"Show me!" She grinned playfully at that

"...Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that I'm going to instantly regret this?" Bill spoke in worry

Kurumu and Hera just stood there shocked, blinking

"Please...Just so I know you're not Billy Bullshitting me." Sachi answered with a puppy dog pout

Bill's eye twitched at the use of 'Billy'

Bill sighed heavily and glared at her "Fine...But DON'T call me "Billy"."

"Okay!" She smiled

Bill sighed heavily, standing up and pulled Sachi to a more secluded room, even though the rest of the house has seen his member up close. "Excuse us please..." Bill asked as he pulled a smiling Sachi.

Just under a minute later there was a loud shout via Sachi. "HOLY GODS!"

"She's see it." Hera giggled/blushed

"I just hope he's got the stamina to keep up with us three." Kurumu purred with a smile

"Three?" Hera asked

"Well...Don't YOU want Sachi to be involved with our little escapades?" Kurumu smiled

Hera raised an eye for at that

*In the other room*

"Believe me now Sachi?" Bill asked as he was aiming to pull his trousers up.

"Y... yea." She nodded, gulping

Bill pulled his trousers up, while it was difficult, he managed "You feeling okay?" He asked kindly as he knew that look, from Kurumu and Hera

"Yea." She nodded with a blush and a smile

"Well... we better go see Cersei and Matt." Bill urged

"Knowing those two they're probably up to their necks in monster blood." Sachi joked lightly

"I bet you're not far off."

*With Cersei and Matt*

"You...You fuckers..." Matt panted as he and Cersei were still standing against the remaining familia...the street was a total battleground...no a bloodbath.

"You...Are gonna rebuild...My mum's pub...After we beat you...!" Cersei spat out blood onto the floor

Over 3/4 of the foes where down but they were being worn down

"You're weak now...Where is the Werewolf girl?" a Familia member ordered

"I told you...We don't FUCKING KNOW!" Cersei shouted trying to swing her hammer but the grip slipped from her blood-soaked hand

'Crap!' she thought

"Cersei!" Thor yelled as she ran over, aiming to visit her lover and her lovers family

"Stay out of this!" a Familia member snapped at her

"No, YOU stay out of this!" Thor shouted protecting her

She drew her hammer, which was now sparking wildly

"Were only here to find our missing Familia, this doesn't concern you Thor." the third Familia spoke

"Yes you attack mine!" She snarled

"What the FUCK is wrong with you? WHICH missing Familia?!"

"Lupe the Werewolf! She's been summoned and this location is where she was last seen!" The Familia answered

"And what about her being missing for... how long again?" Thor frowned

"We don't divulge that sort of information Thunderer." The Familia answered

"If it's an ass of a god, barely a day..." Matt answered

"... That's it." Thor frowned "I may not have my full power but Mjolnir is MORE than enough!" She called, raising her hammer high

The Zeus Familia backed up knowing that even thought they were proficient in lightning magic...it was still destructive in another person's hands

Specifically the hands of Thor the Mighty

"You listen...And you listen well...If you, ANY of your Familia...Come and harass my Familia or her friends...I will raze your home to ASH!" Thor proclaimed as her voice was emphasised by the sounds of thunder and lightning.

And lowering her hammer made an insanely large lightning bolt to fly down and crash before the Zeus Familia, making a large crater

The Familia backed up and ran swearing vengeance upon this. Cersei blushed as she was REALLY turned on by her lover doing that.

"Are you okay?" She smiled, kneeling in front of her lover

"Take me now..." Cersei blushed

Thor just shook her head and picked her up bridal style. "I'll ask Hephaestus and our Familia to help rebuild."

"Thank you My Lady..." Cersei smiled

"Are you okay Matt?" Thor asked

"I'm good...Thanks..." He responded

"Holy GODS! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?" Bill shouted as he and Sachi came around

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 30**

It was a few days later and the pub was being rebuilt. Though it was taking time, Bill and Sachi were helping out...With some unusual help. It was the Bill's half-brothers; they came over as a penance for their foul attitudes in the past.

Bill just tried to ignore them as he worked

"It's kind of you to work here you two. But don't you want to go to the dungeon?" Alicia asked

"Dungeons can wait...This place is your lively-hood." Bill answered

"Yea, and what are friends for?" Sachi smiled

"Ex...Excuse me Miss...Where do you want these barrels going?" Zane asked with his head hanging submissively

"In the back." She said simply

"Y-Yes ma'am." Zane bowed, pushing the barrels into the back

"...What DID you do to them?" Alicia asked in confusion

"...Not a lot." Bill answered

"Scared the shit outta them." Sachi giggled

"Being honest Ulfric is the only one with ANY self-respect left...Zane and Filch are pussy cats at this point." Bill answered "...And they listen only to you."

"I know. Nice isn't it?" Alicia smiled

"... What did YOU do to them?" Sachi grinned, wiggling her eyebrow

"...I had some fun with them." She winked and walked off

"..." Bill's face was frozen and then he shuddered in worry. "Remind me not to come around for "Happy Hour"."

"Ah, but they're such good boys." Alicia giggled

"Ma'am...The tables and chairs are set up." Filch spoke holding his head low

"Thank you Filch. You may go." Alicia answered

"Y-Yes Ma'am..." Filch answered walking off putting the last of the chairs up

"Ah ah, are you forgetting something?" She smiled

"S... sorry ma'am." He said nervously, running over to her. He took her hand gently and kissed it, then kissing her cheek, before he left

"...Can I have a tankard of beer please?" Bill asked in shock, clutching his head

"Why?" Sachi chuckled

"I need to erase the last five minutes of my life." Bill answered

"Imagine how we feel." Cersei deadpanned

"I would've thought you would've picked a few tips up from your mother, for you and Thor." Sachi commented

"...Make it a double!" Bill called out.

Cersei was now frowning at Sachi, her eye twitching

"What?" Sachi asked with a cute pout.

"You know what." Cersei frowned

She then turned around with a frown and walked out to continue her work

*With Lupe*

Lupe was at the front gate of the Zeus Familia...And she was dreading what consequences befell her.

She took a deep sigh, preparing herself. She was a bit scared

She was finally awake to the cruelty of Zeus...And she was worried of what he will do to her.

What his long time plan for her was

So as she entered, she was shocked to see some of her friends that were vacated from the main hall.

"Father Zeus wishes to see you." Another loyal member if the Familia told her

"What does he want with me?" Lupe asked

"He wouldn't say...But he said it's only for your ears only." the loyal member answered

The loyal member then grabbed her by the arm and began to drag her

"H-Hey!" Lupe was dragged away and was led to the Main Hall where Zeus was waiting in his throne with a member of the family

The doors where quickly locked, the three trapped in the large room

"Lupe...So glad to see you home." Zeus spoke with a...eerily calm voice.

"Why...Why did you want me here?" Lupe gulped

"For your wedding." Zeus said in a proud, fatherly voice

"My...My wedding?" Lupe asked in shock

"Of course." Zeus answered "It's what your parents would've wanted."

Lupe took a step back, eyes wide "Your parents were married at your age and had you less than a year later." Zeus continued "Your mother was beautiful that day... Very beautiful... So, how about you go and get into that dress over there? There is a changing curtain in the back of the room." he said, pointing at a simple white veil and dress in a chair

Lupe looked at what he was pointing at; to her...she didn't see a veil and dress, she saw a prisoner's uniform. This was Zeus's plan for her: incarceration and control. This whole ordeal was to keep her in her place.

This is what he did with all his Familia... he was a cult leader, plain and simple!

"N-No...I-I won't do it." Lupe backed into the door

"What? You...You'd defy me? Your father?" Zeus asked with a twinge of anger

Lupe looked around, desperate to find a way out... but knew there was none

'H-Help...' She whispered in her mind.

"It'll be easier if you accept this Lupe...We can forget...ALL the little transgressions." Zeus spoke

"L... little transactions?"

"Running away...HIDING from us...Cavorting with the enemy..." Zeus listed off

"I... I did NEITHER of those!" Lupe snapped

"Then where WERE you?" Zeus asked as he began to corner her

"I...found the Hera Familia home... I was caught and taken prisoner... I just managed to escape and get here." she half lied, gulping; she was shaking a bit, hugging herself.

"Wait...you FOUND Hera's home?" Zeus asked with wide eyes and an intrigued smile

"Y... Yes sir! I... I found that Adventurer that beat me and my party. I followed him, hoping to kill him, but found their home. I tried to capture Hera and bring her to you when I was captured." She explained, feeling guilty

Zeus chuckled and patted her shoulders "My dear...You wonderful child...Can you find them again?"

"I... no. It was dark so I didn't know where we were going and I wasn't paying attention where I was going when I ran." Lupe lied

"Such a shame..." Zeus gripped tighter onto her shoulders "Still...Time for your wedding."

Now Lupe was outright panicking

'Artemis...Help me!' She shuddered praying for the Goddess of the Hunt

As if in reply she felt warmness fill her body

"Now then...Into your dress." Zeus ordered

Lupe nodded, obeying. She felt the warmth inside her and trusted that someone/something would happen to save her

*With the Artemis Familia*

"Someone is in trouble..." Artemis thought to herself

"My Lady?" Fina asked looking at her.

"A maiden is in trouble." She said, turning to her Familia and calling "ALL HUNTRESSES! GET READY!"

"Yes Ma'am!" they responded getting their bows and arrows ready

*Back at the Zeus Familia*

Lupe tried to take as long as she could with getting dressed but soon she was at the 'altar'

"Lupe, I hope you aren't taking too long." a loyal Familia member spoke

"Sorry... the dress is tighter than I'm use to." She lied

"What did those horrible Hera Familia do to you?" the Familia frowned on the other side of the screen

'Open my eyes...' Lupe thought

"Nothing, they just questioned me. I do not normally wear dresses My Lord, and when I do there are normally loose ones. This one is just tighter than I am use to." She said, telling a quarter lie as she did get hit a bit and threatened but that was it

"Very well. Shall I get one of the girls to help you get in?" the Familia asked

"NO! I-I mean...No...I want it to be a surprise for everyone..." Lupe answered, biding her time.

But she knew she couldn't keep stalling for much longer.

In the other room, the Familia that Zeus had chosen to marry her off was waiting patiently. Zeus was getting annoyed thinking "Where the hell is Lupe?!"

"Father..." The Familia male spoke respectfully

"What?" Zeus snapped lightly

"I just wanted to say "Thank you"...Thank you for giving me my wife." he responded

Zeus just nodded, while grinning madly internally. Like every wedding he was going to drug the husband during the ceremony and then fuck the wife before sending them off to make more loyal children for his Familia

Outside, Artemis and her huntresses were trying to find Zeus's Familia Home...Which wasn't too difficult since it was one of the gaudiest temples in the city.

"... of course." Artemis frowned

"How shall we do this Lady Artemis?" Fina asked respectfully

"Walk through the halls until we find the maiden." Was all Artemis said, as she entered the building.

"Short, sweet and to the point. I like it." An elf Familia smiled following her Lady.

As they travelled in they were confronted by the other members of the Zeus Familia. "What're you doing here?" they spoke

"We're here to save a maiden. Stand aside." Artemis ordered

They did not wish to do so but they obeyed

"You chose wisely." Artemis spoke as she and her Familia went inside

*In the other room*

"B-But wait, I'm not ready!" Lupe spoke being pushed into the main room.

"You've been in there for hours, your groom is waiting!" a female Familia answered

Suddenly the doors where smashed open

There stood Zeus...and his face was red with rage. "Altar. Now..." He spoke slowly and clearly driving fear into Lupe's heart.

Only for women to appear behind him, bows and swords drawn

"Release the girl." Artemis ordered

"...Daughter..." Zeus sighed in anger, but gulped as he felt Artemis's arrow by the back of his neck

"Now." She spoke seriously

Zeus didn't turn...But he did give a nod signalling to release Lupe.

"AND her Familia Mark." Artemis added

"... WHAT?!" He snapped lightly

"Do it...Or it'll be a LONG time before you can walk again." Artemis ordered prodding the arrow against his neck

"... fine." He sighed, cancelling the connection with Lupe

"Check her back." Fina spoke to her elf friend

"On it." The elf answered doing so, seeing Lupe's bare back "It's gone. Her stats remain though."

"Good." Artemis answered as she and her Familia backed up to leave with Lupe.

Lupe smiled as she left with the Familia... she was free

As the Familia backed out of the Temple, Artemis glared at her father and snarled "You won't have her forever...She's mine." Zeus frowned

"...So was I." Artemis frowned...and shot him in the back

"ARGH!" Zeus roared as he collapsed, Artemis left

*Time Skip*

Lupe was now back with the Artemis Familia, she was free of her connection with Zeus and free to do anything she wants without the shackles of the Thunder God staring down at her. But right now, she was "welcomed home" by the Artemis Familia.

She was being hugged and girls where kissing her neck, shoulders and cheeks to try and show how happy they where she was back and safe

But all that stopped suddenly when Artemis stood tall at the head of the room. It all fell silent and Lupe looked up at her in awe. Artemis looked at her, took a step down and spoke kindly "Welcome home, Lupe." she smiled

"Err... Thank you?" She smiled sadly

"What's wrong?" Artemis asked kindly

"Just... not use to all this." She admitted

"I understand...It IS overwhelming for all the first time around. But HERE...HERE you can be a Huntress. This is not your prison." Artemis answered

"I... I know." she nodded

"Do you wish to join our Familia, Lupe?" Artemis kindly, giving the intention that Lupe is always welcome at their home, even if she joined a different Familia

"... Yes. Please." She nodded with a smile

"Then this way please." Artemis spoke kindly leading her to the bedroom she slept in.

Lupe was blushing as she did so, mentally jumping to conclusions

"Now, please remove your shirt so I may induct you to the family." Artemis spoke

Lupe nodded, doing just that and also taking off her bra

Artemis smiled as she saw Lupe's bare back as she lay down on the bed. "You've got a beautiful body, Lupe. And I'm not saying that in a sexual way." Artemis spoke respectfully

But Lupe couldn't help but think of it like that and shuddered "The... thank you." She muttered

"Right, now let's get you inducted." Artemis spoke rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

She then put them onto Lupe's back making her gasp

"I'm sorry, are they too cold?" Artemis asked kindly

"N... no." She flinched lightly

"Well then...let's make this joining official." Artemis smiled as she began the initiation

The tattoo began to transform into the one of the Artemis, glowing a soft silver colour

"Is...Is it almost done?" Lupe blushed happily

"Yes." She nodded with a smile "And...Done." Artemis spoke

"Really?" Lupe asked

"Yes, take a look." she spoke making a copy of her stats with the new symbol of her Familia

Lupe blinked in amazement, trying to cover her breasts. She could imagine Artemis pinning her and revenging her right this second

"What's the matter?" Artemis asked kindly

"N-N-nothing..." Lupe blushed

She looked away, nervously

"Lupe, this place is your home. Whatever is worrying you, we will understand." Artemis answered

"It... it's nothing."

"Well...should you wish to talk, anyone of us will be here to listen." Artemis kissed Lupe's forehead.

Lupe blushed and snuggled into Artemis' side a big as she gave a soft purr like growl

Artemis chuckled, rubbing her back gently "Now I need to tell you how my Familia works."

"Of course Mother..." She smiled and answered out of routine and blushed "I-I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean..."

"It is fine. You may call me whatever you wish." Artemis smiled

"Th-Thank you..." Lupe blushed

"Now... for the rules of the Familia." Artemis began "The first one is simple. We do not allow members of the Familia to sleep with men without marriage."

"So...if I am to sleep with a man...I must marry him first." Lupe repeated

"Correct." Artemis nodded "Second rule." She began to speak.

"If you feel sexual pleasure then we highly encourage girls to sleep with each other as long as any maidens' maidenhoods are not broken or taken."

"So...If...If I need to "let off steam"...And if they are willing..." Lupe rubbed her thighs together. "I can...pleasure and be pleasured...And no intrusions."

"Basically." She nodded

"Okay..." Lupe blushed "I...I'm actually a bit aroused now..." she admitted

"Oh..." Artemis nodded, wanting Lupe to give some form of confirmation that she wanted the Goddess of the Hunt to take her

"Well...Seeing as you're a new member...I suppose I can give you some reassurance." Artemis kissed her tenderly

Lupe shuddered and kissed her deeply

"Hmm..." Lupe hummed happily, feeling her new Goddess's lips tenderly

She kissed back happily, giving into her lust

*Time Skip with Alicia*

Alicia hummed as she close the pub do the night

"Ma'am...We've got the chairs away." Filch spoke bowing to her

"And the floors are swept." Zane answered

"Good lads..." Alicia smiled

"Mum, can I go to Bill's place for the sleepover?" Marcyl asked

"Of course." She nodded, kissing her daughter's forehead and gently pushing her out of the house

"See you after the weekend." Alicia spoke as Marcyl was taken to the Hera Familia by Zelda and Sheik.

"Bye Mum. Quick let's go, let's go..." Marcyl whispered to the two sisters.

With a quick sigh and a smile she turned around and saw her two "handymen" with a clap of her hands

"Now... it's time for fun." She grinned as she walked to her bedroom, the three following but they did stop as she entered her room and shut the door behind her. The three waited patiently until... the door opened.

Alicia was now wearing a leather corset, latex elbow length gloves, a latex thong and leather knee high stiletto heeled boots with a riding crop in hand "Come on in boys." She grinned, the three doing as they were told

"Yes Mistress." the three answered walking into the room obediently

"Sit." she ordered with a smile

"Yes Mistress..." The boys answered, sitting on the floor on their legs

The Beetle gasped, her back arching, but that did not stop her attempts to pull it off

"Now... have you been good boys?" She asked playfully, noticing the bulges in their pants and smiling. What she was talking about was if they behaved during the day and if they lie they'd be in big trouble

"Yes Mistress." The boys answered nodding

"Really?" Alicia asked

"We did all you asked." Zane spoke

"Tables, chairs, groceries." Filch listed off some of the jobs

"Ah, but I think one of you was rude to a customer." she sang innocently

"N-No Mistress...I...I wasn't." Ulfric answered in worry

"Oh? Then who was it?" Alicia frowned "And don't lie to me or I will punish you... and you know I do not like punishing you."

"It...It was me..." Filch answered "I was rude to the customers."

"Oh Filch. Filch, Filch, Filch. You know I don't like punishing you. But I punish because I love you." She frowned, talking as if talking to a child, as she knelt in front of him so their eyes where level "So you've been a bad boy, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes I have..." Filch shuddered looking into her eyes.

"Strip." She ordered, walking to her bedside table and pulling out a small hand held cage

"Yes." Filch nodded doing as he was told, stripping down to his birthday suit revealing his erect five inch member.

Alicia walked over and out the cage around his cock and balls, locking it "This will stay on until tomorrow night. Meaning you can't pleasure yourself. And you will watch as I reward and have fun with your brothers. You sit in the corner and watch, you do not say a word and you do not do anything unless told to." She ordered lightly

"Hmm..." He frowned but nodded

"Good boy. Go on." Alicia ordered the boy.

Filch nodded, walking over and sitting in a chair in the corner of a room. Alicia sat in a chair, pulling her thong to the side and showing her wet pussy

"Now..." She spoke with a smile, gaining the attention and erections of the oldest and youngest brothers "Come please me." She purred

"Yes Mistress." they nodded walked to her; Zane began to kiss her feet while Ulfric began to lick and tease her pussy.

Alicia moaned smiling

Filch continued to watch, his member straining in his cock-cage. He wanted to join in...but he couldn't.

"Good, boys...Very good..." Alicia spoke with a gentle pant

She gave a deep moan as Ulfric's tongue entered her pussy

Ulfric took this as a sign of enjoyment and continued to pleasure his mistress; Zane tried to help please her, but he was unsure what to do.

"Come up here." Alicia moaned, her fingers wiggling lightly

"Y-Yes Mistress." Zane leaned forward to Alicia, awaiting her instructions

She smiled, grasping his cock gently and massaging it gently

"You've...Got a lovely little cock..." She purred, making Zane moan.

"Th-Thank you...Mistress..." Zane moaned feeling his member grow in her hand, though it was only four inches erect.

She flicked her tongue out against the head of the cock, smiling up at him teasingly

"Hmm! Th-Thank you...M-Mistress!" Zane moaned

Filch, still sitting in the corner, felt his cock twitching and bumping into his cage. He was whimpering, begging for relief.

"Mistress..." Ulfric looked up from his place, licking her pussy.

"You may enter." She said, massaging the older brother's balls

"Th-thank you Mistress." Ulfric panted as his erect six inch cock twitched

He stood up and slid himself into her pussy happily, slamming in and out as fast as he could

"No!" She smacked his posterior, making Ulfric stop and pull out from his Mistress. "Slower...Do it again...And you'll get the "toys"." She warned him.

"Y-Yes Mistress." Ulfric answered in fear

He began to slow down, focusing on pleasuring Alicia with his thrusts. Alicia smiled and moaned, taking all of Zane's cock into her mouth and sucking hard while massaging his balls and soon she slid a finger into his ass

"AH! M-Mistress! M-My ass! M-My cock!" Zane moaned as he thrust deep into her mouth, wanting to cum.

"You do not cum unless I say so." She frowned at him in warning

"I-I'll try Mistress!" Zane answered, drooling lightly, feeling his cock twitch within his Mistress's mouth

"M-Mistress...Y-You're tight...I...I'm!" Ulfric moaned as his cock was about to explode

"Not before your Mistress!" She reminded with a frown

But it was too late. He had cum inside her, his being feeling relief...but now at the same time: worry for being disobedient.

"... Another bad boy?" She frowned, even if she moaned lightly

"F-Forgive me...Forgive me Mistress...Y-Your body...Your pussy...It...It was too good." He bowed down to her begging for her "forgiveness".

Alicia released Zane's cock and pushed Ulfric so he fell into his back

"Wh-What're you going to do Mistress?" Zane asked in worry.

"Your brother was bad. He is to be punished." Alicia said, pulling Ulfric's knees up and rubbing his cock until it was hard

"Y-Yes Mistress...I...I need to be punished." Ulfric panted as his cock became hard again.

She smiled before slamming three fingers into his ass

"HNNMM!" He winced in pain, but he was trying to get used to it.

And then... Alicia pulled back, releasing his cock and sliding her fingers from his ass. She then picked up her riding crop and began swatting his ass

"Hnn!" He whimpered feeling his ass tingle from the strikes

"Naughty boy...Filch." She spoke to the boy in the corner

"Y-Yes?" he asked

"Get rid of your brother's cum..." She ordered

He nodded, walking over and began to lap at her pussy

"Hmm...Good boy...Zane..." Alicia spoke softly turning to the youngest

"Y-Yes Mistress?" he asked with a gulp

"Come here..." She kissed him tenderly.

He kissed back, the boys having gotten use to doing whatever their Mistress wished and enjoyed it even if before they felt disgusted

'I love these boys...' She thought as he felt her pussy being emptied.

She wiggled her finger, urging Zane to enter her ass as she kissed him and ground her snatch against Filch's face

"Ah! S-Such good...Good boys..." Alicia moaned happily

"Mistress!" Zane moaned as he entered her ass

"You... can cum when you want this time!" She moaned, thinking of how to finish Ulfric's punishment

"Th-Thank you...Mistress!" Ulfric moaned

"I was talking to the only one of you who has been a GOOD boy!" She frowned down at him and slapping his ass with her ridding crop again "Zane has been the only good boy so he gets the reward of cumming in my ass!"

"M-Mistress!" He moaned and did so feeling his release and filled her ass with his seed.

Alicia shuddered, cumming herself over Filch's face "So good... now that your naughty brother is nice and hard, I need to finish his punishment." She said, gripping Ulfric's cock hard

"M-Mistress!" Ulfric moaned and winced in pain.

She nodded... And pulled out a second cage, forcing the hard cock into the cage

"AH!" the boy moaned in pain feeling his erect member being forced in a size small cage.

"And just like your brother you stay in there until tomorrow night." Alicia glared down at him

"Y-Yes...Mistress..." He answered with a frown

She nodded, pulling out a toy she stole from her daughter

"Wh-What is that?" He asked in worry

She raised the toy revealing it was a strap on dildo, the dildo being ten inches long and three thick and it was a dark purple colour "You two still need to be punished. And since Zane is a good boy he can use you for his pleasure or just jerk off in the corner." Alicia grinned evily "You two are in for a LONG night."

Outside the pub you could hear the male screams and moans of pleasure making people look at the place oddly

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 31**

*Outside of the universe*

"Oh my god...That was traumatising." Ghost shuddered in shock being held by his waifu.

"... You okay man?" Grey raised an eyebrow, relaxing and drinking a large ice cold coke with his arm wrapped around his girl like nothing was wrong

"Okay...Okay?! That was the most traumatising section of that universe! I know there's a tone of porn out there but...Jesus CHRIST! How are YOU not affected?" Ghost answered

"We have seen the exact same stuff but with girl/girl or the guy dominating. You expect me to freak out just because the men were being dominated this time?" Grey deadpanned "And it's not like that would be rape. She was a dominatrix and they'd have a safe word. And there is South Park. And it's not like they even went to deep into that stuff. Seriously. Have you NEVER ended up on the weird side of the internet?"

"That may be true Grey...But the weirdest thing I've ever seen on the internet was furry futanari stuff. I'm not used to seeing that level of porn." Ghost admitted

"Oh please, that's not even the worst stuff." Luna waved off before turning to the camera "And no we will NOT be doing that stuff."

"Dildos and half-humans: yes. Furry Futanari's: no." Catherine clarified "Do you feel better?"

"One request?" Ghost asked

"Of course." Catherine nodded as her husband whispered in her ear. "Oh alright." she sighed and kissed him as she sat on his lap "Better?"

"Better..." Ghost sighed in relief.

"I wasn't talking about that." Luna rolled her eyes before she coughed "No scat, bestiality, guro, weight increase, fart play, dipper play, cannibalism, dismemberment, netorape, netori, pregnancy fuck, birth fuck or other such stuff."

"...I didn't need to KNOW any of that shit!" Ghost answered "Grey is there any beer in the supplies?"

"Go ahead. And trust me, anything in there you don't know about you don't WANT to know about. But we needed to make it clear to the audience." Grey nodded

"Thanks...Some gloves are off in this story aren't they?" Ghost asked

"I doubt we'll show much more of them." Grey waved off

"Maybe every now and again to pop in there and have some variety. Besides that it'll mostly be Bill and his girls. Maybe Cersei and Thor or Lupe and Artemis." Luna nodded

"Besides, it was YOUR idea to check in on them." Grey added

"Don't lay it ALL on me..." Ghost rolled his eyes

*Back in the story*

It was a few days later; Bill, Matt, Sachi and Cersei were currently in the dungeon on one of the lower floors. And Cersei looked WRECKED; lack of sleep will do that to a person.

"Are you alright Cersei? You look like death." Matt commented, being worried for his friend

"It's my mother..." Cersei answered

"Oh gods what's happened?" Bill asked

"It's nothing bad... I think." She assured

"What happened?" Sachi asked

"I don't want to think about it...But Ulfric and Filch aren't sitting down easily." Cersei spoke

"... lalalalalalalala! Not listing!" Bill yelled

"...What is wrong with your mother?" Matt groaned covering his rear.

Cersei shook her head "She hasn't had any "fun" in ages...She's just over enthusiastic."

"LALALALALALALALA!" Bill continued, but louder

"And with Bill's brothers being 'bad boys' she started to treat them like bad kids and it brought out her... 'naughtier' side." Cersei finished

Bill just passed out from hearing that...and the fact he ran out of air trying to block out Cersei's words.

"BILL!" Sachi yelled

"Oh boy...I think I may have broken his brain." Cersei flinched in shock.

"Yeah, you think?" Sachi snapped lightly as she tried to wake him up.

*time skip*

Bill was waking up from his mind-blocking, though it failed miserably. He was okay now. "Why did I do that...It was stupid..." He groaned, holding his head

He was back at his home, sitting next to Hera

"Lady Hera." He blinked

"I'm glad you're awake. Cersei gave you a fright." Hera sighed

"Yeah...Kinda tough for my brain to comprehend." Bill admitted

Hera nodded, holding his hand gently

A knock came from the front door of their home, waiting for a response

"Who's that?" Bill asked

"I think that's Lupe." Hera answered

Bill nodded and opened the door

"Hey, Bill." The Demi-Human waved.

"Hey Lupe. What's up?" Bill asked

"Thought I'd just come over and give some good news." Lupe answered

"What is it?" Bill and Hera asked

"I've joined the Artemis Familia." Lupe smiled

"That's great." They smiled

"Yeah, it is. I just hope I'm worthy enough to respond to their generosity." Lupe answered

"Lupe...You're a good person. I know it. It'll be fine." Bill responded.

"Thank you." Lupe nodded

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 32**

It was about a month later, Bill and his group were coming back from a dangerous task from down in the Dungeons

"Hopefully we can really turn that old building into a home soon." Bill smiled

"It's already a home." Sachi smiled. "It's our family."

"I mean freshen the place up." Bill chuckled "Get better beds and insulation and stuff."

"Yeah...we still need to get that sorted out." Sachi had an embarrassed sweatdrop.

"You still haven't done that yet?" Matt asked

"Kinda...Wait; YOU can't talk. How long was it until your familia's home got renovated?" Bill asked

"A while." Matt admitted

"Case in point." Bill nodded

"But to be fair, my familia's place doesn't need it." He admitted

"Err...You got me there." Bill answered

"Two point!" He smirked

"Shut up." Bill shoved his friend playfully with a smile as they arrived back to the Hera Familia home.

"See you later." The two waved, leaving Sachi and Bill

"See ya." The two waved

"How're you doing?" Sachi asked

"Fine...Still...Finding it hard to know about my brothers and such." Bill answered

Sachi nodded, smiling a bit

The two of them arrived back to their Familia's Home. "We're back." Bill spoke as they walked in

"Hello." Hera smiled, drying her hands

"Hey, been busy?" Sachi asked as they put their weapons and loot down.

"Well, you can rest now. I'll start making dinner." Bill spoke as he was going to get ready.

"Oh, you don't have to. Zelda and Sheik have got that planned." Hera responded

"But I want to." He smiled, kissing her

"Oh...Alright." Hera answered, seeing him go to the kitchen

'I just can't say no to him sometimes.' Hera thought

"Are you alright, Lady Hera?" Sachi asked

"Hmm? Oh, yes...Yes, I'm fine." She responded

"Don't worry you two, I got dinner." Bill assured

"You're a wonder, Bill." Hera smiled

"Hey girls." Bill smiled as he came in

"Hi, Bill." The girls responded

He gently urged them away, taking their place cooking

"Oh." Sheik looked on

"You're taking our place?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, of course. You two and Lady Hera do so much for us." Bill answered. "I just wanted to return the favour."

The two blushed bit smiled lightly and relented

"Don't get any monster blood in the dishes." Zelda teased

"That's only happened once." Bill chuckled as he began to cook

"What about..." Sheik started

"Twice and we are leaving it at that." He deadpanned

The twins laughed and headed out of the kitchen, seeing Sachi talking with Hera.

They smiled, oh so happy to finally have a family again

"Have you heard from Lupe?" Zelda asked

"She's doing well with the Artemis Familia. She's found her place there." Sachi answered

"That's good." Hera smiled

"How far into the dungeons did you go?" Zelda asked

"The 20th. We couldn't go further after that." Sachi answered. "Well we COULD but we didn't bring any camping gear."

"We're going to need a storage room for all this stuff." Hera laughed

"Dinner's ready!" Bill called with a smile

"Hold the monster blood." Sachi giggled

"Oh, ha-ha!" Bill responded sarcastically

*Time Skip*

It was later that night, Bill smiled as he lay in bed with Hera and Kurumu as they prepared to sleep

"Here we go." Bill sighed happily, as he sheathed Hera's Glory, his sword that was forged by Hephaestus and named after his Goddess.

He placed it next to the bed, smiling down at the two

"Sharpening your blade again?" Kurumu asked

"Yeah." Bill nodded

"It doesn't need it. It'll never dull." Hera answered

"It's second nature for me. Looking after my sword. But...It won't take precedence over you both." Bill responded as they kissed.

"Good night." The women smiled and nodded off

"Good night...Love you." Bill sighed and slid between them.

"I love you both." He whispered with a smile

"Love you too." They answered, hugging him as they slept

*Time Skip*

Morning rolled around and the Hera Familia were waking up.

They all smiled, expecting to sleep peacefully

But unfortunately...

BOOM!

Their front door was being pursued upon. Smashing and crashing their home in.

"What?!" Bill yelled

The door was being siege upon. Crashing in. Though the magic was protecting it, it was going to break soon.

"Wh-what's happening?" Kurumu asked

"Get out. NOW!" Bill ordered, thinking of them. "Get the twins and get out!"

"BILL!" Sachi called out

"I'm coming!" Bill answered, grabbing Hera's Glory and headed out.

He soon reached her room, adrenaline shooting through his body

"What's happening?" Bill asked as Sachi was holding her sword and bow.

"I-I don't know. Someone's attacking our home!" Sachi panicked, frozen in place

"We have to go. NOW!" Bill ordered urging to protect her.

Sachi nodded, the two ran

Their home was crumbling under their feet, blasts of magic bombarded their home, through the building and hit the walls as they ducked and weaved through the crumbling home.

The group stumbled out of their home, dirty and scared while also confused

"Is everyone alright?" Bill asked as the dust settled.

Each gave their answer, but they were still confused who did this.

"Quick, hide!" Sachi spoke as she heard people coming towards them.

The group looked around, trying to find a place to hide and barley dodging the people following them

Bill gave a quick glance behind him and saw an arrow whiz passed his head, grazing his cheek. "GAH! Keep running!" He called out

"Go!" He yelled he had to keep them safe! They had to move!

"We're running away from town!" Zelda called out

"What do we do?" Sheik asked

"Just run!"

They soon came to the end of the forest, in a large collection of ruins. "We have to hide." Kurumu spoke

"But...We-we can't-" Sheik spoke, holding Zelda.

"We'll be close, just hide." Bill spoke, turning back to see that people were coming to find them.

"I promise it will be okay." He soothed

"A-Alright." The women nodded and began to hide.

Bill nodded, letting the others hide while he stood protectively

He swallowed his fear and waited for the figures to troop out of the forest...and they were all from a single Familia...Zeus'.

"No." Hera mumbled

"Shh." Kurumu hushed her.

"Stay down." Bill hushed the twins.

"Where are they?" Some of the Familia asked

"They couldn't have gotten far." Another spoke

The Familia members where clearly angry and where storming around

"Father will be angry...If we can't find them-" One spoke

"Don't even mention what he'll do. We ALL know the consequences." Another answered

'Zeus you bastard.' Hera thought angrily

"...Hera Familia? Come on out. You've nowhere to run." One of them called out.

"Move quietly." Bill whispered quieter than anyone could hear

The familia nodded and began to walk off, trying not to make noise or cause shadows. They stuck to the walls and dodged any windows or holes to not make shadows.

They moved all night, soon the sun rising

"Our home...Gone..." Shiek wept as they wandered through the ruins.

"I can't believe he did that...NO Familia should be able to do that." Kurumu tried to wrack her brains around this

She had to tell her work about that!

"What're we going to do?" Sachi asked sadly.

"... I don't know." Bill admitted

"We have to head back. Get Ms Kurumu to her work." Zelda added.

"We need to get safe as well. Damn you, Zeus." Bill growled

Hera was silent, slipping away unnoticed by the others

She held herself as she wandered out of the way, trying to understand WHY Zeus would attack now...

But she could fix this.

*Time skip, with Bill*

Bill was holding his blade close...keeping an eye one everyone. "Wait...where...Where's Lady Hera? Has anyone seen her?"

The group blinked, looking around

"She...She couldn't have...slipped out back at the ruins." Kurumu spoke

"That must be where we lost her." Sachi gasped

"Oh no!" Bill gasped

Bill turned back on himself and was going to head into the ruins to find her.

"Bill, wait!" Sachi called out

"Get them back to the town. I'll be back." Bill answered

"Bill, I'm not leaving you alone!" Sachi frowned

"Sachi...Damn it..." Bill whispered. "...How many arrows do you have?" He asked

"All of them." she smiled lightly

"Good. We're going to need them all." Bill answered. "Get ready to defend."

Sachi nodded, the two running off

*with Hera*

Little did Bill or Sachi know, Hera was not at the ruins. No. She was standing in front of what looked like a giant palace.

The home of the Zeus Familia

'Please listen to reason, Zeus.' She thought, trying to compose herself as she was still wearing her pyjamas.

But at the same time, she was basically giving him what he wanted. But she had to protect them, her Familia. As their Goddess, they were all that mattered

"State your name." A guard Familia ordered

"Hera...Zeu...Zeus' wife." She answered

The guard gasped and ran inside

Hera held herself in shame...she didn't WANT to do this...but it had to be done. For the ones she loved. Her Familia.

For her Bill

"This way. Please." The guard spoke, leading her inside.

The two walked at a quick pace, Hera saw that the home was large and almost godly. Women were here, holding their bellies and talking about their future children. They were wearing pregnancy garbs while they were here, Hera had an inkling that Zeus' infidelity didn't stop after she left him.

Soon they arrived at a throne room, seeing Zeus sit highly in his throne with an empty one, less fancy, beside him.

Hera frowned, looking at her husband

"My Lord. Hera from her Familia." The guard spoke

"Ah...Welcome, Hera..." Zeus smiled lustfully and almost evilly.

'Hmm.' Hera flinched a bit but bowed. "Lord Zeus."

"Hardly fitting of a Goddess to visit me in their pyjamas...Though I can't say that I don't like it." He smirked

"It's not like your Familia just destroyed my home." She frowned

"What can I say? So...Are you asking me to stop their assault?" He asked

"You DID attack your WIFE'S Familia." She frowned "Most would see that as an obvious thing to do."

"Very well. I'll call them back. IF..." Zeus spoke

"Don't try to be dramatic dear, it doesn't suit you." Hera frowned "Just get to it." She walked up the stairs with a frown "But even then, I know what you want. I won't leave your side again." She said bitterly, sitting in the plane throne next to him

"Good." He smiled and stroked his beard. Snapping his fingers and got a swift-footed elf girl to race in. "Tell the party to stop looking for the Hera Familia...It's over." He answered

"At once." The pretty elf bowed before she ran away

"...Is she yours?" Hera asked as she swallowed her pride.

"She's my Familia; if that's what you're asking?" Zeus answered

"Y-Yes of course. That...that's what I meant." She nodded, retracting into herself.

But she knew it was a lie

That girl was most likely his daughter.

"So...Back by my side." Zeus smiled, looking at her

"Yes." She nodded with a frown "After you destroyed my home." She reminded

"Semantics, semantics. A king is nothing without his queen." Zeus answered

Hera sighed, depression filling her. But it was the sacrifice she had to make

*With the others, weeks later*

Kurumu had told her superiors about what had happened, Hera going missing, the Hera Familia home in ruins...And Bill going deeper into his grief. He felt like he had failed his Familia...Failed his love.

While Sachi and he where still allowed into the dungeon to get more money to support all of them, without Hera to provide their growth they were not allowed deeper than before. And to the fact they were worried about Hera, they did not spend much time in there to search for her

And it was difficult, Bill wasn't getting enough sleep...He was running ragged.

He was determined to find her

"Have you seen Lady Hera?" He asked tiredly to a stranger.

"Sorry." The stranger replied

Again Bill repeated the question to another, the same reply.

"Bill...Please, stop. You're going to kill yourself." Sachi frowned

"She could be hurt!" He argued

"And you're nothing but bone at this point! You look like death! When we find her, we don't want to lose YOU!" Sachi answered

"Sachi... Okay." Bill grumbled

"Let's...Head to Alicia's...Maybe...she's heard something. At least we'll get something to eat and drink." Sachi answered

Bill nodded, letting her lead him away

'Lady Hera...PLEASE be alright.' Bill thought as he gripped his chest.

The two soon arrived at the pub and sat down, the place fairly quiet

"Hello again." Marcyl spoke as she saw her friends and favourite customers.

"Hey...Marcyl." Bill waved gently, though he felt fatigued.

She smiled, giving Bill a massive serving on the house

"Wh-Whoa...I...This is too much." Bill spoke in shock

"No way. You're thin...and you need to keep up your strength. Both of you do." Marcyl answered

"Thank you." Sachi smiled

"Eat up, I'll get you refills when you need them." Marcyl answered

"She's really grown." Sachi spoke

"She has...Hard to believe that she was giving me box lunches for the dungeons." Bill reminisced

"You are her big brother figure." Sachi encouraged

That was when Cersei walked in, right for Bill and Sachi with a serious look on her face

"Cersei, what've you found?" Bill asked, knowing that look.

"It took Lady Thor a lot of searching, she actually used some favours people owed her to find this. She is... Lady Hera is... She is at the Zeus Familia home, back by Zeus' side." Cersei explained bitterly "She basically sacrificed herself so his Familia would stop attacking you."

Bill's heart broke when he heard this...She did this for them and fell to the floor in shock.

"No!" He whispered darkly

"What're we going to do? We can't just go through the front door." Sachi spoke.

"We will." He snarled

"Bill, we're not going now. You're still weak." Sachi spoke

But blinked, seeing him eating hungrily

"Wow...That...That boy's got an appetite." Cersei spoke with a blink.

"Need to get back to full strength!" He said confidently

"You'll get indigestion if you swallow all that without breathing." Cersei answered "...But I think mum has something to remedy that."

"Huh?" Bill blinked

"Mum, get out the Swift Ale!" Cersei called out

"Are you sure? Who's the unlucky person with the huge appetite?" Alicia's voice responded

"It's Bill." She responded

"Oh."

"Sorry...*Gulp* What's "Swift Ale"?" Bill asked as he swallowed some food.

"A sort of "indigestion survivor" drink." Cersei answered

"Here we go. Hi, Bill." Alicia spoke as she walked out holding a large pitcher of ale.

"Hi." He nodded

"Don't eat too fast, or you WILL be in trouble." Alicia answered

"I'll...try not to." Bill answered as he continued eating...though much slower.

Sachi smiled gently

'Hang on Lady Hera...We're coming.' Bill thought

*Time Skip*

Hera sighed, preparing for bed

'Hmm...' Hera frowned, not liking this...She being in Zeus' bed, even after the weeks leaving her Familia.

She hated this so much

But she had to endure it...She had to for them.

"Hera, you ready?" Zeus asked

"Yes." She nodded, getting into bed and rolling to her side to go to sleep "Good night." She said simply

"Yes...Goodnight." He answered and fell to sleep, starting to snore almost immediately.

'Some things never change.' She thought sadly

Especially as, since she is the goddess of marriage, she could literally FEEL the infidelity POURING of Zeus

'Gods he is vile.' She thought, trying to sleep soundly tonight.

... She wished Bill was here

'Please Bill...Be safe.' She thought sadly.

*With Bill*

"You feeling better now? With a full stomach." Sachi asked

"Yeah...I feel better." Bill nodded

He was arriving back at their hotel, getting ready

"What's the plan? We can't just storm the place." Sachi commented

"Seems like the best plan to me."

"Well...I can't argue with that...But we're going to need reinforcements." Sachi added. "Though...We don't want Matt or Cersei getting into trouble."

"Who's gonna stop us?" Matt smirked from the door

"Matt...You're coming too?" Bill asked

"Yeah he is. And you're not going into a war without me." Cersei added as she walked behind them.

"And our Familia's are backing us up." Matt smiled

"Cersei...Matt...Thank you. I mean it." Bill spoke with a tearful smile.

"They aren't the only ones." A familiar wolf girl smirked

"Lupe? You're joining too?" Sachi asked as she turned around

"Course. You guys stuck your necks out for me...I'd be a bitch if I didn't help my friends." Lupe smiled

"Well, more a bitch than I already am." She joked, since she is a wolf girl

"And we do not let a member of our Family fight alone." Artemis said as she put a hand on Lupe's shoulder

"Thank you...Thank you, everyone." Bill answered, getting teary eyed. "Let's get to work." He spoke with determined eyes.

 **To be continued**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**

 **The next chapter coming up soon.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bill's Goddess Adventure**

 **A: Is It Wrong To Pick Up Girls In A Dungeon Story**

 **Chapter 33**

Stephen . Selman . 39: A very good question. Here's the answer: When writing this story, I didn't know the manga/anime and so didn't know the characters. BUT when Grey recommended it, I became familiar with them. So, we wanted to write a story BASED in the same universe but not focussing on the main characters. Kind of like Star Wars Rogue One (Same universe, but not solely based on the Skywalker family).

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

It was the next morning, the Zeus Familia were doing their normal routines; mainly the expecting mothers were checking their babes, the fighters were readying their weapons for the dungeons

Hera was sat on her 'throne', waiting

"Lady Hera, is everything to your satisfaction?" A Familia member asked

"Yes." She mumbled

"Don't bother asking her...EVERYTHING here is good." Zeus smiled, wiping off some water from his face. Seemingly from a shower.

But Hera knew better. She always did

"A breakfast feast. We need one." Zeus ordered with a smile

"Yes father." They bowed

'Father from Familia? Or blood? How many will satisfy you, Zeus?' She thought sadly

Suddenly explosions and the road of battle could be heard

"What the Hades!?" Zeus yelled in shock

"Do not curse our brother." Hera mumbled

"What's happening?" Zeus demanded

"My Lord!" The Familia spoke as they looked into it.

"The Aphrodite, Artemis and Thor Familia's are attacking!"

"WHAT?!" Zeus roared in anger, shaking the house

'The...The familia.' Hera thought hopefully and in shock.

All of them. They were connected to Bill.

"Get her away." Zeus ordered. "Kill all who dare threaten us!"

"Huh?" Hera blinked

"Yes, sir." The familia answered, some leading Hera away while others went to battle.

"Let go of me!" She snapped

"Sorry, Lady Hera. You can't go!" The Familia held her back.

"Let go!" She snapped, fighting against them as they dragged her away

*Outside*

"Think that got their attention?" Sachi asked

"If it didn't, they're heavy sleepers." Bill quipped

"We will distract them, hold them off." Artemis explained/ordered "You two, Matt, Cersei and Lupe will go in and rescue Lady Hera."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis. Let's go, team." Bill nodded and lead the charge.

"Let's get this bastard!" Lupe snarled

"I'm with you Bill." Matt smiled at his friend who he helped teach the ways of an adventurer

"I'm not losing our mother." Sachi added, thinking back to when she was on her own.

Cersei smiled at Bill, who was basically family at this point, and nodded

"HALT! By order of Lord Zeus, we WILL retaliate!" The familia called out, a small party of about twenty.

"Four to one...Bad odds." Lupe commented

"For them." Cersei smiled

"And we have permission to kill any of your Familia who resist arrest for your crimes, as given sanction by the Adventurer's guild!" Bill called as a counter, glad that Kurumu had been pushing hard for something like that since Hera disappeared

The Zeus Familia's eyes widened in shock...But they kept their resolve. "You're NOT entering!"

"...Then we do this the hard way." Bill frowned, drawing his sword.

"Let's do this!" Lupe roared as she charged

"Kill them!" One of the larger Familia called out

"RARGH!" Bill roared, using his Farna and rushed into the fight.

He slashed his sword, dodging another attack

"You'll FA-AH!" The Zeus Familia roared before getting a sword in his gut.

"Just shut up." Matt scoffed

"Ha!" Cersei called, crushing a Zeus Familia members head in with her battle hammer

"Like crushing a melon." Cersei commented

"How do YOU know that?" Sachi asked as she blocked a sword

"I had practice." Cerise answered, crushing through the armour of another Zeus Familia

Bill frowned, slashing faster

'We're coming, Lady Hera...We're coming!' Bill thought as he saw the blood of the Zeus Familia fly past his eyes

*with Hera*

"Let. Me. OUT!" She banged on the doors that held her in, being guarded by four guards, some of the strongest of Zeus' progeny.

"No." One frowned "We cannot disobey Lord Zeus."

"...How blind are you?" Hera frowned as she wept for them. "Zeus always has been and always will be a monster."

"He told us that you'd say that." Another spoke

"Do you know that he's your father? In MORE than just the Familia term?" Hera asked

"Of course."

Hera gasped in shock, was he THAT open about it? "Did...he tell you...or did you figure it out yourselves?"

"Of course we know." One frowned "We were raised here."

"And you still defend him? Treating you as his pawns? Not as...not as children or-" Hera asked

"We've made up our minds, Lady Hera...We'll defend our father." The fourth answered

"... You are all pathetic." She frowned

"And you left him." The fifth answered

'He left ME first.' She frowned

*Back in the fight*

"Oof-GKK!" The last member of the front lines fell to Bill's blade.

"Let's go." He ordered his team

"We're with ya." Matt answered following inside.

As they kicked in the doors of the Zeus Familia home, Matt raised his shield, he wasn't taking an above attack

The group moved carefully, going up the building calmly

To each of the sides were depictions of Zeus: His accomplishments and the women he laid with, his former Familia and their children.

"Gods, he's in love with himself; isn't he?" Cersei asked

"Beyond in love." Bill deadpanned

"Obsessed?" Sachi asked

"Much better." Lupe answered

"FIRE!" Voices shouted as a barrage of stones dropped on them

"Stones? Really?" Matt frowned, casting a spell and blasting the stones away harmlessly

But as soon as the stones were connected with magic, they caught fire and exploded to catch them off guard.

"The hell?!" Sachi yelled

"Bullet Pebbles. Just keep running!" Cersei snapped

"I'll hold them off!" She said, spinning her hammer and using magic with the spinning to make a storm to hold the rocks back so they would go off near the Zeus Familia

"AH!" The Zeus Familia yelled

"Keep going!" Matt called out, leading the defence.

Bill, Sachi and Matt ran off, leaving Cersei to battle the Zeus Familia

"One against the Familia...VERY bad form." One of the familia called out

"Least I'm not hiding behind distractions." Cersei answered and crushed the pillars supporting the floor.

"And even then, it is a bad choice for YOU." she grinned

*With the others*

"You think she'll be alright?" Lupe asked

"She's not the best in the Thor Familia for nothing." Matt answered as they ran.

"She can do this." Bill nodded

"FOR ZEUS!" A man shouted, coming from the ceiling and landed on top of the four.

Lupe growled, blocking the attack

"You!" Lupe snarled

"Hello, Lupe." Lupe's former fiancée responded simply.

"Go, I've got this." Lupe answered

"Be careful." Bill nodded

"Will do." Lupe answered as they left

Lupe span her sword, getting into a low defensive stance

"They'll fail, Lupe. You know it." The man spoke

"No. They won't." She glared

"Lightning!" Lupe's Ex-Fiancé called out

*With the others*

"Think Lupe can handle herself?" Matt asked

"Must you ask that?" Bill responded

"Stupid question." Sachi nodded, before her sensitive ears picked up on an enemy and unleashed a barrage of arrows

"ARGH!" The enemy was caught in the line of fire

"Go, I'll hold this one off!" Sachi spoke

"This seems to be a thing." Matt commented, running off

"Bill." Sachi said, kissing his cheek when he tried to argue "Go."

"... Okay." He nodded in a bit of shock, running off

'I love you, Bill.' She thought as she shot her arrows

"It's down to us." Matt spoke.

"Yeah...Like that first time, we met in the dungeons." Bill answered

"Yeah, I called you "Greenhorn"...You're a freaking boss now." Matt smiled

"I owe you a lot Matt." Bill smiled

"You owe me the biggest meal in Alicia's Pub and a drinking contest!" Matt laughed

"Fine." He smiled "Let's keep going."

"I'm with ya." Matt nodded

The two where now in the tower, arriving in front of Hera's cell

"How...many...stairs?!" Bill yelled

But they were ready, swords drawn against the four guards

"You're not going to halt here." The guards spoke

"I doubt that." Bill answered, unleashing his Farna.

The two charged, slashing and entering the battle

The four swords clashed against Bill's and Matt's blade and shield, holding them back

But they were working hard and fast, overpowering them

"Where do you get this strength?!" One of the Familia gasped

"We are fighting for someone we care about." Matt said simply, kicking one guy out of a window

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The guy out of the window screamed.

Bill pinned another against a wall and his blade to the Familia's throat. "Where is Lady Hera?" He demanded

"Bill?" Hera called from the cell

"Hera!" Bill called out

"Go! Get her out. I'll take these losers!" Matt answered blocking a mace.

Bill nodded, slashing at the bars and cutting them down

"Bill!" Hera smiled seeing him.

"Lady Hera." Bill smiled and then frowned seeing her chained up. "Stand back." He spoke as he cut the chains off of her.

As soon as the chains where gone she more or less tackled him, hugging him

"I missed you." He whispered, holding her close.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you too." Bill kissed her cheek. "Let's get out of here."

Hera nodded with a smile

"Good. I just threw this last guy out another window." Matt spoke

"Do...you have a flinging problem?" Bill asked

"No...I got it under control." Matt chuckled "I can stop any time I want." He joked

"Right side." Hera and Bill spoke

"RAH-ARGH!" A Familia ran up to him ready to kill Matt but he flung that person out of the window.

"... That was a coincidence." He blinked

"Right." Both Hera and Bill rolled their eyes.

*Downstairs*

Both Sachi and Lupe were now back to back, pinned against each other as their two enemies cornered them

They where panting tiredly, being pushed to their limits

"Give...Up...You...can't win..." The enemies panted

"We aren't going to give up." Sachi glared

"No sodding way." Lupe added, readying her blade.

"It'll be over soon." Her former fiancé spoke

"With your head at my feet." Lupe glared, charging again with her sword glowing

It didn't take long until both Sachi and Lupe struck down their respective enemies...though they didn't escape without some cuts themselves.

Lupe gave one final slash, decapitating him. Sachi shooting a final arrow into her foe's chest

"Stay dead." Sachi panted

"Fuck you." Lupe added

That was when the others arrived

"Are you two okay?" Bill asked as he saw his friends.

"Sachi! Lupe!" Hera gasped

"Hi...Lady Hera." Sachi panted

"You came to save me?" Hera asked

"Of course. All of us have." Sachi answered

"We're not leaving you to Zeus...I know what he's like." Lupe added

"Thank you..." Hera sniffed and smiled

"Come on, we've got to get moving. Cersei is probably on a warpath." Bill spoke

"Well, on the bright side, it DOES mean that we shouldn't run into any trouble." Matt smiled

"That's great...I just hope she's not doing anything over the top." Sachi groaned lightly from pain.

*with the Thor Familia member*

"TAKE. THIS!" Cersei caused a bolt of lightning from her hammer.

She shot the massive blast of magic, Zeus Familia members jumping out of the way

"Come on you pussies. Can't you take a little lightning?" She taunted

She found it especially funny since Zeus called himself a 'Thunder God'

"Cersei!" Bill called out as he was carrying Hera.

"Ah, you're alright." Cersei smiled

"Hey." He waved

"Good to see you, Lady Hera." Cersei spoke.

"Good to see you too, Cersei." Hera responded

"Let's head home." Bill spoke

"The fight's still going outside." Cersei explained

"Then let's help." Bill answered

"I can't continue fighting." Sachi admitted

"Neither can I." Lupe added

Bill nodded, not wanting his friends hurt and sighed

"Let's get out the back way then." Bill nodded

"Good idea." Matt answered.

"I hope Lady Artemis is holding the line." Lupe spoke as they left.

"Signal a retreat once we are out then!" Bill nodded, only for a figure to block their way

"Oh, bloody hell!" Bill groaned

"Hello." Zeus said darkly

"Zeus..." Hera gasped

"Zeus." Bill glared at him.

He got his sword ready, standing protectively

"You've got someone who belongs to me." Zeus spoke, holding a halberd.

"Hera doesn't belong to anyone, coward." Bill glared at him

"Hera...Come." Zeus ordered

"N-No!" Hera answered nervously

"Stay back you monster!" Bill snarled

"I'm no monster...I'm a God." Zeus answered

"And the difference is?" Bill frowned "Besides, you are FAR from being something I would consider a god." Bill glared

"Whelp." Zeus answered, swinging his halberd around and cleaved towards them, slicing the walls and columns to get to them

"Get down!" Bill yelled, pushing Hera to the floor and dodging the slash

"Aphrodite!" Matt exclaimed in shock. "How strong IS he?!"

"I took down my father. One of the older gods. You're INSECTS!" Zeus answered

"Stop talking big about yourself Zeus." Hera frowned "It is just your sword."

"And even THAT isn't big." Bill commented, knowing the myths of the gods.

Plus a jab at his manhood

"He smuggled that sword from the world of gods." Hera explained

"Well...Damn." Bill raised his blade and tried to block Zeus' halberd.

He frowned, using Hera's Charm to battle

"GAH! What kind of weapon is this?" Zeus roared in shock as his weapon was blocked by Hera's Charm

"A weapon Hephaestus made for him, from me." Hera said calmly

"Is ALL my family against me?!" Zeus snarled as he slashed at Bill's blade, not knowing that both weapons were being chipped

"You are an arrogant, evil peace of shit." Sachi scoffed, shooting arrows

Zeus grabbed a large chunk of a column in his hand and threw it at Sachi, who dodged out of the way...but her legs were pinned by the debris.

"Fucking WHORE!" Zeus roared as he broke off arrows in his back and swung around, gaining momentum to throw Matt, Lupe and Cersei into the walls and knocking them out.

"NO!" Bill yelled in anger

Bill leapt at Zeus, armed with his long sword, ready to strike the god down.

Zeus felt the killing glare at Bill and swung his halberd to hit him...But it connected to Hera's Charm...And both weapons shattered.

Zeus' halberd was only a wooden pole and Hera's Charm was broken into pieces, save for the hilt and a six-inch length shard still attached to it. Bill's eyes widened in shock...the blade that Hephaestus made for him; named after his Familia's goddess...It was broken.

But as his sword shattered he did not feel despair, he did not feel his heart or soul break. No... He almost felt set free. He felt determined to make sure the weapon given to him by the one he loved wasn't destroyed in vain

"Damn...YOU!" Zeus flung Bill away with his pole as his halberd was now almost useless.

But Bill wasn't flung away, he grabbed the pole... And didn't budge. He was like an immovable object, his ability shining brightly around him

Zeus' eyes widened in shock trying to throw Bill away. "What...ARE you?" He asked

"...I'm human." Bill answered, holding his ground as his aura grew and he was fighting back. "And I am not losing to you!"

"GRR!" Zeus stomped forward to try and get the better footing, Bill continued to hold his ground his feet digging up the floor squares with his heels. "KNEEL!"

"NO!" Bill rebelled "You... Will be punished... For EVERYTHING you've done!"

"I'll see you in TARTARUS, BOY!" Zeus roared, pushing Bill back...Until Hera's Charm was plunged into Zeus' back, held by Hera herself!

"GAH!" he yelled in pain

"THAT'S for betraying me!" Hera snapped

"CUNT!" Zeus snarled as he broke his concentration and Bill got his fist into Zeus' face

"You do not talk to her like that!" Bill said in a cold fury

"HNN!" Zeus snarled as the pain from the blade in his back and Bill's punches into his face

He gave a roar and pushed them away

Hera was flung into Sachi's arms and Bill was pushed through the floor, but still holding up.

"You think you can kill me, whelp?!" Zeus snarled as he walked over and grabbed Bill by the next, slamming him against the wall

"ARGH! ...N-No...I can't...kill you..." Bill admitted

"Know your place...Worm." Zeus brought him to his face

"I can't...Kill you...But I can make it hurt!" Bill answered, clawing at his eyes.

He tightly held Zeus's head, pushing his thumbs into his eyes

"ARGH! My eyes! MY FUCKING EYES!" Zeus roared, his eyes now bleeding from his skull

Bill fell to the floor and coughed lightly in pain

'That...worked...Can't believe it worked.' He thought while coughing.

He frowned and grabbed up a piece of Hera's Charm, slashing and cutting off a few of Zeus' fingers making golden blood squirt out

"ARGH! Bastard!" Zeus yelled as he gripped the stump of his hand, trying to throw a punch. But felt the blade twist into his back, not by Bill, but by Hera.

"This...Is for Metis! And Themis! Eurynome! Demeter! Mnemosyne! Leda! Leto! And for fucking EVERY woman with a pulse!" Hera cried as she stabbed and twisted the blade into her ex-husband's back.

Zeus screamed in agony, falling to his knees

"Hera, Hera! It's-it's okay." Bill spoke pulling her back, holding her in his arms

"It's okay." He whispered gently

"It's over." He continued

"I...I hate him." She cried.

"I know. I know." He soothed

*Time skip*

Zeus snarled as he was tied up outside the cave of the dungeon, hundreds of people watching. Kurumu was dressed up in her suit, holding a scroll in her hand

"Zeus, Son of Cronos, King of Olympus. Your Familia is hereby dissolved and your resources, frozen." Kurumu spoke

"For crimes against other Familia, you are sentenced to the Dungeon bound in chains."

Zeus looked up at the people, fully healed, but now broken and only wearing his bare clothes and the chains that were binding him. "Fools...Utter fools...You'll see...you'll need me." Zeus threatened

"Go away Zeus." Hera snarled

"Now." Kurumu ordered.

Zeus grumbled and headed to the dungeon.

Adventures where either side of him, pushing him into the dungeon

"Get your hands off me, you cretins!" Zeus grumbled as he was pushed

Bill was waiting outside the dungeon with the rest of his familia...Holding the scabbard of Hera's Charm around his waist. "Finally...it's over."

He held Hera close, smiling

"I'm sorry about your sword." Hera whispered

"I know...But...I'm just glad you're alright." Bill answered "You are more important than a sword."

"Flatterer." She smiled as she hugged him.

"We will help rebuild your home." Hephaestus smiled

"Until then you can all stay with my Familia." Aphrodite added, hugging her wife's arm

"Thank you, both." Hera answered

"Thank you very much." Bill added

The two smiled and hugged them lightly

"Come on, let's head home." Hephaestus spoke kindly leading the way.

"Bye!" Aphrodite waved, following her lover

"Bye." Bill and Hera waved.

"Well, let's go." Zelda smiled

"Yeah...Let's head home." Sachi nodded

Sheik nodded, the group walking off

The Hera familia were walking to their temporary home, their adventures were only just beginning. But for now...it has ended.

 **The End**

 **I hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter as we have writing it.**

 **Please leave reviews for these stories they really help.**


End file.
